Príncipe de Hielo
by Bullet.Rush.0.0
Summary: Desterrado de Asgard, sin magia, sin inmortalidad. Loki llega a la tierra. después de escapar de SHIELD por su cuenta, se propone recuperar el Tesseract y con el sus poderes. sin embargo, por coincidencia extraordinaria, en su camino se cruza alguien que trae consigo toda una historia que tal vez ponga en riesgo la tierra. Nuevos enemigos, los vengadores necesitaran ayuda! Loki/OC
1. Prologo

◉**Título**: ◞ ~ Príncipe de Hielo~ ◟

◉**Autor**: Bullet Rush (yo)  
◉**Clasificación**: +13  
◉**Género**: Acción, Drama, Comedia, Fantasía, Romance  
◉**Advertencia**: AU, Muerte de un personaje, Contenido Hetero.  
◉**Parejas**: La historia sola les mostrara de qué se trata todo.  
◉**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de _The Avengers_ ©_Marvel_. Ninguno me pertenece, ni planeo lucrarme con esta historia. Es simple diversión en la que combino realidad y fantasía.

◉**Nota: **_El fic toma lugar después que Loki y Thor regresan a Asgard luego de qué los Avengers hayan vencido a Loki. O también puede ser después de regresan a Asgard cuando Thor fue exiliado en la primera película. Se todas formas es una realidad alterna. Esto es un__ A.U._

* * *

**Prologo**

El reino eterno se alzaba entre un remolino de nubes purpuras y blancas. Estelas de cristales rodeaban la atmosfera en la que se localizaba la tierra de los dioses. El mar destellaba como oro liquido mientras era espejo de la ciudad entera y su magnificencia. Manteniéndose como un signo de esperanza y protección, brillando a través de las estrellas. Ese lugar que se mantiene en la memoria de los humanos como un mito, prevalece en la región alta del cielo. Donde aun es lo más importante que custodia el águila en el tope de _Yggdrasil_.

En el centro del palacio, se escuchaba la algarabía de los Asgardianos celebrando el regreso de los príncipes. Thor y Loki. Aunque la fiesta era para ambos, uno de ellos sabía muy bien que regresaba solo a ser castigado por sus crímenes. Ambos caminaban hasta el trono de Odín, cruzando el camino de pétalos de rosas doradas que habían dispuesto para ellos. Cien soldados, con sus armaduras relucientes, a cada lado trazaban un camino recto hacia el lugar de los reyes.

Odín observaba a sus hijos con una mirada inquisitoria, aunque Thor lograra fácilmente hacer caso omiso a esta mirada, no era tan sencillo para Loki. Frigg, su madre trataba de dar una sonrisa de consuelo a su hijo menor a medida que se acercaban.

Los hermanos llegaron ante el padre. Los gritos eufóricos cesaron. Las puertas de la sala se cerraron, dejando a los ciudadanos fuera del juicio. Tan solo los nobles tenían el privilegio de estar presentes a partir de este momento.

El sonido del báculo de Odín estremeció la sala completa, y entonces se puso de pie.

—Thor, hijo de Odín, mi _heredero_… mi primogénito. —comenzó. —has cumplido tu tarea, y has traído de regreso a tu hermano _Loki_, mi segundo hijo pero no por eso menos querido.

Loki tragó saliva mientras trataba de mantenerse firme ante el castigo que, sabia para su padre sería completamente justo. Su mirada busco a Sif quien lo veía con seriedad y no lo hizo sentir mejor. Después de todo no es que se hubieran llevado bien siempre. Fandral apenas podía hacer un gesto de desaprobación, mientras el rostro de Hogun permanecía neutral. Volstagg no se atrevió a mirarlo esta vez.

—los errores nos enseñan, las traiciones son pagadas y los crímenes merecen amonestación. —continuó con la misma voz grave que resonaba en la audiencia. – un verdadero rey nunca debe subestimar a su pueblo, debe entenderlos y ser uno con él. Un rey de Asgard tiene la obligación de proteger los nueve mundos que rodean a Yggdrasil, dejándolos ser y no tratando de volverlos esclavos inútiles… Loki. Hijo mío, necesitas aprender de tus errores, porque eso es lo que convierte al temerario en sabio.

Él permaneció en silencio solo escuchando la sentencia. El calabozo no se pintaba tan horrible como normalmente pensaría. Estaría dispuesto a soportar el encierro.

—Me duele que hayas tomado el camino equivocado. Y así mismo me duele tener que declarar mi sentencia. —Le dijo dando un par de pasos hacia adelante —el _águila_ solo aprecia a la _ardilla_ cuando entiende su constante ajetreo viviéndolo por sí mismo en la carne de su hermana animal.

—no entiendo tus palabras, padre —dijo desconcertado.

—Serás desterrado –soltó como a una bomba. —... A _Midgard_. Serás un mortal mas y solo podrás regresar cuando yo así lo decida. Cuando me dé cuenta que tus errores han sido enmendados y que has renacido como una nueva persona.

Hasta ese punto Loki no era capaz de procesar las palabras de su padre. Simplemente no podía exiliarlo de esa manera, como a Thor. ¡Él no era como Thor!

—No puedes hacerme esto… —dijo conteniendo su frustración.

—Soy el padre, yo decido qué puedo y no puedo hacer. Tu castigo ha sido decidido —Loki lo miraba atónito. —iras a _Midgard_… lejos de estos lujos que deberás ganarte, junto con la sabiduría.

—¡no puedes exiliarme! ¡No como a Thor! —exclamó comenzando a desesperarse. —¡no somos iguales!

—¡silencio! —bramó golpeando el suelo con su báculo. —¡los dos son hijos míos! Thor ya aprendió su lección. Ahora es tu turno Loki, de comprender que la obstinación no es propia de un príncipe Asgardiano.

—pero, padre… –musitó cayendo sobre sus rodillas. —¿acaso no es suficiente el desprecio que demuestra que me tienes? ¿Ahora también necesitas tenerme lejos de ti? ¡¿Qué clase de _mounstro_ crees que soy? ¡¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tu _amor_?

—¡basta, Loki! ¡No discutiré más contigo! —Regañó poniéndose frente a frente con su hijo —tus comentarios ociosos sobran en esta decisión. Eres mi hijo, no te atrevas nunca a pensar que no te amo igual que a tu hermano. Pero cada acción tiene sus consecuencias, debes aceptarlas como parte del destino que forjas.

Dicho esto colocó una mano en la frente de Loki. Un resplandor verde iluminó la escena y se concentró en la mano de Odín. De repente la armadura brillante que traía Loki puesta se desvaneció en el aire a pedazos, como polvo al viento. En su lugar quedaron simples ropas que cualquier mundano seria digno de utilizar.

—¡No! ¡No es justo nada de esto que estás haciendo! —gritó mientras era presa de la agonía de ese deshonor. —¡no es justo y lo sabes, padre!

Otra estela de luz cubrió su cuerpo. Entonces se sintió más ligero que la luz. La sala se fue dispersando como partículas en movimiento. Su visión se oscureció hasta llegar al negro absoluto.


	2. I: Escape

**Capitulo I: _Escape_**.

La voz de Odín rebotaba en su cabeza constantemente. Lo llamaba hijo, le decía que lo amaba, pero él sabía que nada de las dos cosas eran ciertas. Toda su vida había sido una vil mentira, opacada por Thor, su supuesto hermano. ¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras por todos los lados que pudiera mirar su vida! Odín no era su padre, es más, nunca había sentido ese abrazo cálido de afecto proveniente de él ¡nunca! Todo era una mentira. Laufey…él era Loki Laufeyson. ¿Lo acusaban a él de _traición_ con qué derecho? ¿Con que moral podían condenarlo? Por lo visto la hipocresía era de familia. Estaba solo, no podía confiar en nadie y menos aun después de haber subestimado tanto a los humanos. Sin magia, sin poderes, sin inmortalidad… estaba a la deriva. ¿Cómo podría regresar cuando no habia realmente un hogar esperándolo? ¡Odín solo quería tenerlo bajo su poder! ¡Dominarlo como a otra de sus bestias porque sabía que él era más poderoso que él mismo Thor!

Imágenes distorsionadas que su memoria albergaba comenzaban a materializarse en pesadillas. Mas gritos, mas reclamos, mas palabras de rencor. ¡Mentiras! ¡Más mentiras! ¡Solo para avivar su odio! Su dolor… "_¡no soy como Thor, padre!_" gritaba para sí mismo sin ser capaz de moverse. La oscuridad absoluta lo absorbió. "_No me compares con él… ¡Tu hijo favorito, tu primogénito, nunca fui yo_!"

La angustia comenzaba a ahogarlo. Su mente estaba vuelta un caos. Dolor, odio, desolación. Entonces se vio inmerso en un mar oscuro de estrellas, flotando a la deriva. Completamente solo, ahora caía. Envuelto en una estela verde que lo trasportaba a su condena. Cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer. De repente sintió tierra firme debajo de sus pies descalzos, tierra que estaba fría y húmeda. La luz verde terminó de bañarlo y desapareció.

Todo era polvo, todo era caos, todo era silencio. O tal vez el viaje lo habia dejado insensible. Finalmente escuchó voces en la lejanía, sin embargo, todo se volvió negro nuevamente para él.

Loki abrió los ojos. No intentó moverse si no hasta cuando estuvo completamente consciente y despierto. Una brisa suave y helada le trajo un aroma a pino combinado con algún perfume de vainilla. La habitación en la que se encontraba parecía una cámara de tortura, un completo caos. Paredes blancas que hacían el frío volverse más intenso. Su mirada se encontró con un tubo trasparente desde el cual un liquido similar al agua se transportaba hasta un dispositivo conectado en su brazo. Una especie de pinza magnética estaba colocada en su dedo índice. Además, a su pecho un par te cables de colores estaban pegados con círculos de papel. Se sobresaltó.

Empezando porque no recordaba como habia llegado a parar en ese lugar, y segundo porque estaba completamente indefenso y desnudo. Se levantó de golpe, arrancando cables y tubos de su cuerpo. El pánico no lo dejaba sentir dolor en el momento que retiró una aguja de su brazo. El liquido trasparente comenzó a regarse por el piso de baldosas blancas. Él buscó rápidamente sus cosas. Sus ropas estaban puestas en una silla metálica a unos metros de una ventana demasiado pequeña para poder salir por ahí. Se apresuró a vestirse extrañado su armadura. ¿Lo llamaban **traidor**, eh? ¿Quién era realmente el traidor principal? Pensó observando su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Odín, el padre de todo… también debía ser el padre de la mentira. Frunció el entrecejo avivando el odio en su pecho. No le iba dar el gusto de verlo rogar por clemencia, después de todo Asgard no era su hogar, ya no más. La única razón por la que volvería seria para destruir a **Odín**, y planeaba hacerlo.

Revisó de nuevo la habitación, entonces se estremeció al ver uno de esos dispositivos de vigilancia que usaba SHIELD. Una caja negra con un lente en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación, junto a una puerta de acero que al parecer solo se abría desde afuera. Contuvo la respiración y comenzó a pensar en un plan. Podía no tener magia, pero aun se sentía fuerte, capaz de derribar a diez hombres con sus habilidades de lucha. Agradeció que estas no desaparecieran al igual que sus poderes. Si estaba en los cuarteles de SHIELD, lo más probable era que Thor estuviera con los Vengadores, y si no lo habían confinado a la celda de vidrio de la última vez era porque sabían la historia del castigo de Odín. Thor los habría puesto al día.

No tenía los cálculos precisos del tiempo en Midgard, pero podría deducir que alrededor de tres o cuatro meses habían pasado desde que fue humillado. Humanos desagradables, habia cometido un error grave en subestimarlos, pero no de la manera que su supuesto padre y su hermano decían. Los humanos eran de mentes débiles, pero en masa no era posible controlarlos, la estrategia que debió haber usado era dividir. Ponerlos a dudar, unos contra otros… y lo habría logrado, de no ser por… esas seis molestias, incluyendo al imbécil de Thor. Ahora estaba más vulnerable, su única arma era su inteligencia y planeaba usarla.

Se acercó a la silla de metal. La pesó con disimulo de no levantar sospecha. Era lo suficientemente firme para matar a alguien de un solo golpe en la cabeza o en el cuello, y tenía el peso necesario para poder maniobrarla como un mazo. Podría también tratar de hacerse con una de esas armas Midgardianas que expelían trozos de metal pequeños a gran velocidad, ya vería como hacerla funcionar. Tensionó su cuerpo, dispuesto a atacar tan pronto alguien se aproximara.

Entonces, la puerta de metal se comenzó a levantar. La agente Maria Hill entraba con tres hombres armados. Loki la miró fijamente con una burla entre los labios. Ella levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba de manera seguramente amenazante, aunque solo mostrara el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar, pensó él. Finalmente se detuvo a un metro de la ubicación de Loki.

— Vengo en representación del Coronel Fury. —dijo firme.

— Supongo que me explicaras que me mantendrán confinado en alguna celda hasta que el padre de todo decida que ya es hora de abandonar la tierra —sonrió con sarcasmo. Maria lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando para sus adentros que no le iba a permitir pasarse de listo.

— ya establecieron las condiciones para tu permanencia en la tierra bajo la vigilancia de los Vengadores. —Empezó —tu nivel de amenaza ahora es bajo al no poseer poderes, no hubo problema respecto a que el castigo lo cumplieras aquí, donde cometiste tus crímenes. —Loki soltó una risita burlona animándola a proseguir. Ella giró los ojos enojada y se apresuró a sacar una tableta digital del tamaño de una moneda de veinticinco centavos, se la lanzó a Loki quien la atrapó dudoso. Enseguida un holograma azul se desprendió de ella y comenzó a dibujar la imagen de una lista. —no se te será permitido salir de las instalaciones de SHIELD, ni hablar con ninguno de los empleados al servicio. Estarás bajo la vigilancia de los Vengadores y un equipo seleccionado por el mismo Fury las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Estarás en la celda número _506-2 del sector C_, abierta especialmente para ti. Ya ha sido condicionada para que no tengas necesidad de salir, y esta blindaba contra cualquier intento de escapar. Chequearán tu estado de salud ahora que eres mortal.

— se toman muchas molestias… ¿por qué no matarme y ya? —Dijo con su actitud engañosa —seria más sencillo. Ahí tienes un arma, utilízala.

— no es asunto mío ese tipo de decisiones. —dijo para luego hacerle una seña a dos de los guardias. Que enseguida rodearon a Loki. El sonrió mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

— Sabes que deseas apuntarme en la cabeza con tu pistolita —le sonrió retándola. Maria puso una mano sobre el mango de su arma, sintiéndose aturdida —ahora mismo estas pensando seriamente lo que te digo… nadie se va a enterar porque te puedes excusar diciendo que fue en defensa propia

— cállate. —sentenció apartando la mano de la pistola. Loki se apoyó en la silla —serás trasladado enseguida.

— Apuesto que _Coulson_ estaría muy triste si te ve ser tan cobarde —susurró. Ella lo miró atónita. Ahora Loki soltaba una carcajada mientras veía el miedo en los ojos azules de Maria.

— Eres un lunático —acusó dándose media vuelta.

Apenas trataron de tomarlo de los brazos para esposarlo, Loki levantó la silla en el aire. En un golpe seco quebró el casco de uno de los guardias, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Al segundo que siguió repitió la acción con el segundo. Ahora el tercer guarda que habia comenzado a caminar junto a Maria, le disparó. La silla le sirvió de escudo nuevamente y la lanzó enseguida contra el sujeto. Este terminó contra la puerta de acero que se abrió de golpe. Maria no perdió tiempo para desenfundar su pistola y lanzar tres tiros contra Loki. Él fue rápido, por lo que solo uno alcanzó a herirlo en el brazo izquierdo, rozando su piel. Rápidamente una mancha de sangre comenzó a crecer en el traje blanco que traía. Hizo un front roll que terminó en una patada barredora que hizo caer a la agente al suelo soltando el arma. Loki corrió a tomarla.

— ¡código rojo! —la escuchó que gritaba ella a un pequeño radio que tenía en el traje. — ¡el sujeto escapa! ¡Tres hombres heridos!

Loki no esperó a ver llegar a los demás guardas que seguramente vendrían acompañados de los perritos falderos de su hermano. Corrió atravesando la puerta de metal, el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas y ya escuchaba los pasos de los refuerzos aproximarse. Empujo la primera puerta que vio y encontró una sala gris, vacía y pequeña. Se agachó junto a la puerta y esperó a que el último guardia pasara. Vio a la espía y al arquero correr con el grupo. Abrió la puerta y un último uniformado lo vio, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gritar alertando a los demás Loki logró disparar el arma justo en el centro del entrecejo del humano. Fue muy sencillo, no traía el casco puesto. Este cayó muerto al suelo.

No perdió tiempo, debía escapar, usar su habilidad de engaño. Esta vez no estaba luchando como un dios, esta vez solo podía valerse de su inteligencia. Arrastró el cuerpo y se hizo con el traje azul oscuro y el chaleco antibalas. Un trozo de tela de sus otras ropas le ayudo a contener la sangre que seguía derramándose por su brazo. Salió de la habitación dejando el cuerpo escondido en la misma. El casco que torpemente el humano habia dejado en el suelo al caer y se lo puso. Debía encontrar la salida antes de levantar sospechas. Ya venían hacia él el grupo pues seguramente habia escuchado el sonido del arma dispararse. Bajo por las escaleras de emergencia que llegaban hasta la planta baja del edificio y salió al hall principal del cuartel. Todos estaban en movimiento, corriendo para todos los lados, revisando las cámaras sellando posibles salidas. Entonces con cuidado divisó una ruta de evacuación atravesando la sala. Agradeció que no estuvieran en el aire en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar aparentando tranquilidad hasta su objetivo. Entonces tropezó con otra persona. Steve Rogers. Loki apartó la mirada antes de ser reconocido por el Capitán. Lo dejó disculpándose sin ponerle mucho cuidado. Él lo miró desconcertado frunciendo el entrecejo pues sentía que algo no andaba bien con ese interno. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, sin embargo la voz de Stark lo llamó.

— el equipo está listo para subir a la nave. —Dijo con el casco de su traje en la mano —debemos irnos antes de que llegue más lejos.

Steve asintió y giró de nuevo la cabeza buscando al soldado, pero no lo vio. Con la intriga aun latente se decidió por acompañar a Tony de una vez por todas. Mientras más rápido salieran menos tiempo le darían a Loki para escapar.

Mientras tanto, Loki no tardo más de cinco segundos en llegar a la compuerta de evacuación. Se las arregló para salir por ahí sin que nadie lo notara. Ahora caminaba por un ducto que lo llevaba, sin que el supiera, a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Tan pronto recorrió un buen trecho se quitó el casco, entonces un olor putrefacto y asqueroso lo golpeó en la cara. Hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar mientras se introducía hasta las rodillas en esa agua densa y oscura, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que permanecer bajo el poder de SHIELD.

Tenía el arma que planeó conseguir, y un traje que podría facilitarle pasar desapercibido entre los mortales.

Seguía caminando entre esos pasadizos que parecían esta hechos para moverse debajo de la ciudad. Eran perfectamente grandes para que alguien pudiera habitar allí, y además estaban señalizados con nombres diferentes que permitían identificar donde se encontraba. El problema en este caso era que él realmente no tenía ni idea de la organización de la ciudad. Escuchó sonidos que lo alertaron, enseguida tomó la salida más cercana que encontró. Un letrero que decía «59th Street- Columbus Circle» estaba puesto justo al lado de las escaleras.

Empujó un gran disco de hierro y salió por ese agujero que parecía un portal. Entonces se vio a sí mismo en la mitad de una calle. La oscuridad del crepúsculo le ayudo a pasar un poco desapercibido al salir de allí. Entonces vio un tumulto de arboles que se extendían metros y metros de distancia. Al frente habia un pilar blanco con una estatua pintada de dorado. No pensó mucho para dirigirse hasta allá.

Recordó haber visto ese lugar desde la torre Stark. Y luego fue ahí el punto de encuentro donde se le fue entregado el Tesseract a Thor, antes de regresar a Asgard. Si estaba en lo correcto era un parque muy grande que podría servirle de escondite. Ingresando al lugar sintió un rugido extraño en su estomago. Maldijo para sus adentros, ser mortal comenzaba a ser un problema, necesitaba conseguir alimento.

Apresuró el paso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la calle para que nadie lo viera, se deshizo del chaleco antibalas. Ya pesaba demasiado como para seguir cargándolo. Aseguró el arma en uno de los bolsillos del traje diseñado para eso y se sentó a descansar junto a un árbol.

Habia tenido éxito llegando hasta aquí. La siguiente tarea era manipular algún humano para que lo dejara entrar a su vivienda, necesitaba aliados, tal vez un ejército. Pensaba ir por el tesseract que ahora estaba en las manos de Thor y SHIELD, pues seguramente fue lo que utilizó él para llegar hasta Midgard. Odín sentiría su odio y su venganza. No planeaba dejar las cosas así. De pronto el olor putrefacto de hace un rato volvió a incomodarlo. El agua sucia en la que se habia sumergido impregnaba con su olor las botas del pantalón, y ahora todo él olía desagradable.

Entonces, en el momento que levantó la cabeza hacia el camino de cemento que conducía más al interior del parque, vio dos humanos caminar en su dirección. Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo ver que una de ellas era una mujer, que andaba a tropezones, casi corriendo; mientras que el otro humano era un hombre, caminaba detrás de ella con sigilo. Se decidió a hacerse son la ropa que él traía, sería más seguro que andar con el uniforme de SHIELD.

Se levantó y se escondió tras un árbol por el que los humanos debían pasar por obligación. Esperó en silencio.

De pronto escuchó un grito, seguramente de la mujer. Luego pasos corriendo apresurados. Él sujeto paso por el frente de Loki dándole la oportunidad de tomarlo por sorpresa y acabarlo al instante. El cuello de ese hombre traqueó en las manos de Loki. En menos de un segundo traía la ropa del humano y un bolso rojo estaba tirado en el suelo. Dejando al hombre tirado muerto tras del árbol, él salió.

La mujer lo miró impresionada, dudosa y asustada. Él simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando lejos de ella. La ropa que traía puesta era más cómoda que ese uniforme. El arma la guardó en la chaqueta de cuero y se aventuró a salir del parque.

No habia dado más de cinco pasos cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer.

— ¡hey! ¡Aguarda! —le pidió. Loki la miró desconcertado y a la defensiva.

Ella emprendió un trote rápido hacia él y de pronto la vio caerse contra el suelo. No hizo ningún movimiento, pero metió su mano en la chaqueta tocando la pistola, esperando alguna reacción por parte de esa criatura mortal.

Ella se incorporó de nuevo. Loki identificó el bolso rojo que hacia un rato habia dejado en el suelo, lo traía colgado al hombro.

— lo siento… soy algo torpe —dijo sacudiéndose las rodillas. El cabello estaba despeinado y a duras penas vocalizaba bien. Parecía agitada —estas cosas suelen pasarme a menudo, no te preocupes.

Pero él no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por un miserable humano?

— ¿qué quieres? —preguntó él de forma despectiva. Ella lo miró tímida.

— Agradecerte —dijo después de un rato. Loki frunció el entrecejo desconcertado —se que no debería andar a estas horas sola por Central Park, pero quería acortarme camino a casa —rió. Él permanecía inmutable. —gracias por ayudarme.

— No pierdo mí tiempo ayudando humanos —dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar lejos.

— ¡espera, no te vayas! —Insistió caminando detrás de él —incluso si no fue tu intención ayudarme, gracias por noquear a ese ladrón y rescatar mi bolso.

— No lo noqueé, lo maté —respondió sin mirarla. Ella soltó una risita. Loki la miró de reojo haciendo un mohín.

— Eres gracioso —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír —soy Blair _Selvig_, un placer.

— Bien —contestó él. No encontraba sentido a esa conversación.

— ¿tu cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

— No tengo por qué decirte —dijo cortante.

— Bueno… está bien, lo lamento —musitó sin dejar de caminar junto a él.

Loki seguía buscando un lugar por donde salir del parque, diferente a la misma de por donde habia entrado, pues si ya había llegado hasta aquí no planeaba exponerse a que lo descubrieran y lo atraparan. Entonces nuevamente la voz de la humana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡estas sangrando! —exclamó ella. Loki hizo una mueca de fastidio por el grito insoportable con esas vocecita aguda. Deseó tener sus poderes por un segundo para poder carbonizarla. — ¡detente!

Lo jaló del brazo herido. Por un momento quedo paralizado por el dolor. Apretó los puños zafándose de esa insoportable criatura.

— ¡déjame en paz, humana ridícula! —le gritó furioso tratando de controlar el dolor. Se vio obligado a acuclillarse en el piso y contener la respiración. Dolía demasiado. Maldijo para sus adentros. Un roce de bala no podía causar tanto daño como para causar un dolor tan agudo.

— Te llevare al hospital —le dijo agachándose junto a él. —vamos.

— ¡no me toques! —exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caerse nuevamente. No podía dejar que la llevara a un lugar tan público como ese, podrían encontrarlo.

— Déjame ayudarte, tu herida puede estar infectada —rogó. Loki la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. —no es necesario ir al hospital si no quieres… pero una enfermera debe revisarte. Vamos, yo conozco a una.

Loki por primera vez cedió ante ella. Dejo que lo guiara por otro camino. Si iba a reunir un ejército iba a necesitar estar en perfectas condiciones. Este cuerpo mortal era más débil de lo que pensó, eso era una desventaja muy grande.

* * *

ojalá les guste el Fic! :D

Dejen sus reviews! ^^


	3. II: Mortalidad

**Capitulo II: _Mortalidad_. **

Llegaron a un edificio, podría tener quince o veinte pisos de alto. Él no quiso perder tiempo contándolos. Mientras más rápido pudieran curar su brazo mejor para él. La humana de cabello rubio y labios pintados de purpura lo llevó hasta un elevador un poco mas rustico de los que habia visto en SHIELD. Pensó que no era muy seguro entrar ahí, pero necesitaba estar bien. Subieron hasta el piso dieciséis.

— Mi compañera de piso, se llama _Genevieve_… —comentó mientras subían —ella tiene un curso avanzado de primeros auxilios, sabe lo que una enfermera necesita saber y un poco más. Es escritora, ya ha publicados tres novelas y está comenzando a ganar fama. A veces es un poco estricta, pero no te dejes engañar por apariencias.

Llegaron al piso. Blair se apresuró a sacar unas llaves de su gabardina para abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro ayudó a Loki a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. Una música extraña sonaba por todo el lugar, y a todo volumen. Blair se acercó a una caja negra con gris y presionó un botón que enseguida hizo que la música cesara. Loki la miraba detalladamente.

— ¡Gen! — exclamó. — ¡Gen! ¡¿Dónde estás?

— ¡aquí! —respondió una voz demasiado diferente a la de Blair. Esta era suave, para nada chillona y aterciopelada.

— ¿Dónde es aquí? —volvió a exclamar.

— en el balcón ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué quitaste la canción? — dijo de mala gana.

— ¡ven acá, necesito tu ayuda!

— ¡voy! —dijo exasperada. Loki enseguida vio a una humana de cabello negro, lo más probable era que fuera varios años mayor a Blair. Traía un cigarrillo en la mano que enseguida apagó en un recipiente de cristal que estaba puesto en la mesa. Miró a Loki con una ceja levantada y luego se dirigió a Blair —sabes lo que opino de traer a tus _novios_ aquí…

— No, no es eso… —dijo ella sonrojada. —está herido.

— ¿ah sí? —preguntó no muy convencida mirando a Loki. A él comenzaba a cansarle esa mirada desinteresada. — ¿qué tiene?

— una herida en su brazo, seguía sangrando… —respondió Blair sentándose junto a Loki. Él la miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿y tu amigo no habla? —se burló cruzándose de brazos.

— Digo lo necesario —le contestó ya molesto. Ella le sonrió levantando una ceja y se acercó.

— déjame ver que tan mal está tu brazo. —pidió. —quítate la camisa.

Loki la miró con ojo crítico. Pensaba en que no era buena idea exponerse tanto, el problema era que necesitaba estar curado, lo mas rápido posible. hizo con cuidado lo que ella le pidió, dejando al descubierto su piel pálida y perfecta. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban por la luz de la habitación que también, resaltaban el recorrido de la sangre. El arma aun estaba allí guardada dentro de la chaqueta así que no podía darse el lujo de perderla. Colocó la camisa negra a un lado del sofá y la chaqueta la mantuvo en su regazo.

Genevieve colocó sus manos alrededor de la herida, poniendo con cuidado el brazo de Loki sobre un cojín. Quitó el trozo de tela que contenía la sangre. Esta se había coagulado alrededor por lo que fue doloroso retirarla para él. No estaba sangrando como hace un rato, pero no se veía muy bien. La herida la rodeaba una coloración rojiza en su piel. Por la cara que hizo la humana llamada Genevieve, él supo que no estaba tan bien.

— Está infectado —dijo ella con un tono severo —tengo que limpiar la herida. Probablemente dolerá un poco.

— Adelante. —contestó con una voz ronca. Genevieve enfocó la mirada en los ojos azules de ese sujeto y nuevamente la bajó hacia la herida.

**— ** Princesa, tráeme el kit de primeros auxilios que está en mi habitación. —Le pidió a la rubia. Blair asintió y se dirigió directamente a buscar lo que Gen le habia pedido.

— ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

— una bala —contestó con honestidad. Genevieve lo miró con una risita irónica en los labios.

— ¿estuviste expuesto a alguna clase de bacteria? ¿Contaminación? ¿Tierra? ¿Agua sucia? —ella iba haciendo un diagnostico en su cabeza. Loki tomó su tiempo para responder.

— ¿cómo llamas a los túneles que están debajo de la ciudad, por donde pasa agua de olor putrefacto?

— Alcantarillas — contestó de inmediato — ¿te metiste a las alcantarillas con una herida fresca?

— sí… las atravesé. —dijo.

— ¿es enserio? —preguntó. Él asintió —te advierto que si te busca la policía negaré todo contacto contigo.

— No va a ser necesario —dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

— Déjame adivinar —dijo rodando los ojos —tienes una nueve milímetros en esa chaqueta. Que precisamente es la misma arma que te ocasionó esa herida, probablemente a una distancia de cinco metros, y tuviste tiempo de esquivar otras anteriores a esa.

Loki la miró sorprendido y con desconfianza. Ella solo rió.

— que humana inusual... — dijo levantando una ceja.

— Tu brazo está infectado, nose con qué porquería que pueda haber allá, pero no está bien. — Comenzó —por alguna razón eres un fugitivo de la ley, no quiero enterarme de detalles porque me volvería una cómplice. No te conviene ir a un hospital porque podrían dar contigo fácilmente, necesitas que yo te ayude…

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó interesado.

— Primero, me dirás quien eres y de dónde vienes. Segundo, vas a descargar esa arma, y tercero, te irás apenas acabe con tu curación. —enlistó con seriedad. Loki le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

— ¿y si me niego?

— te causaré el dolor suficiente para dejarte inconsciente y llamaré a la policía. —le sonrió.

— Parece un trato justo… si dejas que me quede aquí el tiempo que quiera —contraatacó.

— no puedes hablar enserio.

— puedo matarte si quiero, ahora, en este mismo momento. —sonrió haciendo un gesto con los ojos de que mirara abajo. Gen así lo hizo y se encontró con el cañón de la pistola apuntando hacia ella.

— parece que no tengo opción.

— no. —rió.

— eres un…

— ¡aquí esta Gen! —la voz de Blair los interrumpió. Loki se apresuró a esconder el arma de nuevo en su chaqueta. Gen lo fulminó con la mirada antes de prestarle atención a su compañera.

— gracias… —le sonrió.

Tomó primero un trozo de algodón y lo empapó en agua. Quitó la sangre coagulada de la piel de Loki y luego paso a desinfectar la herida. Aun tenia hilos entre la carne por lo que los removió con cuidado. Aun así no evitó lastimarlo a posta. Él la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella aguantaba una risa. Se hizo con el alcohol y aplicó alrededor de la herida. Loki apretó el puño y los dientes pues comenzaba a arder.

— Que arda es buena señal, está matando bacterias —le dijo. Loki rodó los ojos.

— ¿cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó Blair apoyándose detrás de Gen.

— un incidente con un animal —mintió.

— ¡ah! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara — ¿tienes la vacuna contra la rabia?

— claro que la tiene, no te preocupes —contestó Gen por él.

— Pero está infectado —musitó ella.

— porque él practica parkour, se expuso a tierra sucia —explicó. Loki miro a Blair haciendo un gesto que le indicaba que era cierto, luego buscó los ojos grises de Genevieve que le dedicaron una mirada de cómplice. Genevieve era una buena mentirosa.

— wow… con razón pudiste salvarme de ese carterista en el parque. —sonrió emocionada. —eres mi héroe.

— Con que así se conocieron… —dijo Gen aplicando un liquido café-amarillento de un frasco con esponjilla que decía "_rifamisina",_ en la herida finalmente para empezar a coserla.

— sí. Pensé que iba a perder mi bolso por siempre, hasta que él apareció… —agregó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Siempre te he dicho que actúes conforme a tu edad y evites riesgos tontos, Blair —espetó Genevieve.

— sabes que dicen que los veintiuno so los nuevos dieciséis. —se defendió sacándole la lengua.

— Aun no cumples la mayoría de edad—acusó ella mientras enhebraba el hilo en la aguja —esta es la parte que más duele —avisó con una sonrisa divertida —tengo que coserla si no queremos que se infecte de nuevo.

— muy bien—contestó Loki aceptando el reto que le daba la mirada de esa humana.

— No puedo ver —chilló Blair tapándose los ojos.

Gen introdujo con cuidado la aguja esterilizada a través de la piel de Loki. Él reprimió un respingo apretando los dientes. Finalmente la aguja salió por el otro lado y el hilo junto la piel abierta. Cinco veces repitió el procedimiento. Cubrió la herida con gasa y esparadrapo, no sin antes aplicar una crema antibiótica y para el dolor. Un rato después, Genevieve terminó de hacer la curación. Loki resistió bien los intentos de torturarlo de esa mortal insignificante. Y el dolor de la herida lentamente comenzó a menguar.

— ya esta —dijo suspirando. —debes cuidártela bien. Lavarla cada vez que te bañes y me avisas para pasarte esta crema. ¿Entendido?

— entendido. —dijo sarcástico.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó. Él sonrió astuto.

— Loki Laufeyson —contestó. —un gusto, Genevieve ¿no?

— No deberías aprenderte mi nombre tan pronto —dijo levantándose de donde estaba. Loki le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Ella caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó en la barra donde Blair estaba — ¡tengo hambre, princesa!

— ¿quieres pizza? —preguntó ella con el teléfono en la mano.

— por mi está bien… tu Loki, ven acá —lo llamó el se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia ella — ¿quieres pizza?

— ¿pizza? —preguntó sin entender a qué se referían.

— sí, pizza… masa, mucho queso, peperoni ¿te suena conocido? —Se burló cruzándose de brazos — ¿acaso en ese campo de concentración de donde escapaste no daban pizza? —Loki la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. — te va a gustar, solo di que sí.

— bien. — contestó apoyándose contra una pared. Blair le sonrió mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar números, tal como Gen le indicó con un gesto.

— Descarga el arma —le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para que Blair no escuchara.

— No —le sonrió más bien burlándose de ella.

— ¿qué eres? ¿Para quién trabajas, Loki? —preguntó. —si es que de verdad ese es tu nombre.

— pensé que dijiste que no te convertirías en cómplice.

— voy a dejar que te quedes en mi casa, poniendo en riesgo a mi prima, de quien soy responsable, y muchas cosas que a mí me importan. —recriminó en un susurro. —merezco saber quién demonios eres…

— Soy Loki Laufeyson, es todo lo que mereces saber —contestó sin borrar la sonrisa burlona.

— Te advierto una cosa, Loki Laufeyson… —dijo acercándose más mirándolo como si fuera un insecto. —llegas a hacer algo que atente contra lo que está bajo mi protección y me voy a encargar de buscarte hasta el fin del mundo y asesinarte.

— Palabras rudas para una simple escritora —comentó. Genevieve palideció un instante y luego recobró su firmeza.

— Defiendo lo que me importa —dijo seria, para luego apartarse de él.

— está listo lo de la pizza —informó Blair colgando el teléfono —en media hora llega.

— de acuerdo. —suspiró Genevieve caminando hacia el balcón.

Loki la siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzó el ventanal y encendió otro cigarrillo. Habia algo extraño en ella, como si escondiera un secreto. Obviamente no sería tan sencillo de averiguar, pero por ahora le serviría bastante si pudiera manipularla. Sonrió mientras pensaba todo esto, reprimiendo su deseo de matarla. Habia mortales que tal vez le servirían mejor vivos, Genevieve era una de esas.

* * *

Graciass por leer! :D:D


	4. III: Estrategia

**Capitulo III: _Estrategia  
_**

Dentro de la torre Stark un sentimiento de frustración los envolvía a todos. Los Vengadores junto con Fury y Maria Hill debatían su plan de acción ante lo sucedido, y como habían dejado que Loki escapara de esa manera tan ridícula. Todos recriminaban lo sucedido a Thor, quien parecía más preocupado por su _"preciado hermano_" que por los estragos que su regreso causaría en la ciudad. ¿Acaso no habia tenido suficiente con la única vez que estuvo en la tierra?

— ¡¿en qué cabeza cabe devolverlo aquí? —exclamó Natasha completamente fuera de sí, recriminándole todo al dios del trueno — ¡dijiste que sin poderes era completamente inofensivo! ¡Mira lo que paso!

— Loki debe aprender la lección de nuestro padre Odín le impuso —se defendió. —no es correcto intervenir en sus decisiones.

— ¡las malditas decisiones de _tu_ padre sentencian la tierra nuevamente! —le gritó la espía. Thor rodó los ojos sin moverse de su asiento. — Loki asesino a uno, dos, tres, cuatro guardias en su escape, y lesionó a la agente Hill —comenzó a contar. — ¡quién sabe cuántos civiles no haya matado ya!

— ¡Calma! No es como que sea culpa de Thor que todo esto esté pasando —intervino Steve.

— ¡gracias! —exclamó el dios del trueno mirando a La viuda.

— ¡Son _sus_ leyes! ¡Su _tonto_ mundo paralelo! —Escupió. Steve rodó los ojos sin descruzarse de brazos. Thor la fulminó con la mirada dispuesto a tomar medidas para hacerla entrar en razón — ¡las leyes de Asgard no tienen por qué intervenir en la tierra!

— ¡lo hecho, hecho esta! Pero él no puede quedarse aquí. —Interrumpió Fury —aunque en la valoración su cuerpo era el de un humano ordinario, su mente es algo que no puede cambiar simplemente quitándole los poderes.

— puedes quitarle la varita a _Voldemort_, pero de alguna u otra manera va a matar a la mitad de los personajes de la novela con la varita de alguien más —opinó Stark. —Loki es una amenaza para la tierra, con o sin poderes.

— revisamos los videos, las rutas de escape, todo estaba vigilado. —Agregó Natasha —fue un error humano que él haya logrado escapar.

— Todo es culpa mía, debí ir con más guardias a trasladarlo —se lamentó Maria.

— bueno, eso por lo menos es algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo —dijo Tony. Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿qué? Tu dijiste es error humano, ella lo admitió y yo la apoyo.

— Loki sin poderes no es nada. Es otro mortal más. Por lo menos mató 4 no 40 —defendió Thor. —cualquiera de ustedes aquí presentes podría matar más que eso si se lo propusiera.

— ¡la diferencia con nosotros es que somos un equipo y estamos comprometidos con la seguridad de la tierra! ¡No somos _extraterrestres_ con problemas de _megalomanía_! —contraatacó Clint.

— ¡te recuerdo que hablas de _mi_ hermano! —espetó él.

— ¡te recuerdo que tu hermano es un criminal _psicópata_ con superpoderes! —Gruñó Hawkeye.

— El peligro de Loki no radica en su falta o no de poderes —dijo Bruce quitándose las gafas—él es el "dios" del engaño ¿no? Su peligro es su pensamiento, su lógica y su estrategia. No sirve de nada castigarlo quitándole una magia que puede conseguir en cualquier lado. Es un haz de la retórica.

— ¡no te atrevas a cuestionar las decisiones de mi padre! —bramó Thor golpeando la mesa.

— ¡cuidado, chispitas! ¡Es mi mesa la que estas golpeando! —intervino Stark apartando a Thor del profesor Banner, por obvias razones.

— sigue sin tener sentido. —Gruñó Clint —causa estragos en la tierra y aquí mismo lo regresa cuatro meses después soltándolo como un ave para que haga de las suyas sobre una estatua acabada de limpiar.

— Coronel —hablo Steve —la ruta de escape… de evacuación, que está localizada en la planta baja del cuartel ¿A dónde llega? —preguntó recordando lo que vio esa tarde.

— a las alcantarillas de Manhattan ¿por qué lo pregunta, capitán? —todos se voltearon hacia él.

— no recuerdo haber visto a ningún grupo ir a inspeccionar esa parte. —Contestó —Loki pudo habérselas ingeniado para que no los viéramos y al salir, pudo escapar por ahí.

— Te concedo la razón, Capitán —dijo Stark —sin embargo, las alcantarillas son todo un mundo aparte. Loki pudo haber llegado a cualquier parte de la isla por ahí y no sabríamos donde con exactitud. Los masones en su tiempo construyeron los túneles para reunirse en secreto, así que seguir un rastro ahí sería imposible.

— Pero Loki estaba herido —comentó Maria —yo alcance a dispararle en el brazo. Aunque la bala solo lo haya rozado, es suficiente para que no haya podido ir muy lejos.

— ¿segura? Pues personalmente creo que la mente lo puede todo —Clint se cruzó de piernas —un lunático como él… pudo haber cruzado el rio Hudson si quisiera.

— ¡deja de llamarlo de esa manera!

— Loki no es tonto… ahora sabe a lo que se enfrenta —apoyó Natasha. —si tuviera intenciones de abandonar la ciudad ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿no hay algún dispositivo _moderno_ que sea útil en esta situación? —preguntó Steve.

— Loki no tiene registros en la tierra además de los estragos que causo. Tenemos las fotografías de su intervención en la celda, pero no es humano es difícil rastrear a un Asgardiano en la tierra—contestó Bruce.

— si yo fuera Loki… si no tuviera poderes y estuviera herido ¿qué sería lo primero que haría al escapar por una alcantarilla? —Fury puso la duda en la mesa.

— ¿salir? —Stark fue el primero en hablar, sacando una risa de la mayoría de los presentes. Los otros solo lo miraron exasperados.

— no tenemos forma de averiguar eso. —Fury se veía ofuscado ante la poca seriedad con la que al parecer afrontaban esto.

— Además de salir, buscaría una manera de curar la herida —dijo Pepper colocándose detrás de Tony. —no me aventuraría a un hospital porque me descubrirían. Buscaría un medico aparte, o una enfermera. En todo caso que pudiera mantener el secreto. Luego un lugar para pasar la noche.

— Apoyo esa teoría —dijo Natasha —sería lo más obvio.

— ¿Quién te asegura que ese lunático haría lo más obvio? —cuestionó Stark.

— que mejor cosa que hacer lo más obvio cuando los que te buscan piensan que planearías toda una estrategia elaborada, por lo que nunca te buscarían en sus propias narices. —Explicó ella —hacer lo _inesperado_ en este caso sería hacer lo que probablemente sería lo que todo el mundo haría.

— Como un pez en un barril —apuntó Stark

— no lo entiendo —dijo Thor.

— yo si —rió Steve.

— empecemos de nuevo la búsqueda. Esta vez con la organización correspondiente —propuso Tony —será seguirle la pista a un criminal estilo CSI.

—Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo —dijo Fury. —tres grupos. Downtown, Uptown y Brooklyn.

—Esperen —detuvo Stark. Habia quedado abstracto unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Natasha y de Pepper. "_lo inesperado es lo esperado, así que mejor hacer lo esperado_". Si Loki planeaba algún atentado contra la tierra nuevamente, haría lo que Thor habia dicho: asesinar a muchísima más gente, pero no lo habia hecho. Tal vez un par, pero no docenas. Por lo tanto, él buscaba algo más. Una presa más grande estaba en su mira, era vengativo, de eso no habia duda. —Loki no planea nada contra la tierra.

— ¿cómo estás tan seguro? —reclamó Fury.

— porque de lo contrario ya habría hecho algo. Se habia llevado del cuartel tal vez un arma poderosa. Pero solo se hizo con la pistola de la agente Hill. —Contestó —el quiere algo mas… no se con exactitud qué es, pero escapó porque le era necesario. Era parte de su plan llamar nuestra atención de esa manera… desperdiciaríamos el tiempo buscándolo. El quiere recuperar el Tesseract para regresar a Asgard.

— ¿para qué regresar? —Preguntó Natasha —si fue su mismo padre quien lo desterró. No tendría nada allá, salvo un pasado del que lamentarse.

— exacto. —dijo él dando un saltito.

— Quiere **vengarse** —concluyó Bruce —de su padre.

— ¡él no sería capaz de hacerle algo al padre! —lo defendió Thor.

— El amor que le tienes a tu hermano te ciega, chispitas —inquirió Stark —Loki es un resentido, un amargado, solo quiere ver arder a quienes lo traicionaron. Y tú estás incluido.

— te oigo hablar y solo escucho palabrería absurda. —atacó Thor.

— ¡lidia con la verdad! —dijo Stark.

— Toda una princesita de hielo —se burló Clint.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Thor cruzándose de brazos.

— sirvámosle el _Tesseract_ en bandeja de plata. El solo vendrá hacia él y entonces lo tendremos a nuestra merced. —explicó Tony.

— ¡ya escucharon, en marcha! —dijo Fury.

— ¡no! —Volvió a interrumpir —no hay que actuar de inmediato. No es una medida de emergencia, furia.

— ¿qué demonios…?

— Loki está en desventaja con nosotros. Es un humano ordinario. —Dijo —dejemos que juegue un rato.

— ¡estás loco! —exclamó Fury.

— ¿loco o genio? No puedo ser las dos al tiempo —sonrió. — ¿quién está conmigo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. Todos los que estaban sentados lentamente se levantaron. Bruce, Clint, Thor, Natasha y Steve. — Mi equipo, mi fiesta, ¿Quién quiere _Shawarma_?

— muy bien, vengadores… confiare en su sano juicio —dijo Fury no muy conforme, pero debía aceptar que después de enfrentar a Loki la ultima vez, ellos mejor que nadie debían saber cómo manejar la situación. —Agente Hill, nos vamos.

— sí, señor.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces, Stark —dijo Natasha una vez que Fury salió de la habitación. Él sonrió y se acercó a su mini bar.

— Jarvis infórmame cuando el coronel Fury salga de mi torre. —dijo sirviéndose Whisky.

— Sí, señor Stark.—la voz cibernética del sistema habló.

— ¿alguien quiere un trago? —nadie respondió.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto, Stark —recriminó Steve.

— Tenemos un Asgardiano que atrapar —Clint se cruzó de brazos.

— el coronel Fury ha dejado el edificio. —todos colocaron su mirada en Tony apenas escucharon a Jarvis.

— muy bien. —dijo él con una palmada animosa. Colocándose frente a una pantalla en hologramas —vengan todos aquí.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo con el _Tesseract_ desde que lo traje aquí, Stark? —preguntó Thor al ver la imagen del cubo cósmico en la pantalla.

— Hemos, me declaro culpable también —agregó Bruce. Thor los miró no muy feliz.

— ¿de qué se trata?

— la cosa es que a pesar de todo lo que hemos visto alrededor de este jodido cubo, no tenemos la mas mínima idea de lo que realmente es capaz de hacer. —comenzó el profesor mientras introducía unos comandos en la pantalla. Enseguida otra imagen del cubo apareció. Más ampliada. —en su interior hay simplemente materia oscura del universo, condensada en una capa de antimateria estática que la mantiene balanceada dentro de este cubo.

— ¿cómo están tan seguros de eso?

— Elemental, mi querida Natasha… —se burló Stark — ¿Cuál es la fuerza más poderosa del universo?

— ¿amor? —comentó Steve. Todos lo miraron desconcertado — ¿qué? Eso solía serlo en mi época.

— Bueno, tienes razón —apoyó Thor —pero supongo que se refieren a la_ energía oscura_ con la que opera el Bifröst y el Tesseract mismo.

— ¿qué es el Bifröst? —preguntó Clint girándose hacia él.

— En la mitología nórdica, el Bifröst era un arcoíris en forma de puente que conectaba a los mundos —contestó Bruce.

— ¡no es un arcoíris! —Espetó Thor —solía ser un puente interplanetario que permitía a los Asgardianos viajar a cualquiera de los nueve mundos, pero...

— ¿pero qué? —preguntó Rogers.

— Loki lo destruyó —contestó con una mueca.

— Ya veo _quien_ es definitivamente la oveja negra de la familia —se burló Natasha.

— no es gracioso.

— sí, lo es.

— Enfoquémonos en esto —los llamó Tony. Rápidamente todos se ubicaron a su alrededor para tener una vista clara de la pantalla.

— ¿no crees que Fury sabe lo que hace? Es de cierto modo… una traición no incluirlo en esto —protestó Natasha —él formó el grupo después de todo.

— Fury esconde un suplemento gigante de armas nucleares basadas en compuestos de antimateria sintetizados por la energía del Tesseract y crees que él sabe lo que hace —sonrió. Natasha rodó los ojos —por supuesto que vamos a buscar a Loki enseguida, pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie más excepto nosotros. Necesitaba una excusa para que Fury se calmara y nos dejara actuar.

— sabio argumento, Tony. Pero ¿Cómo supones que empecemos a buscarlo? —preguntó Bruce. De repente todos miraron a Thor.

— ¿qué? —preguntó él sintiéndose aludido.

— ¿tienes idea donde pueda estar? Así de casualidad. —preguntó Stark.

— ¿debería?

— tienes razón. —se encogió de hombros. —pero regresando al tema primordial: el Tesseract, quiero aquí con nosotros al profesor Selvig y al_ Doctor **Vortex**_. Nos llevará un tiempo terminar de entender el Tesseract, necesitamos ayuda de gente de confianza y apta. Selvig es indispensable, y Vortex trabajó con mi padre hace muchos años durante las primeras intervenciones al cubo. Él es nuestro experto, nadie más sabe de él.

— ¿cómo es que Fury no sabe de él? —preguntó Thor. Tony le sonrió.

— porque fue Fury quien ordenó su muerte.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —Natasha y Clint lo miraron desconcertados —si esta muerto ¿cómo pretendes que...?

— Está vivo para aquellos que saben dónde encontrarlo. —explicó, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo extraño para el grupo.

— ¿Dónde supones que esta?

— _Pacoa_.

— ¿qué es eso?

— La selva del Amazonas, Ginger. —contestó. Widow lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. —salimos en una hora, les recomiendo que empaquen su repelente de mosquitos… y de tarántulas gigantes.

— ¿quién traerá al profesor Erik? —preguntó Thor.

— Bien, haremos dos grupos —propuso Stark —Capi y Bruce, conmigo. Thor, Legolas y Ginger contigo. Nos vamos en jet, prepárense para cualquier percance, los indígenas tienen agüeros con las naves voladoras.

— ¿no hay manera de cambiar los grupos o sí? —preguntó Bruce inseguro.

— ¡anímate, profesor! —Exclamó Tony abrazándolo por los hombros —te conviertes, matas a la mitad de la tribu, traemos al doctor y todos felices.

— ¿ahora se supone que es cuando debería sonreír? —suspiró incomodó y resignado.

— Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya, el camino es largo —comentó Clint. Thor asintió.

— Yo conduzco —dijo Natasha tomando las llaves de uno de los autos de Stark.

— hey, hey… no te lleves el Ferrari a Nuevo México—la llamó.

— no vamos a nuevo México. —dijo Clint. —el profesor Selvig en este momento está en un proyecto en la universidad _Culver_. En Willowdale.

— De todas maneras no te lo vas a llevar, Ginger —espetó, pero fue ignorado.

— Tarde —contestó ella mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. Tony soltó un bufido.

— ¿qué es un _Ferrari_? —preguntó Thor después de un rato.

* * *

Graciass por leer! :D:D

dejen sus Reviews! eso me animaa a escribir! ::D:D


	5. IV: Aliados

**Capitulo IV: _Aliados_**

Loki miraba con desconfianza el trozo de pan cubierto de queso y carne en círculos. No se veía para nada apetitoso, es más, era repulsivo, al igual que los humanos, pensó. Apartó el plato lentamente lejos de él y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida oscura y burbujeante, que según Blair se llamaba "Coca-Cola". Por lo menos esta no estaba tan mal.

— ¿no vas a comer? —preguntó Genevieve limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

— paso esta vez. —contestó Loki acomodando las mangas de la camisa negra que traía.

— ¿no te gusto? —se burló acercando el vaso de gaseosa a sus labios.

— es… repulsiva. —dijo serio. Blair comenzó a reír.

— Pensé que tenías hambre —comentó.

— ¿cómo llamas comida a eso?

— Ni siquiera la has probado —recriminó.

— No hace falta. Solo verla demuestra lo asquerosa que es.

— bien, no comas pizza. Toma una manzana —se encogió de hombros lanzando una de las que estaban puestas en el frutero de la cocina. Loki la atrapó enseguida mirándola.

— Loki, te puedo preparar algo de comer si quieres —dijo Blair sonriéndole. Él la miró sin mucho interés.

— No hace falta —contestó mirando a Genevieve. Ella posó sus ojos grises en él reprimiendo una burla que probablemente sería muy descortés y que Blair no iba a tomar nada bien.

— Si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo —informó apoyándose en el mesón, más cerca de Loki. —estoy en deuda contigo.

— Está bien —contestó acercando la manzana a sus labios. —créeme que lo tendré en cuenta.

Blair no parecía poseer la inteligencia que él ya consideraba a Genevieve acreedora. La rubia parecía una concubina de la corte de los nueve reinos, sonriendo todo el tiempo, complaciente. Aunque hacia bastante que no estaba en una de esas sesiones. Se suponía que la paz reinaba en Yggdrasil desde la última vez que... En fin, regresando al tema de Blair, aunque probablemente no podría serle muy útil, su infantil fijación hacia él era algo de lo que podía sacar provecho cuando necesitara una distracción o algún señuelo. Definitivamente para eso la usaría, mientras planeaba el robo del Tesseract.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se apropió de su rostro.

El sonido estridente de los platos chocando contra el fregadero hizo que Blair diera un respingo asustada. Se giró hacia donde provenía y solo vio a Genevieve acomodando la vajilla. Loki entendió que ese gesto habia sido una especie de advertencia. Como si tan solo con ese comentario supiera qué planeaba. Se estremeció levemente de tan solo sentir la mirada de Gen sobre él, lo que disimuló muy bien con una media sonrisa burlona.

— No le hagas caso… te lo dije, a veces es un poco complicada —le susurró al oído confiando que ella no escuchara, cosa que efectivamente no ocurrió.

— Sabré manejarlo —dijo él. Genevieve soltó un bufido desdeñoso. Blair le sonrió.

Hasta ese punto, recordó a la espía Rusa por el simple hecho de que Genevieve le recordaba un poco a ella. Obstinada, fuerte, manipuladora y hábil mentirosa. Sin embargo, aun tenía una cuenta pendiente que planeaba arreglar con esa pelirroja descarriada. Nadie habia logrado fastidiarlo tanto como ella.

— Blair, muéstrale a _tu _amigo dónde se puede quedar —ordenó mientras terminaba de lavar los platos. Loki miró a Blair como un reflejo.

— no tengo problema con que tomes mi habitación si quieres, allí estarás más cómodo y…—comenzó a parlotear. Genevieve la interrumpió en el acto.

— Blair, muéstrale a _Loki_ el sofá del estudio. —su voz severa parecía tener efecto en Blair.

— pero allá están tu investigación del _cu_...

— ¡Blair! —la regañó. Loki de pronto comenzó a intrigarse al respecto. Lo que sea que fuera lo que ella escondía tenía que ver con esa "investigación". Sonrió divertido.

— Ya, ya, lo siento… —la escuchó decir mientras veía a Genevieve con una mirada conciliadora. Luego se acercó a él y enganchó su brazo con el suyo. Loki la miró con fastidio pero aun así se dejo guiar por eewlla hasta una habitación llena de libros.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, sofocado por el calor y su paranoia de que podrían encontrarlo, se despertó. Traía tan solo los pantalones de mezclilla pues la habitación era muy caliente como para poder dormir con algo más puesto. Se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana. La ciudad se podía apreciar bajo un manto de luces, enmarcada por edificios, entre ellos hubo solo uno que pudo reconocer. Enseguida se levantó y se acercó al vidrio. Allí, entre otros dos rascacielos estaba la torre Stark. Se veía perfectamente desde esa altura. Estaba justo en sus narices y aun no habia venido por él. Pensó que si Genevieve en el fondo hubiera tenido intenciones de exponerlo, ya lo habría hecho aprovechando que estaba "dormido".

Permaneció con su brazo pegado al vidrio abstraído en sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Finalmente se apartó y dirigió su mirada a una de las estanterías de libros que cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación. La falta de luz no le permitia ver bien los titulos, lo que sí pudo identificar facilmente fue que la mayoría de los libros estaban escritos en Francés, por lo menos en esa estantería. Eran tomos gruesos y pesados acerca de física y cosmología, uno que otro de matemáticas o astronomía. Tuvo que forzar la vista para seguir mirando, pero después de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a molestarle. Otra desventaja de ese cuerpo mortal. Maldijo para sus adentros buscando algún objeto que pudiera usar para ver mejor, necesitaba encender la luz de esa habitación pero desconocía como.

Miró hacia varios lados y descubrió un interruptor detrás de la cortina de la ventana. Dubitativo se acercó hasta él y lo accionó. La habitación se iluminó con una luz color amarilla que rápidamente inundo cada rincón del cuarto. Descubrió unas canastas con rollos de papel de colores en ella, al lado de un escritorio antiguo y al parecer chueco. Había unos cuantos papeles mezclados con viruta de lápiz y tinta. Caminó hasta allí y notó un bulto en forma de torre cubierto con un trapo viejo de flores. Miró hacia la puerta, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación, más específicamente que no estuviera esa humana llamada Genevieve. Entonces removió el trapo. Alrededor de cinco libros de diferentes tamaños estaban apilados uno sobre otro en esa esquina del escritorio. Extrañamente eran escritos en inglés británico. El primero consistía en una tapa dura forrada en cuero con letras impresas con fuego. El nombre de "**_Alexander Vortex_**" llamó su atención, pues parecía estar tachado con tinta negra. Lo colocó en la mesa para analizar el siguiente libro. Esta vez un papel blanco estaba pegado en la portada y con caligrafía antigua "_Universidad de Culver, departamento de astrofísica, propiedad de G. L. Vorte_x". Ese apellido de nuevo, pero no tenia las mismas iníciales. Podría ser cualquier otro nombre terrestre que empezara por **G**: Gary, Gerald, George…Greta, Gen…_Genevieve_.

Guardó silencio. Podría ser que ella fuera la propietaria, de lo contrario ¿qué haría ella con un cuaderno robado? Además, Esa universidad…

Recordó al profesor Selvig, que además, curiosamente Blair tenía ese apellido también aunque no le hubiera prestado atención necesaria para confirmarlo al cien porciento. Fuera como fuera, ese lugar "_Culver_" era donde Selvig trabajaba en la tierra, lo había escuchado de Fury. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado cosa mas interesante en ese apartamento que eso. Estas coincidencias no podían ser simplemente "coincidencias". Algo tenía que ver Blair y Genevieve con Erik Selvig, y eso era algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

Siguió examinando los libros.

Lentamente pasó al siguiente. Esta vez era de color verde plano y estaba escrito a mano. Captó su atención al instante. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a ojear las paginas deteniendose en una en particular. Sus ojos brillaron tan pronto vio el Tesseract plasmado con grafito en esa hoja. A pesar que era un poco diferente, lo reconoció. Tenía alrededor un par de formulas extensas de numeros y simbolos que no entendía completamente. Algunos del alfabeto griego antiguo que recordó haberlo visto en la biblioteca de los nueve mundos en Asgard. Continuó pasando las hojas, encontrándose con otra imagen. Esta vez era una especie de cañon delgado, conectado a una base circular de donde surgian varios cables y llegaban hasta la mitad del cañon. Allí había un pequeño espacio cuadrado. "perfecto para que el Tesseract lo abasteciera de energía" pensó.

Entonces, del libro cayeron unas cuantas hojas amarillas dobladas a la mitad, contra la alfombra verde que cubría el piso de la sala.

Loki dejo a un lado el cuaderno y se agachó a recoger las hojas. Eran ligeras, casi transparentes, pero aun así la caligrafía era completamente legible. Las desdoblo y sus ojos fueron atrapados por el título que enmarcaba el papel. "_Análisis de la Teoría de la ambigüedad del campo magnético como contenedor de energía y materia oscura de Alexander Vortex_" bajo mas la vista y se topo con un nombre "_Tesis presentada a Erik Selvig por** Genevieve Leighton Vortex**_. _Universidad de Culver, Willowdale_"

"(…) _El cubo cósmico guarda capacidades imposibles de dimensionar. La Energía Oscura acumulada en el núcleo del Tesseract se mantiene estable al permanecer en contacto con el medio cristalino en el que se guarda, es decir, la materia cristalina mantiene estática la presión que la energía oscura ejerce por la constante expansión propia de su naturaleza. Una esfera magnética contiene la materia oscura en el núcleo. El poder del Tesseract es equivalente al poder absoluto de la energía oscura que forma el 70% del espacio en expansión_ (…)

¿Genevieve había hecho este trabaja por su cuenta? ¿Quién demonios se suponía que era Alexander Vortex? ¿Por qué ella tenía el mismo apellido? ¿Familiares? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Selvig?

(…_) He desarrollado un prototipo de laser que puede expandir y controlar la creación de un agujero de gusano entre dos dimensiones, dos tiempos, dos mundos. El poder necesario para operar este portal está guardado en el espacio, y condensado dentro de este cubo (…) Según recoge **Celeris**, el coautor del estudio acerca de los hoyos negros asegura que estos 'son, de algún modo, como los tiburones. Se les considera, equivocadamente, máquinas que matan de forma permanente. En realidad, permanecen en calma durante la mayor parte de su vida. Pero ocasionalmente, una estrella se aventura demasiado cerca, y es ahí cuando se desencadena el frenesí carnívoro' (…) Solo es necesario conocer el índice de expansión de la cantidad de Energía Oscura. Para estoy, basándome en la teoría de la relatividad de Albert Einstein considerando la constante cosmológica y la variación de gravedad en el espacio y la dimensión alterna. Tomando las dimensiones del cubo, multiplicándolas entre sí, y por la constante de Vortex = (6,34 x). _

_(esta formula . ?server=580&filename= &res=landing)_

_Donde es la sumatoria de las 3 dimensiones del cubo (Height, Lenght, Depth). Es la masa total negativa de la Materia Oscura y C es la razón de Masa/vacio en dimensiones por la gravedad del entorno. (…)_"

Apartó la vista de las hojas porque de repente ya no entendía nada de lo que allí estaba escrito. Era otra clase de ciencia. Todo lo que leía era un estudio a fondo de alguien que conocía el Tesseract como la palma de su mano.

Le tomó tiempo analizar que estaba en tierras enemigas. Si Genevieve se enteraba de quien era realmente no tardaría nada en entregarlo. Por otro lado… y ahora, sin dejarse llevar por la paranoia, ¿por qué ella no sabía acerca de él? Loki era un nombre bien conocido por los lados de SHIELD y sus relativos. Blair tenía el apellido Selvig, Genevieve al parecer habia sido alumna de Erik. Y con todo eso… a pesar de las amenazas y contrariedades que ella le habia impuesto, en ningún momento pareció sentirse aludida por el nombre de Loki Laufeyson. Alguna explicación lógica debía haber dentro de toda esa información.

Colocó su mirada en el cuaderno y lo siguió ojeando. De pronto otro cuaderno captó su atención. Era el último en la pila de libros. Era pequeño, con extraños dibujos coloridos cubiertos por tinta negra que comenzaba a caerse. Lo tomó con una mano y lo abrió en la mitad.

"_Querido padre. Aunque soy consciente que esta carta probablemente nunca llegara a tus manos, necesito escribirla para desahogarme. Desde que desapareciste no ha habido un solo día que no invierta a continuar la investigación que llevabas. Las propiedades físicas del cubo cósmico son más que asombrosas, tenía razón en todo lo que decías respecto a él. Junto al profesor Celeris desarrollamos prototipos de tu modelo de portal interdimensional. Estamos más cerca de crear el agujero de gusano a la dimensión que tanto mencionabas, donde el agua brilla como oro, donde tus dioses habitan, el primero de los nueve mundos._"

La siguiente parte de la carta estaba borrosa, como si algún líquido hubiera caído encima de ella y disuelto la tinta. Pero si no habia interpretado eso mal, ella se refería a Asgard. No habia duda al respecto. "el primero de los nueve mundos" "donde tus dioses habitan". Continuó hasta la siguiente página, donde la escritura volvía a estar visible.

"_te prometo que los que se burlaron de tu teoría van a pagar la deshonra que te hicieron vivir. Pudieron haber destruido tu existencia, pero no va a destruir el trabajo que construiste mientras yo esté viva y pueda protegerlos. Algún día te voy a encontrar, donde quiera que estés y para ese día te prometo que habré terminado el diseño de tu rayo Vortex-Interdimensionador… te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar_…"

Ahora no tenía más dudas. Genevieve no era una simple escritora. Y este Alexander era su **padre**.

Entonces el sonido de un arma cargándose llegó a sus oídos como una patada a la realidad.

— sabía que no eras de fiar, _Laufeyson_. —la voz de Genevieve sonaba molesta. El solo rió dándose media vuelta con las manos levantadas.

— Esa no es mi arma —detalló enseguida. La suya estaba aun puesta sobre la chaqueta a un lado del sofá. Gen frunció más el entrecejo.

— No. Es la _mía_ —contestó aproximándose más al interior del estudio con cautela. — ¿trabajas para Fury, no?

— ¿qué? —tan pronto escuchó ese nombre quedo pasmado. Ahora el que no entendía las cosas era él. Si ella le estaba preguntando eso significaba que no estaba del bando de SHIELD, eso explicaría la razón por la cual no tuviera información de él, ni que tampoco lo hubiera expuesto a los vengadores. Ella conocía el funcionamiento del Tesseract, sabia mentir, no era una humana inútil e indefensa. Genevieve de repente se habia convertido en la **herramienta** perfecta para él.

— Nick Fury, ese maldito te contrató como espía ¿cierto? —Insistió — ¿qué has venido a buscar aquí? ¡Responde, Laufeyson!

— Tienes que estás jugando —rió algo emocionado. Trató de aproximarse a ella pero tan pronto dio un paso ella lo detuvo.

— no te atrevas a moverte de donde estas —amenazó reafirmando el arma con sus manos.

— Espera… no trabajo para Fury. De hecho, estoy en tu mismo bando —dijo enseguida. Genevieve levantó una ceja no muy convencida.

— yo no tengo bando, asi que explicate mejor antes de que te haga un hoyo en medio de las cejas —dijo enojada. Loki le sonrió con astucia sin dejar a un lado los papeles. Gen no le apartó la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

— Estaba recluido en una celda en los cuarteles de SHIELD —empezó. Ella comenzaba a borrar la expresión dura de su rostro. —escapé porque realmente mi estancia en la tierra no vale la pena permanecer encerrado como una patética criatura.

— ¿tu estancia en la tierra? —balbuceó desconcertada. Loki soltó una risita.

— Qué tal si bajas esa pistola y hablamos con toda la decencia del caso. —propuso tratando de sonar lo mas diplomático posible.

— No confío en ti —soltó ella de un solo sin hacer ningún ademán de dejar su arma a un lado.

— yo tampoco… eso nos deja en igual de condiciones ¿no?

Loki trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible. No pensaba hacer precisamente a Genevieve su aliada, solo iba a usarla así que necesitaba ganarse su confianza. Planeaba decirle la verdad absoluta, analizar su situación, luego convéncela de ayudarlo y cuando obtuviera lo que necesitaba la asesinaría. Después de todo solo era una humana insignificante frente a él.

Su mirada gris parecía querer leerlo por completo, cosa que no iba a poder hacer, aunque al principio pudo haberlo logrado si no lo hubiera hecho levantar sospechas acerca de su "secreto". De cualquier manera pareció haber alcanzado lo que él quería: Genevieve bajó el arma lentamente, dejándola con el cañón mirando hacia el piso en su mano derecha. Loki le hizo una especie de reverencia cortes señalándole el sofá para que se sentara. Ella lo miró seria y luego de unos segundos cerró la puerta a su espalda y guardó el arma en el pantalón corto de su pijama púrpura.

— Empieza a hablar —ordenó sin intenciones de sentarse.

— ¿por qué tan interesada en el _Tesseract_? —preguntó haciendo sonar los papeles en su mano.

— no es de tu incumbencia —contestó.

— De hecho, si lo es… —dijo —veras… estoy interesado en recuperarlo.

— hablas como si supieras de lo que es capaz.

— No tengo conocimiento de tus extraños métodos de análisis, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que puede hacer. Ya ha sido mío una vez, ya lo he traído a la tierra en otra ocasión —comenzó. Gen lo miraba desconcertada. —necesito el Tesseract para recuperar mi poder, regresar a Asgard y acabar con el padre de todo.

— ¿de qué demonios hablas?

— El primero de los nueve mundos. —Dijo con musicalidad. Ella habia entendido por completo la referencia.

— debería haberte matado en el momento que entraste por esa puerta con Blair. —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras aprisionaba a Loki contra una pared, colocando el cañón contra su garganta. — ¿Quién carajos eres? Miénteme y estás muerto.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, Genevieve. A vengar la memoria de tu padre. —dijo señalando el diario. Ella simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo —a demostrarle a SHIELD que se metieron lo los humanos equivocados. Que tu padre siempre tuvo la razón respecto al cubo cósmico y su poder es completamente ilimitado.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo…¡¿quién demonios eres?

— Soy Loki Laufeyson, príncipe desterrado de Asgard. Soy un dios, traicionado por aquel que creyó su padre. —dijo solemne. —en realidad sí sé de qué estoy hablando.

— Tu… tú fuiste el que destruyó la mitad de la isla con una horda de criaturas extrañas —dijo sorprendida casi sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras. —tú, casi destruyes la torre Stark… eres el psicópata con aires de grandeza que derrotaron los Vengadores… pudiste haber matado a Anthony Stark… pero, perdiste.

— Correcto todo. —dijo disimulando el enojo de Genevieve habia causado en el al recordarle eso. — se llaman **_Chitauri_**… las criaturas extrañas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti? Debes estar loco —se burló aferrándose al mango de la pistola. La tensionó más contra la piel de Loki.

— SHIELD robó la investigación de tu padre… Fury aprovechó eso para obligar al Erik Selvig a crear ese portal del que tanto hablas en los libros. —la mitad de eso era una mentira, pero necesitaba convencerla a toda cosa. —si eres inteligente sabrías que yo te seria de mucha ayuda para vengarte de Fury… — Gen parpadeó varias veces, tratando de pensar con coherencia. Loki sonrió. Ya empezaba a ceder ante él. — Oh bueno, digamos que tienes moral y no te "vengarías" de nadie. Pero aun así, se que anhelas el reconocimiento que se te fue negado y a tu padre por el descubrimiento del Tesseract. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿qué planes hacer con el Tesseract? —preguntó dudando.

— Por la tierra no te preocupes… no estoy interesada en criaturas tan… diferentes como lo son los humanos. —lentamente colocó su mano en el cañón de la pistola y fue apartándola. —lo que quiero es mi poder de regreso, mi magia… que me fue arrebatada por un traidor, y mostrarle a ese traidor lo equivocado que estaba al subestimarme…

Gen guardó silencio unos instantes. Meditando las palabras de Loki, pero eso era algo que él no podía permitir. Mientras más rápido avivara su rencor hacia los que perjudicaron a su padre, mas rápido ella iba a estar dispuesta a ayudarlo. Necesitaba cegarla de deseo de venganza.

— Como todos los traidores… —agregó susurrándole al oído —van a pagar por haberte subestimado a ti también, Genevieve… él y Selvig eran colegas ¿no?

— trabajaron juntos… hace tiempo, cuando yo estudiaba en _Culver_. —contestó mientras se abstraía en un recuerdo. Loki prestó completa atención a sus palabras —pero Erik no sabía de la existencia del Cubo Cósmico, incluso a pesar de que mi padre compartió su investigación con él.

— ¿Cómo fue que tu padre logró entrar en contacto con el Tesseract en primer lugar? —preguntó mientras procuraba que Genevieve no lo amenazara de nuevo con el arma. Gen apoyó su mano contra la pared y bajó la cabeza, dejando que Loki caminara libremente por la habitación.

— fue hace cuarentaiocho años… veinte años antes de que yo naciera. —empezó. Loki tomó asiento en el espaldar del sofá. —mi padre, Alexander Vortex… trabajaba en un proyecto secreto para el gobierno con _Nathan Richards_, y su mejor amigo y compañero de escuela,_ Howard Stark_.

— ¿qué? —susurró palideciendo ante lo frustrantemente pequeño que podía ser ese planeta. Genevieve se giró hacia él comprendiendo su mueca de indignación y desconcierto. — ¿Stark…? ¿Tony Stark, **Iron Man**?

— su padre. —contestó pasándose una mano por la cara. — como sea. Estando en Nueva Orleans fueron llamados junto a otros genios a una excavación en Alemania, cerca de la Isla Exile. Habían encontrado un cofre sellado, una reliquia nórdica diez metros bajo el agua. Howard siempre fue amante de la historia, cuando supo que la reliquia seria subastada no dudo un solo segundo para ser el mejor postor —Loki se cruzó de brazos tratando de asimilarlo todo. —pero… un mes después, llamó a mi padre. Había hecho un descubrimiento asombroso y necesitaba tener una segunda opinión acerca de él.

* * *

— _¡Alexander, querido amigo! Como le alegra que hayas podido venir a verme finalmente —exclamó Howard extendiendo los brazos para recibir con un caluroso gesto a su compañero. Él apenas acababa de llegar a Nueva York, el viaje desde Londres habia sido muy agotador y no deseaba otra cosa que encontrarse con su viejo amigo._

— _Apenas recibí el telegrama, no dude en abordar el primer barco hacia América. —sonrió él dejando su maleta en el suelo de la mansión de Stark, para abrazarlo._

— _se que el viaje tuvo que ser agotador para ti. —dijo ofreciéndole asiento. — pero vale cada gota de sudor._

— _me dejas ansioso, Howard. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó sentándose junto a él. —las palabras "algo que te dejara sin aliento" vienen haciendo estragos en mi cabeza._

_Howard rió._

— _Tal vez te debería dejar descansar antes de empezar a trabajar —opinó él._

— _¡tonterías! No vine a aquí para descansar, amigo mío. — Exclamó con ánimo — Para eso pude haberme quedado en el burdel de la esquina._

— _Tú siempre con tu sentido del humor —rió. Enseguida se puso de pie y Alexander lo imitó. —entonces, acompáñame al laboratorio._

— _¿cómo está tu padre, Howard? —preguntó._

— _pues, su salud comienza a estabilizarse. Aunque debes saber que nadie es eterno en este mundo, querido amigo. —contestó abriendo la puerta que conducía al sótano. Vortex entró bajando las escaleras con cuidado, seguido de Stark. La luz se encendió cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada._

— _tienes razón, aunque me alegra escuchar que el viejo sigue cuerdo. —rió._

— _Por aquí, Alexander… mira esto —señalo un cubo fluorescente color azul verdoso, flotando dentro de una maquina de campo magnético._

— _¿qué es? —preguntó acercándose._

— _energía, esto es el futuro. —contestó._

* * *

— el Tesseract… —musitó Loki con un rostro serio. Genevieve asintió.

— ambos empezaron a estudiarlo. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, pero alguien los delató. —Continuó comenzando a ofuscarse —Howard culpó a la competencia, a las empresas que constantemente trataban de superar a _Industrias Star_k. Los acusaron con la policía local de estar trabajando con uranio para hacer armas nucleares y venderlas a Alemania. SHIELD apareció y desmantelaron el laboratorio. Mi padre se instaló en _West Virginia_ después de eso, conoció a mi madre y nunca dejo de trabajar con Stark en la investigación de ese artefacto. Lo llamaron Cubo Cósmico, pues descubrieron que en su interior guardaba Energía Oscura. Capaz de destruir el universo entero, pero también, construirlo desde cero.

Genevieve caminó hacia la ventana y abrió el vidrio. De nuevo la vista de la torre Stark era más que privilegiada. Dejo que la brisa se colara a la habitación y luego lanzó un suspiro. Loki tomó lugar junto a ella, necesitaba terminar de escuchar toda la historia.

— ¿qué paso luego?

— Comencé a asistir a la Universidad _Culver_ cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Entre mi padre, el Profesor Selvig y Howard, me iniciaron en la física cuántica. Sin embargo, después que Howard muriera ese mismo año en un accidente de auto, mi padre desapareció.

— Lamento escuchar eso. —susurró.

— siempre culpó a SHIELD de la desgracia de Howard. Estoy segura que también los culpa por su muerte. —dijo levantando la cabeza hacia él. —Perdí las ilusiones de encontrarlo. Puede estar vivo, pero si no ha regresado es porque no es seguro para él. Nueve años atrás, Fury envió tres espías a apoderarse de la información que mi padre me dejó confiada. Me mude las tres veces, y pensé que escondiéndome en sus narices no me iba a encontrar. Hasta ahora me ha funcionado. ¡Hasta que tú llegaste! —en esta última frase levantó el arma hacia Loki.

— Yo no estoy con SHIELD —contestó sereno. —puedo probártelo.

— ¿cómo?

— ¿qué quieres? —preguntó. Gen lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego bajo el arma.

— La cabeza de Fury. —Loki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Te la serviré en plato de oro, si me ayudas a recuperar el Tesseract —propuso. Gen asintió con la cabeza.

— Es un trato, pero… ¿cómo se puedo confiar en ti? —cuestionó. Loki le sonrió y tomó su mano, plantando un beso en ella, como si estuviera frente a alguna de las amigas de su _Madre_ Frigga, actuando como un príncipe.

—Tienes _mi_ palabra.

* * *

uff! este capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahoraa! :D

ojala les guste! dejen sus reviews! me gustaria saber qué les parecee :D:D

gracias por los Favs!


	6. V: Problemas Abordo, Huida

**Capitulo V: _Problemas Abordo. Huida._**

Steve miraba desde lejos como Tony corría de un lado a otro metiendo comandos en la computadora del Jet. Apenas habían despegado hacia más de una hora y realmente quería aterrizar lo más pronto posible, esa nave era demasiado para él. Cada vez que se movía al parecer accionaba algo que no debería, así que prefirió quedarse de pie junto a la puerta del capitán evitando contacto con la Nave que iba siendo conducida por el piloto automático. _Jarvis_.

— Tranquilo, Capi —se burló Tony —ven y haznos compañía al profesor y a mí, te dejare jugar con mi _PlayStation Portable._

— no es gracioso, Stark —contestó el frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Por favor, ya hablamos de esto… tienes que abrirte a la tecnología, Capitán —dijo estirándose en su silla. Él simplemente ignoró el comentario —bienvenido al siglo **XXI**.

— Basta, Tony, no lo fastidies —intervino Bruce.

— Trato de ser amable… —se defendió con una risita traviesa — ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarlo con su fobia a la tecnología?

— Prefiero quedarme en el pasado —bufó.

— al menos siéntate, el vuelo es largo —sugirió señalando el sillón frente a él, al lado derecho del Profesor Banner. Steve rodó los ojos y accedió.

— Señor Stark —la voz de Jarvis también estaba disponible en el Jet —una video llamada entrante de Natasha Romanoff.

— Ponla —dijo. Entonces en la pantalla de su laptop la imagen de Natasha, y Clint, detrás apareció. — ¿qué sucede, Romanoff?

— tenemos reportes de un cadáver hallado en_ central Park_ vistiendo el uniforme de _SHIELD_ —explicó. Tony levantó una ceja. Enseguida Steve y Bruce se aproximaron detrás de Stark para ser participes de la conversación. —La policía local encontró a un carterista a quien le estaban siguiendo el paso hace varios días, muerto detrás de un árbol. Traía incluso chaleco antibalas.

— ¿utilizando la insignia de SHIELD? —preguntó de nuevo sorprendido. —…Loki.

— exacto. — Dijo —Fury acaba de enviarnos el reporte. Al parecer necesita que Clint y yo estemos allá vigilando el perímetro.

— Pensé que ya estaban camino a _West Virgina_. —comentó Bruce.

— Lo estamos. —explicó. —pero mañana a primera hora tenemos que estar de regreso. Te avisaba que no iba a poder ser tan amable con tu auto, Stark.

— No hay problema —dijo Steve. Tony lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿qué? Tiene un _PlayStation Portable_ ¿quién necesita auto?

— Aprenden tan rápido —dijo haciendo una mofa a la cámara. Natasha solo disimuló una media sonrisa.

— ¿no han habido más reportes de muertes extrañas? ¿Algún vándalo que haya irrumpido en los locales? —preguntó el Profesor.

— Estuve investigando. —Contestó Natasha —no hay **nada**, además de eso.

— Me encantaría saber dónde esta —meditó —si está en condiciones de un humano ordinario, va a necesitar donde quedarse y comida, para sobrevivir.

— Loki suele necesitar que lo admiren... —opinó Steve.

— Pero en esta ocasión... —intervino Natasha —No estoy muy seguro que quiera algo con la tierra.

— Podemos estar seguros de algo —dijo Stark —quiere su magia de regreso, y solo la va a conseguir con el Tesseract ¿me equivoco?

— No. —contestó Bruce —el alcance del Tesseract es suficiente para devolverle su naturaleza mágica.

— Son las tres de la madrugada, llegaremos a Willowdale en dos horas y media. —Dijo ella —a las seis en punto buscaremos al profesor Selvig y estaremos en New York City alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

— Bien. Nosotros estamos a medio camino del aeropuerto de _Litcia_. —informó Stark.

—Se pronuncia _Leticia_ —corrigió Bruce.

— de acuerdo, el aeropuerto de _Le-ti-ci-a._ —Dijo él haciendo énfasis en la palabra y levantando las cejas —Los mantendremos informados de la misión.

—buena suerte. —se despidió retomando el volante que hacía un rato tenía Clint.

—igual. —Tony cerró la llamada para luego dirigirse a los otros dos vengadores. —¿quién mas tiene una idea de cómo escapó?

— es hábil. —comentó Steve.

— Propongo vigilar las alcantarillas más a menudo —dijo apoyándose en el brazo de la silla. —Capi, tenías razón. Creo que debemos empezar a escucharte mejor.

— Me da un poco de lastima Loki —comentó Bruce cuando Tony comenzaba a explicarle qué era un PlayStation. Ambos lo miraron estupefactos. En sus rostros solo una incógnita se veía y era _¿Qué demonios...?_ —Me refiero... Haber vivido toda tu vida engañado por los que consideras familia, _disimulando_ que eres uno más cuando realmente piensa que no eres más que un _**mounstro** _con el que sus padres asustan a sus hijos en la noche.

— No estás siendo objetivo, Bruce —recriminó Stark. Steve solo lo miró por un segundo y luego bajo la cabeza.

— Porque ustedes no entienden qué es ser un _mounstro_. —dijo serio. Tony se encogió de hombros.

— Tú no sabes que es depender de una máquina para mantenerte con vida —apuntó con la tranquilidad que lo destacaba.

— o haberte perdido toda una vida por estar congelado en el hielo —agregó Steve.

— ¡es algo totalmente diferente! —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo. Steve se tensionó preparado para utilizar cualquier cosa y detener la trasformación en el avión.

— No es momento de empezar una conversación personal, Profesor —dijo calmando a Steve quien estaba detrás de el armado con un pedazo de metal que arrancó de la silla. —sugiero que nos tranquilicemos y regresemos a la prioridad de esta misión.

— ¡¿quién puede estar en calma contigo haciendo comentarios sarcásticos todo el tiempo? —exclamó con las venas de su cuello tensionadas.

— Buen momento para dejar atrás tu problema de timidez —maldijo retrocediendo varios pasos.

Entonces Hulk rugió.

De pronto la puerta del avión estaba siendo arrancada de sus bisagras y él se lanzaba al vacio detrás de ella, fuera el avión. La alarma de fallo técnico comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. Tony y Steve se apresuraron a tomar las medidas de seguridad reglamentarias.

— ¡Jarvis, debemos aterrizar enseguida! —gritó Tony aferrándose a su silla. — ¡No importa donde! ¡No podemos dejar solo a Hulk en cualquier parte del continente!

— Sí, señor Stark. —dijo entrecortado.

— ¡Resiste, Capitán! ¡El golpe va a ser duro! —exclamó él. Steve asintió haciendo esfuerzo para no salir volando del avión.

— ¡controlado! —contestó.

* * *

El camino comenzaba a volverse monótono. Incluso con Natasha al volante. Clint se las había arreglado para quedarse "dormido" en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Thor estaba atrás mirando por la ventana. Iban a una velocidad de 260 km/h y aun así ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado por la velocidad. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y quince am. Llevaban medio camino recorrido, quizás un poco mas y ya habia pasado tiempo desde que se comunicaron con el Jet Stark.

Entonces el teléfono de Clint comenzó a sonar.

Natasha miró de reojo el aparato mientras su compañero contestaba la llamada.

— es Stark. —informó, para luego ponerse el auricular en la oreja. — ¿qué sucede?

— pregúntale si ya llegaron al aeropuerto. —dijo Thor acercándose a escuchar. Hawkeye hizo un gesto con la mano para que el dios del trueno esperara un segundo.

— entiendo… Sí… como una hora de Camino. —comenzó a hablar. —espera un segundo los pongo en videoconferencia.

Entonces la imagen apareció en la pantalla que estaba sobre los controles del auto. El fondo semi oscuro del crespúsculo, con algunas palmeras y una playa. Irrumpiendo con todo eso habia restos metálicos con el logo Stark envuelto en llamas. Tony estaba cubierto de polvo y completamente despeinado, Steve, quien estaba justo al lado, tenía un look parecido.

— ¿Hulk escapó del avión? —preguntó Natasha.

— No, tan solo quisimos estrellar el avión para probar el sistema de alarma del Jet —contestó sarcástico.

— ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Thor.

— no estoy muy seguro. —Contestó mirando a Steve —teniendo en cuenta la velocidad y la dirección en la que viajábamos, yo diría que debe estar a cincuenta kilómetros de nuestra ubicación actual, hacia el norte.

— ¿y donde están ustedes?

— ¿Dónde estamos, Capi? —le preguntó. Steve traía un dispositivo del tamaño de un celular en la mano y lo observaba desconcertado.

— veo puntos rojos, puntos blancos y lucecitas que me dicen hacia donde está el norte. —contestó señalando el aparato.

— recuérdame enseñarte cómo funciona un _GPS_ —gruñó haciéndose con el dispositivo. Lo miró dubitativo y luego dijo: —estamos en la reserva forestal de _Canglon_… Panamá.

— Tienes que estar bromeando —suspiró resignada levantando una ceja. Clint se rió disimuladamente.

— vamos a tardarnos un poco más de lo planeado. —Agregó rodando los ojos. —si Fury pregunta, que lo hará porque no hay duda de que este incidente saldrá en la prensa, díganle que… que llevamos a Bruce a dar un paseo relajante por las costas del mar Caribe.

— ¿Debería omitir la parte en la que se convierte en un mounstro verde y arranca la puerta del avión? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ojala pudieras simplemente decirlo tal como te lo plantee, ginger —dijo enojado, empezando a sentir un tic en su ojos derecho. —ya tenemos suficientes problemas con este tipo suelto por el lugar. Tú eres una _buena mentirosa_, invéntate algo.

— muy bien, señor gruñón. —bufó. —tómense su tiempo y que no exceda los dos días, luego mis habilidades para mentir comenzaran a perder efecto.

— Tenemos que pensar cómo salir de aquí. Les informaremos cuando encontremos al profesor Banner. —dijo mirando hacia alrededor. —tengo el prototipo del aerodeslizador Stark que diseñe basándome en las naves de esos alienígenas… pero no se qué tan efectivo…

De pronto la voz de Steve lo sacó de la conversación.

— Stark… —musitó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿qué? —preguntó el girándose. Clint trató de enfocar la mirada a lo que Rogers señalaba. Entonces vio hombres armados rodeándolos. —querida Nat, parece que tenemos problemas técnicos… llamaremos cuando salgamos de esto.

— Rómpete un pierna —dijo antes de colgar.

Una fila de militares con uniformes camuflados los rodeó. Traían la bandera de los estados unidos en sus uniformes junto con rifles cargados. Apuntaban hacia ambos. Tony se apresuró a intervenir.

— lo sentimos, señores… nuestro vuelo tuvo un percance como pueden ver. Somos ciudadanos americanos… —dijo sin bajar las manos. — ¿alguno de ustedes puede tal vez guiarnos fuera a otro lugar? Tal vez donde podamos recuperarnos y que nos hagan un chequeo médico.

Entonces, uno de los soldados, con el mayor numero de estrellas en el uniforme y un rostro mas rígido al del resto dio un paso hacia ellos. Múltiples cicatrices se mezclaban con las arrugas que tenía su rostro. Las cejas pobladas, también blancas, le daban un aspecto tétrico.

— Veo pero mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que veo. Señor _Steve Rogers_, Capitán América—dijo con una mirada seria. Él hizo una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto —es un gusto verlo en persona al fin.

— ¿se conocen? —Preguntó Tony —no pensé que hubieras pasado tanto tiempo congelado como para conocer _momias_ —Steve lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces se giró hacia el hombre —sin ofender.

— descuida, jovencito. No me ofendes en lo mas mínimo. Esta es la apariencia que un verdadero soldado tiene cuando ha servido a su país por tantos años. — Contestó dando varios pasos hacia ellos —soy el Oficial _**Schmidt**_, a sus servicios.

Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por unos segundos. Este apellido no le traía buenos recuerdos. Simplemente pensar en _Cráneo Rojo_ por el momento no era buena idea. Aun así, no pensaba quitarle los ojos de encima a ese sujeto.

— Oficial Schmidt, nuestro vuelo al aeropuerto de Leticia tuvo unos pequeños inconvenientes técnicos. —Comenzó Tony —un compañero nuestro que viajaba esta perdido, tenemos que encontrarlo, para eso su ayuda sería muy útil.

— ¿usted es, señor?

— Anthony Stark, un placer. —dijo extendiéndole una mano.

— Sí… el _famoso_ Iron Man — Sin embargo el Oficial no tuvo la más mínima intención de estrecharla. Tony guardó su mano en el bolsillo algo incómodo, mientras Schmidt caminaba lentamente en círculos alrededor del él.

— Oficial, es necesario que encontremos a nuestro compañero perdido, el Profesor Bruce Banner.

— por supuesto, caballeros. —contestó carraspeando con la garganta. —pero primero debemos sacarlos de aquí. Desafortunadamente están dentro del perímetro restringido de una base de vigilancia del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

— ¿una base de _vigilancia_? —preguntó Incrédulo. — ¿para qué?

— así es. Me temo que darle mayor información se me es imposible, son asuntos _clasificados_.

— Ah… eso no puede ser bueno —comentó haciendo una mueca mientras miraba a Steve de reojo. De alguna manera el Capitán entendió el gesto y comenzó a retroceder hacia la nave. —supongo que es necesario una revisión de nuestra nave.

— es cierto, sin embargo, la salud es primordial —señaló con autoridad. —sean tan amables y acompáñenme.

— no, por favor… estamos bien, tómense su tiempo para revisar. —reiteró Tony.

— insisto, señor Stark… no me haga llevármelos a la fuerza. —explicó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Pienso que no será necesario, Oficial Schmidt —sonrió Tony —nosotros ya nos vamos.

— ¿perdón? —preguntó desconcertado. Entonces levantó la mirada — ¿Dónde está el soldado Rogers? — Tony no respondió, salvo con una sonrisa astuta — ¡encuéntrenlo, deprisa!... y usted, señor Stark, viene conmigo.

— Lo lamento, pero ya tengo mi agenda llena —contestó dando un salto hacia atrás. Un par de segundos incómodos pasaron. Tony comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Deseó que el que hubiera tenido problemas con la tecnología fuera Bruce y no Steve. — ¡Capitán, cuando quieras!

— ¿de qué está hablando?

— Dame unos segundos más… —bromeó son una risita.

— ¡suficiente de estas tonterías, debe venir con nosotros, Stark! —exclamó Schmidt tomándolo del brazo. Tony le propinó un golpe que lo dejo en libertad enseguida. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente se vio rodeado por los cañones de diez fusiles.

De pronto un ruido extraño, metálico, surgió desde la destrozada cabina del avión. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allá. Steve salió disparado sobre una motocicleta voladora en dirección al oficial, ahogando una exclamación. Maniobraba el vehículo con dificultad y en menos de un segundo se perdió entre la maleza.

— ¡Capitán…! —volvió a exclamar. Entonces un enfurecido Schmidt se plantó frente a él. Stark soltó una risita incomoda —tiene problemas con la tecnología, entiéndalo…

— vas a ir directo al calabozo, Stark. ¡Cuando atrapemos a tu amigo _Rogers_, también! —advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa. —son ocho años de prisión por agredir a un oficial, dos más por espiar una base gubernamental. Ya tenemos diez… puedo adicionar mas por intento de escape y…

Como el sonido del motor de una cortadora de césped aproximarse a toda velocidad. Tony sonrió aliviado, Steve habia logrado controlar el prototipo. Enseguida se aproximo hacia él y le extendió una mano. Los demás militares se tiraron al suelo para evitar ser arroyados por el vehículo. Con un movimiento fuerte y rápido, Tony se ubico detrás de Steve. Asegurándose con la silla para que no hubiera riesgos de caer.

— ¿sabías que es cadena perpetua por _traición_ a la patria? —se burló.

— ¡derríbenlos! —gritó enrojecido de la ira.

Varias balas casi los rozaron pero ninguna logró impactarlos pues ya habían ganado altura. Rápidamente dejaron la base atrás. Tony alcanzó otro dispositivo colocado en un compartimiento de la moto. Una pantalla pequeña mostraba los planos del jet, abajo habia un botón rojo junto a otro azul. Presionó el botón rojo y enseguida un estruendo se escuchó detrás.

Steve miró hacia atrás sorprendido.

— no voy a dejar que nadie más vuelva a robar mi tecnología para fines sospechosos. —Dijo serio, luego sonrió — Además… ¿qué hay más divertido que un botón de autodestrucción?

* * *

Accion! que pasara con Hulk?

¿Oficial Schmidt? uh oh! XDXD

dejen sus reviews! :D porfaaaa me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	7. VI: Equipo, Capitán retorica

**Capitulo VI: _Equipo. Capitán retorica._**

El sol nacía en el horizonte que iban dejando atrás. Pronto la ciudad se iba formando como una silueta oscura. El auto lentamente redujo la velocidad. Eran las seis de la mañana, apenas habían llegado justo a tiempo. Como Steve y Tony no se reportaron mas, los tres dedujeron que lo más seguro era que hubieran tenido problemas. Pero siempre salían bien, si _necesitaban_ ayuda ya buscarían la manera de contactarse.

— Llegamos… —anunció Natasha deteniendo el auto en la parte trasera del campus. Hawkeye bajo del auto rápidamente.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Thor desconcertado.

—Hay que asegurar la zona —contestó ella observando por el retrovisor a Clint quien estaba sacando su arco y sus flechas del baúl del auto.

— ¿no podemos simplemente llegar, decirle hola a Selvig y pedirle que nos acompañe? —cuestionó.

— no. —contestó Clint poniéndose junto a la ventanilla. Natasha enseguida bajó del auto también —los agentes de SHIELD velan por la seguridad del profesor. Stark claramente dijo que no podíamos darnos el lujo de confiar en Fury por ahora.

— tiene sentido para mí. ¿Qué debo hacer yo? —dijo también bajando del auto.

— Esconde el Ferrari —contestó ella cargando su arma con balas de salva inmovilizadoras.

— ¿qué? ¿No voy a entrar también? —preguntó indignado.

— Eres demasiado _ruidoso_ para esta misión. —Le dijo. Thor frunció el entrecejo.

— puedo ser silencioso…

— Eres el dios del _trueno_, no lo creo —se burló Barton. —quédate aquí Thor, esto solo tardara un segundo.

— de acuerdo, si son por cuestiones de seguridad entonces acepto. —dijo con actitud noble. Mientras sostenía su martillo —pero… ¿Dónde escondo el auto?

— no lo sé… se creativo —dijo Natasha para luego desaparecer con Clint entre los arbustos que rodeaban la edificación.

Los muros no fueron la parte difícil de escalar, a continuación tenían que traspasar una barrera de arbustos lo suficientemente densa y alta para que la única posibilidad de salida era cortándolos. Más allá de la cerca de plantas se alzaba un edificio de ladrillos bastante cerca de los arbustos, era pequeño comparado con lo que se observaban mas al interior del campus. Después de dudar unos segundos Clint lanzó una flecha con un gancho que se enredó en uno de los barrotes de las ventanas del edificio. Natasha tomó la cuerda y dio un salto hacia arriba. Rápidamente Clint la imitó recogiendo la cuerda, que por sí sola logró hacerlos entrar.

El campus estaba en total silencio. Aun era temprano y la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar cualquier alternativa de escondite. Sin embargo, los dos espías dieron con el piso correcto al subir. Ahora debían identificar las amenazas, es decir, los agentes de SHIELD que estuvieran rodeando al profesor.

— Utiliza los binoculares para ubicar a Selvig —dijo Natasha pasándole los dispositivos a Clint. Rápidamente su visión se pasó a un plano de calor. Pudo ver siluetas a travez de las paredes.

— hay dos personas en la planta baja, tres en el piso de arriba y uno en el del medio. Selvig está en el laboratorio del segundo piso. —informó.

— Cúbreme la espalda —dijo ella comenzando a correr con sigilo hacia el edificio. Clint asintió empuñado una flecha en su arco. Le siguió el paso a Natasha.

* * *

Selvig dormitaba sobre su escritorio. Varios papeles estaban regados y aguantados con una taza de café vacía. El laboratorio estaba igual de solitario salvo por algunos esqueletos y tubos de ensayo. De pronto, una voz femenina lo hizo incorporarse a la realidad.

Pudo ver un par de ojos verdes enmarcados por cabellos rojos. Se sorprendió.

— ¿agente _Romanoff_? —dijo desconcertado.

— lamento interrumpirlo, profesor Selvig —dijo ella con voz seria —se que probablemente está bastante cómodo con su vida en este momento, pero tenemos una situación. Lo necesitamos.

— ¿cómodo? ¡Por favor! —bufó soltando una carcajada. Natasha lo miró desconcertada. —me aburro aquí como no tienes idea… y eso que solo han pasado cuatro meses. ¡Acepto! No sé que sea pero cualquier cosa es mejor que desperdiciar mi tiempo llenando formularios para un estúpido decano ¡que no sabe nada de ciencia!

— esta vez es diferente, profesor —informó —me temo que no estamos con SHIELD.

— ¿ah no? ¿Entonces…?

— es un asunto exclusivo de los Vengadores. —respondió. Erik levantó las cejas confundido —venga conmigo, le explicaré en el camino.

Erik guardo varios papeles en una maleta de cuero y se apresuró a seguir a Natasha. Saliendo del laboratorio vio al guardia del piso noqueado y amordazado con sus propias armas. Entonces se apresuraron a las escaleras. Natasha tomó por sorpresa a uno de ellos y enseguida el siguiente se abalanzó sobre ella apuntándole con una pistola, sin embargo cayó al piso inconsciente, con una flecha electrificada enganchada de su espalda.

De pronto sonó una alarma estridente.

— alguien traspasó la seguridad del campus sin registrarse. —comentó Erik. Natasha y Clint lo miraron —bueno, alguien además de ustedes…

— Thor… —dijo Clint llevándose una mano a la frente.

— Por aquí —exclamó tomándolo de la camisa.

* * *

Thor se sentía abrumado por su misión de "_esconder el auto"_ ¿acaso no pensaban regresarse en ese mismo? ¿Por qué habría de esconderlo entonces? Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea aprender esa tradición terrestre de "_conducir_" esos vehículos.

Gruñó frustrado mientras arrojaba otra rama de pino encima del auto. Había creado un nido de ramas alrededor de vehículo que la verdad a fin de cuentas parecía un buen escondite. Aun así no bastaba para taparlo completamente.

— ¡no puede ser! Espero que le estés gastando una broma a alguien —rió una voz conocida para él. Se giró incrédulo. Darcy Lewis estaba de pie a unos metros del auto, con una maleta bastante grande sobre sus hombros. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo normal y no traía gafas.

— ¿Darcy? —sonrió dejando el _Mjolnir_ sobre el techo del auto. Ella sonrió y corrió a saludar.

— Pensé que estabas en _Asgard_. —bromeó. —aunque creo que debí imaginarme que no te irías después de lo que sucedió en NY hace poco. Lo vimos todo en las noticias, Jane estaba demasiado preocupada.

— ¿Dónde está Jane? —preguntó enseguida.

— Dormida —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿aquí?

— sí. —Contestó. Thor no tardo en agarrar de nuevo el martillo —…estaba trabajando con Erik en un proyecto de tormentas solares y… ¡¿A dónde vas?

— ¡a buscar a _Jane_! —Contestó —hazme un favor. Quédate aquí y espera a dos espías profesionales que vienen con Selvig, diles que se adelanten…

— ¡¿qué? —exclamó ella desconcertada. Sin embargo, Thor ya habia desaparecido de su campo de visión. — ¿_espías_…? —suspiró abrumada.

Darcy se cruzó de brazos confundida. Estaba decidía a esperar a cualquier persona que pasara que tuviera aspecto de "_espía_" aunque claro ¿cómo demonios iba a reconocer a un maldito espía? No tardó en conectarse a su música mientras veía la calle vacía. Al parecer precisamente ese día que iba a "_escaparse_" tenía que pasar esto. Claro… ¡_Thor_! Quería pensar que era una alucinación del mismo cansancio pero no. Suspiró de nuevo y se recargó contra el auto. Sonaba _Give me a Sign_ de _Breaking Benjamin_ y ella seguía el ritmo con su pie derecho tratando de dispersar su frustración.

Entonces escuchó un estruendo. Era más bien una especie de alarma, no pudo evitar dar un respingo hacia atrás, golpeando el vidrio del Ferrari. Se quitó rápidamente los audífonos y escuchó con más claridad algo que le heló las venas: una voz electrónica desde el interior el auto.

_«Secuencia de autodestrucción iniciada, este vehículo se autodestruirá en **tres** minutos_»

«**2:59**»

«**2:58**»

Darcy palideció. Si no fuera porque escuchó a Erik exclamar su nombre desde lejos se habría desmayado ahí mismo.

— ¡va a explotar! —Gritó corriendo hacia él. Ni siquiera reparó en fijarse en las otras dos personas que venían con él. — ¡¿qué hago? ¡No fue apropósito! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo golpeé el vidrio! ¡Y, y…! ¡Thor corrió por Jane! ¡Me dijo que esperara a dos espías y…!

— Darcy, Tranquila… —le dijo Erik colocando las manos en sus hombros. —todo va a estar bien… estamos escapando, tranquila.

Pero no fueron palabras de aliento suficientes para ella. Enseguida se desvaneció hacia el suelo, sin embargo, Clint alcanzó a agarrarla, colocando un brazo en su espalda, antes de golpeara el cemento.

— simplemente genial... —dijo él con sarcasmo refiriendose a Thor —Voy a matarlo.

— ¡hay que deshacerse de ese auto! —Señaló Natasha —Clint, ustedes adelántense. Pon a salvo al profesor Selvig y... A esa niña. Búsquense otro vehículo… yo me encargo del Ferrari. Nos vemos a medio camino.

Clint asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta con Darcy en los brazos como si fuera un bulto de arena, y guió a Erik hasta el otro lado de la calle rápidamente.

Darcy levantó su mirada hacia él lentamente, después de volver en sí, y notó que traía un traje peculiar, de cuero con arco y flecha. "_¿es un espía? Es lindo…_" pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su vista de pronto se cruzó con la de Clint y ella se vio obligada a desviar la mirada.

— ¿puedes caminar? —le preguntó. Darcy asintió con la cabeza aunque aun poco mareada, y entonces Clint la bajo al suelo nuevamente.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. De repente la camioneta de Jane estaba saliendo a toda marcha del estacionamiento. Thor iba en ella junto con Foster. Darcy fue la primera en reconocer a su amiga y la llamó rápidamente. La camioneta se detuvo frente a ellos y todos abordaron sin pensarlo.

— ¡¿tenias que moverte, cierto? —recriminó Hawkeye a Thor tan pronto estuvieron posicionados.

— ¡fue necesario y útil! —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo. De repente notó que faltaba alguien — ¿Dónde está Natasha?

— Deshaciéndose del auto… —contestó Clint serio —esta niña inició la secuencia de autodestrucción.

— ¡no fue apropósito! ¡Estaba ahí y eso comenzó a hablar! —se defendió sin salir de su ajetreo.

— esto va para los reportes de SHIELD… por lo menos dime que no te reconocieron —le dijo a Thor.

— No… no soy tan tonto —bufó —les di un nombre falso para que me dejaran entrar.

— ¿nombre falso?

— dijo que era el _Doctor Donald Blake_… my ex de hace mucho tiempo —contestó Jane soltando una carcajada. Thor le sonrió con complicidad —casi sufro un paro cardiaco.

— Pero valió la pena… —dijo él tomándole la mano. Ella asintió mirándolo y enseguida volvió a posicionar sus ojos en el camino.

Comenzaban a Salir a la carretera. Clint contabilizaba el tiempo que Natasha tenía para salir ilesa. Faltaban diez segundos. Entonces escucharon una explosión. Acto seguido de una figura vestida de negro que salía a la carretera. Detrás de ella una columna de humo comenzaba a aparecer.

— ahí esta —señaló a Natasha. Jane detuvo la camioneta junto a ella.

— Eres un idiota —suspiró mirando a Thor fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego suspiró y se dejo caer en el suelo de la Van —pero hiciste bien.

— Gracias… creo —se quejó rodando los ojos.

Natasha tenía un par de raspones en la frente y mejilla, y su cara estaba cubierta de polvo y sudor. Clint se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Darcy también se giró a mirarla preocupada, después de todo se sentía culpable por haber activado esa tonta aplicación del auto.

— ¿estás bien, Nat? —preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— el auto se negaba a abrirse una vez que entre, eso me quitó tiempo… pero ya está. —Explicó con una media sonrisa. —voy a tener una charla severa con Stark acerca de estas "_autodestrucciones espontaneas_"

Clint le sonrió.

— y yo que comenzaba a quejarme de lo aburrida que mi vida se habia tornado últimamente… —rió Darcy recostándose contra su maleta. —planeaba tomar una autobús a Boston… pero, bueno…

— ¿y no ibas a decirme? —recriminó Jane.

— No me ibas a dejar ir de cualquier manera —se encogió de hombros. Thor solo rió — ¡pero esto es mejor que Boston!

— No me digas… —comentó Erik.

— ¡Estamos huyendo de la universidad! ¡Con un Asgardiano y dos espías profesionales! —Exclamó sacando su celular — ¡déjenme tomar una foto! ¡Esto va para mí Tumblr! ¿A dónde vamos?

—_ Nueva Yor_k, a la Torre _Stark_ —contestó Natasha. Darcy sonrió y tomó varias fotos.

— Pásame eso un segundo —dijo Clint tomando el celular de las manos de Darcy. Ella lo miró desconcertada y al siguiente segundo estaba gritando enojada porque de pronto él habia arrojada su móvil fuera del auto.

— Él te comprará uno nuevo, no te preocupes, niña —le dijo Natasha riéndose mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Clint.

— ¡Mi nombre es Darcy! —dijo cruzándose de brazos enojada con Hawkeye.

— Claro… Darcy. —Clint le guiñó un ojo esperando una reacción más molesta, cosa que obtuvo, logrando que ella se ruborizara.

— ¡no es gracioso! —bufó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿alguien sabe algo del otro grupo? —preguntó Clint ignorando a Darcy. Thor negó con la cabeza mirando a Natasha.

— procuremos llegar... Luego nos contactaremos con ellos —propuso Barton. Los demás asintieron.

* * *

Loki levantó la vista del suelo después de despertarse. había estado soñando con sus memorias de niñez, con sus "padres" y su hermano. la sensación no era muy agradable, solo revolvía todo el odio asentado de la noche anterior, como un remolino de ácido que quería solo una cosa: enceguecerlo. rápidamente llenó sus pulmones de aire en un bocanada grande para volver a serenarse y no perder el objetivo. Enseguida una risita punzante llamó su atención, entró por la puerta y de pronto él se encontró con los ojos de Blair demasiado cerca suyo, invadiendo su espacio. Retrocedió incómodo incorporándose en el sofá en el acto.

— ¿te asuste? —preguntó riendo como "tonta" pensó él.

— Me incomodas, pequeña _criatura_ —contestó levantando una ceja. — apártate.

—ah... Lo siento... —musitó algo triste. Enseguida se alejó y dejó una bolsa de papel verde sobre el regazo de Loki. Él la miró desconcertado.

— ¿qué es esto? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Pensé que querrías cambiar de ropa —comentó jugando con su cabello.

Loki abrió la bolsa y encontró prendas de ropa masculinas típicas de Midgard. Las miró no muy confiado y luego volvió a mirar a Blair. Para su suerte enseguida vio a Genevieve abrir la puerta de la sala. Traía unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camisa blanca manga larga holgada, Loki pensó que no debía ser de ella. Unos lentes transparentes ocultaban sus ojos grises y el cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Traía una taza roja con puntos blancos que humeaba, y un olor absorbente se desprendía de él.

— Princesa, deberías estar saliendo a tus clases... —Le dijo dando un sorbo de su café. La rubia la fulminó con la mirada indignada —Nada de miradas asesinas, Blair. Ven, tienes que ayudarme con los platos antes de irte.

— Gen... —dijo con musicalidad y un cierto capricho, apoyándose en la puerta como una niña pequeña. Gen rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta de regreso a la cocina. — te _prometo_ que yo lavo los de la noche...

— _Genevieve_... —La llamó Loki dejando a un lado la bolsa. Ella giró la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se moviera un poco. Blair levantó una ceja cuando él se aproximó a la puerta y se plantó frente a Gen —Yo te ayudo...

— Como quieras —contestó comenzando a caminar. Loki salió de la habitación justo detrás de ella mientras que Blair soltaba un bufido.

El departamento ahora iluminado se veía diferente, más fresco y tranquilo. Claro que no podía juzgar mucho de tranquilidad al haber sido amenazado con una pistola en múltiples ocasiones la noche anterior; aun asi, la mañana parecía más serena.

El pasillo se extendía varios metros y terminaba en un par de cortinas blancas que ondeaban con una brisa suave. Y más allá la ciudad s e extendía bajo una capa de cielo azul brillante. Solo lo surcaban unas cuantas nubes que cubrían el sol de cuando en vez.

La figura de Genevieve entró a la cocina con rapidez, moviéndose armónicamente mientras tarareaba una canción en su mente. Desde detrás del mesón alcanzó a ver a Loki por el rabillo del ojo, parecía meditando en silencio mientras sus ojos verdes se perdían en el horizonte del pasillo, y... _aun_ seguía sin camisa. Suspiró y después de ojear la alacena se giró hacia él.

— Me harías un favor —dijo comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa holgada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él desconcertado frunciendo las cejas.

Gen se quitó la camisa quedando en otra camisa más ligera y ceñida de tirantes color rojo. Loki la miró sintiéndose abrumado por los pensamientos que habían surcado su cabeza en un milisegundo. Culpó a ese cuerpo mortal en el que se había convertido de ser incapaz de pensar con claridad. cualquier pensamiento _impropio_ fue borrado de su mente al instante siguiente como reproche de la debilidad de los seres humanos.

— Ponte esto —dijo ella extendiéndole la camisa.

— ¿qué? —preguntó desconcertado tomando la camisa. Genevieve disimuló una risita cubriéndose con la mano, entonces se acercó a Loki cerciorándose que Blair no escuchara, por lo menos fue lo que él intuyó respecto a la actitud de Gen.

— Mira, se que puede sonar extraño... De hecho es incómodo —dijo susurrando en voz baja. —pero... Blair se siente atraída por ti, y honestamente no es conveniente que... Camines por la casa sin camisa. Solo le alborotas las hormonas. Ella...

— No es de mi gusto —contestó él metiendo un brazo por la manga de la camisa, luego introdujo el otro y se acomodó el cuello.

— Puedo notarlo. —dijo haciendo una mueca de irónica. Loki dibujó una sonrisa burlona pensando lo ridículos que podían ser lo humanos. — Ella actúa como una adolescente...

— ¡Me voy! —exclamó Blair haciendo notar su enojo cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de que Genevieve pudiera despedirse.

— Vez a lo que me refiero... —suspiró resignada.

Por supuesto que había entendido las _"actitudes"_ de Blair, pero era absurdo pensar en cualquier humana de esa manera. Ni siquiera quería ver a Genevieve como _aliada_, ahora iba a ver a Blair como su reina. Que _patético_. Además, él no estaba aquí para quedarse y mucho menos formar lazos con seres tan insignificantes. Podía no ser un asgardiano, pero aun era un Jotun, seguía siendo superior. No podía esperar a que Genevieve comenzara a ayudarlo a recuperar el Tesseract y con el sus poderes. No planeaba cumplirle la promesa aunque si tenía la oportunidad de acabar con Fury iba a hacerlo. Aunque siendo honestos, no le interesaba más la tierra, no había nada que quisiera de aquí y siendo honestos no quería perder tiempo en una batalla con los Vengadores.

— De cualquier manera... —Continuó Gen apartándose de él —Estuve releyendo varios folios de mis investigaciones pasadas.

— ¿algo que me interese? —preguntó sentándose en uno de los asientos en la barra.

Genevieve le dio la espalda un momento mientras hacía maniobras con algunos platos. Loki la miró a la expectativa que contestara su pregunta. Entonces, la vio girarse hacia él y le pasó un plato con _pancaques_ y algunas frutas rojas encima. Recordó algunos platos de la mesa de Odín. La miró dubitativo cuando ella se sentó junto a él con otro plato.

— puedo construir el prototipo del _Interdimensionador_ pero para crear un puente de Einstein-Rosen que llegue a tu... mundo...—comenzó pinchando una fresa con el tenedor — Necesito una fuente de energía poderosa... Además, tardaré mínimo tres días en hacerle los arreglos necesarios. — Loki asentía con la cabeza pensando una manera de hacerse con el Tesseract en ese cuerpo mortal, sabía que iba a ser más difícil —... Lo único que necesitamos es el Tesseract.

— No sé con seguridad en que parte de los cuarteles de SHIELD lo tienen... —dijo él llevándose un bocado a la boca. —Necesito que lo averigües.

— Sí. Pero... ¿Cómo sugieres que podamos entrar a ese sistema de alta seguridad? —preguntó ella bebiendo de su taza de café actitud recriminatoria.

— Si mal no recuerdo... —dijo él con una sonrisa astuta —tú conoces a _Stark_...

Genevieve tosió de improviso y comenzó a ahogarse con el café. Se levantó alejándose de Loki lo mas que la cocina se lo permitía. Él la miró levantando una ceja. Esa reacción habia sido bastante peculiar de ella, una especie de sorpresa combinada con angustia y miedo. O quizás, en vez de miedo, incomodidad.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró, recobrando el color normal de su cara.

— No creo que sea buena idea... —dijo recuperando el aliento —mi último encuentro con Anthony Stark fue...yo diría que no muy bueno.

— ¿por qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Ella retomó su asiento junto a él y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro ondulado echándolo hacia atrás.

— No creo que sea necesario o conveniente que lo sepas —dijo seria —Además, ¿cómo le explicaría a Tony que necesito entrar a los cuarteles generales?

— Vaya, vaya... No pensé que fueras el tipo de humanas que se involucran con un _arrogante engreído_ como Stark —se burló sin borrar la sonrisa astuta de su rostro. Genevieve simplemente apartó la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo. Demasiado obvia, pensó Loki. — Me decepcionas...

— Eso es pasado, tiempo que ya no sirve y memorias que no valen la pena recordar —Dijo Gen. Él se rió con toda la intención de hacerla sentirse peor, pues para él ella solo estaba tratando de parecer calmada cuando algo en realidad la estaba conmocionando en el interior.— De nuevo te digo... Sería absurdo pedirle ayuda a él.

— Te equivocas... —señaló astuto —Su padre y el tuyo eran amigos... Pídele ayuda en el nombre de Alexander Vortex y la investigación. —Gen lo miró pensativa —Su tonta campaña por energía más pura lo va a llevar a querer entender el Tesseract y utilizar su poder para abastecer sus instalaciones y ganar popularidad.

— ¿y qué hay de Fury?

— Stark sabrá cómo convencerlo. Después de todo... —dijo tomando a Gen de la barbilla —es por su _querida_ amiga de la infancia.

Genevieve se apartó enojada. Loki podía ver como divagaba en su memoria y le costaba pensar con claridad. Enseguida la vio levantarse sin terminar el desayuno y dejar los platos en el lavabo, luego se apoyó contra el mesón de mármol negro dándole la espalda y suspiró.

— La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Genevieve... —le susurró al oído colocándose junto a ella. —no dejes que los medio para conseguirlo te persuadan de tus objetivos. Los tuyos son el reconocimiento que te mereces por los estudios que tu y tu padre hicieron del Tesseract, y... ver a Nick Fury como el _cobarde mentiroso _que realmente es, derrotado a tus pies...

Ella miró al suelo abstraída por varios segundos, pero aun así había escuchado a la perfección las palabras de Loki. Parpadeó para tratar de acomodar sus ideas, finalmente levantó la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron el par de iris color verde de Loki.

— Eres demasiado peligroso... —musitó apretando los labios. Loki dibujo una sonrisa torcida sin alejarse de ella. —Tienes un poder de persuasión increíble, Capitán _retorica_... Lo haré.

Dicho esto se alejó de Loki lentamente, como tratando de no romper la esfera de tensión que estaba alrededor de ellos, como si se tratara de cristal delgado y frágil. Caminó de espaldas hasta que Salió de la cocina y llego a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro rápidamente. Después de un momento Loki alcanzó a escuchar música en francés proveniente de la alcoba de Gen. Algo bastante instrumental, como la de los bailes que su madre organizaba de vez en cuando en ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños, un recibimiento de un nombre de alguno de los nueve reinos o algún triunfo en batalla.

Se apoyó contra el mesón cruzándose de brazos y reclinó la cabeza hasta tocar su hombro. Entonces sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un olor sobrio y dulce al mismo tiempo. Vainilla, azúcar y tal vez un poco de azafrán combinado con tinta negra.

* * *

_Accion! ahora estan juntos **Thor** y **Jane**. **Darcy** tambien es parte de esta historia._

_¿qué hara **Stark** cuando se entere que su ferrari ha pasado a mejor vida? XDXD_

_¡**Loki** comienza su plan!... **Blair** esta celosa XD de... **Genevieve**?_

_dejen sus **reviews** si aman a LOki igual que Yo U XD ok no... pero me anima a seguir escribiendo. _


	8. VII: No

**Capitulo VII: _No  
_**

Genevieve miraba detalladamente la información que había estado recopilando esa mañana de todo lo que concernía al Tesseract y el Interdimensionador. Había pasado cuatro horas y media desde que Blair había salido y ella estaba sola con Loki en el apartamento, aunque aparte uno del otro. Mientras ella desempolvaba varias cajas de herramientas que habia dejado a un lado hace tiempo y pensaba en que tenía que regresar a su taller y comenzar a construir el prototipo, Loki observaba en silencio cada movimiento que ella hacía cambiando de vez en cuando de posición pero no de mirada. Esos ojos críticos y analíticos que buscaban mantener todo bajo su control. Comenzaba a entrelazar ideas para su plan y buscar una manera de entrar a los cuarteles que fuera un plan b en caso de que Genevieve no lograra convencer a Stark. Cosa que tenía un 90% de seguridad que no pasaría, pero por el 10% restante era mejor estar prevenidos.

— Blair se está tardando en regresar… —Escuchó decir a Genevieve mientras sus ojos dibujaban una expresión consternada. Apenas terminaba de acomodar esas cajas que tanto se había empeñado en organizar. Ahora estaba algo desarreglada y una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente. Dejó caer la última caja sobre la mesa y una pequeña estela de polvo se expandió alrededor de ella haciéndola toser.

— ¿estás _preocupada_? —preguntó.

— Un poco… usualmente está en casa antes de medio día… — Contestó limpiándose la frente con el brazo. Sus labios formaron una exhalación de agotamiento y se dirigió hasta la cocina a lavarse las manos. Loki caminó detrás de ella guardando su distancia —ya son las doce y media de la tarde.

— Ya veo… —dijo desinteresado.

— ¿no crees que pudiste haberme ayudado? —Ante esta especie de reclamo solo dejo escapar una risita desdeñosa. Gen le sostuvo la mirada por un momento entendiendo el "**_no_**" claramente, y luego siguió de largo rodando los ojos hasta la sala.

Loki la seguía con la mirada hasta que entró al cuarto de baño, después de cinco minutos salió en la bata de ducha color crema y con el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás. Loki solo la veía ir de aquí para allá hasta su habitación y salir ya vestida con un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camisa negra. Alistarse solo le tomó alrededor de diez o once minutos que pasaron bastante rápido.

— Voy a buscarla… —informó mientras se calzaba unos tacones rojos sentada en uno de los sofás. —quédate aquí.

— No, voy contigo —espetó caminando hasta colocarse frente a ella. Genevieve se puso de pie no muy augusta con la idea, y lo miro haciendo un gesto de esos que te dicen _**"haz-lo-que-quiera**_s"

— No, tú te quedas. Yo puedo cuidarme sola —dijo levantando una ceja. Enseguida comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, sin embargo Loki le impidió el paso.

— No vas a salir de aquí sola —dijo serio con actitud firme mientras su mano aguantaba la puerta. Gen trató de forcejear con él tomando la puerta del pomo, pero no pudo con el peso de su cuerpo presionando la puerta para el lado contrario.

— Quítate de esa puerta —amenazó frunciendo el entrecejo. Loki dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

— Si te dejo salir sola me arriesgo a que un ataque de moralidad y el sentido de perdón invadan tu mente y decidas no ayudarme —contestó con actitud tranquila. Ella tan solo acertó a retroceder un paso.

— Haces bien en preocuparte _por_ mí —dijo ella sin expresión facial.

— No seas ridícula, puedes estar segura de que no me _preocupo_ por ti. —contestó con aires burlescos.

— Déjame repetir mi frase. —le dijo colocando lentamente su mano sobre el mango de un paraguas puesto cerca de la puerta. Con el sigilo suficiente para que él no lo notara. —haces bien en preocuparte **por mi** _causa_.

Loki la miró desconcertado unos segundos tratando de descifrar el mensaje que ella trataba de transmitirle. Tan pronto se dio cuenta al segundo siguiente estaba tratando de esquivar el golpe del paraguas. Gen lo blandió con toda su fuerza con la única intención de noquearlo, sin embargo, Loki esquivó la punta de la sombrilla, que por la fuerza se incrustó en la puerta. Enseguida y mientras Genevieve trataba de sacar su "_arma_" de la madera, Loki la tomó por la cadera de la derribó al suelo. Gen se libró del agarré enredando sus piernas en las de Loki para hacerlo caer también pero no tuvo el resultado que ella quería, al contrario, le facilitó que la mantuviera contra el suelo por un rato mas. Aun así, pudo deslizarse entre sus piernas gracias a la chaqueta impermeable negra que traía puesta, dejándola atrás mientras ella hacia un roll y se ponía de pie. No tardó en lanzarse hacia la sala y empujar una de las mesas contra Loki mientras trataba de buscar algo con que derribarlo.

Loki por su parte se incorporó después de recibir el golpe de la mesa y se preparó para detener otro más propinado por la vara de una escoba. Tomó el palo por donde Gen lo tenía agarrado y la empujó hacia arriba dándole una vuelta que la hizo caer de espaldas en la alfombra. Enseguida se dio la vuelta sin soltar la vara de madera haciendo girar a Genevieve y volver a golpear el suelo. Ella soltó el palo se arrastró rápidamente hacia un sofá y con sus piernas lo empujó haciendo que se deslizara hasta Loki y lo golpeara. Aunque no fue fuerte, logró darle tiempo para ponerse de pie y tomar nuevamente la vara.

Él pateó lejos el sofá haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared y entonces se volvió hacia Gen. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y severo. Loki solo alcanzó a tomar aliento para decir algo, cuando la vara lo golpeó de improviso en la cara. Retrocedió un par de pasos por la fuerza del impacto y se incorporó nuevamente incrédulo. Algo tibio rodaba por la comisura de sus labios. Se llevó la mano hasta ahí y descubrió sangre.

Ahora se sentía indignado y muy molesto. Ya había dejado que esa pelea estúpida llegara muy lejos, era hora de terminar con eso. Frunció el entrecejo y esta vez, cuando Gen trató de golpearlo de nuevo, detuvo el palo con una mano, como si no estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno lo tomó con la otra y sacudiendo a Genevieve se lo arrebató y lo lanzó lejos hacía la sala que ahora estaba destruida. Gen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al verlo a los ojos. Tenían un brillo macabro, digno de un asesino peligroso, alguien que mataba solo porque era divertido. En ese momento recordó las cifras de muertos que aparecieron en las noticias hace cuatro meses.

«_Ochenta personas en dos días.._.»

¿En qué estaba pensando al dejar entrar un asesino como él en su casa? ¿Una venganza valía arriesgar la vida de Blair y la de muchas más personas en la ciudad y también del mundo? ¿Realmente iba a ayudarlo?

Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Esa mirada contenía un veneno exquisito y al mismo tiempo demasiado peligroso. Odio, mucho odio... Tal vez eso era lo que los hacía brillar con tanta intensidad. Esas lagunas verdes decían todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Él era demasiado peligroso... ¿Por qué? ¿Era **_miedo_ **lo que estaba haciendo ese nudo en su estomago? ¿**_Miedo_ **de Loki? No se podía dar ese lujo sin entender por qué.

Él la acorraló contra una pared, para su sorpresa ella no opuso resistencia, parecía más bien que estuviera paralizada por algo. Entonces sonrió divertido, ya sabía qué era: miedo. Como todos los humanos, igual de débiles y manipulables. Una mano fuerte siempre los hacía rendirse, el miedo era su problema. Siempre tenían miedo, especialmente a morir y a ser lastimados, aun cuando no lo serían. Entonces sintió una punzada extraña. Su sonrisa burlesca desapareció. No planeaba lastimarla, nunca se lo cruzó por la cabeza otra cosa que retenerla en el apartamento para no poner en riesgo su plan. ¿Por qué de la nada se había asustado de esa manera? Especialmente porque hace un rato estaba luchando como su casi igual. _¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué había hecho?_ Para que en este momento un miedo brotara indiscutiblemente desde la piel de Genevieve con la misma intensidad que el olor a vainilla y azafrán de su perfume. Tragó saliva y lentamente dejo de apretar los brazos de Gen con fuerza contra la pared, tan solo dejó sus manos sobre ellos sin ejercer presión alguna. De pronto la mirada de Gen cambió. Sus ojos grises no dejaban de verlo fijamente, paralizados, y ahora desconcertados, haciendo un sinfín de preguntas sin necesidad de decir nada.

Recordó los ojos de su "_madre_" Frigga, cuando lo regañaba por sus travesuras, como aquella vez que cortó el cabello dorado de Sif y entonces se volvió negro. O como cuando puso sapos y ratones en el cuarto de Thor como venganza y cosas infantiles. Esos ojos eran los mismos de su madre, lo hacían sentir... Culpable. Pero, si esta vez no había hecho nada, pensó tratando de justificar el considerar una tontería lo que acababa de sentir.

_«Porque soy el **monstruo**, la pesadilla con la que asustan los padres a sus hijo_s»

— No… —musitó comenzando a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. —No soy un _monstruo_.

— ¿Loki…? —dijo ella desconcertada.

Él trató de apartarse, definitivamente habia dejado que recordar a su madre en los ojos de una humana le nublara el pensamiento, pero Gen lo detuvo por alguna razón desconocida para él. Sintió una mano delicada en su mejilla, y de repente fue como si ella estuviera indagando en su mente, sus memorias… una estela de luz rojiza, evanescente, comenzó a surcar sus ojos. Entonces, todo regresó a la normalidad en el segundo siguiente. Solo estaban mirándose el uno al otro, en completo silencio e inmóviles.

— ¿Gen? —la voz de Blair los regresó a ambos a la realidad. Tan pronto se giraron hacia ella pudieron observar su rostro de perplejidad mientras caminaba hacia el interior del apartamento — ¿Qué…? ¡¿_Qué_ paso aquí? ¡¿Qué _están _haciendo?

— Blair… estábamos… ah, tan solo… —miró a Loki tratando de buscar una explicación para los destrozos que habían causado en el apartamento, pero no tuvo el resultado esperado —de acuerdo. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

— ¡no estás contestando mi pregunta! —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Tampoco tú la mía. ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —recriminó apartándose de Loki y colocándose frente a Blair con la brazos en jarras.

— ¡oh, claro! ¡Se nota lo preocupada que estabas! —dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Blair tomó su tiempo para contestarle. Finalmente miró a Loki. El solo le dedico una mirada desinteresada mientras estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

—… nada. —dijo para luego correr a su habitación.

— Blair… ¡Blair! —exclamó Genevieve tratando de hacerla regresar, pero fue en vano. Blair se encerró en su habitación con seguro. Gen se acercó y golpeó tres veces la puerta — ¡Blair Marie Selvig, ábreme en este momento! ¡Blair!

— ¡¿siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención, cierto, Genevieve? ¡Todo, todo tiene que girar a tu alrededor! ¡Pensé que éramos hermanas!—Le escuchó gritar desde adentro — ¡déjame en paz! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

Loki observaba desde lejos. Perdido entre varios pensamientos, no pudo evitar recordar algo a causa de la acusación de Blair. _«Yo nunca quise el trono, lo único que quería era ser tu igual» «Siempre has sido un hábil mentiroso, hermano» «todos pensábamos que habías muerto» « ¿lloraron por mi?_» ¿Qué tenía este cuerpo mortal que lo hacía recordar cosas **_innecesarias_**? Cosas que solo estorbaban en su objetivo. Y aun peor, después de lo que Gen habia hecho, con tal solo tocarlo, desorganizó todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué clase de magia habia utilizado? No tenía claro nada, pero ya lo iba a averiguar.

— ¡Blair…! —suspiró resignada. Enseguida se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se recostó contra la puerta.

— curioso ¿no? —dijo Loki con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba a ella. —tu tratas de que yo no lastime a tu… hermanita, y la que resulta dolida por la fría verdad eres tú.

— Solo cállate… ¿Si? —dijo serena mientras se podía de pie.

— Claro… —rió en silencio. Gen se giró hacia él.

— Sigues sangrando… —Le dijo mirando la herida que ella le habia ocasionado con la escoba. Loki simplemente la limpió con la punta de los dedos —lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó desconcertado. Ella se aproximó a la sala y comenzó a levantar cosas del suelo.

— No sé. ¿_Cortesía_? —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Loki rodó los ojos y se acercó a ayudarla a limpiar.

Entre vidrios rotos y madera astillada ambos permanecieron en silencio limpiando, ordenando y colocando las cosas en su lugar , hasta que la sala estuvo de regreso a la normalidad o por lo menos casi totalmente. Obviamente había un espacio grande vacío donde solía estar una mesa, pero ya buscaría que colocar allí, pensó Gen mientras se apoyaba en el recogedor a mirar la sala.

— ¿me pasas la escoba? —pidió ella para terminar de recoger los restos diminutos de vidrio que quedaban en el suelo. Loki la miró levantando una ceja. Ella insistió con la mirada — ¿por favor?

— No te daré una de esas cosas de nuevo —bromeó señalando su labio. Genevieve comenzó a reír avergonzada mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, Loki le sonrió tomando la escoba. —Solo si prometes no usarla de nuevo contra mí.

— Lo prometo —Sonrió tomándola por donde Loki la tenía agarrada. Ambos miraron por unos segundos como sus dedos se alcanzaban a rozar, pero no hubo palabra al respecto. Salvo un pequeño gesto de paz —Somos aliados ¿Correcto?

— Correcto... —Contestó Loki —Somos **_aliados_**.

* * *

— ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? —preguntó Steve a Tony mientras salían a la carretera. La moto aerodeslizador estaba esta estacionada junto a ellos, escondida entre algunos árboles. —no veo mucho por aquí… ¿seguro que esta es la ubicación?

— Pues, sí… aquí cayó —contestó.

— Eso quiere decir que se pudo haber movido… —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— Tranquilo, Capi —dijo revisando la señal de su teléfono móvil —esa caída pudo haber matado al Profesor, pero como estaba en el estado de Hulk solo quedó inconsciente. Y un Hulk inconsciente es un Hulk amansado que efectivamente regresara a la forma de Banner.

— De acuerdo. —Contestó remangándose la camisa de cuadros.

— Tratemos de hablar con la población, tal vez alguien ha visto un enorme punto verde caer desde el cielo… — Dijo Tony caminando por el borde de la carretera.

— o un hombre inconsciente en el bosque. —agregó Steve siguiéndolo.

— Sí, esa puede ser otra. —miraba fijamente el GSP tratando de hacerlo funcionar de acuerdo a lo que necesitaban. —según esto, estamos en la carretera panamericana, la que atraviesa américa. Hay un pueblo pequeño cerca, no tiene más de una calle, podemos llegar ahí y preguntar.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando lo encontremos? —Preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero, pero la verdad estaba muy molesto e incomodo por la situación. Además, lo unico que quería era estar lo mas lejos posible de el incidente con el oficial Schmidt —Me refiero, ¿cómo vamos a regresar a Nueva York?

— No vamos a regresar sin el Doctor Vortex —contestó sin mucho afán.

— ¿Y en qué planeas irnos al Amazonas?

— Llamaré a Pepper por otro jet, no hay problema con eso...—Contestó —Todo esta controlado.

— Mmm, no todo —musitó perdido entre algunos pensamientos. Tony lo alcanzó a escuchar y se giró un poco hacia él, previendo lo que ocurría.

— También te tiene pensando lo de la base de vigilancia ¿no? —preguntó metiendose las manos a los bolsillos.

— No confío en ese hombre —dijo serio.

— bueno, despues de que intentara matarlos... Lo lógico es no confiar en él —La ironía bailaba en sus palabras. Steve frunció el entrecejo —solo digo.

— Simplemente no me trae buenos recuerdos el apellido _Schmidt_ —Dijo soltando en un suspiro la tensión de sus hombros.

—Ah si... _Craneo Rojo_, ya me se esa historia —Comentó mientras seguían caminando por el borde —Lo que estaba pasando por mi mente era que… seamos sinceros, Fury conoce perfectamente las bases que tiene el gobierno en el extranjero, yo mismo ojeé la lista con las ubicaciones hace no más de tres días. Panamá no estaba registrada, menos en medio de una reserva forestal donde es ilegal cualquier tipo de establecimiento aun así gubernamental.

— ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que Schmidt nos mintió acerca de lo que realmente ocurre ahí? —Preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta, solo quería corroborar.

— Correcto. —contestó saltando un tronco caído. —Algo apesta aquí. Tan pronto estemos de regreso en Nueva York voy a averiguar de qué se trata todo, si es necesario yo mismo voy a regresar e interrogar a Schmidt o el que esté a cargo.

Steve asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar en torno a eso, era como ver a los ojos amarillos de Red Skull nuevamente mientras caía por el portal. Venganza. Eso fue lo que dijo ¿cumpliría? Entonces, una voz exaltada hablando en español lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida la voz fue coreada por varias y un grupo de personas corriendo hacia ellos.

La primera reacción fue tomar posición de ataque, sin embargo, cuando la gente siguió de largo comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro desconcertados.

— ¿qué están diciendo? —preguntó Steve. Eran alrededor de treinta personas de rasgos bastante similares.

— No sé, no hablo español —dijo Tony tratando de agudizar su oído. —busca un niño, en las películas normalmente los niños saben hablar diferentes idiomas.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! —bufó él colocando los brazos en jarras.

— ¡solo hazme caso! —insistió señalando a una niña de coletas y cabello negro que los observaba escondida entre unos arbustos. Steve se giró hacia ella desconcertado. —lo haría yo pero no me llevo bien con los infantes.

Steve solo puso los ojos en blanco y luego se acercó a ella con cautela.

— Disculpa… pequeña —la llamó poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella. — ¿puedes entenderme? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Steve miró a Tony incrédulo a lo que él respondió con una expresión sobrada. — ¿has visto a un sujeto grande de piel verde?

Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

— Usa palabras más sencillas —regañó Stark.

— de acuerdo… um ¿un mounstro verde? —preguntó haciendo caras para que la pequeña entendiera. Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento y entonces asintió con la cabeza. — ¿enserio? ¿Dónde?

Ella apuntó con el índice en la dirección que la multitud habia ido. Luego comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos, las levantó y las volvió a bajar con fuerza haciendo el sonido de una explosión.

— ¿Cayó…? —ella continuaba con las mímicas. — ¿del cielo? ¿Cayó del cielo hacia allá?

Ella asintió sin dejar de señalar hacía la multitud.

— Gracias, _princesa_ —dijo Tony colocando una mano en el hombro de Steve quien aún seguía acuclillado. La niña esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia los matorrales.

— La asustaste —recriminó él poniéndose de pie.

— Realmente te decía a ti —Se burló. Steve lo fulminó con la mirada —es broma, es broma...

— Tenemos que reportarnos con el resto de los Vengadores —indicó con una expresión endurecida.

— Sí, encárgate tú de eso —dijo lanzando el móvil a las manos de Steve —yo me encargo de Banner.

— aguarda... ¿Cómo...?

* * *

_Recuerden que pueden ver **imagenes** de Fic y algunos perfiles entrando a mi Tumblr:  .com_

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia! soy todo oidos ;)_

_Dejenme reviews! PLz! me encanta leerlas y saber que el fic les gusta! :D:D_


	9. VIII: Intriga

**Capitulo VIII: _Intriga_**

El humo del cigarrillo de Genevieve comenzaba a dispersarse en la sala a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Daba un par de vueltas alrededor de la lámpara de techo y finalmente salía por las ventanas impulsado por la ligera brisa de la tarde. Frente a ella, su computadora portátil le daba una imagen detallada del prototipo del CODEX, nombre que correspondía al Interdimensionador, en planos con especificaciones claras. Se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a los labios y mientras dejaba salir el humo depositaba la ceniza en el cenicero de cristal a su derecha. Además, traía su teléfono celular aprisionado entre el hombro y la mejilla. Mantenía una conversación con alguien, al parecer importante y todo en torno a su invento, que Loki no alcanzó a procesar. Ella hablaba en francés, aunque el conociera algo de ese idioma no era suficiente para entenderla en su totalidad, después de todo Midgard nunca fue su sección favorita en la Biblioteca de los Siglos.

— _¡je sais ce que j'ai dit...!_ ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo sé lo que dije! —exclamó. Esta vez logró entender y se veía completamente ofuscada —Vitaliy… No me obligues a buscar ayuda en otro lado cuando tú puedes ayudarme. —en una especie de suspiro caprichoso de puso de pie dejando el portátil a un lado del sofá y salió al balcón mirando a Loki de reojo. Él detectó cierta prevención en sus gestos, claramente no quería que él escuchara el resto de la conversación. Aunque al final esto solo hizo que su interés aumentara —Por favor… sabes lo que significa para mí terminar este proyecto. Vitaliy… ¡Vitaliy no…! … ¡Por favor!... sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti… —entonces se llevó una mano a la frente arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás, se notaba indecisa —… te necesito.

Observaba a Genevieve detalladamente, analizando cada movimiento que realizaba, sus expresiones faciales, los gestos de sus manos, la manera en la que se movía de un lado a otro. Algo andaba mal con esa conversación, tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno respecto a quien fuera que estuviera hablando con ella. Solo por el hecho de que su actitud severa parecía disiparse, no tenía más una mirada inquisitoria… más bien estaba dócil, suplicante. Sí, Genevieve se veía rosa, absurda y débil. Sus dedos jugaban con el dije que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello, y de vez en cuando cruzaba los pies o daba saltitos jugando con los colores de las baldosas.

— Solo ven a mi apartamento… podemos hablar aquí. ¿Mañana? Bien. —dijo finalmente. —yo también… adiós.

Colgó y lanzó un suspiro. Loki no alcanzó a diferenciar si se trataba de una lamentación o de todo lo contrario.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó él apoyándose en el vidrio de la puerta. Genevieve se giró lentamente mientras apretaba los labios en una línea fina color rosa.

— Un amigo… —contestó con la fluidez de un reflejo, entrando de nuevo al apartamento.

— ¿y tu amigo no habla inglés? —recriminó levantando una ceja. Ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. La actitud de Loki la había molestado, de repente. Era como si desconfiara de ella cuando lo que estaba tratando de hacer era conseguir los recursos para armar el Codex. Además, Vitaliy era alguien… especial, y bueno, a él no le concernía su vida privada.

— ¿debería tener uno? —dijo dando un paso hacia ella en actitud amenazante. Genevieve retrocedió a sí mismo. Él se iba acercando lentamente casi hasta tenerla acorralada de nuevo — ¿Qué estas planeando?

— No estoy planeando nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué tratabas de que yo no escuchara tu conversación? —volvió a presionar acercándose cada vez más a ella como un ave rapaz cazando a su presa.

— ¡Basta, detente! —dijo colocándole una mano en el pecho para apartarlo de ella. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, esta vez procuró no mirarlo a los ojos — ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan paranoico? ¡Yo estoy ayudándote con tu plan, de acuerdo! ¡Te di mi palabra!

— ¡No me interesa tu falta de...! —pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por Gen.

— ¡Déjame terminar de hablar! —le gritó frunciendo el entrecejo. Loki la miró estupefacto pues no se esperaba esa clase de reacción furiosa departe de ella. De pronto había actuado con mucha autoridad —Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar, te di mi palabra y ¡lo que prometo lo cumplo!… no se qué tanta validez tenga este trato de tu lado, pero del mío puedes estar completamente seguro que ¡no pienso echarme para atrás ni traicionarte! ¡yo confío en ti!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada fulminante por unos segundos y luego se apartó soltando una exclamación de enojo. Le dio la espalda y se apoyó en un sofá con las manos en el rostro. Él no dijo nada, no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo nuevamente. Además, no podía darse el lujo de perder la única herramienta que le era realmente útil en ese planeta. Aunque odiara admitirlo, sin sus poderes no tenía muchas opciones a las cuales recurrir.

Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado de la casa que no fuera la sala, pero de nuevo, la voz de Genevieve lo detuvo.

— él… mi… amigo, es un físico mecánico empírico. Lo conozco desde que me mude a la ciudad —Musitó con melancolía. —él es la única persona en la que confío, y que puede ayudarnos.

— Podrías hacerlo sola. —espetó apoyándose contra la pared cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Pero no puedo! —exclamó girándose hacia él exasperada. Loki tenía una expresión facial neutra, aunque más del lado del fastidio que de la tranquilidad. —Mira, estoy haciendo esto porque tenemos un trato… ¿podrías ayudarme también?

— ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó ironizando la voz.

— Comprensión. —contestó haciendo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse. Loki la miró no muy conforme. —Yo sé lo que debo hacer, solo que toma tiempo. ¿Bien? ¡No puedo tener un reactor de portales de la noche a la mañana, perfectamente listo!

— Mis sinceras disculpas por no creer tus palabras —dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a ella. Gen lo miró sorprendida, tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces bajando la mirada. —eso no es lo que te molesta ¿me equivoco?

— No… —suspiró.

— Fue la llamada. —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, y aun más que eso una acusación.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

— Estabas normal antes de llamar a tu amigo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que estaba normal? ¡Te conozco hace un día! —recriminó frunciendo el entrecejo. Loki solo perfiló una sonrisa burlesca y sarcástica al tiempo.

— Muy bien... Esta repentina conmoción emocional a qué se debe, si por supuesto puedo saberlo —preguntó con un gesto de desagrado, pero de cierta manera, resignación.

— No tienes que hablar como Mr. Darcy tratando de sonar como aristócrata engreído —Acusó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quién?

— Él es un personaje de... —comenzó a explicar por la cara de desconcierto amargo que él tenía. Sin embargo, al final sintió innecesaria esa información — ¡Ah, solo olvídalo!

— Bien... —Dijo levantando una ceja. — ¿quién es tu "amigo"?

— Su nombre es Vitaliy... Trabajamos juntos una vez cuando aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi padre hace un par de años, desde que me mude a esta ciudad hemos sido buenos amigos —Contestó para luego quedarse mirando a Loki a la expectativa de una respuesta.

— ¿Son amantes desde antes o después de trabajar juntos? —Preguntó en tono burlón. Genevieve enseguida se vio ofuscada y perturbada por la pregunta. Comenzó a parpadear tratando de buscar una respuesta.

— Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia. —dijo visiblemente enojada. Le dio la espalda a Loki y se aproximó a la habitación de Blair. Tocó con suavidad un par de veces y la llamó, pero Blair no dio signos de querer salir aun de su cuarto —Princesa, no puedes estar enojada todavía... Mira, le pedí a Vitaliy que viniera un rato mañana...

Como si fuera un hechizo mágico, algún conjuro o sortilegio, la puerta de Blair se abrió y de repente el cabello rubio que tenía hasta hace unas horas estaba rojizo y húmedo. Loki recordó a Sif por un momento tratando de hallar una explicación lógica de por qué su cabello estaba de diferente color. Blair podría ser alguna clase de aprendiz de hechicera, pensó. Pero luego esa idea abandonó su mente pues no consideraba a esa humana lo suficientemente inteligente para entender la magia como realmente era. Si alguna de las dos se acercaba un poco a eso sería Genevieve.

— ¿Por qué va a venir? —Preguntó apoyándose en su puerta —No se suponía que ustedes dos ya no...

— Me va a ayudar en un proyecto... —interrumpió dedicándole una mirada a Loki por el rabillo del ojo. Luego se volvió a Blair quien la observaba con intriga —Somos amigos, Blair...

— ¿qué me estas pidiendo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisita traviesa remplazando la intrigada. Gen la miró con severidad, tratando de reprenderla infructuosamente. — claro, tratare de no dejarse a solas con él.

— No es gracioso —recriminó.

— Entonces no me pidas ayuda —dijo molesta.

— No te estaba pidiendo ayuda —gruñó —solo te avisaba que venía.

— ¡bien! ¿Adivina qué? —Exclamó enojada de nuevo — ¡no me interesa!

Loki tan solo permanecía en silencio, siendo espectador de la, según él, ridícula pelea. Lo único que quería era convencerse a sí mismo de que era superior y por lo tanto seria una pérdida de tiempo querer indagar más en la vida de Genevieve, aunque quisiera poder estar informado de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de esa humana en particular.

La discusión con Blair continuó otro rato hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta. Al parecer se trataba de un domicilio que Blair había pedido. Por un momento llegó a pensar que podía tratarse de algún agente de SHIELD, pero descartó la idea solo para no darle la razón a Genevieve que estaba un poco paranoico. No habia podido objetarle a Gen de la manera que él hubiera querido respecto a su amigo, faltaba ver si este sujeto servía para algo, ya buscaría la forma de manipularlo si llegaba a querer ir corriendo con la policía o entregarlo a SHIELD. Aun tenía hasta mañana para persuadirla de que no trajera más personas.

— No voy a quedarme a seguir siendo objeto de tu PMS, ¿es tan difícil que actúes de acuerdo a tu edad? —dijo molesta. Blair la fulminó con la mirada y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Nadie te pidió que te quedaras! —le gritó del otro lado. Gen puso los ojos en blanco, luego su vista cayó en Loki quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

— ¿darías una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó. Loki no cambió mucho su expresión facial pues aquella pregunta lo desconcertaba igual que la discusión de hace un rato. —Blair tardara un rato en disipar su enojo y no quiero quedarme aquí a esperarla.

— No voy a exponerme —contestó serio.

— Bien, adiós —dijo ella caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, mirando de reojo a Loki. Él soltó una risita desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿De verdad esperas que vaya contigo, no? —preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? —dijo con una media sonrisa astuta mientras giraba la mirada hacia Loki.

— Estas descalza. —contestó señalando sus pies. Gen se encogió de hombros.

— De todas maneras no me vas a dejar salir sola. —Loki asintió apretando los labios. La miró por un momento a los ojos, ella de nuevo estaba siendo la que le apunto con el arma en el estudio y no la _torpe _que se ponía histérica por culpa de una maldita llamada.

— Eres lista —Susurró.

— Y tu mentiroso. —Le dijo acercándose más a él. Loki solo acertó a reírse, pues lo prefirió antes que admitir que ella tenía razón. —Va a ser solo una pequeña vuelta. Yo evito los lugares turísticos porque lo odio, no debería preocuparte tanto. ¿Vamos?

— No seas tonta, SHIELD ha de tener vigilantes por toda la ciudad. —Espetó acortando más la distancia entre ambos.

— Te refieres a que pensaste que te dejaría salir sin algún disfraz —comentó ella en tono burlesco —A mi parecer el tonto es otro.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, tú, patética humana? —Recriminó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Yo te recuerdo que en este preciso momento no eres ni tan distinto a mí —contestó sin perder la mirada sarcástica. Pensó en la obsesión de su padre con el primero de los nueve mundos y luego en lo que Loki le había dicho —...Seudo-Asgardiano.

— No encuentro gracia en tu ridícula comparación. —Atacó con una mirada superior. Gen negó con la cabeza mientras una risita se colaba entre sus dientes, lentamente comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás sin que él realmente fuera consciente —Pierdes tu tiempo considerándote igual a un dios.

— Puedo asegurarte que mi intención no es ofender tu _ego_, ni considerarme igual a _alguien_ como tú. —Contestó haciendo una especie de reverencia, pero dada la situación era claramente una burla hacia él.

La frase por sí sola lo molestó, pero entendía muy bien que no podía dejar que Genevieve se saliera con la suya, lo mejor era seguirle el juego de ironía y sarcasmo que estaba llevando. Después de todo, si había un juego que él dominara a la perfección era ese. Le sonrió levantando una ceja y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella.

— Mi ego, Madame, no es lo que resulta herido de su comportamiento despectivo y burlesco sin razón —inquirió haciendo un ademan con la mano. Genevieve apretó los labios, dudosa de si reírse o permanecer seria pues la mirada de Loki no le daba ninguna pista.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó dando otro paso hacia atrás.

— Eres simplemente un ser tan altanero y torpemente terco —musitó acercándose mas.

— ¿Lo soy? —Gen alcanzó la puerta y la abrió de improviso, logrando salir ágilmente sin hacer mucho ruido.

De alguna manera lo hizo a propósito pues sabía que él planeaba seguirla. Quería conocer y desenredar lo que verdaderamente él ocultaba, aunque hubiera dicho que era el Loki que venía de Asgard y había reducido gran parte de Manhattan a cenizas con su invasión extra planetaria, había algo mas… querer entender o por lo menos conocer sus pensamientos ¿por qué quería regresar a Asgard para matar al padre de todo? ¿Qué habia pasado realmente con él? ¿Por qué regresar a un lugar donde es un criminal? De pronto sintió la necesidad de conocer su historia. Eso le daría muchas pistas de qué era lo que estaba haciendo al ayudarlo.

Entonces corrió hasta el elevador el cual oportunamente estaba en el piso en ese momento y entró. Las puertas se cerraron y enseguida se encontró en el lobby. Sin embargo, por mucho que se lo esperara, la sorprendió ver a Loki fuera del ascensor mirándola de brazos cruzados. A continuación comenzó a reír dejándolo desconcertado.

— Sigues descalza —acusó mientras agitaba un par de tacones que traía en la mano. Gen se acercó a él y tomó los zapatos con cautela.

— ¿cómo bajaste tan rápido? —preguntó poniéndose los tacones rojos.

— Soy un dios —contestó.

— Claro, eres el dios del engaño —dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia la puerta.

Loki sonrió levantando una ceja y se dejaba guiar por ella hacia afuera.

* * *

Jane miraba por la ventana de la habitación que Pepper le había organizado a ella y a Darcy en la torre Stark, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Después de haber instalado el equipo para monitorear actividades de energía sospechosas alrededor de la isla dedicó un par de horas a revisar las lecturas. No encontró nada en especial. Salvo un par de torres de energía fuera de control debido a un corto circuito menor.

— Esto no tiene mucho sentido —suspiró Darcy entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Se lanzó sobre su cama mientras trataba de no regar el paquete de _M&M's_ en el cubrecama.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido? —preguntó Jane sin apartar la vista de sus notas.

— Estar en la ciudad de Nueva York y no salir a dar una vuelta un viernes por la tarde —Se lamentó apoyándose en un brazo —si no fuera por mi Ipod, estaría saltando ahora mismo de esta torre.

— Pues sal a dar una vuelta —Sugirió.

— ¿bromeas, cierto? —Se rió —Con ese lunático suelto no me dejaron salir del piso.

— ah… —dijo no muy interesada.

— Ven conmigo y dile a Thor que venga con nosotras —inquirió. Jane enseguida se giró hacia ellas.

— Darcy, él está ocupado como todos nosotros tratando de encontrar a Loki donde quiera que esté —recriminó para luego enfocar su vista nuevamente en las lecturas del rastreador.

— ¿qué mejor manera de tratar de encontrarlo que pasear por la ciudad? —insistió sentándose en la cama de un salto. Jane negó con la cabeza — Admite que es una buena idea… ¡Jane, vamos!

— estoy tratando de ser útil. —contestó señalando el equipo.

— Mira, J… todo esto lo instalaste tu sola con Erik, está operando prácticamente por su cuenta. Él está en otra habitación haciendo no se que con un reactor de protones… pero dijo que no era tan urgente tenerlo listo. —dijo poniéndose de pie —así que pídele que te releve un rato, llamas a Thor, salimos los tres ya que a mí no me importa ser un mal trío…

— Darcy…

— Entonces yo me pierdo un rato mientras ustedes hacen lo mismo y a final del día nos regresamos todo juntos de nuevo aquí. —ella continuaba hablando haciendo caso omiso de cualquier objeción que Jane inventara —Pasas tiempo con tu dios, yo conozco la ciudad y todos felices…

— No puedo simplemente llamarlo y decirle que quiero salir a dar una vuelta… —balbuceó dándole la espalda —él esta… Todos estamos ocupados.

— ¿quién está ocupado? —preguntó una voz que enseguida hizo dar un respingo a Jane. Thor entraba a la habitación con ropas normales.

— Jane dice que tú estás muy ocupado como para llevarla a dar una vuelta a la ciudad —se apresuró a decir Darcy. —se está lamentando y tratando de convencerme que la acompañe yo. Pero yo le dije que era muy arriesgado salir solas con tu medio hermano maligno suelto por ahí.

— ¡Yo no dije…! —

— De hecho en este momento yo iba a hablar contigo a ver qué tan ocupado estabas —añadió interrumpiendo a Jane de nuevo mientras la abrazaba y le cubría la boca con sus manos.

— ¡Darcy! ¡Suéltame! ¡En ningún momento dije que…! —exclamó Jane.

— Realmente no estoy ocupado. —Interrumpió Thor mirando a Jane. Ella enseguida lo miró desconcertado.

— pero… pensé que seguían buscando a Loki —comentó. Darcy la soltó y también miró a Thor esperando a que continuara hablando.

— Stark llamó hace un rato. Le dije que tenía cierto presentimiento de que Loki no iba a salir de la ciudad así que me sugirió esperar entonces a que ellos llegaran para decidir qué íbamos a hacer al respecto. —les dijo. —a pesar de que Natasha, Clint y yo estuvimos dando vueltas al perímetro… no vimos nada extraordinario. La policía solo ha recibido llamadas de casos triviales… ningún asesinato salvo el que fue registrado anoche…

— ¿Te refieres a que van a dejar de buscarlo? —le preguntó.

— no, por supuesto, pero necesitamos una pista de su ubicación… solo la conseguiremos cuando él haga algún movimiento. Sus poderes se fueron ¿recuerdas?

— Sí… —musitó mirando al suelo preocupada —Por eso es que no he tenido lecturas significativas con mi rastreador.

— Podemos dar una vuelta, si quieres —le dijo tomando su mano derecha. Jane lo miró con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Darcy antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar un "tal vez" —lleva tu abrigo, J… tal vez haga frió de noche. Quiero un granizado de café con arequipe y chantillí de _Starbucks_ ¿vienen conmigo?

— Eres increíble… —le dijo Jane con sarcasmo mientras luchaba por no reírse con ella. En cambio Thor no evitó soltar una carcajada sonora.

* * *

— ¿A dónde planeas ir? —preguntó Loki caminando cerca de Genevieve para disimular su presencia. —ya nos alejamos demasiado de la torre.

— No importa… no seas paranoico… —dijo tomando su brazo para acercarlo a ella —Sí un grupo como SHIELD estuviera tan interesado en encontrarte ya lo hubieran hecho…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de algo así? —espetó alejándose rápidamente.

— Conozco a SHIELD, sabes… no he huido de ellos tres veces por nada en especial —dijo con sarcasmo. Loki rodó los ojos. —quería un café de vainilla… te llevaba a _Starbucks_.

— ¿Y qué si hay espías cerca? —insistió.

— Hay como doscientos _Starbucks_ en la ciudad… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —dime tu las probabilidades de toparnos con uno.

— No deberías pasarte de lista. La obstinación es el resultado de la vanidad humana.

— No estoy siendo obstinada… —contestó —trato de no dejarme llevar por la paranoia.

— Yo no estoy siendo paranoico tampoco —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo —pero espero que cuando yo diga corra, tú te caigas y seas atrapada en mi lugar.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso?

— ¿debería?

— Si realmente no hubieras querido venir no habrías bajado con mis tacones, es mas... no me habrías dejado bajar ni siquiera —Loki la miró de reojo.

— deberíamos regresar.

— haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a ir por mi café de vainilla… —dijo seria caminando mas rápido. Loki la miró con desaprobación pero aun así la siguió desde cerca.


	10. IX: Nudo

**Capitulo IX: _Nudo_**

Bruce abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo ovalado y cóncavo. Entonces se levantó deprisa, cosa de lo que se arrepintió unos segundos después, la cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera pasado de tragos. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que había ocurrido antes, pero no se olvidaba del ataque de enojo que tuvo en con Steve y Tony antes de saltar del avión. Precisamente ahora en esa misión tan importante entonces el otro sujeto tenía que hacerse notar, simplemente tenía que actuar como un mártir desmesurado en busca de atención, pensó.

Se llevó una mano a la frente lamentándose, pero enseguida la voz de Stark trató de tranquilizarlo.

— Finalmente, estás despierto —dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— Un hotel en la ciudad. —contestó mirando por la ventana.

— ¿qué ciudad?

— Mira tú camiseta, la conseguimos precisamente para que te sintieras ubicado —dijo en tono de burla. Bruce hizo lo que él dijo y se dio cuenta que decía "_I love Panama_" en letras grandes estilo nueva york. Soltó un bufido rodando los ojos —Sí, bueno... Nunca envíes a Steve a comprar ropa, menos si le dices que sea "adecuada" a la ciudad.

— ¿Qué tantos daños hice? —preguntó resignado.

— Aparte del Jet, no fue nada del otro mundo. Saltaste convenientemente cerca a una reserva forestal, por lo que el jet se estrelló en ella. —respondió mientras se acercaba a una mesa donde estaba un ordenador portátil. Lo tomó y se sentó en el sofá haciéndole señas a Bruce de que hiciera lo mismo. —sé que pensaras por qué demonios "conveniente" que un vehículo volador golpeara y destruyera gran parte de un ecosistema protegido...

— Claro… —Banner puso los ojos en blanco.

— Mira, Profesor. —señaló un mapa de la reserva. —por este lado caímos con el jet, y no muy lejos de aquí... Hay una supuesta base de vigilancia americana. Aproximadamente en este lugar.

— ¿seguro que es americana? —Preguntó desconcertado — ¿No está prohibido acaso la instalación de cualquier entidad de intervención en reservas naturales?

— Exactamente. —contestó. —Si la situación en la que nos enteramos de ella hubiese sido diferente no levantaría tantas sospechas en mí, sin embargo... Es una historia interesante.

— soy todo oídos.

— Cuando caímos, yo mismo me encargué de llamar al equipo. Entonces, algún dispositivo que no he logrado identificar, rastreó nuestra ubicación absorbiendo las ondas de radio de mi móvil. No es el tipo de rastreador normal vía satélite o GPS que suele usar la CIA. Ni siquiera se asemeja a los más avanzados que usamos en SHIELD. Y ya tengo invisibilidad para esos —comenzó. Bruce levantó las cejas sin decir una palabra, solo hizo un ademan para que Tony continuara con su historia. —Mi tecnología es algo que no van a poder imitar las competencias de aquí a diez años, así que… aun considerando que mis equipos son de los más avanzados, no me dio ninguna pista de cómo demonios hicieron para ubicarme, si tengo un perfecto sistema anti espías en él…

—Recuérdame cuántas veces Fury ha logrado infiltrase en tu perfecto sistema anti espías —dijo con sarcasmo. Tony le dedicó una mirada fulminante. — ¿Cuál es el factor que más te preocupa de todos?

— No he terminado de contar la situación. Además, lo de Furia es distinto... —Carraspeó con la garganta. Bruce asintió acomodándose los lentes —Ya debes conocer la historia de Red Skull ¿no?

—Sí, basicamente... El nazi que Steve combatió en su época. —Contestó. —El peso que tuvo su descubrimiento de la "_reliquia nórdica_" sobre la Gran Guerra. El "portal" a donde fue enviado...

— Muy bien... El oficial Schmidt —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. —Un hombre con el mismo nombre que Red Skull, y aun mas sospechoso... conocimiento a fondo de quién era Steve, fue quien nos detuvo en la reserva.

— ¿seguro que debes juzgar al hombre por su apellido? Me refiero... Muchos son fanáticos del Capitán y realmente ese apellido aunque no sea común, lo tiene un grupo significativo de ciudadanos americanos.

— Descendientes de alemanes —acusó, tratando de guiar al profesor a la parte del tema que le interesaba, queriendo no sonar como un racista paranoico.

— aun así, Tony…

— Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Profesor... Pero realmente después de ser blanco de sus balas... —interrumpió hablando con sarcasmo nuevamente —creo que vale la pena revisar qué esta sucediendo en esa supuesta base.

— Bueno… si hablas de un ataque ahora tiene sentido, en esta ocasión debo admitir que la razón es tuya... —musitó con expresión de sorpresa.

— Lo que pasó fue esto: el sujeto puso tenso al Cap, por lo que yo trate de llevar la fiesta en paz —Tony se rascó la nunca —pero nos querían quitar de ahí lo mas pronto posible y llevarnos a otro lado... No me pareció confiable su actitud. Escapamos en el prototipo del deslizador...

— ¿y luego qué?

— Les dijo a sus hombres que abrieran fuego contra nosotros, pero solemos ser mas rápidos que los chicos malos. Luego, te buscamos. —respondió poniéndose de pie. Dejo el laptop a un lado y se acercó a un minibar que allí había convenientemente, a servirse un trago.

— ¿cómo estaba todo?

— Caíste cerca a un pueblito como de diez casas... Justo por la carretera Panamericana. No hubo daños, tranquilo —Explicó él con una mueca burlona —...aunque yo diría que la colonia de hormigas te declaró la guerra después de eso.

— ¿dónde esta Steve? —Preguntó ignorando la burla de Tony.

— Sube en un momento. Dijo que quería tomar aire fresco —Explicó sirviendo otra copa para Bruce —el hombre esta preocupándose en exceso por el incidente, ya sabes como es. Se toma todo a pecho como si se tratara de una prueba de pureza o sumisión.

— ¿Y tu no estas preocupado? —preguntó rechazando el trago con un ademan con la mano.

— ¿Yo? Nah. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Enseguida dejó el vaso servido con whisky a un lado del mesón. —Normalmente no me preocupo por cosas así. Solo tengo curiosidad, mucha… y cuando yo tengo curiosidad por algo, normalmente no es bueno.

— ¿cuál es el plan?

— Vamos a esperar. —respondió serio, volvió a darle un sorbo al vaso. —Lo que sea que se esté cocinando ahí, tendrá que hervir en algún momento y el humo los va a delatar. Por lo pronto nuestro plan de viaje original no ha cambiado.

* * *

El lugar que Genevieve había llamado "café" era un sitio bastante parecido a los restaurantes rústicos de los alrededores del palacio. Le recordaban a esas posadas en las que él, Thor y los demás, llegaban durante los muchos viajes que hicieron cuando estaban más jóvenes. El ambiente era concurrido, pero a diferencia de las posadas... Este lugar tenía un aroma extraño, bastante agradable y exquisito. Un olor suave y envolvente, casi parecía perfume de ninfas.

Procuró no perder de vista a Genevieve en ningún momento y no levantar la cabeza tan arbitrariamente, alguien que estuviera de espía podría reconocerlo. Necesitaba actuar con sigilo y cautela. Ella por su parte se movía como si no necesitara pedir permiso para pasar, eso le molestaba de cierta manera a Loki por el simple hecho de no poder seguirle el paso. En ese momento sentía necesidad de amarrarla a un lugar del que no pudiera salir donde tuviera acceso a ella cuando la necesitara, aunque le hubiera dicho que le mostraría todo lo que llevaba en ese cuaderno verde que traía en la mano, sabía que no entendería los mecanismos de análisis humanos. Mantenía la mirada fija en ella, tratando de que por fin entendiera su incomodidad al estar en ese lugar. Entonces la vio detenerse frente a la barra, donde esperaba un humano que por su aspecto físico le recordaba a Hogun.

— Bienvenida a Starbucks… ¿deseas algo del menú? —preguntó en actitud sugestiva hacia ella.

— Gracias… pediré un expreso de vainilla… con extra crema —contestó con el índice en los labios.

— ¿algo mas? Tal vez unos biscuits de chocolate… —En su forma de expresarse ya dejo de ser similar a su ex amigo, esta versión midgardiana de Hogun parecía un completo ignorante — ¿o un lapicero para que me des tu número?

— Lo siento… no quiero nada mas —contestó ella seria. Enseguida se giró hacia Loki y lo haló del brazo para que quedara prácticamente abrazándola. Él tensionó su cuerpo y la miró desconcertado — ¿tu quieres algo, Príncipe?

Fijándose en la reacción del plebeyo entendió cual era el plan de Genevieve. Pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era divertirse con ese humano un rato también. Sentir su angustia al ver como destrozaban sus aspiraciones y pisotear su espíritu. Sonrió y deslizó una mano por la cadera de Genevieve hasta juntarla completamente a él, para que el humano entendiera el gesto como que la proclamaba suya.

— Lo que tu quieras, Gen… —contestó mirando a sujeto con malicia y veneno.

— Oh, lo siento, hermano —dijo tartamudeando sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. —no sabia que ella era tu… tu…

— Mi Reina. —contestó entrecerrando los ojos. Sus brazos la rodearon aun más, de manera más posesiva.

— ah… sí, eso.

— Y no puedes tenerla, miserable criatura inferior… Ella ya es de mi propiedad —se burló. Él sujeto lo miró ligeramente asustado. Genevieve apenas logró procesar la sarta de palabras que siguieron a eso —Mira como la mujer de tu vida se vuelve inalcanzable y demasiado para una pobre plebe como tu. ¿Cómo se siente cuando su alma es desagarrada? Que el dolor moral te agobia y te sofoca cada vez mas y…

— hey, tranquilo… No me hace falta la lección de Shakespeare. —dijo sin evitar poner una mirada desconcertada. Loki no entendió la referencia — No estoy enamorado, pienso que es sexy… solo quería coger con ella…

— esta bien… solo dame mi pedido, aquí tienes el dinero —dijo Gen pasándole un billete. Se zafó de Loki para recibir su café.

Él miró por última vez al tendero con una mirada despectiva y luego siguió a Genevieve hasta una mesa junto a un mural de fotografías. Ella levantó su mirada hacia él pero enseguida la escondió detrás de su bebida. Loki puso los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento a su lado.

Durante un par de minutos no la escuchó decir una sola palabra, no parecía tener interés en empezar una conversación. Él comenzaba a impacientarse pues, a pesar de nunca haber sido alguien destacado por su sociabilidad, el simple hecho de estar sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada salvo pensar lo frustraba. Pensaba en que este tiempo sería valioso para que Genevieve trabajara en el _CODEX_ de una buena vez y no perderlo como otro maldito humano inútil. Miró el cuaderno donde supuestamente ella traía parte de la investigación del Tesseract.

— Deberíamos irnos ahora mismo —dijo en todo severo. Gen ahora levantó su mirada gris y permaneció observando a Loki en silencio por unos treinta segundos. — ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Asgard? —lanzó su pregunta al aire modulando con delicadeza para evitar que alguien mas escuchase su conversación. Fue Loki esta vez quien apartó la vista de ella y lanzó un suspiro molesto.

— No es asunto tuyo —contestó cortante. Gen apretó los labios jugando con la pajilla del vaso.

— ¿amigos, familia? —Preguntó de nuevo. Loki frunció el entrecejo —No sé, debes tener algo que te doliera dejar cuando te fuiste.

— No. Nada se gana teniendo amigos... —Respondió serio. —Deja de hacerme preguntas, es irritante.

— No me digas… —dijo con ironía. Él entendió enseguida que se refería a lo que había pasado después de la llamada, enseguida dejo escapar una media sonrisa divertida que no tardó en desaparecer de su rostro. —Hagamos un trato…

— ¿otro?

— Sí. —sonrió colocando su mano sobre la de Loki a manera de apoyo. Él la miró desconcertado y luego se volvió hacia ella. —Tú me cuentas tu historia… y yo te cuento la mía.

— ¿cómo puede algo así ser de mi interés? —bufó apartando su mano de la de Genevieve.

— No te mientras a ti mismo. Hace un rato te mostraste interesado en mi vida privada, ya sabes… Vitaliy, mi padre…

— Puedo sacarte esa información cuando yo quiera sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra acerca de mi pasado. Realmente la curiosidad por la vida de otras personas es un hábito desagradable… —escupió retomando sus posición aristocrática.

— No me interesa tu pasado… ¿crees que si me importara te estaría ayudando? —Espetó frunciendo el entrecejo. Loki tragó saliva sin perder su actitud inquisitoria. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que no hubiese sido solo Genevieve la que le dijera que no importaba su pasado. Recordó su vieja vida en Asgard y maldijo todo sentimentalismo. Entonces contuvo un respingo cuando sintió de nuevo la mano de Gen sobre la suya —Loki… realmente no me interesa que hiciste o no, ya lo hecho esta hecho y nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido… lo único que quiero saber es qué harás.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —Preguntó.

— ¿por qué regresar a _Asgard_ si te fuiste de allí una vez y dices no tener nadie realmente importante que espere tu regreso?

— Tengo que cumplir una promesa —contestó.

— ¿qué clase de promesa?

— Una de venganza. —sus ojos verdes brillaron de nuevo con nitidez, produciendo un escalofrío en Genevieve que recorrió toda su espalda, pero esta vez… no estaba segura si era miedo o una curiosidad peligrosa.

* * *

— Escuché que tienen una sección de poptarts… —rio Darcy caminando de espaldas al anden para poder ver a Jane y a Thor. —procuremos que no acabes con todo el inventario.

— ¿por qué no pudimos ir a uno mas cerca de la torre Stark? —preguntó Jane no muy conforme con que le hubiera tocado pagar el taxi a ella.

— Yo prometí que iba a invitar al café, ya supéralo —dijo burlona. —Además, cerca de aquí, en ese edificio de allá vive una amiga que conocí por Tumblr, me invitó a conocer su departamento.

— así que tan pronto salgamos del café te iras a donde tu amiga —preguntó Thor.

— Exactamente. —sonrió como una niña pequeña.

— ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros después? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— pueden ir a dar un paseo romántico a Central Park, tampoco estamos tan lejos de la entrada por el Columbus Circle.

— ¿desde cuando eres una experta en la ciudad? —recriminó Jane.

— desde que tengo una guía de la ciudad. —bromeó enseñando el libro dentro de su bolso. Thor soltó una risita mientras Jane dibujaba un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Finalmente llegaron al sitio que Darcy había escogido. El aroma a café fascino al asgardiano que solo recordaba la bebida con anhelo, ya sabía que iba a ordenar. Los tres se aproximaron a la caja. Thor pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jane y le sonrió al sujeto.

— bienvenidos a Starbucks ¿puedo tomar su orden?

— yo quiero un Capuchino frappé de arequipe. —dijo Darcy ojeando la vitrina de postres. —y un biscuits de chocolate con chispitas.

— yo quiero un café late —dijo Jane.

— ¿usted quiere algo, señor? —le preguntó a Thor

— amigo, un gusto… me recuerdas a un noble guerrero, un fiel amigo ¿cómo es tu nombre?

— am… Spencer, señor —contestó dubitativo, ya iban dos hombres extraños en el día.

— Spencer, podrías darme esa bebida perfecta, la especialidad de tu humilde taberna. —Darcy se mordió un labio para no reírse mientras que Jane la reprendía aguantando también una carcajada.

— él quiere decir que va a pedir un café sin crema. —dijo Jane acomodándose un mechón de cabello. Thor le sonrió y así mismo al asistente de caja quien parecía asustado.

— Claro, señores… —dijo registrando todo en la caja. —son veinte dólares, madame.

— aquí tiene, gracias. —sonrió Darcy mientras hacían intercambio de productos.

— Vamos a sentarnos —propuso Jane señalando una mesa vacía junto al ventanal.

* * *

— pero puede que Thor no lo haya hecho apropósito… él quería lo mismo que tu, enorgullecer a su padre —opinó Gen. Loki asintió pero de igual manera se veía molesto.

— pero como te dije. No me interesa que pase con Thor, él no es mas mi hermano… mi venganza va hacia el padre de todo. —apretó la mano de Gen en la suya y agregó: —es por eso que debo regresar antes que caía nuevamente en el sueño de Odín.

— así que… el trono se te fue arrebatado simplemente por una falsa acusación de traición. Eso no es justo —dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo —supongo que ahora entiendo porque necesitas regresar… pero cuando estés allá… no pensaras en… nada. Olvídalo.

— ¿qué?

— No, solo era…

— Shh… —le dijo cubriendo su boca con una mano. Gen lo miró desconcertado. —tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿qué pasa? —susurró quitando la mano.

— ¿hay aquí una salida trasera que podamos utilizar? —preguntó agachando la cabeza nuevamente. Gen seguía sin entender la actitud cautelosa repentina de Loki ¿qué estaba sucediendo que ella ignorara?

— por los baños hay una puerta que da al patio. Hay una paredilla como de dos metros para pasar a la calle. —indicó tratando de susurrar todo. — ¿qué pasa?

—Te dije que debíamos irnos… tienen la ciudad vigilada. —regañó jalándola deprisa hasta la parte de atrás. —Thor y su tonta humana están aquí.

— ¿qué?

— Nos vamos ahora —dijo empujándola hacia la puerta del baño de damas. Gen se sostuvo de la puerta para no caer contra el lavabo.

— ¿Loki…?

— ¡Cállate y camina! —exclamó enojado.

— ¡no me toques! —lo empujó contra una de las puertas del baño. — ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera?

— ¡yo hago lo que quiero! —dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo. El agarré seguramente le dejaría moretón, pensó ella. No había visto a Thor por ningún lado ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Loki? no podía dejar que la tratara como a una marioneta a su gusto.

— ¡pero no conmigo! —se soltó lanzando una patada que él alcanzó a esquivar. Loki la miró molesto, pero nuevamente los ojos grises de Genevieve lo hacían sentir incomodo. Maldijo que le recordaran a su supuesta madre mientras trataba de calmarse.

— Genevieve, tenemos que irnos… —dijo acercándose a ella pero ahora en actitud pasiva. —no puedo arriesgarme, y créeme que si me atrapan contigo Fury te va a encerrar a ti también en otra celda quien sabe hasta cuando…

Gen lo miró preocupada pero permaneció en silencio. Loki la tomó de la mano, esta vez con delicadeza, y la jaló hasta la puerta de evacuación. La luz insuficiente de la tarde noche hacia que la temperatura descendiera. Dieron con la paredilla en el momento en el que Gen se dio cuenta que había olvidado algo en la mesa. Palideció.

— ¡el cuaderno! ¡Debo volver por él! —exclamó retrocediendo. Loki la tomó de nuevo por la muñeca deteniéndola.

— Tenemos que salir —insistió. Genevieve negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo dejar que eso caiga en manos de cualquiera —dijo soltándose de él. —tu apresúrate a salir, a mi no me conocen. Llega al edificio, nos encontramos allá, Loki.

Él la miró regresar adentro no muy conforme.

Genevieve se apresuró a alcanzar la mesa que tenían ocupada hace un rato. El cuaderno seguía allí inmutable. Suspiró aliviada una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos. Se giró hacia la salida con tal de regresar con Loki lo más pronto posible. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con alguien que no pensó volver a ver después de graduarse de Culver. Las dos se odiaban con toda su alma mientras estudiaron, solían ser némesis en todas las cosas. Ninguna de las dos triunfo al final más que la otra y eso fue lo que las molesto. Vivian solo para luchar por ser mejor que la otra.

— Genevieve Vortex… —musitó curveando sus labios en una sonrisa hipócrita.

— _Jane Foster_… —saludo ella de igual manera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? No pensé que te encontraría por aquí… —dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Genevieve sonrió incomoda.

— Sí… pensé que estabas muerta —contestó burlándose. Jane levantó una ceja tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus comentarios groseros.

— Fíjate que no… sigo viva, para tu pesar… —rio aparentando sentido del humor.

— Sí, puedo notarlo… creo. Me refiero, no es que este refiriéndome a que tu cara parece la de un fantasma ni nada —atacó de nuevo. Darcy la miró desconcertada al igual que Thor.

— Me doy cuenta que estos ocho años no te cambiaron mucho.

— lo mismo digo.

— Creo que puede ahorrarse esos comentarios —intervino Thor dirigiéndose a Genevieve, colocando una mano en el hombro de Jane.

— y… ¿con quien tengo el placer? —dijo ella examinando al rubio. Ya no tenía dudas, a juzgar por las imágenes de tv y la descripción física dada por Loki coincidía con él a la perfección. Él debía ser Thor.

— Es mi novio… el doctor Donald Blake —se apresuró a decir. Gen levantó una ceja.

— un gusto, doctor… —dijo ella. Ahora sentía que debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos. — será mejor que me vaya ya… un amigo me esta esperando. Un gusto verte Jane.

— Sí. Lo mismo digo, _Nerdieve_ —le dijo Jane despidiéndose con la mano. Gen puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo tropezó apropósito con Jane. Como ninguna de las dos quiso ceder al peso de la otra, el cuaderno de Gen terminó en el suelo con varias hojas esparcidas por él.

— demonios… —susurró mientras se agachaba a recogerlas. Thor se aproximó a ayudarla, lo que hizo palidecer completamente a la pelinegra. —puedo hacerlo sola…

Jane miraba las anotaciones de reojo, con la simple curiosidad de ver qué estaba haciendo su querida excompañera. Entonces se topó con una ecuación con la que no contaba… agujeros de gusano, un estabilizador de protones, energía oscura… entonces todo tuvo sentido al ver un pequeño dibujo de un cubo.

— ¡El Tesseract! —exclamó mirando a Thor sorprendida. Él enfocó su mirada en Genevieve quien ahora estaba tratando de huir con sus papeles introducidos con rapidez en el cuaderno. Corrió detrás de ella y la detuvo antes de salir por la puerta.

— ¿por qué sigues con esa investigación? —preguntó Jane mirándola seria —pensé que solo se trataba de tu tesis… hace mas de ocho años.

— ¿qué sabes tu del _Tesseract_? —interrogó Thor sin soltarla. En comparación el agarre de Loki no parecía tan malo en ese momento.

— Dile a tu novio _asgardiano_ que me suelte o voy a gritar —amenazó pegando a su pecho el cuaderno. Entonces se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía, dejo en evidencia que conocía la identidad de Thor. Sabía que estaba en problemas serios ahora.

— ¿Quién eres tu, mortal? —volvió a presionar el dios del trueno.

— ¡suéltame! —exclamó. Enseguida todo el local estaba observando la escena. Gen se sentía desesperada, tenía que salir de ahí… tenía que encontrar a Loki y avisarle que su excompañera de universidad que la odiaba estaba del lado de SHIELD. Debían esconderse de ellos.

En su débil intento por zafarse de él, logró abrir la puerta de vidrio con el pie derecho. El borde de esta era aguantado por el brazo musculoso de su captor. Necesitaba ayuda, ella sola no iba a poder escapar de ahí. Entonces sucedió: la puerta de vidrio se hizo añicos al golpear sobre Thor. Genevieve se vio libre del agarre del dios y a continuación se percato que había sido Loki quien había golpeado el vidrio con un trozo de tubo. Ahora Thor estaba en el piso rodeado de añicos de cristal y se ponía de pie.

— ¡vamos, _Gen_, deprisa! —exclamó tomándola de la cintura.

— ¡LOKI! —escuchó bramar a su hermano quien invocaba desde lejos al _Mjolnir_. Varios relámpagos lo rodearon y su armadura plateaba relució enseguida.

La gente comenzó a alborotarse. De pronto tuvieron la cuartada perfecta para escapar durante una corrida de la multitud. Entre los gritos y todos corriendo, Thor perdió a su hermano de vista y junto a él la chica que lo acompañaba.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué una _humana_ lo ayudaba? —exclamó Natasha tan pronto como escuchó la noticia. — ¿Seguro que viste bien, rubio?

Erik se llevó una mano a la frente, sin poder comprender que Genevieve estuviera ayudando a un criminal de ese tipo, pero Jane no parecía dudarlo en lo mas mínimo. Clint apenas había intervenido en esa conversación y en lo que se refería a Darcy, ya había ido a encerrarse en su habitación.

— ¿por qué Genevieve Vortex ayudaría a Loki? ¡Para mi no tiene sentido! —exclamó Erik sofocado. —ella es una buena chica… independientemente de su odio mutuo, Jane. Loki ha de tenerla bajo un hechizo.

— me cuesta creerlo también, Erik… pero Loki no tiene poderes en este momento —insistió ella. —no puede hipnotizarla como hizo contigo y con Clint…

— Tal vez la tiene amenazada a muerte… —sugirió Natasha apoyándose en la mesa. — o a algún familiar del que Loki sepa.

— Mi sobrina… Blair es su medio hermana vive con ella pero… Genevieve no es de las que se deja amenazar así tan fácil. —comentó Erik tratando de pensar otra razón lógica. — la verdad no pensé nunca que ella fuera capaz de eso…

— Debe tenerla bajo algún poder _extraño_… —insistió Erik.

— para mi que… su chica esta con Loki porque _quiere_. —opinó Clint. Todos lo miraron esperando una explicación.

— ¿a que te refieres con eso? Ósea que… ¿ella… y Loki…? Ya sabes… ¡_eso_! —Natasha comenzó a reír antes de terminar la idea pues le parecía absurdo que una persona pudiera amar a un ser tan mentiroso y ruin como él, y mucho menos al revés. Thor la secundo por un momento al igual que el resto de los presentes.

— hay que encontrarla, hasta ahora permanece la teoría de que ella esta siendo amenazada. —concluyó Natasha.

— ¿Cuándo llega el otro equipo? —preguntó Thor cruzándose de brazos.

— aproximadamente a medio día mañana. —contestó Clint. —vienen con el Doctor _Vortex_.

— ¡¿_Alexander Vortex_? ¡¿El padre de Genevieve? —Exclamó Erik atónito. Jane tenía una expresión similar en el rostro.

— ¿es _su hija_…? —musitó Natasha.

— No se porque… me huele a drama todo esto —comentó Clint.


	11. X: Investigación fallida

**Capítulo X: _Investigación fallida_**

Después de ver los relámpagos a lo lejos ya disiparse, Loki supo que estaban "a salvo" entonces comenzó a desacelerar el paso hasta llegar a un callejón justo antes de cruzar hacia el otro lado de Central Park. Había corrido no en dirección al edificio de Genevieve si no hacia el lado opuesto, no podía arriesgar que Thor encontrara su escondite ni mucho menos a Genevieve ahora que los dos estaban en igual de condiciones frente a SHIELD. Entonces, empujó a Genevieve hasta el callejón y la atrapó contra la pared. No reparó en tener ningún tipo de cuidado con ella pues esta vez estaba furioso. El cuaderno cayó de nuevo al suelo pero a diferencia de la otra vez, ahora no escapó ninguna hoja.

— ¡te dije que era mala idea salir! —reclamó frunciendo el entrecejo. Gen apenas podía respirar por el ajetreo de haber corrido casi cinco manzanas. —ahora comenzaran a buscarte por todas partes, saben que me estas ayudando ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Tenias que dejar el maldito cuaderno en la mesa, cierto?

— No fue mi culpa... —Susurró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Loki. Él instintivamente se tensionó de nuevo, Gen parecía querer buscar refugio en él y era completamente _inaceptable_, pensó. Aun así, procuró no hacer movimientos bruscos. —Lo siento... Solo... déjame recuperar... El aliento...

— ¿Ellos saben donde vives? —Preguntó apoyando una mano contra la pared de ladrillos. Gen negó con la cabeza — ¿Estas segura de todos?

— ¿Quienes son tod...? —dijo ella. Una tos repentina interrumpió sus palabras. Loki puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la otra mano en la misma pared —perdón, ya sabes... Estado físico de fumadora. —bromeó, sin embargo, a Loki no pareció hacerle gracia.

— _Eso_ es un veneno —comentó mirando hacía la calle.

— Ya lo sé. —Suspiró levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos se toparon con los verdes de Loki y luego parpadearon. Lanzó otro suspiro y pegó su cabeza contra la pared cerrándolos en el proceso. Loki la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensaba en un nuevo plan para hacerse con el Tesseract pues esto que había pasado definitivamente echaba al caño todo. Genevieve seguramente era consciente de eso. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que ella ingresara a los cuarteles... O tal vez el Helicarrier no era tan mala idea... Genevieve tenía que ser llevada de alguna manera... — ¿Con todos te refieres a los vengadores?

— No. Me refiero a Jane Foster, la otra niña extraña y Selvig —contestó con algo muy similar al sarcasmo.

— bueno... No veo a Erik desde la universidad, y a pesar de ser tío de Blair... Ellos no hablan. Y si acaso se le pasa por la mente llamar a mi madre... — respondió recuperando el aliento —ella no sabe ni siquiera dónde queda su propia casa. Estamos bien, Blair no dirá nada tampoco si se lo pedimos.

Él callejón de repente se sintió más oscuro de lo normal. Loki percibió una presencia ajena a ellos dos por lo que procuró agudizar sus sentidos aun más. Siendo mortal se sentía más débil y eso era algo que odiaba, pero sabía a la perfección que era más competente que la mayoría de los estúpidos humanos. Fuera quien fuera el que estaba asechándolos, ya tenía la certeza que no se trataba de ninguno de los vengadores, si esto fuera así ya habría atacado. Seguramente era un humano idiota que buscaba la muerte. Se apartó de Genevieve un poco y comenzó a actuar como si no supiera que los estaban observando.

— ¿no crees que deberíamos regresar ya? —preguntó ella recogiendo el cuaderno del suelo.

— sí… solo dame un segundo. —contestó. Entonces el segundo siguiente todo pasó muy deprisa.

Un cuerpo inerte caía de los brazos de Loki. Gen no alcanzó a distinguir el momento en el que aquel ladrón se abalanzaba hacia él con el cuchillo, y tampoco pensó que Loki sería capaz de asesinarlo de esa manera. Lo cierto es que no sintió lastima ni miedo, tampoco tuvo tiempo suficiente para asustarse al respecto, nunca se sintió en peligro realmente, solo tuvo pena ajena por la idiotez que sería atacar a alguien como él de esa manera.

Entonces, con una fuerza considerable y no antes de remangarse la camisa, levantó el cuerpo arrojándolo contra una reja de clavos. La sangre le salpicó la camisa en varias partes, y alcanzó su cara en la zona de la frente y la mejilla derecha. Actuaba con naturalidad, como si no estuviera _deshaciéndose_ de un cuerpo, aunque tal vez "_deshaciéndose_" no era la palabra indicada, pensó Gen. Claramente quería dejarlo como una especie de señuelo, solo que aun ella no entendía la completa idea de _eso_.

— ¿Para qué...? —preguntó ella dedicándole una mirada de asco al sujeto que colgaba de sus entrañas en la reja que cerraba el callejón.

— Ellos establecerán un perímetro de búsqueda, nos vieron correr para este lado… así que efectivamente pensaran que se trata de la dirección de nuestra ubicación. —contestó llevándose algunos mechones del cabello que cayeron sobre su frente, para atrás. —aun así, alguien como Stark o esa sabandija cobarde rusa pueden no dejarse llevar por lo "_predecible_"… esto hará que parezca un escape desesperado y por consiguiente no dudaran en buscar para esta zona.

— tiene sentido para mí. —apoyó mientras se quitaba la pashmina que traía amarrada a la cintura. Entonces se acercó a Loki y la extendió hacia él. —hay que irnos… pero sigues ensangrentado.

— muy bien… —dijo extendiendo una mano para tomar la tela, sin embargo, Gen no le permitió hacerlo el mismo. Se acercó a su rostro y con cuidado lo limpió. Ella le sonrió con sutileza, casi imperceptible, mirándolo a los ojos. Loki parpadeó y la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo lo que ella estaba haciendo. —h-hay que irnos…

— sí… —musitó. Loki soltó su mano y le hizo señas para que se movilizaran. Aunque, en el momento que la volvió a ver a los _ojos_, deseó poder irse de allí _solo_.

* * *

Sin la otra mitad del equipo estaban realmente perdidos. No es que dependieran de alguno de ellos en particular, si no que la situación demandaba un completo trabajo en conjunto. A pesar del repentino avance que habían alcanzado, seguía siendo un rompecabezas sin resolver. Ahora estaban buscando información acerca de Genevieve y alguna manera de dar con ella, sin embargo, el acesso a cualquier expediente de SHIELD al respecto requería un codigo especial.

Pepper simplemente estaba sentada en una de las sillas intercambiando miradas de preocupación con Jane y Thor. Erik, Clint y Natasha eran los únicos que realmente podían hacer algo al respecto y estaban tan perdidos como ellos. ¿Cuándo se complicó tan desmesuradamente una simple búsqueda? Intentaban con las llaves de acceso total y aun así no les permitía ver más información de _Genevieve Vortex_ que no fuera su fecha de nacimiento y el Rh de su sangre. Lo demás había sido designado como información clasificada.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —suspiró Clint resignado dejandose caer en la silla. —¿por qué bloquear la información de esa niña? ¿Qué será lo que _esconde_...? Apuesto a que Fury puede darnos esa información.

— Aunque estoy tentada a hacer lo mismo... —interrumpió Natasha —No podemos. Esto es un asunto unicamente de los Vengadores. Debemos honrar nuestra palabra.

— ¿qué hay de tu sobrina, Erik? —preguntó Jane enfocando la vista en el mapa de la ciudad que se proyectaba sobre una pared. — ¿hay manera de contactarla?

— Me temo que no, Jane… —comentó pensativo —Blair y yo no tenemos una relación particularmente buena. No la veo hace más de siete u ocho años.

— esto esta mal… —suspiró Natasha. —lo único bueno del asunto es que sabemos que Loki esta planeando un movimiento con el Tesseract, seguramente planea utilizarlo para recuperar sus poderes…

—Pero... Tal vez_ Lauré Curie_ pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla —agregó Erik. Todos lo miraron intrigados.

— ¡claro! Cómo no pensé en ella —Suspiró

— ¿quién es Lauré? —preguntó Thor.

— La madre de Blair y de Genevieve. —Contestó Erik. —No la veo desde que Arthur falleció, lo que si se es que su salud no esta muy bien.

— Quiere decir que ella es un blanco fácil... ¡Eso es! —Dijo Natasha como si acabara de descubrir algo crucial — puede ser que Loki tenga amenazada a la chica con su madre. O también tendría sentido que hayan hecho un trato: la salud de su madre, a cambio de que ella lo ayude a recuperar el Tesseract.

— Estas especulando, Nat —dijo Clint mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador —yo sugiero que esperemos al genio filántropo para que nos diga por qué conoce al padre de esta _pequeña molestia_.

—bueno... —empezó Selvig carraspeando con la garganta. Se reclinó hacia atrás y tomó un suspiro, como si lo que estuviera apunto de decir fuera muy delicado —hasta donde sabía yo de... Alexander... él y Howard Stark eran muy buenos amigos...

— ¿crees que Stark sepa algo acerca de _ella_? —preguntó Thor.

— puede ser una posibilidad.

— ¿puedes comunicarte con el equipo? —preguntó de nuevo el dios del trueno. Esta niña que habían descubierto le comenzaba a preocupar, si algo sabía de su hermano era que no jugaba limpio. Podría convencerla de hacer su voluntad prometiendo cosas que al final no iba a cumplir, solo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta antes de que fuera muy tarde.

— No tienen el comunicado activado, deben estar tratando de ser invisibles al radar —comentó Natasha.

— Seguramente también descubrieron algo no muy placentero —opinó Barton colocando los brazos en la mesa.

— ah Tony... Tenías que estrellar un jet precisamente ahora —se lamentó Pepper.

* * *

Loki hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Gen pasó de nuevo el algodon antiseptico por alrededor de la herida de la bala. Los puntos con el hilo extraño parecía una de las costuras de esos muñecos vudú que Amora solía fabricar, si no supiera que era solo un medio de curación midgardiana, algo rustico por cierto, no habría dejado a Genevieve hacer tal cosa. Ella continuaba limpiando la herida, esta vez parecía tratar de ser mas delicada que la primera vez. Aunque podría tratarse simplemente de una mejoria en su salud. Sea como sea, ninguno de los dos decía nada salvo un par de preguntas ocasionales acerca de cosas que no iban más allá de lo trivial.

— ¡ouch! —se quejó Loki al sentir una punzada en su brazo.

— lo siento... —rio ella mordiendose un labio para evitar poner mas molesto a Loki —estoy tratando de que el hilo no quede incrustado donde no debería.

— Ten mas cuidado entonces. —ordenó. Gen puso los ojos en blanco y siguió en su labor. Estaba un poco pensativa respecto al plan que tenían antes y no dudo demasiado para compartir su idea.

— Eres consciente que lo que pasó es un impedimento para poder entrar comodamente a las instalaciónes de SHIELD —Soltó en una especie de resignación. —Sí me contacto con Tony Stark, estamos perdidos...

—Lo sé —dijo desinteresado.

— Entonces tenemos que empezar a formular otro plan —dijo de nuevo como tratando de recordarle a él que aun no tenía nada.

— Encárgate de terminar el CODEX por lo pronto.

— Loki... —Lo llamó en voz baja. Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella sin hacer ningun sonido —...Queria decirte que...um, bueno...—musitó Gen dejando de manipular la herida de Loki por un momento —Que te _agradezco_ por haberme ayudado a ... _Tu sabes_... ¿no ser retenida por tu hermano?

— No te estaba ayudando —Contestó levantando la cabeza de nuevo.

— Da igual... No terminé en los cuarteles de SHIELD gracias a ti. —se encogió de hombros retomando su trabajo.

— Claro... Digamos que la _idea_ no era esa...—sonrió con astucia. Gen no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo pues no lo considero tan importante en ese momento. Respondió con un monosílabo animándolo a continuar su idea —No tiene importancia... Descuida.

— De acuerdo… —contestó. Finalmente colocó otra pieza de gasa en el lugar de la herida y sonrió —ya esta…

Él se levantó y se colocó la camisa nuevamente. Sin decir nada se apartó de la sala y entró al estudio. Probablemente estaba cansado, pensó Gen por lo que decidió no decirle mas nada y caminar ella también hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta, pensando en que mañana se levantaría muy temprano para continuar con la construcción del interdimensionador antes de que el sol saliera. Pero además de eso, pesaba en Loki. Por un momento pudo jurar que había algo extraño en el desde que regresaron al departamento, como si estuviera planeando _algo_ que no le había dicho todavía y eso le daba mala espina. Estuvo tentada por un segundo a sacar su arma del nochero e interrogarlo nuevamente, incluso alcanzó a tenerla en las manos, sin embargo no lo hizo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las hojas densas de palma cubrían gran parte del camino al rio. Ya se había bajado cerca al aeropuerto y llevaban ciertamente un buen trecho recorrido en Jeep. Finalmente alcanzaron el rio que deberían cruzar en lancha y caminar aproximadamente unos quinientos metros hasta la cabaña del Doctor Vortex. La humedad se manifestaba en forma de sudor en su piel y lentamente parecía hacerse mas pesada. Tony iba a la cabeza de la excursión. Seguido de Banner y hasta atrás estaba Steve, quien no dejaba de manipular cada planta que veía. Todo era completamente desconocido, era como estar en un mundo distinto.

— caballeros, estamos cerca —anunció Tony. Enseguida se ajustó las manillas del traje de Iron Man, solo por seguridad. —Vortex vive en esa cabaña de allá. Tenemos que entrar con cuidado pues el hombre es ligeramente paranoico. Aun más después de lo que lo obligó a esconderse aquí.

— Entendido —dijo Steve. Bruce también asintió. Siguieron caminando por un sendero claramente hecho por un humano. Hojas muertas estaban aplastadas entre el lodo y el césped. Estaba bordeado por piedras de río negras lisas que parecía un poco forzadas a permanecer en ese lugar por algunas cuerdas desgastadas

Los tres continuaron por ese camino hasta una bajada bastante peligrosa. Un especie de valle se extendía, y la única manera de bajar era por unas escaleras de piedra y tierra, resbalosas y cubiertas de moho. Tony sacó una cuerda gruesa y haciendo que Steve la amarrara a un árbol grande lentamente la arrojaron colina abajo. El primero en bajar fue él, seguido del capitán y un inseguro Bruce hasta el final.

— me pregunto… ¿qué tanto será lo que paso que obligaron a este hombre a esconderse en un agujero? —comentó Banner agachándose para amarrar sus agujetas. Levantó la vista de nuevo para seguir apreciando el panorama. —…Literalmente

Una cabaña hecha de guaduas y madera estaba protegida entre varias capas de ramas y hojas. Hasta atrás se veía una pequeña cascada que alimentaba un riachuelo pequeño.

— no esta tan mal… con un sistema de cableado, agua potable y una suite hecha de ladrillo y cemento en vez de madera y bambú gigante…—dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura.

— se llama… guadua, de hecho y es la hierba mas grande del mundo —corrigió Bruce colocando una mano en la construcción. Justo al lado, para subir a la rustica construcción había una escalera de madera, estaba podrida por la humedad y el desgaste, no se veía suficientemente firme como para poder subir por ella.

— ¿estará arriba? —preguntó Steve.

— sería una pena llegar hasta aquí y no encontrarlo —dijo Tony con sarcasmo

— ¿cómo planeas que subamos? No se ve estable —bruce colocó un pie contra la escalera y dio un leve empujoncito. La madera ni siquiera hizo ruido de romperse, simplemente se desmoronó como un trozo de arcilla mojada.

Tony arqueó las cejas pensando una manera de alcanzar el tope de la cabaña. De repente algo captó su atención. Una tira negra gruesa subía por una de las "guaduas" y despedía un brillo azuloso intermitente. Se acercó, agachándose un poco debajo de la casa. Bruce y Steve lo miraron desconcertados.

— ¿qué haces Stark? —preguntó Rogers tratando de interpretar el comportamiento de su compañero.

— esperen un segundo… creo que… —musitó dejando la idea suelta.

Ahora, estando frente a la tira, se daba cuenta que no era una simple tira de caucho, era un cable…enseguida se hizo con una navaja exploradora que sacó de su mochila y peló la cobertura de caucho negro…definitivamente era un cable y no cualquiera, parecía una combinación entre un cable coaxial y otro de electricidad ¿pero cómo...?

— ¡Tony! —escuchó exclamar a Steve y a Bruce simultáneamente. Enseguida se giró para encontrarse con algo no muy agradable.

Un hombre de estatura promedio encapuchado hasta la nariz y con un rifle mediano apuntando hacia sus amigos y ahora hacia él. No se veía en actitud conciliadora.

— parece que hoy es el día de apunta a los demás con armas de largo alcance. —ironizó él mientras caminaba hacia el sujeto levantando las manos en son de paz. —Tranquilo, amigo… no venimos armados…— Recordó la navaja en su mano derecha y enseguida la arrojó al suelo colocando una sonrisa sobrada — bueno, ya no…

— ¡buscamos a un civil, señor! —dijo Steve dando un paso hacia él. El hombre enseguida lo apuntó.

— No, no… tranquilo —intervino Stark —el capitán no se refería a que estuvieras buscando a alguien especial…

— ¿ah no? —Steve miró desconcertado.

— No… —dijo con musicalidad, a continuación enfocó su mirada en el sujeto de la capucha —queríamos saber si aquí había alguien interesado en platicar con un Stark.

— ¿Quién eres, niño? ¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó el hombre sin bajar el arma aun.

— Soy Anthony Stark, Doctor _Vortex_, vengo a pedirle su ayuda en un proyecto clasificado —dijo serio.

Alexander bajo el arma lentamente, con cautela se quitó la capucha y los permaneció observando por un segundo. Tony esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que Alexander dijera algo más.

* * *

Hola! :D aki el siguiente capi!

no olviden que pueden ver imagenes del _Fic_ en mi Tumblr... **GrowingThorns**.tumblr...

pronto vendran enredos muy grandes... definitivamente Loki no pudo buscarse una "aliada" menos involucrada...

dejenme sus **Reviews**, me encanta saber que piensan del escrito! :D


	12. XI: Madame

**Capitulo XI: _Madame_**

La luz dorada lo cegaba, como siempre lo hacia en esos tontos bailes que a su madre le encantaba organizar. Toda la mañana habían estado en sus lecciones correspondientes y lo único que él quería era regresar a sus aposentos a descansar. Asistió al baile solo porque su madre estaba muy emocionada al respecto. Apenas entró al recibidor junto con su hermano los presentes aplaudieron y los alabaron. Esa maldita cortesía falsa, pensaba mientras le sonreía a cada asistente al baile. La música aunque estruendosa, ciertamente era agradable. Quizás era lo único que se rescataba de ese derroche de vanidades y alcohol. De nuevo mirando a todos se percató que Thor ya se había ido a unir con los tres guerreros en su constante actitud de bárbaros, desagradable ¿qué necesidad tenían de llamar la atención de esa manera? Pensaba mientras se alejaba de la multitud hasta uno de los balcones del salón.

Por alguna razón se sentía mas liviano de lo habitual, no estaba seguro de culpar a sus ropas o a una atmosfera distinta en Asgard esa noche. Fuese como fuese, sentía como si pudiera elevarse y volar cuando quisiera, como si tomara la consciencia de una de sus proyecciones y actuara como tal, un ente completamente irreal. Al final decidió no darle mas vueltas al tema y tratar de pasar lo más desapercibido que pudiera, como de costumbre. Su mirada se perdió en el firmamento. El cielo oscuro se perfilaba como un solo abismo que pretendía exaltar absurdamente la belleza de las estrellas y los demás planetas que se alcanzaban a ver, y a lo lejos cayendo con la cascada estaba el bifröst. Seguramente Heimdall podría estar viéndolo en ese momento, pensó por ociosidad. Antes de salir completamente y perderse como en cada fiesta, algo lo hizo detenerse. Escuchó las trompetas sonar, esas que anunciaban alguna intervención de la familia real. Frigga ahora subía al escenario de la orquesta, frente a la multitud y comenzaba a hablar. Sonreía haciendo que las gemas preciosas de su vestido relucieran más de lo normal.

Al principio Loki pensó que lo que sus oídos escuchaban se trataba de una broma, pero su madre se veía demasiado emocionada como para no hablar enserio, después de todo ella no era la clase de Asgardiana que gastaba bromas de ese tipo. Su petición había sido que sus dos hijos bailaran para ella con dos doncellas que habían sido elegidas entre muchas princesas y ladys como las más hermosas. Doncellas que posaban a su lado para ser admiradas por el reino. Lentamente se giró hacia la parte opuesta del escenario y alcanzó a ver a su hermano caminando con una gran sonrisa hasta la presencia de su madre. Ahora todos lo veían fijamente, mascullando cosas entre dientes y seguramente esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo que su hermano. Maldijo para sus adentros porque sabía que _debía_ hacerlo. Entonces, con paso sublime se aproximó. Cruzó por un corredor de personas irreverentes que no parecía tener intención de quitarle la mirada. Frunció el entrecejo mirando de reojo a unos cuantos, pero finalmente llego frente a Frigga. Thor lo esperaba para hacer la reverencia al mismo tiempo con él. Su madre les sonrió y dio entrada a las dos jovencitas, quienes caminaron hacia ellos enseguida, presumiendo su suerte y su vestuario a cada mujer u hombre que las viera. Ciertamente hermosas ambas, pero no parecían tener ninguna gracia, eso pensaba el dios del engaño examinándolas superficialmente. Luego la orquesta comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Thor extendió una mano hacía la de cabellos color avellana y la sacó al baile, acto seguido de Loki que hizo lo mismo con la doncella de cabello rubio rojizo frente a él. Lentamente los mismos pasos de rutina aprendidos desde la niñez como lecciones de etiqueta fueron entonados por ambos, casi con perfecta coordinación, uno adelante y otro atrás. Aunque particularmente la danza no era la mejor destreza de Thor. En las clases de artes Loki se destacaba más que su hermano. Entonces, la orquesta comenzó a tocar más deprisa o simplemente con más fuerza, la energía de pronto se volvió distinta.

La chica se apegó más, como si esperara algo de él de alguna manera. No dejaba de verlo con un par de ojos azules, esa clase de mirada dócil le repugnaban. Él se comenzaba a sentir incómodo respecto a ella, le recordaba a otra criatura molesta que ahora el nombre parecía perdido entre el tiempo antes de las runas. Ella podría ser fácilmente una de las ladys favoritas que Frigga solía llevar para mostrarlas como potencial de futuras esposas. Definitivamente era demasiado insípida para su gusto, la belleza era lo de menos pues con magia era algo sencillo de alcanzar. Ya bailaba simplemente por seguir un protocolo más. Si al principio no lo disfrutaba, ahora si que menos. Aguardaba en silencio siendo indiferente a las insinuaciones de la chica hasta que terminó la tonada.

Ella intentó mostrarse al servició del príncipe, sin embargo Loki hizo un ademan con la mano de no estar interesado. Ella sonrió forzada haciendo una reverencia y después, simplemente escapó corriendo hasta la multitud. Loki la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguro esa doncella iría a sentirse desdichada por haber sido rechazada por un príncipe Asgardiano, lo típico. Agradeció que ahora la música empezaba de nuevo y no quedaba en ridículo si estaba rodeado de tanta gente como ahora. Lanzó un bufido mirando a su madre con actitud recriminatoria, pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, un gesto despectivo tal vez, nada de eso. Frigga simplemente le sonrió condescendiente, señalando algo con su mano. Desconcertado simplemente volteó hasta el lugar señalado. Entonces _la_ vio.

Otra doncella, pero esta vez unos ojos grises lo miraban como ningunos otros. No eran dóciles, ni débiles. Era una mirada fuerte, melancólica, la clase de ojos que guardaban algún secreto y que podían darle cierta tranquilidad. Ella se acercó, ondeando un vestido verde con acabados dorados, algunos adornos decoraban su cuello y muñecas combinando a la perfección. Sobre sus hombros caía una melena de rubio destellante, como el solo asgardiano del amanecer. Le sonrió. Claro que sabía quién era.

— Príncipe Loki...—Musitó con una voz aterciopelada. Hizo una reverencia y de nuevo lo miró con los destellos grises de sus ojos.

—Lady _Sigyn_... —saludo esperando su reacción al oír su nombre mientras extendía una mano hacia ella.

—Ha pasado tiempo... —Sonrió aceptando la mano de Loki. Él veía familiar, de alguna manera, las facciones delicadas de su acompañante. Por supuesto que ya la conocía, el problema era que se le hacía familiar a _otra_ persona. Sonreía cuando ella lo hacía casi involuntariamente. Seguía sus pasos cuando comenzaron a bailar, él la acercó un poco más hacia él. Así pudo percibir el aroma de su piel, vainilla y azafrán.

Lentamente llegaron hasta el centro de la pista. Un círculo de aire los envolvía alejándolos de cualquier otro invitado. Loki tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que el palacio estaba ligeramente sombrío ahora. Los que aplaudían ahora se reían, como cobardes, como desaliñados. Hizo girar a Sigyn un par de veces en sus brazos, la canción se ponía más lenta permitiéndole observar los movimientos de su acompañante a la perfección. Entonces fue testigo como sus cabellos dorados se matizaban con el movimiento, y de repente adquirían un tono oscuro, hasta llegar al negro ébano. Ahora le recordaba a una noche... en cierta ciudad… del reino de Midgard.

— Loki... —la escuchó decir su nombre. Seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo Sigyn: sus ojos grises melancólicos, la sonrisa sensual y guardiana de varios secretos, su voz aterciopelada e incluso olía a vainilla y azafrán, ahora con un matiz a tabaco. Era Sigyn, pero con su cabello tan negro solo podía ser _una_ persona.

Todo cobró sentido. Eso no era más que un recuerdo pero... debía estar dentro de un sueño, pues él estaba desterrado de Asgard, no tenía tales poderes y _Sigyn_... No, su nombre no era Sigyn, su nombre era... Era...

_..._

— ¡_Genevieve_...! ¡El marcador esta llegando a cero! ¿Qué hago, nita? —escuchó la voz de Blair, estridente como siempre. Aunque lo que lo despertó al fin de cuentas fueron una serie de ruidos mecánicos. Chirridos, martilleos, etc.

Abrió los ojos, que fueron a parar enseguida a la ventana. Apenas amanecía y la ciudad parecía parcialmente iluminada. ¿Hace cuanto estaría _ella_ despierta? No era aceptable que ambas se hubieran confabulado para hacer quien sabe qué durante las horas de la madrugada sin informarle antes.

Se sentó en el sofá y empujó la cobija lejos. En el instante que iba a ponerse de pie recordó su sueño. Era un retazo algo distorsionado de una memoria, cuando aun él y su herm… Thor, eran muy jóvenes. Hace bastante tiempo no cruzaba palabra alguna con Sigyn, pensó. Lo curioso del caso era que no había pensado en ella desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Decidió no perder mas tiempo en recordad niñerías. Iba a investigar qué estaban haciendo.

— ¡Blair! —La voz de Genevieve sonaba agotada por alguna razón —Nita, pásame la llave de tuercas que esta a tu derecha.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y entendió que las voces venían de una de las habitaciones. Entonces se abrió camino hasta allá. Algunas cosas estaban desordenadas en la sala, como si una pelea hubiera tenido lugar, pensó por experiencia propia. Varias de las cajas que Genevieve había estado manipulando estaban abiertas y medio vaciadas. Ojeando de nuevo la sala, hubo algo que le llamó la atención sobre una mesa grande que no estaba allí anoche. Una caja de color rojo rectangular más pequeña que estaba emitiendo una ligera luz rojiza fue lo que llamó su atención. Se acercó, apartando un par de cajas vacías de cartón. El estuche rojo podía ser fácilmente un contenedor de libros, pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta tenía adentro pequeños dispositivos que eran los responsables de emitir ese destello rojizo, parecían plumas para escribir, en tamaño y forma. Había tres, con diferentes diseños. Ese Destello era exactamente el mismo que había pasado por sus ojos ayer por la tarde, cuando todo pareció calmarse despues de la pelea con la escoba. Apreciándolos más de cerca no parecía la típica tecnología midgardiana, al contrario, tenía esencia… ¿Asgardiana? No, no era posible que una simple humana tuviera acceso a la magia, y menos de ese tipo.

— recuerda traer el cubo de nitrógeno concentrado que dejé arriba en el congelador de la nevera —escuchó a Gen.

— ¡No! Esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa —repuso.

— bien, yo voy por el ahora —suspiró resignada. —solo tráeme las varillas de _Heks_…

— ¿algo mas? ¿Un café o una limonada? —dijo con sarcasmo.

— no gracias, estoy bien. Aunque un Té tal vez no sería mala idea.

— Era un chiste, sabes… —bufó.

— Que sea de Lavanda, nita, gracias —dijo en tono de burla. La discusión le causo gracia a Loki, quien solo acertó a reprimir una risa burlona.

— ¿Loki? —Blair ya veía acercándose, no le sorprendió que hubiera venido a el directamente.

Tan pronto la percibió a sus espaldas, se encargó de cerrar la caja y actuar como si no estuviera haciendo nada interesante más que observar unos pliegues de papel con escritos grabados en tinta. Cuando la escuchó se giró suavemente e hizo un ademan flojo con la mano a manera de saludo.

— ¿tu hermana esta adentro? —preguntó dejando a un lado el papel. Blair hizo una mueca de fastidio disimulada y asintió.

— Pero esta ocupada… —dijo apenas se dio cuenta que la intención de Loki era entrar.

— No para mí. —contestó. Enseguida abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a una Blair no muy conforme.

Apenas dio un paso dentro sintió como la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. La luz blanca artificial estaba enfocada a un solo punto detrás de una columna de piezas metálicas ensambladas. El resto de la habitación estaba asumida en la oscuridad en comparación. Los ruidos metálicos provenían de atrás del aparato extraño.

— Princesa, cierra la puerta —dijo la voz de Genevieve proveniente del mismo lugar de los ruidos. —recuerda que el engranaje interior del CODEX necesita estar a una temperatura inferior a quince grados Celsius para que no colapse.

Loki cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se aproximó a ella.

— Espero que me hayas preparado mi té —rio levantando la mirada, su risa burlona desapareció cuando se encontró con los ojos de Loki. En su lugar fue más bien una mirada cálida la que se apoderó de su rostro— definitivamente tu no me traerás mi té.

— ¿Qué son las varillas _Heks_? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿de qué me hablas? —bajó la mirada y continuo trabajando en la maquina.

— ¿Son esas plumas que nada tienen de midgardianas, cierto? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— no se a que te refieres con eso… —contestó seria, quizás demasiado. —si no vienes aquí a ayudar te pediré que te salgas, estas entorpeciendo mi trabajo.

Esa clase de actitud era fácil de leer para él, ahora estaba mas seguro que antes, Genevieve escondía algo mas pesado que su relación con el Tesseract. Lo más curioso hasta ahora habían sido esas varillas luminosas, y aun mas porque las había nombrado _Heks_, esa palabra se traducía como bruja. ¿Por qué llamaría esas cosas así? Necesitaba respuestas y si ella no quería decirle por las buenas, pues… digamos que él sabía como arreglar las cosas.

Se acercó a la base donde ella estaba armando el CODEX y la empujó con fuerza, corriéndola uno o dos metros hacia atrás. Genevieve lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se puso de pie enseguida. Una corriente fría la recorrió, la chaqueta de lana y cuero que tenía no pareció poder evitar el frío.

— ¡¿qué pasa contigo? —le reclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Me gustaría hablar un rato —dijo caminando hacia ella. Gen masculló un insultó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. — ¿qué dices?

— ¿tengo opción? —contestó con sarcasmo caminando hasta su cama.

— No realmente —una mueca astuta se dibujó en sus labios, reduciéndolos a una fina línea curva.

— ¿qué quieres? —preguntó sentándose encima del colchón.

— Tu eres una hábil mentirosa… —acusó caminando en un circulo alrededor del CODEX, examinándolo. Gen levantó un ceja aguardando a que continuara — pero por favor... Sabes que a mi no me engañas tan fácil.

— Según tú ¿cuál fue la mentira que dije? —se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo un semblante indignado.

— había algo... Ayer. Tu hiciste algo —acusó meditando bien las palabras que planeaba usar. —ese resplandor rojizo ya lo había visto antes...

— ¿pero... A qué...?

— No son precisamente las "Heks" a las que me refiero —dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca astuta. —Tus manos… tienen algo.

Gen palideció. Por un momento sintió que el habla le faltaba y la bufanda amarrada a su cuello le ahorcaba y sintió la necesidad de darse a si misma un poco de aire. Loki no podía estar hablando enserio, solo…

— Así que dime... ¿Qué clase de magia es? —preguntó deteniéndose por fin frente a ella. —No te escudes diciendo que es ciencia, porque de donde yo vengo son lo mismo.

— Salte de mi habitación, no tengo por que seguir este tema contigo —dijo sin intenciones claras de responderle. Se veía ofuscada y algo turbada.

Loki sonrió con astucia. Gen frunció el entrecejo, odiaba eso, ahora sabía que no era sinónimo de algo bueno. Tragó saliva mientras se trataba de proteger colocándose detrás del CODEX, pero enseguida su mano se posó en el mecanismo y este reaccionó justamente de la manera que Genevieve no quería en ese momento.

Los indicadores de energía se elevaron hasta resaltar en rojo, la alarma de sobrecarga comenzó a sonar haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Él por su parte trato de analizar a fondo lo que había acabado de ocurrir. A pesar que no entendía bien la lógica de creación midgardiana sabia muy bien a lo que se referían con Energía, y ella había hecho que aumentara con solo tocar el CODEX.

— ¡espero que por lo menos lo bebas todo! —exclamó Blair entrando con una sonrisa al cuarto. Traía una taza humeante en una mano y la caja roja que Loki había visto hace un rato, en la otra mano. Cuando vio la escena notó la tensión de inmediato, entonces esa sonrisa se borró — ¿Qué sucede…?

— Le decía a Loki que sería buena idea que pasara tiempo contigo, así puedo seguir trabajando en paz —dijo con mirada severa. Loki frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose indignado por la idea.

— _Je m'excuse_, olvido que mi presencia te pone nerviosa —sonrió burlonamente.

— _Vous êtes un prétentieux_. Solo déjame seguir trabajando. —suspiró tomando rápidamente la taza de té de las manos de su hermana. Blair solo la miró desconcertada.

— No me iré —dijo firme. —quiero ver que es lo que haces.

— no estoy dispuesta a trabajar en tu presencia. —espetó colocando una mano en la caja roja.

— pero yo lo comando.

— no. —replicó. Loki la fulminó con la mirada —mira… no puedes comandarme nada, porque yo soy la que te esta ayudando. ¡Tú! sí tú, me necesitas a mí, no yo a ti. ¡No tienes un trono ni una corona en esta casa, esta es _mi_ casa!

Su enojo estaba haciendo efecto en cada aparato electrónico que estuviera suficientemente cerca de ella como para alcanzarlo con su energía. Las agujas de los medidores parecían en un carnaval de potencias.

Loki entendió que lo que fuera que tuviera, se desataba con la rabia. Sonrió con malicia.

— tu eres la humana aquí, tu me debes obediencia. —se burló dando un paso hacia ella.

— No te me acerques… —masculló entre dientes. Comenzaba a sentir el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

— Yo hago lo que quiero.

— Nita, tranquilízate —susurró Blair colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana. El televisor se encendió solo, mostrando la imagen de las noticias entrecortada por unas líneas grises horizontales que se movían a lo largo de la pantalla. Las luces parpadeaban y las puntas de los dedos de Genevieve comenzaron a tomar ese resplandor rojizo. Sin embargo, la lámpara de luz artificial terminó por estallar sobre la habitación, haciendo que varias chispitas se precipitaran entre los trozos de vidrio. Blair soltó una exclamación aguda retrocediendo varios pasos. Entonces todo regreso a la normalidad. Los marcadores descendieron hasta quedar en verde y la habitación se vio a merced de la penumbra.

— Que gran espectáculo —sonrió Loki levantando una ceja. Genevieve se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de no perder la lucidez. —mis respetos, Madame.

— _Va te faire foutre_! —exclamó dando un suspiro largo como una especie de desahogo.

* * *

Darcy movía los pies al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba, con un aburrimiento abrumador de estar encerrada todo el día nuevamente. Jane y Pepper habían ido a uno de los pisos mas debajo de la torre donde estaban comenzando a instalar unas salas de entrenamiento. Selvig conversaba con Thor acerca de algo que apenas entendía y esta chica Natasha la había dejado encargada de vigilar temporalmente los indicadores hasta que alguien regresara. Tenía un radio en la mano por si notaba algo sospechoso registrado en los aparatos.

Llevaba casi dos horas encerrada en esa habitación y nada emocionante había ocurrido. Suspiró y dio otra vuelta en la cama, cambió la canción y de pronto algo la sobresaltó. Hasta hace un rato los índices permanecían entre 2 y 3, pero de repente uno de los marcadores retumbó a siete, haciendo que un pitido estridente sonara por todo el piso.

— ¿qué demonios…? —se quitó los audífonos con parsimonia incrédula de lo que veía. Enseguida Erik y Thor corrieron hasta ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el dios.

— esta cosa… ¿qué significa? —señalo con el índice.

— energía oscura… pero ¿cómo…? —Erik comenzó a manipular los controles.

— Debe ser Loki —Thor entrecerró los ojos.

— necesito la localización de esto. Darcy, busca a Jane, deprisa —dijo sin apartar la vista del equipo. Darcy asintió sin comprender mucho la situación.

* * *

Para los que no saben **Frances**! XD

_*****Je m'excuse =_ Pido disculpas.

___*****Vous êtes un prétentieux = _Tu eres un pretencioso

_____*****Va te faire foutre = _Vete a la mierda.

* * *

¡¿qué fue lo que paso con Gen? que es todo eso de la energíaa? D:

;D

entren a mi Tumblr! :D _GrowingThorns_.Tumblr . com

Gracias por leer! enserio! :D dejenme sus **reviews**! me encanta leer que opinan de mi historiaa!


	13. XII: Algo asi como Mutante

**Capitulo XII: _Algo asi como Mutante._**

Tony recorría las instalaciones de esa pequeña "_choza_" en la que Alexander vivía. Debió suponerlo, un científico de tu talle no iba a vivir jamás como un ermitaño desaliñado. El exterior de bambú...guaduas y madera podrida solo era una fachada inteligente, un cubo vacío para despistar. Él bunker donde estaban ahora se extendía varios metros cuadrados y estaba justo bajando por el cable extraño que había identificado al llegar. Paredes y pisos de acero con tornillos de titanio, conductos de aire y agua potable. Electricidad proveniente de un generador hidrodinámico casero que utilizaba la fuerza de la cascada para producir energía eléctrica. Paneles de imágenes satelitales, con ubicaciones exactas y horas mundiales. Al ser un bunker subterráneo tenía invisibilidad para los satélites, casi indetectable. Era un gran lugar para protegerse.

Habían entrado por una compuerta escondida entre una capa de tierra después de convencer a Alexander que la misión de la que hablaban no tenía que ver nada con SHIELD porque los Vengadores estaban trabajando encubierto. Tardaron siempre un poco, después de todo Tony se suponía que la situación con su padrino iba a ser complicada. Luego él pareció comprender y los guio hasta adentro.

— No veo falla alguna en este refugio, padrino —dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos —excepto claro por la falta de protección ante un detector de metales.

— Tengo eso cubierto, literalmente —contestó sirviendo cuatro copas de vino — la estructura esta forrada por un metro de caucho denso.

— Admirable —dijo Bruce aceptando la copa que le ofrecía Alexander. —quiero decir que es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Doctor Vortex.

— Gracias, hijo. —se dieron un apretón de manos.

— tengo que admitirlo, pensé que estarías vuelto un viejo decrepito paranoico —comentó Stark dándole un sorbo a su copa. Steve miraba con poco agrado el licor rojizo. Alexander hizo una mueca sarcástica. —bueno... Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Bien, ya dejemos a un lado las formalidades, Anthony... —dijo serio carraspeando con la garganta. —díganme, hijos ¿de que se trata todo esto?

— Tuvimos un incidente hace cuatro o cinco meses... ¿Viste las noticias? Ese equipo de tecnología demasiado avanzada...—explicó haciendo un ademan con la mano.

— sí... No tienes que mentir al respecto, son Extraterrestres de otro de los nueve mundos —dijo bebiendo un trago.

— Sí... Bueno... Respecto a eso es nuestra situación.

— Háblame sin códigos, muchacho —recriminó levantando una ceja.

— Bien... —suspiró Tony —Se trata del cubo cósmico, el Tesseract y su alcance. —dijo de un solo. Alexander pareció no procesar la idea enseguida pues bajó su mirada al suelo algo absorto, meditando.

— ¿Doctor Vortex, esta bien? —preguntó Steve. Tony y Bruce se miraron desconcertados.

— sí. Perfectamente —contestó aun abstraído en algún pensamiento. Hizo un ademan flojo con la mano para que no se preocuparan.

— Venimos porque tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos a comprenderlo —dijo Tony —a pesar que hemos avanzado, la energía oscura es simplemente demasiado vasta... Nadie conoce tan bien el funcionamiento del Tesseract como tu.

— ¿qué sucedió con él? ¿Por qué repentinamente quieren hacer esto? —preguntó desconcertado levantando la cabeza.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Asgard, de casualidad? —tan pronto escuchó esas palabras su semblante cambio de seriedad a una ligera agitación.

— por supuesto... El primero de los nueve mundos, el tope de _Yggdrasil_ donde habitan los _Æsir_ y Odín reina. —contestó serio. Tony trató de no pensar que tal vez tantos años solo habían hecho que su padrino perdiera la cabeza pues, a pesar de comprender la existencia de semidioses asgardiano como Thor, la manera en la que Alexander se expresaba parecía un cuento de fantasía —Asgard, donde la magia y la ciencia se vuelven uno solo... ¡Por supuesto que sé que es Asgard! ¡Yo mismo me encargué de codificar los códigos de accesos planetarios en mi prototipo del _LIP_!

— ¿LIP? —preguntó Banner intrigado.

— ¿Qué es el LIP? —acertó Tony.

— Portal de Conexión Interdimensional. (_Linker Interdimensional Portal_) —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo. Su conmoción era notable. —…o eso era... de no ser por SHIELD y su ¡Jodido director! que me consideraba una amenaza internacional, ¡despareció gran parte de mi investigación! ¡Y trato de asesinarme!

— Guarda la calma, Alexander —concilió Stark colocando una mano en el hombro de su padrino. Él lentamente fue adquiriendo nuevamente el color natural de su rostro. Finalmente, cuando recobró la compostura se los hizo saber, pidiendo que continuaran. — sé que puede sonar extraño e increíble, pero… recibimos visitas de ese mundo…

— Ya lo sé —dijo —el semidiós... He estado observando desde aquí.

— de acuerdo, la situación es que el semidiós tiene un medio hermano... él es nuestra amenaza —prosiguió. — Necesitamos encontrarlo, y el plan es darle lo que necesita...

—eso vendría siendo el cubo.

—correcto. Pero para eso, es necesario idear una forma precisa que podamos controlar el poder del cubo... Para recuperarlo una vez que él se considere vencedor...

— ¿de quién estamos hablando?

— Loki, hijo de Laufey el rey de los _gigantes de hielo_.

Alexander quedó estático. Casi podría decirse que en shock, pero no se veía paralizado por el miedo, mas bien era una especie de curiosidad. Bruce, Tony y Steve intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, y en el instante que uno iba a interceder, Vortex se movió. Aplaudió energéticamente y caminó hacia uno de los gabinetes que ocupaban los tres metros de alto del bunker. Comenzó a sacar fólderes pesados. Cuando puso tres sobre una mesa de metal, suspiró y se dirigió a los tres vengadores.

— Esto es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer —señalo las carpetas con papeles. —lo único que tengo de mi investigación, el resto... Si de verdad quieren hacer algo... Tienen que encontrar a mi hija, —suspiró con melancolía. —ella puede ayudarlos mejor que yo... Ya estoy viejo y algo decrépito.

— de cualquier manera, ven con nosotros...

— Me quieren asesinar, no puedo volver —sostuvo acomodándose los lentes —a menos que quiera morir ya a manos de asesinos entrenados.

— confía en mi, padrino... Te garantizo que te protegeremos con nuestras vidas, pero ven con nosotros —pidió. Alexander lo miró preocupado, no estaba seguro que tan buena idea sería regresar.

— Iré, pero... encuentra a mi hija, Anthony. —dijo tomando aire —es mi única condición.

— Encontraremos a _Genevieve_. —sonrió.

* * *

El té lentamente fue descendiendo hasta enseñar el fondo de la taza. Blanca con las flores de lavanda inmersas en las ultimas gotas que quedaban del té. Blair estaba cruzada de brazos junto al sillón en el que su hermana estaba sentada con la taza en las manos. Lanzó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Gen entendió el gesto como otra presión para explicarle lo que había pasado de una vez por todas. Aun así frunció el entrecejo bastante incómoda al respecto.

Loki analizaba con detenimiento las _Heks_, alejado de ellas dos. Las tenía en sus manos tratando de entender cómo funcionaban pues Genevieve se había enfrascado en dedicarles tanto a él como a Blair la ley del hielo. La luz que emitían se había desvanecido, pero el tacto de esas varillas seguía siendo extraño, como un hormigueo similar al paso de una corriente.

— ¡Genevieve, por dios, di algo! —exclamó Blair al fin, exasperada por ese silencio taladrante. Loki dirigió su mirada hacia ella esperando a que Gen se manifestara, pero lo único que consiguió fue mas silencio. — ¿vas a sentarte todo el rato sin decirme una palabra al respecto? …¡sé que soy menor que tu, pero no soy tan tonta como crees!... ¡Genevieve! ¿Qué vas a decir?

— no tengo nada que decir. —contestó cortante.

— ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Después de todo siempre es así ¿cierto? — Blair lanzó un bufido al aire. Al parecer la actitud despectiva de su hermana terminó por hartarla — ¡siempre tienes que ser diferente a todos! ¡Siempre tienes que tener algo que te haga especial! ¡Genevieve la niña prodigio, Genevieve la mas bonita! ¡Genevieve…! ¿Cómo decirlo? … Ah, sí… ¡Fenómeno!

— ¡quieres callarte de una buena vez! …—le gritó aun sin voltear a mirarla, interrumpiendo ese palabrerío insensato. Blair rodó los ojos haciendo un mohín. —sinceramente tus berrinches no tienen justificación lógica. ¡Es mi vida! ¿Podrías crecer de una vez por todas y dejar tus tonterías?

— ¡claro! ¡Olvidaba que no soy mas que una tonta para ti! ¡Que no merece la mas mínima explicación de lo que esta pasando! — El sarcasmo brotó de sus labios como agua de una fuente. Aunque Genevieve hubiera dicho algo más para detenerla, no lo habría logrado. Blair la fulminó con la mirada y se encerró en su habitación, de nuevo.

Loki levantó una ceja. Simplemente como observador, seguía pensando en ese pequeño incidente. Ya la haría hablar.

Por otro lado, Genevieve miraba hacia el suelo, como si la alfombra fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Sus dedos golpeaban la taza de manera arrítmica, sus ojos albergaban una duda angustiante, pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada al respecto. Ahora sentía que necesitaba un cigarrillo. Suspiró poniéndose de pie, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió con paso pausado hasta su habitación.

Los vidrios aun cubrían el suelo, la conexión de la lámpara seguía haciendo una especie de falso contacto emitiendo un beep intermitente. La temperatura seguía baja, tanto que la pequeña ventana que había en una esquina junto a una biblioteca, tenía el vidrio empañado. Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo pena de sí misma, odiaba eso. Enseguida visualizó la caja de marlboros Gold sobre su mesa de noche. Caminó con cuidado hasta alcanzarlos y salió nuevamente a la sala.

— Te recomiendo que me des una explicación. —escuchó la voz de Loki a sus espaldas. Ella tan solo acertó a encender un cigarrillo mientras lo ignoraba.

Loki frunció el entrecejo. Exigía y demandaba una explicación y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar esa actitud de nuevo. Enseguida se aproximó hacia ella, de golpe la hizo darse la vuelta tomándola por un brazo, y con la otra mano libre arrebató el cigarrillo de su boca y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

— ¡¿qué te pasa? —le gritó Gen tratando de soltarse, sin embargo, esta vez Loki no parecía tener ningún indicio de querer tratarla con delicadeza.

— Es demasiado temprano para que esparzas ese veneno por tu cuerpo. Además, vas a decirme qué eres. ¡Ahora! —ordenó. Su mano reafirmó su posición inquisitoria haciendo que ella se sacudiera un poco.

— Suéltame… —musitó colocando la mano del brazo que tenía libre sobre la de él, tratando en vano de zafar el agarre. Comenzaba a perder la circulación. — Loki, suéltame…

— No quiero. Y no lo haré hasta que me respondas. —Contestó serio. Gen agitó el brazo con toda su fuerza, pero solo consiguió quedar en una posición aun peor. Acorralada entre un sillón y él. Loki era demasiado fuerte, incluso para ella, comenzó a sentirse desesperada. —y sé que lo harás… eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que no deberías jugar conmigo a las identidades secretas, ya tengo suficiente de eso.

— Soy humana… —musitó.

— ¡mentirosa! —acusó, presionándola aun mas.

— ¡lo que yo sea no es de tu incumbencia! —exclamó

— sí es de mi incumbencia. Te recuerdo que en este momento la única persona que para mí representa una amenaza eres tú. Conocer _casi_ toda mí historia y seguir supuestamente ayudándome porque quieres. Hablas con el dios del engaño, no se te olvide que se cuando me estas mintiendo —dijo en un susurro, acercándola a él para poder reafirmar una posición dominante. Gen solo acertó a bajar la cabeza. —crees que no me doy cuenta que lo que realmente quieres es ganar fama y reconocimiento con tu inventito. Tu no quieres asesinar a Fury, tu sabes que tu padre sigue con vida, solo me quieres hacer creer que eres la _villana_ para que te de mi _confianza_, y al final… _traicionarme_. Seguramente ya te comunicaste con ese idiota de Stark para idear un plan y condenarme a las celdas.

— Yo no…

— ¡Silencio! no me interrumpas… —espetó zarandeándola de nuevo. —no estas jugando inteligentemente a mi parecer. Piensa, vamos… eres lista. ¿Crees que te ira bien si vas corriendo a SHIELD y le lloras a Fury por piedad como una _sabandija_? Traicióname y te prometo que voy a destruir todo lo que amas, lenta y dolorosamente frente a tus ojos, luego yo mismo me encargare que tu hermanita sea la culpable de tu propia masacre, para que puedas agonizar del dolor físico y sentimental. Vas a llorar sangre y a implorar que tenga piedad y te mate. Justo cuando pienses que no puedes sufrir mas, que ya todo acabó, despertaras en un cuarto de hospital y entenderás que el verdadero infierno fue haber quedado ¡_viva_!

Por un momento él pensó que ya había podido controlarla, amansarla y que ni siquiera pensara en escapar como una posibilidad. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después no lo vio venir, solo hasta sentir el ardor de una de sus mejillas entendió que Genevieve lo había abofeteado.

— _ferme ta gueule_! ¡No tienes derecho a amenazarme de esa manera! ¡Por dios! _tais-toi_! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Sí, admito que al principio no tenía intenciones de ayudarte! ¡Pero cambie de parecer cuando hablamos! _Je suis honnête avec tout cela_! ¡Pienso que el que no confía aquí eres tú! ¡Tu egoísmo y _carencia de afecto_ no te dejan confiar ni pensar por nadie, excepto tu mismo! ¡Siento pena por ti! —él apenas era capaz de parpadear. No concebía la idea que una humana se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo. Cada palabra de Genevieve lo taladraba, por lo que evitó sus ojos. Hasta que finalmente se calló. En ese momento ya le había aflojado el agarre pero no la había soltado. Entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ella —… siento pena por ti… porque crees que estas solo, y lastimosamente _no_ es así. Estamos en esto _juntos_…

Gen suspiró. En ningún momento dejo que los ojos verdes de Loki la intimidaran, al contrario, sostuvo la mirada con la convicción de lograr algún cambio en él.

Por su parte, Loki no aceptó con mucho agrado esas acusaciones. Ahora sentía esa punzada inquisitoria nuevamente. Seguía sin entender por qué no era capaz de soportar sus ojos. No entendía por qué le recordaban a su madre, ni mucho menos por qué estaba ella en su recuerdo de Sigyn. Ellas dos eran… demasiado similares, pero aun así, completamente distintas. Suspiró, entonces el olor a vainilla, azafrán y tabaco aparecía de nuevo. Ahora no quería permanecer más tiempo cerca de ella. La soltó y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el balcón.

—Estoy hablándote con la verdad —la escuchó decirle. Se detuvo pero no se giró —. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

— Lo entiendo… —contestó serio.

— mutante… —dijo de nuevo. Esta vez se vio obligado a darse la vuelta pues no comprendió la referencia.

— ¿qué?

— eso es lo que soy… eso creo —una sonrisa triste se apoderó de su rostro. Sus ojos comenzaron a irritarse haciendo que el gris fuera mas intenso. Un parpadeó dejo escapar tan solo una mísera gota salada de sus ojos, la cual enseguida limpió con el dorso de la mano. — fue un accidente. Acababa de cumplir dieciocho...

— ¿cómo pasó?

— Estaba en el laboratorio. Quería _decodificar_ los códigos de un invento de mi padre… pero fracasé. Caí inconsciente al suelo. Solo recuerdo ese resplandor. Cuando desperté había partículas de algún elemento parecido a la plata, pero mucho más liviano, esparcidos por todo el suelo. —buscó a encender otro cigarrillo pero una vez teniéndolo en la mano, la mirada de Loki la hizo regresarlo a su lugar con una especie de gesto de capricho. —yo debería regresar a trabajar…

— ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —dijo. Gen sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— esta bien… yo puedo encargarme.

— no me hagas insistir.

— Tampoco es como si te estuviera deteniendo —sonrió divertida regresando a su habitación.

Loki apretó los labios, dubitativo. Al final, terminó por seguirla.

* * *

Una mirada de frustración se apoderaba de todos en la mesa. Natasha miraba hacia un punto fijo divagando en sus pensamientos, al igual que Clint. Por su parte Jane se dedicaba a tratar de sacar cálculos en su computadora, pero tanto ella como Selvig estaban resignados a no encontrar nada. El registro extraordinario de energía había sido demasiado fugaz como para poder identificar su punto de origen concretamente.

— No puedo soportar esto mas tiempo —comentó Thor levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a encontrar a Loki, así tenga que voltear la ciudad completa.

— Thor, por favor… tranquilízate —sugirió Erik. El dios hizo una mueca de enojo y luego suspiró.

— dos días… se sienten como una eternidad. Ese hombre muerto que hallaron… es obra de mi hermano, lo reconozco y sé que quieren atraparlo para llevarlo a la justicia… sin embargo, yo necesito encontrarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— De nuevo con eso —maldijo Natasha —tu hermano es un psicópata… no puedes hacer entrar en razón a alguien así. Ni siquiera es tu verdadero hermano.

— ¡No necesitas tener lazos de sangre para considerar a alguien tu hermano! —Espetó — si no… míralo tu misma. El equipo completo es un ejemplo… Tú y Barton se cuidan el uno a otro como hermanos.

— no creo que la palabra "hermanos" sea la correcta en este caso —comentó Darcy. Natasha la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que los demás, incluyendo a Clint, trataban de contener una risita cómplice.

— Darcy —reprendió Jane.

— ¿qué…?

— El Señor Stark esta aterrizando en la plataforma —se escuchó la voz de Jarvis.

— ya llegaron. —aplaudió Pepper energética.

— ya era hora. —señaló Clint poniéndose de pie.

Thor y Barton se dirigieron a la plataforma de aterrizaje acompañados por Pepper y Natasha, mientras los demás esperaban al interior del departamento.

Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaban a detenerse, pero aun así el viento seguía siendo potente. De la nave descendieron Steve y Bruce, seguidos de Tony quien asistía a un hombre de mediana edad, anteojos y cabello blanco canoso. Lo cómico de la situación fue la camiseta de Banner, que trataba de ocultar entre el bléiser negro.

— ¿Qué tal su viaje a Panamá…? —ironizó Natasha dirigiéndose al profesor.

— En realidad estuvo bastante… lanzado —contestó con una mueca incomoda.

— ¡muchachos! Tranquilos, tranquilos… ya regresé, sé que me extrañaron mucho —saludo Stark caminando hacia ellos. Enseguida Pepper se aproximó a él y le plantó un beso corto en los labios.

— si no te necesitáramos… hubieras podido quedarte vacacionando. —sonrió Clint.

— Sé que tu eres el que mas me extraño de todos, Legolas —inquirió quitándose las gafas de sol. Le sonrió a Pepper, abrazándola por la cintura. — ¿están todos?

— los tres esperan abajo.

— ¿tres? —preguntó desconcertado. —bueno, me parece genial… mando por un científico y me traen tres. Nada mal.

— dos. —Corrigió Natasha —la chica Darcy… no creo que tenga idea alguna de ciencia.

— bueno, bajemos. —sonrió. Le hizo un ademan con la mano a Alexander para que los acompañara —lo presentare con todos, ya adentro.

—…por supuesto que necesitaríamos unas coordenadas especificas y seguras si queremos abrir un puente entre Asgard y la tierra con el Tesseract. Desearlo simplemente mientras se tiene posesión del cubo puede resultar en desgracia. —comentó Jane. Erik asintió.

— por eso te hablo del modelo estable para la mantención del campo electromagnético que rodea la materia oscura dentro del cubo. —refutó. Jane introdujo unos cuantos comandos en la computadora, pero entonces un pitido sinónimo de error la hizo lanzar un suspiro resignado.

— sigue sin tener sentido. Necesitaría aplicar una constante gravitacional diferente a mi ecuación de los agujeros de gusano. Es la masa total negativa de la Materia Oscura la que no me cuadra —se lamentó cerrando el ordenador.

De pronto sus miradas se enfocaron en la puerta. El grupo regresaba y con ellos Tony, Profesor Banner, el Capitán y un cuarto sujeto al quien Selvig reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Alexander! —exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Jane lo imitó por cortesía con su antiguo profesor, y le dio un par de toques a Darcy en el brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Erik Selvig… cuanto tiempo —sonrió mientras se abrazaban.

— casi quince años…

— Si el tiempo no fuera relativo me sentiría nostálgico —bromeó. Enseguida su mirada se posó en Jane, le dedicó otra sonrisa. —que bueno verla, señorita Foster…

— Lo mismo digo, Doctor Vortex.

— de acuerdo, para los que no lo conocen… Doctor Alexander Vortex, mi padrino. Especialista en física cuántica y espacial. —dijo con orgullo. —lo que haremos ahora será…

— Stark… tenemos un problema. — interrumpió Natasha.

— un momento. —pidió con un gesto de la mano. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —antes de comenzar a trabajar en la estrategia y en los estudios… necesitamos encontrar a otra persona.

— pensé que estábamos listos. —suspiró Thor.

— tranquilo Chispitas, claro que el plan empieza a correr… —explicó —pero esto es una petición del Doctor Vortex.

— ¿de qué se trata esta vez? —preguntó Natasha.

— tenemos que encontrar a una vieja amiga, la _hija_ de Alexander, _Genevieve_. Ella nos será de mucha ayuda pues es la que tiene las _dos terceras partes_ de la investigación acerca del cubo cósmico. Un silencio reino por unos segundos. Suficientes para preocupar a los que no estaban enterados. — ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué no me han dicho?

— ¡Mierda!… tenemos muy malas noticias —dijo Clint llevándose una mano a la nuca.

— ¿qué sucede? —insistió Stark.

— Es Genevieve —se animó a decir Pepper, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? —preguntó Alexander consternado. Tony tenía una mirada similar. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra.

— ¿Quién va a presionar el detonador? —Clint miró a Natasha y luego a Thor.

— _Ella_… esta ayudando a Loki —Fue Thor quien se animó a hablar, dejando estupefactos a más de uno.

— ¡drama! —Exclamó Clint. Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada pero él solo acertó a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Mas palabras en frances! XD

** ***_ferme ta gueule! = _Cierra el hocico!_ (claramente es un insulto leve)_

_** ***tais-toi!= _Callate!

** ***_Je suis honnête avec tout cela! = _Soy honesta con todo esto!

* * *

Hola! a todos

_Ultimamente estoy como con la inspiracion a buen nivel... especialmente cuando se trata de **Marvel** XD... como estoy tratando de entrelazar bien la historia de mis **OC** con los personajes de los comics...estaba pensando en escribir un Fanfic acerca de la vida de Genevieve antes de todo esto... me refiero, cuando estaba en la universidad, el accidente, su relacion con Tony etc etc... no se si sería interesante, o si le sgustaria leer algo de ese tipo... igual todavia esta en una idea suelta asi que... XD_

_les dejo que opinen! :D_

Gracias por **Leer**! y por sus **Reviews**! :D es lo que me anima a seguir **escribiendo**...


	14. XIII: Conociendo MoonFlower

**Capitulo XIII: _Conociendo MoonFlower_**

El ruido de la selva parecía inmarcesible, no importaba cuantos metros bajo tierra estuvieran. Las compuertas de la base se abrían para abrir paso a un helicóptero con la insignia presidencial de los Estados Unidos de América. Las poleas y los pistones de accionaban las bisagras gigantes que permitían el funcionamiento de la compuerta, emitían un chillido mecánico que todo el aceite del mundo no podría hacer desaparecer nunca. Entonces la luz del sol empapó las instalaciones de aterrizaje, pero de nuevo se sumieron en el alumbre de la luz artificial de neón. Las aspas se detuvieron y por consiguiente la tensión en la sala aumentó.

Tres hombres con trajes negros y armados descendieron, abriéndole espacio a su pasajero más importante. Él descendió con su aire diplomático y severo. El cabello negro con algunas canas estaba peinado hacia atrás, enmarcando unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

A su encuentro caminaba con paso paulatino el oficial _Schmidt_.

— Mi señor, que alegría que haya podido venir a nuestra humilde base. —saludo con una sonrisa desdeñosa mientras hacia una especie de reverencia.

— Que sea breve, Schmidt. Tengo que pensar en algo para justificar mi viaje al presidente — dijo sin muchas ganas de corresponder el saludo.

— Estoy seguro que como Vicepresidente de la nación, ya sabrá como ingeniárselas… —contestó. Ante la mirada fulminante del vicepresidente, Schmidt se apresuró a indicarle el camino a donde le interesaba llevarlo. —…señor.

— Espero que todo esté listo para garantizar la eficacia de nuestro plan, Oficial.

Schmidt solo dibujó una sonrisa complaciente. Ambos caminaban por un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas, iluminado por luces artificiales debajo del suelo de vidrio. Los tres hombres del servicio secreto caminaban detrás de ellos a una distancia conveniente guardando sus armas cerca para cualquier situación que requiriera acción rápida.

— ¿cómo considera las instalaciones de _MoonFlower_? —preguntó de improviso. El vicepresidente miraba con desconfianza a los internos con trajes que le cubrían todo el rostro, pero aun así no se permitió inmutarse.

— Convenientes. —contestó severo.

— le aseguro, _vicepresidente_ Carter, que sus fondos no han sido en vano. —sonrió. Enseguida llegaron a una puerta de metal. Schmidt introdujo una serie de números en un panel a la derecha de la puerta y finalmente esta se abrió.

Ahora, las luces eran verdosas, con un matiz frío. Solo por eso, la habitación que se extendía frente a ellos debía tener una temperatura inferior a los 0 grados. Varios tubos de uno o dos metros de diámetro, con un grosor considerable en el vidrio que los conformaba. Lentamente las imágenes al interior fueron haciéndose mas claras. Eran criaturas extrañas, cruces de mamíferos y reptiles, animales que simplemente no podían pertenecer a este mundo. Carter alcanzó a estremecerse. Contó dieciocho contenedores, tres aun estaban vacíos y un cuarto hasta el fondo tenía los vidrios polarizados en negro. Varios soldados de _MoonFlower_ lo custodiaban.

Schmidt caminó hasta ella, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—El proyecto MoonFlower _Alfarium_ _III_ esta desarrollándose a la perfección. —sonrió. Enseguida hizo una seña con las palmas y el polarizado se fue desvaneciendo.

— ¿III? ¿Qué sucedió con I y II? —preguntó un poco disgustado. Su mirada aun no concebía los especímenes que veía a su alrededor. Mucho menos lo que se descubría los vidrios detrás del polarizado.

— el cuerpo humano es ciertamente una especie débil. —suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero luego cambió la expresión a una de victoria. —utilizar cualquier individuo resultará en desastre. El _Oro espacial_ no es un elemento compatible con cualquier organismo, lamentablemente.

Enseguida señaló los contenedores vacíos.

— Eso me recuerda que debes recordarle tu jefe mis deseos de reunirme con él. —señaló ojeando su reloj de mano. —este _oro espacial_… es realmente un elemento interesante, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo si considera darme las coordenadas de la ubicación de sus minas.

— por supuesto.

Las miradas fueron rápidamente robadas por la imagen de una muchacha joven, de piel tan blanca como el cabello que se extendía hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba surcado por cicatrices verticales que se extendían por todos sus miembros. Desde la muñeca hasta el hombro una sola línea un poco mas oscura que su piel, de uno o dos centímetros de grosor. En sus costados había dos placas circulares de un metal plateado, tan reluciente como el oro, delgado como una lamina de papel. Las cicatrices surgían de ese punto y recorrían el resto del cuerpo hacia el otro lado. En la parte superior de la nuca yacía una tercera placa, esta vez del tamaño de una pequeña moneda de veinticinco centavos. Estaba incrustada en la carne como parte natural del cuerpo.

— ¿Cuál fue la alternativa? —preguntó admirando el resultado.

— No fue una alternativa —carraspeó con la garganta — Fue la _única_ salida donde pudimos implantar el endoesqueleto de oro espacial.

— lo escucho.

— _Mutantes_. —un espectro malévolo se apoderó de su sonrisa.

* * *

Dentro de la sala del departamento se vivía una guerra fría. Nadie decía una palabra al respecto, la noticia por si sola había sido una bomba nuclear. Aun esperaban la reacción de Tony pues era el único que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Alexander por otra parte se sacó las gafas llevándose una mano a la frente. Apenas sabía los estragos que ese semidiós había causado, además de los datos que su ahijado y el equipo le venía contando acerca, era suficiente para entender que se trataba de alguien peligroso, y ahora su hija estaba a la _merced_ de un _villano_ de ese tipo. Clint, Natasha y Erik intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, mientras que Jane no se desprendía del brazo de Thor. Stark seguía sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Pepper se animó a acercarse.

— Tony… —lo llamó. Él levantó la vista, aun un poco abstraído en sus pensamientos.

— deben estar cometiendo algún error. —Dijo incrédulo negando con la cabeza. —Ella no seria capaz…

— Jane la identificó en un Starbucks. —Intervino Erik, revisando cautelosamente las palabras que planeaba utilizar —traía consigo datos del Tesseract, y llamó asgardiano a Thor. Definitivamente sabe lo que esta sucediendo.

— no… mi hija conocía mi investigación a la perfección. La mitología nórdica era un tema del que le converse casi toda su vida… —dijo Alexander dando un paso hacia adelante. El grupo lo miró a la expectativa. — puede haberlo llamado asgardiano por simple hecho de estar informada de todo y…

— No quiero desilusionarlo, Doctor… —dijo Thor apretando los labios dubitativo. —pero al tratar de detenerla, fue mi hermano mismo quien se encargó de ayudarla a escapar. Corrieron entre la multitud, no entiendo por qué no nos fue posible seguirles el rastro.

— recuerda el informe del cadáver que hallamos en ese callejón, varias calles abajo. —comentó Clint.

— Sí… otro ladrón. —Suspiró Natasha.

— Dos días… seis muertos, dos de ellos fuera de SHIELD, ambos criminales menores —resumió él.

— ¿qué quiere Loki con ella? —Jane dejó escapar un suspiró preocupado al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

— es obvio ¿no? —dijo Natasha. —la hija del Doctor Vortex tiene una información basta del Tesseract, Loki esta interesado en poder manipularlo para recuperar sus poderes y regresar a Asgard a cumplir su venganza.

— Estas hablando demasiado sin saber —recriminó Thor. Ella solo le hizo un gesto desinteresado.

— No olvidemos que el primer paso de una investigación en la formulación de la hipótesis a comprobar —dijo Bruce.

— si pero… ¿cómo fue que la localizó? —preguntó Jane. —si esto es una coincidencia realmente la suerte no esta con nosotros.

— solo necesitamos un plan. Encontrarla y así encontrar a Loki antes de que sea tarde —propuso Steve.

— Loki vendrá a nosotros… el Tesseract es un imán de _supervillanos_ —dijo Tony. Había caminado hasta el bar y con el vaso de whisky en sus manos parecía haber regresado a la normalidad —en lo que se refiere a Genevieve… tengo una idea de donde y cómo podemos localizarla.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¡Jarvis! Necesito el perímetro de cincuenta metros a la redonda desde el Starbucks número 32 de Columbus Circle. Enlista los edificios residenciales alrededor de la zona, busca Vortex, Genevieve Leighton. Veintiocho años, piel blanca, cabello negro. Aproximadamente un metro setenta y cinco de estatura. —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo. —Localiza a _Lauré Curie_ y a _Blair Marie Selvig._

— ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de ella? —preguntó Clint en tono de broma. Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es mi amiga —contestó serio. Clint comprendió, por el tono utilizado, que Stark no estaba para bromas en ese momento.

* * *

Gen ajustó tres tornillos que sostenían la compuerta del mecanismo interno del CODEX. Loki estaba sentado contra la pared justo a su lado. La temperatura registraba los catorce grados ahora, pero el frío no resultaba problema gracias al abrigo que traía. Por su parte Loki no quería aceptar ninguna prenda para cubrirse del frio, lo que en cierto modo la tenía preocupada.

— Pásame la cinta selladora… —musitó mientras conectaba un par de cables entre sí. Loki alcanzó el objetó que ella le señaló. Tan pronto lo extendió, Genevieve alcanzó a sentir sus manos. Estaban bastante frías. —tus manos están heladas…

— Estoy bien —contestó quitando la mano.

— Vas a pescar un resfriado —insistió ella. Enseguida cortó un trozo de la cinta y con cuidado entrelazó los alambres de cobre, cubriéndolos luego con la gruesa cinta negra.

— No seas ridícula… —dijo en un casi susurro.

— No es ser ridícula, tan solo… — guardó silencio y suspiró resignada. Loki la miró con intriga esta vez.

— ¿Qué?

— no es nada. —dijo cortante sin girarse hacia él. Toda su concentración estaba en acomodar las soldaduras.

— Mientes… —acusó con una ceja levantada.

— No sabes lo que iba a decir, no puedes decir eso —recriminó con una especie de bufido irónico.

— mientes en decir que no era nada. —espetó acercando la cabeza hacia adelante.

— No era nada _importante_ —corrigió.

— No habrías de mencionar palabra al respecto si antes no hubieses estado convencida de decirlo abiertamente, por lo cual considero que esa afirmación es una falsedad y persistes en ocultarme una verdad —reiteró con una sonrisa astuta.

— Podrías… —Gen se giró para continuar su frase, pero algo simplemente le cortó el habla. Loki no entendió bien porque repentinamente dejó de hablar y solo se dedicó a permanecer mirándolo en silencio. Estaba bien, aun parpadeaba así que el estado de shock podía descartarlo, también mantenía una respiración calmada y periódica.

— No encuentro convicción en tus palabras… —susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Por unos segundos su mirada la posó en los labios de Gen, pero de la misma manera la apartó, reprendiéndose a si mismo por cualquier impulso insensato. Finalmente vio como eso labios se abrieron y dibujaron una sonrisa tímida.

—hablas como Mr. Darcy nuevamente. —dijo para luego soltar una risita. Loki rodó los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. — es un personaje de un libro… solían ser mi afición durante la escuela y la universidad.

— Que perdida de tiempo —comentó volviendo su mirada hacia ella nuevamente. De improviso se vio envuelto en una tela suave color roja que Gen colocó cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello.

— Sigues con la piel muy fría. —dijo terminando de acomodar la bufanda. Alcanzó a ver una pequeña marca rojiza en una de sus mejillas, donde lo había abofeteado. Ya estaba despareciendo. —Lamento el golpe…

— Estoy bien. — dijo él. Gen no pudo evitar la tentación de colocar su mano en esa zona, se sentía mal por el golpe. Loki la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra por varios segundos.

— no quise…—finalmente las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su piel.

— Te dije que estaba bien —interrumpió deteniendo la mano de Genevieve. La aprisionó entre la suya. Entonces lo notó. En comparación a él, ella tenía una cierta calidez en sus manos que era agradable.

— Quería que te sintieras mejor —sonrió ligeramente. Loki la miró serio pero solo por un rato, se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Gen bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, aunque dispuesta a regresar a su trabajo, no pretendía soltar el agarre, este no.

—... No es como si fuera tu obligación. —lo escuchó decir finalmente, después de permanecer un rato meditando. Ella no sonrió, al contrario, sintió desconcierto.

— que sea o no una obligación no pesa en hecho de la acción misma —dijo levantando una ceja. Suspiró con resignación y zafó su mano de la de él. Sin embargo, el segundo siguiente Loki la atrapó de nuevo en una especie de mueca de reclamo. —Lo siento…

— tienes un mal hábito de disculparte demasiado. —acusó sin cambiar mucho su mirada. Gen apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa.

De repente, Blair entró a la habitación de su hermana. Después de una ardua labor para tratar de sacarle la verdad, ella había accedido a explicarle más a fondo lo que en secreto ella ya sabía. Las horas pasaron con rapidez una vez el incidente acabó. Entre las dos organizaron la habitación, acondicionándola nuevamente como el laboratorio y por fin Genevieve pudo seguir en su trabajo. Ahora el reloj marcaba alrededor de las diez y cuarenta de la mañana. Blair empujó la puerta y trató de no hacer un gesto grosero de nuevo a su hermana, por el hecho de verla tan cerca de Loki. Tomó aire y dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

— Gen… —la llamó. Enseguida su hermana apartó la mirada de Loki para enfocarla en Blair. Ella por su parte miraba con celos las manos de ambos —Mamá esta al teléfono, quiere hablarte.

Algo en ella pareció entrar en pánico. Palideciendo.

— ¿de que quiere hablar? —preguntó en un tartamudeo soltándose de él.

— no se, no soy adivina —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— bien… —musitó poniéndose lentamente de pie. No estaba del todo convencida con esa llamada, estaba más bien preocupada. Solo se dedicaba a analizar todos los factores en contra… SHIELD, Selvig… ahora podrían estar tratando de rastrear la llamada para atrapar a Loki. No podía arriesgarse.

— es el teléfono de la entrada. —le dijo. Gen asintió. Con paso tembloroso se acercó a la puerta, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Loki antes de salir.

— te gusta ¿cierto? —preguntó Blair cruzándose de brazos frente al CODEX.

— Es ciertamente un artefacto curioso —contestó Loki. —ayudara bastante.

— No me refiero a esto —dijo moviendo la mano frente al interdimensionador. —me refiero a mi hermana.

— No entiendo qué quieres expresar con eso — Loki no parecía interesado en seguir una conversación con ella, pero era algo que le urgía saber. Blair suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— me refiero a que si estas interesado en ella… como mujer —dijo toqueteando la estructura de metal con las puntas de los dedos.

— no tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta a humanos. —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo. Enseguida se puso de pie, decidió a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Blair no daba la conversación por terminada aun.

— ¿cómo que humanos? Sinceramente parece que vinieras de otro planeta, deja de hablar tan extraño. —espetó. Acomodó su cabello en su hombro y comenzó a hacer rulos entre sus dedos —te lo pregunta porque estoy interesada en conocer la respuesta… Genevieve es mi hermana, sabes…

— mm… —Loki ignoraba sus palabras con facilidad, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa así que no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en conversaciones absurdas con esa molestia. Pensaba más bien en como lograr que Genevieve entrara a SHIELD para poder hacerse con el Tesseract.

—conozco su vida amorosa casi a la perfección... también conozco su tipo de hombre y lo que busca en una relación… siempre se ha destacado por ser una mujer difícil, entre otras cosas…—continuaba Blair. Ahora sus ojos adquirieron un matiz malicioso. —No muchos logran entenderla… hasta ahora solo ha habido alguien que la complementa… Se llama _Vitaliy_…

Al escuchar ese nombre fue cuando regresó a la realidad. Sintió que fue jalado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, solo para informarlo de un detalle que no le interesaba. Aunque bueno, si tenía curiosidad acerca de ese sujeto, pero… no debía… no quería involucrarse con ningún humano más.

— ¿Vitaliy…? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí… Ella puede decir que ya lo olvidó pero si le pidió venir fue por _algo_…—contestó. Sus palabras sugestivas no acababan de ser entendidas por él. —puedo apostar que se quedara a _dormir_ esta noche.

— ¿Con Genevieve…? —Blair asintió levantando las cejas.

— los dos… _juntos_, solos… _aquí_. —enfatizó. Ahora daba varios pasos formando un círculo alrededor de Loki, quien permanecía inmóvil mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. —pobre del que se _enamore_ de ella… sus ojos solo ven a Vitaliy. Aunque realmente no la culpo…él es un hombre atractivo, inteligente, que la apoya… se preocupa por ella… son la _pareja perfecta_. Cuando él venga lo notaras.

— tus palabras no tienen sentido lógico para mi. Solo hablas por hablar, no tienes un propósito, no piensas en ello… solo quieres hablar tonterías. —dijo asertivo, sin ganas de sonar amable. Blair frunció el entrecejo, luego esa expresión dura cambió a una sonrisa burlona.

— _Tomber amoureux avec quelqu'un comme elle _— dijo acercándose a su oreja izquierda. Se apoyó en el brazo de Loki con cuidado y sonrió sin buenas intenciones. —_c'est un cas désespéré…_

— Pierdes tu tiempo tratando de envenenar el buen juicio de tu hermana y el mio, estas siendo tan ridícula... Eres una humana incapaz de pensar mas allá de tus narices, pequeña criatura insignificante —se soltó de Blair con un gesto de desinterés y salió de la habitación.

— ¿por qué quieres venir ahora…? —preguntó Gen con fastidio. —Madre… en los últimos ocho meses no has llamado, ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños… y ahora estoy en un proyecto importante…

— _Genevieve… estoy envejeciendo… no soy tan saludable como antes_ —recriminó en tono suave — puedo irme en cualquier momento…

— Hubieras pensado en eso antes de decidir desentenderte de nosotras —dijo seria. —ahora no es buen momento para tener una conversación larga y profunda…

— _solo quiero ir a visitar a mis hijas… no puedes negarme eso, mi rosa de mar_.

— Madre, ya te dije que estoy ocupada en estos días —suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente —enserio… lo siento pero…

— _iré hoy en la noche, mi flor. Espero que prepares algo delicioso de comer_. —interrumpió. — _¿sigues viviendo en Central Park? Lexington… _

— Madre… entiende que… —espetó ya comenzando a perder la paciencia. Lo único en lo que pensaba era la posibilidad tan grande de que SHIELD usara a su madre para ubicarla. Como ya debían estar informados de que ella ayudaba a Loki, por lo tanto estaban en peligro si revelaba su ubicación — No puedo ahora…

— _Genevieve, iré. Ya Blair me dio la dirección del departamento_. —dijo con severidad. Esta información la hizo entrar en pánico. Maldijo para sus adentros la imprudencia de su hermana, pero al final no podía culparla, ella no sabía nada al respecto de Loki. Pero aun así, estaba enterada de que SHIELD era la organización de la que huyeron varias veces ¡¿acaso no podía pensar mejor? Quedo muda por unos segundos, tratando de formular un plan acerca de qué hacer… finalmente Lauré habló— _No seas cruel conmigo… quiero verlas a las dos._

— De acuerdo, Madre —suspiró tratando de mantener la calma. —puedes venir…

— _estaré allá a las siete, Genevieve… nos vemos_. —se despidió.

— Claro… —tan pronto su madre colgó, Gen se encaminó al cuarto, enojada con su hermana.

Al llegar a la sala, se topó con Loki, caminando en la dirección opuesta hacia ella. No reparó en escuchar lo que él tenia para decirle, necesitaba pensar pero primero iba a reprender a Blair

— ¡¿Qué hay de malo contigo? —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo. Blair dio un respingo, dejando su teléfono celular a un lado.

— ¿qué hice ahora? — Preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inconsciente e insensata? —acusó con un sonido de frustración.

— ¡basta! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? —se puso de pie encarando a su hermana.

— ¡mi problema es que no piensas antes de decir las cosas, solo hablar por llenar el silencio con tus palabras insensatas! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo mucho que me he esforzado en ser invisibles para SHIELD? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ir diciendo nuestra ubicación a cualquiera? —le gritó. Enseguida corrió hacia el closet. Lo abrió de par en par y sacó una maleta.

— ¡es nuestra madre, por el amor de dios! —espetó.

— ¡nunca nos llama, ni se preocupa por donde estamos! ¡Encima esta enferma! ¡Decide que nos viene a visitar precisamente cuando…! —estuvo a punto de hacer referencia a la situación de Loki y el incidente de ayer, sin embargo, recapacitó justo a tiempo. Se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a meter las notas y los archivos de la investigación allí dentro. — ¡…empecé la reconstrucción del _LIP_ como otro prototipo nuevo! ¡¿No te parece sospechoso de casualidad?

— ¡es mamá de quien hablas!

— ¡no importa! ¡Puede estar bajo amenaza o sobornada, yo que sé! —continuó moviéndose por el cuarto, empacando cosas esenciales.

— por dios… —suspiró Blair pasándose una mano por el cabello. — ¿A dónde vas?

— tengo que esconder la investigación. —Contestó con apuro. —llevaré todo esto a la antigua casa de mi padre en _Manhattan Beach_.

— ¡pero esa casa ha estado abandonada por mas de diez años!

— Exacto. —dijo. Cerró la corredera emitiendo un chirrido.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Loki mirándola con desconfianza.

— Vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí. Blair le dio la ubicación del departamento a mi madre, SHIELD puede estar detrás de todo esto, no podemos arriesgarnos. — Blair levantó la mirada hacia Loki pero este solo la miró con desprecio. Gen resumió los eventos mientras llevaba la maleta hasta la puerta. Enseguida regresó a trote rápido y repitió el procedimiento con un maletín ligero. Aquí metió ropa y su computadora portátil. —coge tus cosas, deprisa… nos tenemos que ir.

Rodó la base del CODEX hasta la sala y cubrió el aparato con una lona de lana gruesa.

— ¿Dónde planeas llevar eso? —preguntó Blair con ironía. Genevieve frunció el entrecejo. Le molestaba esa actitud que nada ayudaba al caso.

— Llama un taxi —ordenó de manera autoritaria. Blair bufó con actitud desdeñosa para luego ir a hacer lo que su hermana pidió.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces. —dijo Loki colocándose de otro lado del CODEX. —si te ubicaron aquí, por qué no hacerlo allá.

— es diferente. La razón por la que no me he querido deshacer de esa casa es por algún caso como este —contestó pasando una mano por la lona.

— explícate.

— mi padre instalo algún mecanismo que lo hace invisible a los satélites. Es un astuto juego de logaritmos que interfieren con la señal emitida por el satélite. —Dijo sin poder borrar la expresión consternada —Lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerlo a funcionar y estaremos protegidos y a salvo.

— ¿estas segura?

— Completamente. Hay que moverse. —soltó un suspiró tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

— ¿qué hay de Vitaliy? —dijo Blair irrumpiendo nuevamente.

Loki frunció el entrecejo por la simple cara que hizo Genevieve. Algo no le gustaba de toda esta idea del "mecánico empirico" o lo que fuera. Si ella había podido llegar hasta ese punto, construyendo el CODEX por su cuenta podría terminarlo sin la ayuda de otro humano inoportuno. Si este era inteligente como Blair lo había dicho, no iba a conformarse con la explicación superficial y breve con la que tenían atenuada a ella. Él definitivamente iba a querer indagar más, saber todo al respecto y probablemente Genevieve se lo iba a decir. Sus gestos lo decían todo. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir una cosa así.

— ¿qué con él? —preguntó Gen, tratando de sonar tranquila.

— Él viene para aquí hoy... ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?

— Dios... No había pensado en eso —se cruzó de brazos y se llevo una mano al mentón.

— Dile que se olvide de venir —dijo Loki. Genevieve lo miró desconcertada y al segundo siguiente frunció el entrecejo.

— No pienso hacer tal cosa —espetó.

— Tu misma dijiste, no confiar en nadie —señaló imitando su gesto.

— pero él es diferente.

— Confías en tu amante pero no confías en tu madre, sabio concepto... Seguro te llevará lejos —se burló con un gestó arrogante.

— No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo.

— De hecho sí, ya que esto es de mi total interés. Tenemos un trato ¿no es así?

— Bien, pero ahora tenemos que ponernos a salvo. Si no, te aseguro que no habrá problema por el cual discutir. —dijo seria. Loki permaneció en silencio analizando la situación y las posibilidades, luego asintió.

* * *

_**Frances**_!

_*****Tomber amoureux avec quelqu'un comme elle __c'est un cas désespéré = _Enamorarse de alguien como ella es un caso perdido.

* * *

_Hola! :D gracias a todos por apoyar este fic!_

les prometo que no voy a decepcionarlos... un nudo esta comenzando a tejerse! y el gobierno esta involucrado!

_Oro Espacial_... MoonFlower... **Schmidt**, qué es todo eso? D:


	15. XIV: Luz y energía explosiva

**Capitulo XIV: _Luz y energía explosiva_**

Unas horas_ antes..._

— Jarvis, háblame. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —dame resultados de la búsqueda de nuevo. Enlista las localizaciones por cercanía al Café Starbucks.

— lista de ciento veintitrés residencias posibles para el nombre de Genevieve y Leighton.

— No, no… quiero Genevieve Vortex, específicamente—espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Ningún resultado encontrado corresponde al nombre Vortex Genevieve.

— Genevieve es lista. Si esta ayudando a Loki por que así lo desea, entonces no va a ser nada sencillo dar con ella. —comentó Jane. Alexander solo la miró preocupado. — Es buena desapareciendo.

— ¿aun vive con Blair? —preguntó Tony.

— No lo sé…—contestó forzando aun mas su expresión consternada.

— Bien, Jarvis—suspiró sin desaparecer el gesto de frustración. —muéstrame resultados de Blair Selvig bajo los mismos parámetros de búsqueda.

Una pantalla holográfica azul apareció frente a ellos, en el vidrio de la ventana. Se dividió en tres segmentos que, en un comando dado por el movimiento de la mano de Stark, se comenzó a extender mostrando los resultados en blanco detrás de un fondo azulado.

Natasha, Jane y Pepper entraron rápidamente a la habitación, seguidas de Thor y Erik. Banner y Alexander se unieron después de un rato, al terminar de manipular la base donde estaba guardada el Tesseract. Justo a tiempo para escuchar la explicación de Tony acerca de los datos registrados en la pantalla.

— son demasiadas residencias. —comentó Steve colocándose junto a Tony. Clint se acercó por el otro lado a Natasha.

— Jarvis, reduce el criterio de búsqueda a los residentes con edades promedio entre veinte y treinta años. —dijo—o no, mejor… los que hayan cambiado de propietario o arrendatario en los últimos cinco años.

La lista rápidamente se redujo a cuarenta y dos resultados.

— eso esta mejor. —sonrió Clint. —podemos dividirnos en los mismos dos grupos y ahorrar la mitad del tie-

— no. —interrumpió de inmediato. Las miradas enseguida cayeron sobre él —necesito mas información. —dijo en una especie de lamentación.

— hablamos de contactar a su madre ¿sería posible hacerlo realidad? —preguntó Natasha.

— Jarvis. Contáctame con _Lauré Rosa Curie_, en West Virginia —ordenó.

* * *

La casa era una estructura bastante colonial. A pesar de estar "abandonada" como Genevieve había dicho, no se veía descuidada en lo que se refería a su fachada. El césped tal vez estaba muy alto y lleno de maleza pero era algo que se podía pasar por alto. De resto era completamente similar a las casas a su alrededor, no había duda que era un buen escondite. Adentro, las cosas cambiaban considerablemente. Pasaba de ser una casa normal a una guarida sistematizada y metálica. Eso sí, después de cruzar un pasillo adornado con pinturas viejas y algunas fotografías, se llegaba a una sala, cuya descripción general fue "_tradicional midgardiana_". Detrás de ella estaba el resto de la casa como realmente era: una ingeniosa trampa.

— Esto esta listo, somos invisibles —sonrió Gen observando con satisfacción una pantalla de led en el cual había estado introduciendo comandos desde que llegaron. —para el satélite esto será otro simple terreno baldío.

Sacudió sus manos en el pantalón y enseguida se giró hacia Loki.

Él estaba de pie frente a la ventana, su posición de brazos cruzados hacia que la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta se arrugara en los dobleces de las articulaciones. Su cabello estaba húmedo a causa del reciente baño que acababa de tomar, peinado con cuidado hacia atrás. Pensaba en que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo de esa manera, el CODEX estaba casi listo… faltaba, tal como Genevieve había dicho, unos cuantos arreglos en el circuito. Para eso iba a necesitar a ese tal Vitaliy. Frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse en lo más mínimo. Thor y los vengadores ya debían estar buscándolo a él y a Genevieve con desespero, si no lograba recuperar sus poderes rápido, sería muy tarde. El único problema era el Tesseract. Estaba en poder de ellos, sus enemigos, y si quería apropiarse de él nuevamente iba a tener que dejarse ver. A menos claro, que hubiera otra forma de adquirir magia. Por lo menos la suficiente para no quedar tan miserable frente a los vengadores.

Se negaba a moverse hasta que pensara en un buen plan. Seguramente SHIELD estaba movilizando equipos para rastrear todas las ubicaciones posibles de escondites. No dudaba que a estas alturas Stark estuviera deseando hallar a Genevieve, por obvias razones… es mas, eso podía ser justamente lo que necesitaba. Exponerla ante SHIELD para que, así, pudiera acercarse a su objetivo. La usaría como puente, la extensión necesaria para apropiarse del cubo. Genevieve debía ser atrapada, hallar la ubicación del Tesseract para dejarle el camino despejado. Ya lo que pasara después no sería problema de él. De cualquier manera, el momento no era ahora, eso lo tenía claro.

Lentamente su mirada se desvió hasta el equipaje que estaba esparcido por toda la habitación, para toparse finalmente con el cofre rojo donde estaban las dichosas _Heks_. Recordó que Genevieve nunca le explicó para qué se suponía que servían. Además, por qué expedían el mismo resplandor que ella emitía al hacer su truquito de magia con la energía. Estaba más que seguro que eso no era algo normal relativo a Midgard. Algo le decía que pronto se iba a enterar y que no sería necesario interrogar a Gen de manera despectiva como en otras ocasiones.

— Espero que compartas lo que seas que estas pensando, llevas rato así —escuchó la voz de ella. Se giró un poco, mirándola de reojo. Se estaba remangando la camisa.

— Solo estoy pensando… —contestó regresando a su posición.

— ¿Enserio? no me digas… —dijo con sarcasmo dejando escapar una risita. Loki negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.

— _humanos_…

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó mientras se aproximaba hacia el CODEX. Quitó la lona y la dejó mal doblada sobre una silla en la esquina del cuarto.

— En ti —contestó con una mueca de burla.

— ¿qué hice ahora?

— _tú_… tú definitivamente no eres normal. —dijo con voz arrogante.

— Gracias por el cumplido —satirizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— seres como tú… despiertan mi curiosidad. Y si te soy sincero, _no_ es bueno cuando algo o alguien me intrigan de esta manera —tan pronto dejó de hablar, giró sobre si mismo con un aire oscuro. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios —pero como te decía… esa curiosidad me lleva a querer respuestas, _inmediatas_, para ser mas preciso.

— claro, y si no te las dan te enojas mucho —Gen puso los brazos en jarras sobre su cadera y levantó una ceja. —por lo que recurres a métodos de presión y manipulación.

— tu misma vas a decirme… yo no tendré necesidad de presionarte. —junto sus manos detrás de su espalda y adquirió un semblante diplomático.

— ¿qué quieres saber? —preguntó acercándose a la caja roja con la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando la abrió, Loki alcanzó a ver ese pequeño resplandor nuevamente en sus manos. Aunque esta vez fue algo más fugaz, como un simple escape de energía en una fluctuación.

— ¿Qué estas _dispuesta_ a compartir?

Gen levantó la mirada. Fija y retadora. Convicción podía ser la palabra precisa que definía su gesto. Apretó los dientes e hizo chasquear la lengua. Él por su parte sonreía con una mueca arrogante, y quizás un poco intimidante. Gen le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, esta vez con un matiz de ironía.

* * *

«_ ¡Tony! ¡No es justo! ¡Regrésame mi cuaderno_!»

— ¡Eres tan bajita, no vas a alcanzarme! —dijo son una sonrisa burlesca.

Una chica pelinegra corría detrás de él. El cabello ondeaba a medida que se aproximaba a Tony. Corrían alrededor de la biblioteca de la universidad donde ella terminaba sus estudios. A esas horas de la noche estaba completamente sola, salvo por ellos dos y la bibliotecaria. Cruzaron la sección de literatura inglesa completa alcanzando la de matemáticas. Ella se detuvo y rodeó la estantería para llegar por el otro lado. Se agazapó hasta que finalmente lo logró alcanzar. Ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra, haciendo que la estantería a sus espaldas se tambaleara un poco.

Uno de los libros mal colocados cayó sobre ellos y el estante regresó a su estado de inercia inicial.

— Que conveniente…la gravedad a tu favor, Gen —dijo Tony con ironía, haciendo referencia a la temática del libro que había caído. Ambos comenzaron a reír —siempre tienes que usar a Newton para tu defensa ¿no?

— Entonces inventa algo que pueda ejercer presión contraria a la fuerza imprimida en el momento lineal. —sugirió ella levantando una ceja. Tony apoyó el codo en el suelo, acomodándose para poder levantar la cabeza hacia Genevieve.

— Lo haré, y no vas a poder simplemente interferir con mi trayectoria. —Gen levantó una ceja ante la sonrisa arrogante de Tony.

— Dame de regreso mi libreta de apuntes —exigió estirando una mano hacia él. Sin embargo, Tony la alejó a tiempo.

— ¿qué me vas a dar a cambio si te la regreso? —retó sonriéndole con astucia. Pasó la libreta por en frente de ella y la apartó de nuevo con rapidez antes de que Gen pudiera hacerse con ella.

— Nada, porque es mía. ¡Anthony Edward Stark! —trató de alcanzarla pero, otra vez, infructuosamente. Asestó un golpe suave en el pecho de Tony. El solo pudo reírse.

— Sí, así me llamo y tú eres mala negociante —inquirió. Gen le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. Enseguida se incorporó, arrodillándose derecha sobre la alfombra. Tony la imitó, pero sentándose de piernas cruzadas — ¿Qué ganó yo si te la regreso?

— mi cariño incondicional. —dijo colocando ojos de perrito. Tony la miró fijamente por unos segundos analizando la situación.

— Nah, eso ya lo tengo ¿qué mas? —dijo fingiendo seriedad. Gen lanzó un golpe a su brazo igual que el anterior. Él aguantaba la risa mientras que trataba de detener los golpecitos de Gen. — Ya, ya, sabes que tengo razón. Dame algo que despierte mi interés.

— A menos que consiga un deposito de _uranio_, va a estar difícil —dijo levantando una ceja.

— Ouch —dijo haciendo un gesto con los ojos —si no fueras tu probablemente hubieras herido mis sentimientos.

— ¡¿oh, enserio tienes sentimientos? —exclamó dramatizando sorpresa.

— ¡por supuesto! —dijo con falsa indignación, luego su rostro cambio a la misma sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba —solo que no sé dónde los dejé. —Genevieve solo rio negando con la cabeza. — ¿por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? Soy yo de quien hablamos.

— Te conozco desde que usábamos pañales, por eso es.

— Las chicas normales me hubieran besado hace mucho tiempo, y probablemente seguirían haciéndolo.

— ¡entonces me alegra no ser una chica normal! —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— eso nos lleva a la superación de la negación, por lo tanto… no vas a besarme. —Concluyó colocando ambas manos sobre el cuaderno —lo que quiere decir que la síntesis de este problema aplicando la dialéctica será breve: no te devolveré el cuaderno.

— ¡no! ¡Es lo último que me falta por entregar de mi tesis! —se lamentó tratando de recuperarlo nuevamente. —Tony… —hizo un puchero.

— No te atrevas a hacerme esa cara a mi —dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano que estaba libre. Separó el dedo medio del anular para ver a través un momento. Gen no había cambiado la cara. — ¡Genevieve no me hagas esa cara!

— ¿Qué cara? —preguntó simulando inocencia. Entonces parpadeó varias veces sin quitar el puchero. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro.

— Bien, bien... Toma tu dichosa libreta —dijo extendiéndola hacia ella. Gen la tomó enseguida, rompiendo en una carcajada.

— Gracias —dijo con un tono aristócrata una vez que la tuvo en sus manos.

— Manipuladora —acusó sacándole la lengua. Gen dejó escapar una risita y lo rodeó con los brazos, hundiendo su cara en la chaqueta de él. Tony pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura. —ves a lo que me refiero.

* * *

La voz de Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo dar un respingo que terminó con el libro, que reposaba en su regazo, estrellado contra el suelo. Con pesadez se reclinó a recogerlo y finalmente lanzarlo sobre el sofá. Aprovechó el movimiento para estirarse, pues estar en esa posición había hecho que se le entumieran las extremidades.

— ¿Tony... estas bien? —Le preguntó de nuevo al no escuchar respuesta. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, solo pensaba —Contestó. Steve lo miró no muy convencido, luego dirigió su mirada al libro y la sorpresa que se llevó lo dejó levemente desconcertado.

— _¿G.L Vortex_? —pronunció el nombre del autor. Tony carraspeó con la garganta y tomó el libro con su mano derecha. — ¿es ella? ¿La hija del doctor Vortex?

— Es escritora. —contestó pasando la otra mano por a caratula.

— ¿Lo escribió ella? —preguntó. Tony asintió como respuesta — ¿de qué trata el libro?

— Es un... Algo así como drama pero científico. Incluye muchos datos de su investigación... Pero del lado de los puentes Einstein-Rosen y habla de un elemento nuevo que descubren los protagonistas, a causa de un meteorito que se estrelló cerca a un bosque… es curiosamente idéntico al oro... —enseguida estiró una mano hacia el vaso de Vodka con hielo que estaba frente a él. —debo admitir que es entretenido.

— ¿hace cuanto que…?

— ocho, nueve, diez años… perdí la cuenta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Que mal, Stark. Desde aquí puedo notar que estas mintiendo —la voz de Clint a pesar de tener una burla reprimida en ese tono sarcástico, se notaba seria de alguna manera. Tony levantó la vista hacia él sin mucho interés.

— Si no has venido a decirme que estamos listos, puedes regresarte por donde viniste — Dijo con sarcasmo haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario.

— A eso vengo, cara de ego —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo —. Solo ponte el traje.

Tony estaba apunto de contestar con una frase ingeniosa, pero escuchó el sonido de la silla de ruedas de Lauré aproximarse hacia ellos. Los tres miraron hacia allí para ver como Natasha la llevaba con una expresión de inconformidad. Lauré no paraba de decirle que todo era culpa de la ciencia, que nunca le gustó que sus hijas se involucraran con la locura de sus padres.

— ¡va siendo hora de que las mujeres actúen como damas nuevamente! —espetó moviendo las manos. Las pulseras con colgantes alrededor de su muñeca, sonaron en un repiqueteo metálico. — ¡en mi tiempo éramos amas de hogar! ¡Forjábamos personas de bien!

— si forjaban personas de bien… ¿por qué hay tantos criminales hoy en día? —Natasha levantó una ceja, ya exasperada. Clint rápidamente se acercó para evitar conflictos.

— conocí una vez a una mujer como tu… testaruda y terca. Creía que podía llegar a ser un alto mando en el ejército. Yo era una señorita… tenía dieciséis años cuando la conocí. —Lauré se llevó una mano al cabello. Se acomodó un mechón tinturado de negro alrededor de la mejilla. Bruce entró a la sala luego, acompañado de Thor — una mujer muy hermosa, pero… mientras mas alto tengas el ego, mas te dolerá será la caída. Pregúntame qué pasó con ella

— ¿qué le paso? —Natasha no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

— Se murió. La mataron por su ridículo amor imposible. — algo de su actitud le recordó a la bruja mala de Encantada. Clint colocó una mano en el brazo de Natasha para tratar de disuadirla de continuar la conversación. —tu pequeña sabandija deberías preocuparte por casarte y tener una vida decente ¡en cambio usas cuero y te igualas a los hombres como una furcia desaliñada! ahora… pregúntame su nombre.

— ¿esto tiene un propósito,…Señora?

— _Margaret Carter_. Eso es lo que consigues por jugar a la heroína. —En sus ojos se podía notar claramente que Lauré no tenía buenas intenciones, como si simplemente quisiera envenenar todo. Natasha la fulminó con la mirada, después de notar la expresión en el rostro de Steve. Fue por lo mismo que Tony se vio obligado a intervenir.

— Lauré… creo que esta cansada, deberías regresar a tu departamento. Tu ayuda fue muy útil. —colocó una mano en el hombro de ella, pero solo consiguió un gesto grosero.

— ¡tu eres otro que no merece el titulo de héroe! Crees que puedes enmendar tu pasado salvado gente… pero ni siquiera llevas la cuenta de todas a las que le causaste la muerte por tus aportes a la guerra. Nadie de aquí es verdaderamente un héroe, como predican. Tan solo una horda de criminales disfrazados jugando a cazar ladrones. —escupió. Sus gestos se volvían cada vez más oscuros, como si de pronto tuviera una lengua viperina — asesinos y traficantes de muerte… solo quieren sentirse mejores que el resto de nosotros.

— Mi señora, veo sus palabras como ofensas innecesarias. Una mujer de su edad debería hablar con sabiduría —espetó Thor.

— a mi no me engañas, tu criatura extraña ¿no deberías estar con tu padre? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? Abandonas a tu gente por otras que ni siquiera saben tu historia ¡que poco sabio! —insistía con sus agresiones verbales. Thor frunció las cejas y tan solo apartó la mirada.

— Pepper, acompaña a la señora a la salida. —dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Ella asintió y rápidamente se ubico detrás de la silla de Lauré.

— no olvides lo que dije Anthony Edward Stark. ¡Mi hija merece solo la peor de sus celdas! ¡Preferiría estar muerta antes de verla jugando al héroe y al villano con ustedes! —fue lo ultimo que escucharon decirle.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la sala, casi sofocante. ¿Por qué de repente todo lo que ella había dicho tenía sentido? Todos se habían visto aludidos por esas palabras de una mujer decrepita por la edad y la salud. Aun así, los que estaban ahí seguían en silencio, meditando las cosas.

— ninguno de ustedes, muchachos… debería hacerle caso a las palabra de esa bruja —la voz de Alexander —esta decrepita y enferma. Son héroes, no importa lo que una persona diga, no tienen que ser perfectos.

— El Doctor Vortex tiene razón —Intervino Jane. —Lauré solo es parte de ese grupo de personas que siempre quieren verte caer. Jarvis me apoya ¿cierto?

— Afirmativo. —contestó. —Sin embargo debo informar que un agente de energía extraño rodeaba a la señora en cuestión.

Por un segundo todos quedaron desconcertados.

— ¿qué significa eso? —preguntó Clint, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Escaneando información._ Energía oscura_ identificada. Nivel de amenaza: medio.

— ¡no es posible…!

— Pepper… —musitó Tony antes de correr hacia al puerta.

— ¡Tony, espera! —exclamó Natasha corriendo detrás.

Un grito de mujer se escuchó después de un estruendo, como si algo hubiera impactado contra una pared de concreto.

* * *

— Esto es algo que no pienso volver a hacer. —dijo una vez que terminó de conectar varios cables de colores a su pecho y sus manos.

Estos claves iban directamente a una planta de lectura de energía. Varias válvulas estaban a su alrededor, dejando salir ligeramente la presión de la maquina, en un movimiento armónico y periódico. Gen se volvió hacia la maquina y acomodó una aguja de tinta sobre el papel del lector. Loki solo la miraba impaciente.

Después de un leve estiramiento, Gen juntó las palmas de las manos, con los brazos estirados hacia al frente. Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a perderse en el resplandor rojizo que volvía a aparecer con un matiz intermitente. Finalmente comenzó a dar vueltas elípticas alrededor de ambas manos juntas. Gen giró las manos hasta ladearlas. La luz se transformó en una esfera, iba creciendo hasta que adquirió el tamaño necesario para permanecer inmóvil florando en la palma, ahora abierta, de su mano derecha.

No era más que un círculo de luz del tamaño de una pelota de baseball irradiaba la luz suficiente para iluminar todo el laboratorio improvisado en el que estaban. Gen parecía manejar bien la situación, pero con bastante esfuerzo físico. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por y frente y resbaló hasta su nariz. No era capaz de hacer ningún movimiento brusco por temor a que la esfera de energía se le saliera de las manos, literalmente. Además, la mirada penetrante e inquisitoria de Loki no la hacia sentir mejor en lo mas mínimo. Su mano comenzó a temblar, ya no iba a poder contenerla por más tiempo. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios.

— Apártate… —musitó entrecortado. Loki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejándole el frente libre. Gen realizó un movimiento rápido y certero, con dirección al sofá de espuma. La esfera salió disparada en dirección a este, y desapareció entre los tejidos. Gen se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿y eso es todo…? —preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

— Solo observa… —contestó apuntando con el índice al sofá.

Efectivamente. Una luz rojiza comenzó a emanar del sofá. Enseguida se dividió en líneas alrededor de toda la superficie del objeto, fragmentado la tela y todo lo que estuviera adentro. Una pequeña explosión lo voló en pedazos carbonizados que llovieron por toda la sala.

— Impresionante, para un humano —dijo Loki

La aguja que registraba los niveles de energía de pronto se detuvo, emitiendo un pitido similar al de una despertador. Loki solo alcanzó a ver garabatos resaltados en rojo y azul.

— la energía oscura que emana de esta luz, tiene infectado todo mi cuerpo, es parte de mi. —dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —es por eso que reconstruir el prototipo del interdimensionador es una de las piezas claves para entender esta mutación. Necesito averiguar su origen, pues solo así habrá una manera de revertirlo.

Bajó la cabeza dejando que un suspiro de resignación saliera de sus labios. Sin embargo, cualquier melancolía que pudiera sentir en ese momento fue disipada con la carcajada de Loki.

— Así que prácticamente es un poder grande lo que tienes ahí —le dijo, mas bien como una burla que como una afirmación. —definitivamente tenias que ser humana para no saber aprovecharlo.

— Tú no entiendes…

— sí entiendo… la que no entiendes eres tu —continuó con esa actitud arrogante. —con ese poder ingresar a SHIELD por la fuerza y acabar con todos sería algo sencillo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes? Simple, ustedes los humanos no tienen visión para la grandeza, por eso es.

— ¡ninguna visión para la grandeza aplica aquí! tú simplemente no entiendes la magnitud del problema. ¡Soy una bomba de tiempo! —exclamó poniéndose de pie. La mirada de Loki no fue comprensiva, al contrario, pareció desentenderse de la situación. Gen tragó saliva y levantó las manos en un gesto de frustración. — si le doy rienda suelta a esto… lo mas probable es que termine como ese sofá…

* * *

La visión volvió a él. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, mucho menos donde estaba. Lo último que venía a su memoria era la alfombra del Despacho Oval, donde cayó después de sentir una punzada en su brazo. Luego todo se volvía borroso y desconcertante. Se suponía que iba a hablar con el presidente, pero él nunca llegó a su cita.

Pensó en gritar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenía una mordaza en la boca. El pánico lo invadió aun más y trató de moverse, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado a su asiento. Entonces un haz de luz fugaz lo encegueció momentáneamente. Sintió unos pasos estruendosos pero al mismo tiempo sordos. Culpó su reciente falta de sensibilidad. Estaba mareado y tenía mucha sed.

— Edward Carter… ¡oh perdón…! _Vicepresidente_ Edward Carter. Es u placer verte de nuevo —esa voz. Sombría y maniática, le tomó trabajo reconocerla pero al final lo logró. Sintió estremecerse. El traje de metal brillante apenas lo dejaba reconocible, sin hablar de la capa estrafalaria color roja que lo cubría. — Quítale la mordaza, Schmidt.

Él asintió y se acercó al vicepresidente. Sin ningún tipo de tacto arrancó la cinta gris de su boca. Carter escupió la bola de metal que estaba dentro de su boca. Comenzó a toser tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero en una situación como esta, tenía claro que sería muy difícil.

— ¿Philip…? —musitó sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

— ¡soy _Crimsonic_ para ti ahora! —exclamó lanzando un rayo rojo violeta de sus manos contra las patas de la silla del vicepresidente, lo que efectivamente hizo que terminara contra el suelo. Un gritó de pánico sonó en la pequeña habitación donde estaban.

—Pensé que estabas muerto… —dijo con dificultad, tratando de incorporarse.

— querrás decir ¡pensé que te había mandado a matar! —lanzó un nuevo rayo contra él. El impacto lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo añicos la silla.

— No fue mi idea… lo juro, Philip… todo fue de Harold ¡fue idea de Harold! ¡Yo solo lo seguí! ¡Perdóname! —lloriqueaba mientras luchaba por deshacerse de las cuerdas enredadas en sus extremidades.

— Traicionarme… ¿y para qué? ¿Para ganar el gobierno de un país que tiene sus días contados? … que estrategia tan inteligente —dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿sus días contados…? — preguntó en un patético tartamudeo. Crimsonic apuntó de nuevo a Carter con su rayo. Él cerró los ojos gritando por su vida, temblando de miedo. Esta vez le causo gracia, por lo que apartó el rayo.

— seguro has oído hablar de AIM, ¿no, Eddy? —acercó el guante de metal con el que disparaba. El reflejo de un rostro desfigurado por cicatrices de quemaduras apareció sobre el por un milisegundo.

—N-no…

— ¡MIENTES! —gritó lanzando otro proyectil cerca de él. Carter dio un salto torpe hacia atrás huyendo del impacto. —por supuesto que sabes de AIM…

— Pero… no tiene nada que ver conmigo... —dijo lamentándose. Su respiración no se lograba normalizar, pues su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que llegó a pensar que Phi… _Crimsonic_ podía escuchar sus latidos, y oler el miedo como un animal salvaje.

— oh… cuan equivocado estas. —Rio divertido. El aire macabro hacia que el vicepresidente respirara a golpes —_MoonFlowe_r es una división especial de AIM, que tiene un solo objetivo: crear armas _especiales_ que pueda conceder los deseos de nuestro cliente. Con _especiales_ me refiero a cosas más allá de la tecnología básica terrestre. HYDRA esta ansioso por dominar el mundo, igual que la mayoría de políticos. AIM Y _MoonFlowe_r no somos una organización política. Ciertamente nuestros inicio fueron con HYDRA, actualmente no tenemos nada que ver… —sonrió con malicia —bueno… solo si hay dinero de por medio.

— ¿qué quieres de mi? —sollozó tratando de ponerse de pie. Crimsonic lanzó una carcajada sonora.

— ¿de ti? —volvió a reír. Luego adquirió ese semblante frio y cruel — ¡de ti no me interesa mas nada que matarte como la sabandija que eres!

De una patada lo empujó al suelo nuevamente, pero en un movimiento hábil que lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta. Crimsonic soltó un gruñido de fastidio. Le resultaba cómico que pensara que iba a escapar, pero no podía negar que era igual de molesto que una maldita mosca, moviéndose de aquí para allá. Cuando lo vio llegar al tope de la puerta, y entender que estaba cerrada y no había escapatoria, no pudo evitar burlarse de su ingenuidad entre dientes.

— ¡¿por qué me trajeron aquí? —exclamó pegando mas su espalda contra la puerta metálica. Crimsonic se aproximaba a él, y claramente su actitud no era amistosa. En su desespero por salir comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus manos y pies. —¡ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Por dios! ¡AYUDA!

— ah… Eddy, Eddy, Eddy… sigues tan estúpido como siempre… tu mismo pediste hablar conmigo —dijo con un tono burlón, dejando escapar una risita malévola. — ¿no es cierto, Oficial Schmidt?

— Oro espacial, Señor vicepresidente —rio.

— ahora… cuando acabe contigo iré por el pez mas gordo —dijo en una especie de ironía. —primero el país… luego todo el mundo sucumbirá ante mi poder.

El horror segundos antes de ser desintegrado fue ver su propio rostro comenzar a formarse en la cara de Philip. Una expresión de villanía fue lo último que pudo ver, eso y escuchar sus gritos de agonía y dolor.

* * *

_Gracias por los que han seguido el fic hasta aquí! cada vez se pone más y más enredado, lo sé... pero créanme! pronto todo se resolverá. :D_

_me encanta leer sus **reviews**! por favor comenten que eso es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo! :D_

_pronto se esclareceran los misterios detras de esto "MoonFlower" y Crimsonic... Este CAP tuvo un salto de tiempo, asi que queda señalado para los que se perdieron XD_

_aqui les dejo para los que no Sepan qué es AIM. _

_****** A.I.M: (**A**dvanced** I**dea** M**echanics) es una organización ficticia del universo Marvel Comics. es una organización que se dedica a adquirir poder y destruir a los gobiernos a través de la tecnología. Está constituida en su mayoría por los más sobresalientes científicos además de sus empleados. A.I.M. se formó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial como una división para las investigaciones científicas de la organización HYDRA. A finales de 1960 se separó de Hydra alegando diferencias con respecto a la política interna, dando como resultado su independización._


	16. XV: Soldados de Energía

**Capitulo XV: Soldados de energía.**

Tony corrió hasta la salida, para encontrarse con algo mas allá de su imaginación. Lo que fuera que estuviera manipulando a Lauré había modificado completamente su estructura genética. Lucía como un monstruo amorfo color grisáceo violeta. Parecía hecho de masa y vapor al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos brillaban con luz negra, muerta. Sintió palidecer pues semejante criatura solo era digna de una pesadilla. Pesadilla de más de un niño. Sin reparar más tiempo en ella, buscó a Pepper por todo el lugar con los ojos, angustiado. Ella estaba en una esquina del portón protegiéndose a si misma con su agenda de las garras brillantes y puntiagudas. La escuchó gritar de horror cuando el monstruo arrancó la agenda de sus manos con un zarpazo.

— ¡Jarvis! ¡Activa armadura _Mark VIII_ control remoto! —dijo. Enseguida se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzó a la criatura, llamando su atención con un chiflido. —¡Hey! ¡Bruja arrugada! ¡Aquí!

La criatura rugió molesta. Enseguida se giró hacia él con un movimiento trabajoso. Ese detalle sería importante, si lograba movimientos rápidos entonces sería mas fácil mantenerla ocupada, mientras lograba hacerse con su armadura. Así lo hizo. La criatura se abalanzó contra él sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar. Alcanzó a esquivarlo apenas. Entonces un nuevo golpe fue asestado, fue un movimiento muy rápido para apenas notarlo. No fue físico, más bien como si un rayo de energía lo hubiese impactado. El suelo retumbó cuando cayó contra él.

— ¡Tony! —escuchó de nuevo la voz de Pepper.

— ¡Stark, cúbrete! —Ahora la voz de Natasha corría hacia él a toda prisa. Acto seguido de una explosión, cuyo crédito lo otorgó a los proyectiles de las armas de Black Widow que él mismo se había encargado de modificar no hacía mucho tiempo.

Él no dudo un segundo para esquivar el golpe y enseguida correr hacia Pepper. Rodó varios metros y se deslizó entre las piernas de la criatura, para finalmente llegar hasta ella. La tenía que poner en un lugar seguro, solo que en ese preciso momento no se le ocurría ninguno. La criatura estaba frente a su torre después de todo. Además, ahora también recordaba a Erik, a Alexander, a Jane y a Darcy… ellos también necesitaban protección.

Escuchó una exclamación de dolor casi como un gruñido, pues no era un grito, provenir de Natasha. Giró su mirada hacia ella solo para alcanzar a verla cayendo en plancha contra el suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó y apuntó de nuevo al monstruo. Disparó tres veces: una al brazo derecho, otra al izquierdo y un último a lo que dedujo se trataba del abdomen. Las heridas, que comenzaban a tomar un color negro purpúreo, comenzaron a emitir cierto humo de un olor penetrante y entonces se fueron cerrando hasta dejar la piel intacta. Natasha maldijo para sus adentros mientras se apresuraba a recargar sus armas.

Tony jaló a Pepper hasta la esquina de la torre y le indicó que se protegiera. En un principio había considerado la idea de subirla a un taxi y que la enviara a New Jersey, pero notó que se estaba pasando al lado de la paranoia. Pepper era una mujer que podía defenderse sola si así lo quisiera. Levantó la cabeza hacia el balcón que habían dejado atrás. Ya divisaba su armadura aproximarse, así que esto iba a acabar pronto. Solo que de repente recordó que Natasha luchaba sola contra la criatura. Un par de segundos mas que tarde no serán problema para ella, pensó.

—¡Stark, cuidado! —escuchó la voz de Steve proveniente de varios pisos arriba. Enfocó su visión solo para verlo saltar al aire seguido de una enorme bola de masa gris que irrumpía a través de las paredes.

Contuvo la respiración antes de correr lejos de la zona donde seguramente caería. El suelo retumbó. Un enorme cráter rodeaba a este monstruo que parecía estar en estado de inconsciencia. Pudo escuchar los gritos de pánico de los civiles que estaban por la zona. Corrían en todas las direcciones como hormigas asediadas por un zapato. Algunos simplemente decidían dejar sus autos a la mitad de la calle y salir corriendo, no siendo conscientes del embotellamiento que causarían y por lo tanto mas personas estarían en peligro. Sin mencionar los daños colaterales que esos autos representarí criatura nuevamente comenzó a dar señales de vida. Se retorció en el cráter haciendo volar pedazos muy grandes del suelo resquebrajado. Esto solo dejó a la gente mas asustada que antes.

Tony Intentó calmar la multitud después de estar listo con su armadura, pero al ser ignorado mas de una vez comprendió que no tenía caso. Seguirían en su algarabía hasta que acabara los ojos en blanco y se preparó para atacar. Las garras por poco aciertan el golpe contra su propulsor del pie derecho, afortunadamente fue capaz de esquivarlo y lanzar un rayo contra ella.

Hawkeye tomó dos flechas entre sus dedos. Aprovechando la distracción que Tony le había obsequiado impersonalmente, apuntó al centro de los que parecían los ojos. La primera flecha impactó contra la cabeza de la criatura, seguida por el escudo del capitán girando hasta acertarle un golpe en el ojo derecho. La segunda fue esquivada. Hulk la aprisionó entre sus brazos, empujándola contra el edificio. Ella se defendió creando una especie de cola de lagarto que lanzó a Hulk a la calle del frente. Thor vio la oportunidad para atacar con su martillo y entonces el suelo retumbo de nuevo.

— ¡Vaya, una de dos! —exclamó Natasha en tono burlesco poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a Clint.

— desde cuando llevas la cuenta de mis fallos —Se defendió él mientras acomodaba otra flecha.

— desde que _dejaste_ de fallar. —contestó con una media sonrisa con algo de malicia escondida. Enseguida comenzó a correr hacia la criatura apuntando nuevamente. Clint solo acertó a sentirse frustrado. Entendió el trasfondo del comentario. Frunció el entrecejo y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignació preparó su arco.

Tony se elevó con ayuda de los propulsores varios metros sobre lo que fuera en lo que Lauré se hubiera trasformado. No vio a su padrino ni a Erik, por lo que dedujo que lo mas seguro era que siguieran arriba, estarían a salvo pues entre los seis podían controlar a esta cosa. La escuchó rugir a causa de un golpe de Hulk, enseguida aprovechó para inmovilizarla con los rayos de su traje. Thor dio el golpe final, electrocutándola con un relámpago que tornó el cielo gris. Entonces la masa oscura que rodeaba a Lauré fue encogiéndose, hasta dejar a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo, rodeada por una sustancia gelatinosa color gris violeta.

Steve corrió a socorrer a la mujer, mientras los demás controlaban finalmente a los civiles que habían alcanzado a entrar en pánico. Tony alcanzó a ver que Jane salía del edificio y se acercaba a Pepper. Detrás de ella venían Darcy, Alexander y Erik. Algo le llamó la atención de su padrino, fue un artefacto que traía en sus manos, con la forma de una antena parabólica en miniatura conectado a varios tubos de algo que le recordaba al paladio con un resplandor similar al del reactor ARC.

— ¿Señora, se encuentra bien? —preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse. Lauré se veía desorientada, confundida.

— ¿dónde estoy? —sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en el suelo de cemento, pero no lograron sostenerse bien, por lo que Steve se vio en la tarea de socorrerla de inmediato. —Gracias, Jovencito…

— Claro… —musitó él algo desconcertado. La actitud de Lauré de repente dejaba de ser como la de una vieja bruja, ahora estaba aturdida, como si no recordara nada en lo absoluto.

— Jarvis, dame un escáner de la situación —dijo Tony aterrizando junto a Thor.— la energía oscura ha dejado el cuerpo de la señora Curie, sin embargo actividad extraña se presenta en los restos de materia esparcidos.—Tony hizo un mohín mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Jarvis —la concentración de energía incrementa, señor. Sugiero control inmediato, o en su caso defensa rápida.

Las masas de color oscuro y textura gelatinosa comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño geométricamente, proporcional a la energía que emanaban. Cada vez mas y mas, al tiempo de un sonido desagradable también. Figuras amorfas comenzaron a moldearse hasta asemejar una apariencia casi humana. Con extremidades largas y proporcionales, sin embargo, o dejaban de verse desagradables. Steve al darse cuenta rápidamente retrocedió de un salto llevando a Lauré lejos de esas cosas. Erik le hizo señas a la mujer para que se quedara detrás de el momento no se movían de su posición. Un resplandor color violeta comenzaba a rodearlos como un aura extraña. Los seis se colocaron en posición preparados para atacar cuando fuera necesario. Hawkeye empuño dos flechas al tiempo, apuntando al que parecía el mas grande de la tropa. Junto a él Black Widow y Captain America.

Thor miró de reojo a Iron Man, esperando alguna señal de ataque. Sin embargo, nada. Tanto ellos como los entes color púrpura permanecieron inmutables. Las tropas púrpuras simplemente reafirmaban su posición estática e inerte, y mientras estas no dieran señales de ataque no tendría sentido iniciar una lucha ellos mismos. El resplandor violeta seguía latente y fuerte, hasta tres segundos después cuando, casi por arte de magia, esta luz desapareció en una fluctuación como si de repente fuese absorbida por las masas. Los vengadores se miraron desconcertados entre sí. La tropa púrpura seguía inmóvil.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

La tropa atacó.

Un instante relativamente largo bastó para descuidarlos. Algo similar a un par de ojos que expedían un resplandor ahora verde aparecieron en lo que debía ser la cabeza. Por mucho que lucharan por detenerlos o hacerlos añicos, nuevamente se regeneraban. No sentían dolor alguno, parecían simples... _títeres_.

* * *

La estación Gran Central estaba menos abarrotada que lo habitual. Normalmente estaba llena mas que todo de turistas en busca de tomarse fotos y pasar un rato. Podía ser un lugar tranquilo si la gente se tomara el tiempo para apreciar lo que tenían sobre sus cabezas, pero la necesidad de moverse no lo convertía del todo en una atracción turística, por lo menos así pensaba Vitaliy. Siguió su camino, cruzando desde la 45th street, hasta la salida del _Vanderbilt Hall_.

El reloj del centro de información marcaba las dos y seis de la tarde. No le agradaba mucho la idea de seguir a su "reunión" sin haber almorzado, pero tenía prioridades, y tal vez, si terminaba esto rápido podría llegar al Columbus Circle mas temprano, así vería a Genevieve antes de ir a hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Por algo el llamado había sido de emergencia. Levantó la cabeza hacia la bandera de los Estados Unidos que colgaba sobre su cabeza, en otra ocasión le habría parecido divertido los recuerdos que le traían, pero su mente en ese instante pensaba en otra cosa. Así mismo ignoró el torneo de bolos _Teen Masters_ que tenía lugar justo a su izquierda.

Antes de salir, se detuvo un momento en el portal. Sacó el reloj de cadena de su bolsillo derecho solo para confirmar la hora. Tenía quince minutos de retraso, eso bastaría como indicador de su no disposición para ceñirse a las reglas.

Una media sonrisa un poco maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Ya podía apresurar el paso. Ajustó los cordones de sus botas y se remangó el pantalón negro. Aseguró su reloj en el bolsillo. Finalmente emprendió camino hasta el Time Square.

Unos turistas árabes que caminaban detrás de él apenas pudieron parpadear cuando notaron que el sujeto de cabello castaño largo frente a ellos iba sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios que enmarcaba la calle. Sin embargo, no fue mas que una sombra borrosa por lo que terminaron culpando al sol de esa tarde.

Su destino: un simple _Friday's_ en una esquina. Empujó la puerta de vidrio y rápidamente subió al segundo piso. Su anfitrión lo esperaba en la ultima mesa, escondida entre los demás clientes. Viéndolo con su ojo fulminante. Vitaliy simplemente contestó el gesto con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Debería estar sorprendido por esta innecesaria tardarza que pone en riesgo nuestro objetivo, pero se trata de usted, agente Meylikhov —dijo severo. Vitaliy se quitó las gafas de sol dejando ver sus vivaces ojos azules —ahora mismo... Nuestros Vengadores se están enfrentando a él por nosotros, solo que no lo saben. Así que antes que esto amenace la tierra, le sugiero abstenerse de estupideces y seguir el protocolo.

— La tierra sobrevive. Siempre lo hace, Director Fury.

— Muy bien —suspiró poniéndose de pie. Vitaliy lo imitó —en marcha, estoy harto de estos jodidos turistas.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó.

— Amenaza intergaláctica, conspiración en el gobierno, humanos siendo utilizados como conejillos de indias contra su voluntad.

— Entiendo, lo usual. —interrumpió. Fury le hizo un ademan con la mano para que esperara.

—Tenemos al sujeto asgardiano de hace cinco meses suelto de nuevo por la ciudad. El proyecto _Decoder_ esta en una situación comprometida.

Vitaliy se detuvo en seco mirando a Fury con el entretejo fruncido. La noticia no había sido algo exactamente placentero.

—¿_Ella_ esta en peligro? —preguntó con angustia en su voz, que se esforzó para disimularlo.

— tal vez... Pero de regreso a la realidad, ella es la que nos esta poniendo en peligro. —Vitaliy enarcó una ceja reanudando su andar. —ya la hemos localizado, pues recibió una llamada de su madre por los vengadores. La alertó de alguna manera. Se movilizaron hacia Westhampton Beach.

— ¿La tenemos localizada? —Fury asintió. Vitaliy apretó los labios.

Habían llegado a un callejón largo y cercado por pilares de cajas y bolsas de basura. Él siguió al director que parecía moverse con toda la confianza del mundo. Mientras caminaban entre el laberinto de desechos pensaba en que definitivamente no iba a visitar a Genevieve de la manera que él tenía en mente. Frunció el entrecejo, lanzando un puño contra una de las cajas. Fury ni siquiera se inmutó. Entonces, caminando hasta el fondo pudo ver la sombra plana, oscura y grande extenderse por el suelo. Enseguida una escalera de cuerdas cayó frente a ellos.

— abordo. — ordenó aferrándose a la escalera. Vitaliy se acercó haciendo lo mismo. —súbanos ya, agente Hill.

— la chica es lista, debo admitirlo —dijo Maria una vez que estaban arriba en el Helicarrier. —activó una pantalla que la hacia imposible de detectar por vía satelital. Además, bloqueaba las señales infrarrojas. Nos tuvimos que valer de rayos Alfa para detectar la casa.

Vitaliy solo le dedico una mirada seria como saludo.

— ¿Qué noticias me das de los vengadores? —preguntó Fury colocándose frente a la pantalla de vidrio. — tienen la situación controlada, no hay necesidad de intervenir. —contestó ella, sin embargo, detuvo al director nuevamente con una expresión consternada —pero señor...

— ¿Qué pasa, Hill?

Vitaliy se giró hacia ella también, aunque Maria hubiera preferido otra clase de mirada departe de él,considerando todo el tiempo quellevaban trabajando juntos. Solo miró con cierta incertidumbre el perfil de Vitaliy. La chaqueta de cuero que traía realmente favorecían su aspecto aun mas. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a informale al Director de la situación.

— hace unos minutos tuvimos lecturas extrañas de energía alrededor de Decoder. —Fury asintió y se encaminó a su posición.

— ¿Energía oscura? —preguntó Vitaliy colocándose junto a él. El director asintió, mientras que él solo pudo formar una mueca de consternación.

— sabe, agente Meylikhov. —comenzó colocando sus manos en los barrotes plateados. —esa niña es una molestia innecesaria, fue por usted que no nos deshicimos de ella también en su debido momento. Pero ahora, me temo que esta cerca de convertirse en una amenaza para la seguridad mundial. Espero que entienda lo que eso significa. ahora mantenerla vigilada no es suficiente. —Vitaliy apartó la mirada para que su gesto molesto no aludiera al director Fury. —nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te infiltraras en su vida. Dejaste de ver el objetivo del proyecto y te cegaste por un sentimiento basado en mentiras. Necesitas definir de qué lado esta tu lealtad, Vitaliy ¿Entiendes esto?

— lo entiendo, señor. —contestó amargamente.

— Bien. Porque si es necesario, no quiero de dude si le pido destruir a Decoder.

* * *

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Clint bajando su arco con cautela.

— Plasma. —contestó Tony.

— ¿Plasma? ¿Te refieres a el supuesto cuarto estado de la materia y todo eso? —preguntó lanzando mas flechas. Tony asintió con la cabeza para luego ordenar a Jarvis un análisis mas profundo de los componentes.

— el problema es que no precisamente se trata de un compuesto que tenga en mi base de datos. —dijo frustrado. —Tan pronto salgamos de esta, necesito a Banner de regreso.

Hulk rugió mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡No se quejan, no se detienen! ¡parecen títeres sin mente! —exclamó Steve deteniendo el ataque de uno con su escudo.

— ¡Apuesto veinte dólares a que son exactamente eso! —dijo Natasha esquivando un rayo verde con una voltereta hacia atrás.

— bueno, puede que tengan razón. Las lecturas no dicen nada de formas de vida, son simples masas brillantes —exclamó Iron Man golpeando a otros dos con los propulsores.

— y si son títeres... —Hawkeye dejo escapar una risita irónica. —tiene que haber un titiritero.

— Exactamente.


	17. XVI: Traición

**Capitulo XVI: Traición**.

— Amo ¿Qué hago con los _ansett_? Parece que el grupo de humanos de la otra vez se están divirtiendo con ellas...—dijo uno de los subordinados Chitauri de la nave.

— son basura... Desactivalos, que ellos hagan la limpieza —contestó mirando de reojo la proyección en el halo azul que había creado. —No estoy interesado en los humanos por ahora... Pero la escoria asgardiana se esconde entre ellos. Puedo sentirlo, esta a un paso de estar a mi merced.

— _Ansett_ desactivados, amo.

— bien. —dijo sin levantarse de su trono —Voy a hacerte pagar, así tenga que exterminar el planeta entero para acabar contigo. Has desatado mi ira... Loki. La ira de _Thanos_.

Antes de que la pantalla desapareciera en una fluctuación, la imagen de los soldados púrpura desvaneciéndose en un liquido del mismo color mientras los Vengadores veían desconcertados, se reflejó.

* * *

Despacho Oval, perímetro asegurado. Tan solo el servicio secreto que esperaba fuera de la sala. El presidente Harold Garner apoyaba los codos en su escritorio mientras miraba con lo critico el informe que estaba sobre su regazo. Frente a él sentado en una silla de cuero y terciopelo rojo, _Edward Carter_ bebía una copa de vino tinto.

— créeme Harry, lo que esta propuesta nos puede beneficiar es un éxito asegurado. —dijo sonriendo.

— esto de los supersoldados... No se, Eddy, no termina de convencerme. —dijo reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla —los mutantes que son requeridos, a pesar de no se una cantidad grande, son ciudadanos con derechos.

— puedes abolir esa ley con una llamada, alegando que son un peligro. —sugirió. Harry frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de preocupación —solo piénsalo. Con esta clase de soldados, sin principios, sin clemencia. Recuperaríamos la hegemonía sobre Africa! Y las reservas de uranio.

— no puedo hacer eso sin ganarme un buen lío con los políticos mutantes que hacen parte de la asamblea. Ademas, la población mutante es defendida por las Naciones Unidas.

— Emplea medidas invisibles. Nadie tiene que enterarse que desapariciones de diferentes mutantes tienen relación si humanos ordinarios están en el medio también.

— yo no puedo disponer de esa manera sobre los ciudadanos.

— Confía en mi, haremos que funcione. Como hicimos con Philip —dijo casi en un susurro, controlando su ira en ese momento para que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan. Harold levantó las cejas en un gesto de aprobación —La propuesta es inventar una organización terrorista falsa que reside en el Congo. Esta organización esta secuestrando personas, ciudadanos americanos, solo por dinero. —El presidente entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio mientras prestaba mas atención a "Eddy" — regresaremos a la libertad a cierta cantidad de humanos ordinarios, el resto nos deshacemos de ellos. Escuché que Industrias _Farnsworth_ estaba auspiciando un banco de sangre... Vendemos a los infelices y el dinero nos sirve, al igual que el de los rescates —esto ultimo fue dicho con cierto matiz de locura en la voz, sin embargo, se compuso luego. —Moon Flower ya tiene el primer súper soldado mitad maquina. Un perfecto androide que esta predeterminado a seguir ordenes. Le damos el dinero suficiente y los mutantes para tener una tropa de 300, para empezar. —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos —¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué digo...? —Harold se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo. Apretó los labios y luego carraspeó con la garganta — digo que el sol de Hawaii ¡te dejo mal de la cabeza!

Eddy, o mejor dicho: _Crimsonic_, frunció el entrecejo.

— Solo piénsalo... Si sacamos a los soldados no americanos de ese territorio... — No, no lo apruebo, Eddy. Esta es mi decisión _final_. —dijo en un tono fastidiado interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que él fuera a decir.

— Que sea así entonces. —su voz se volvió sombría. Harold lo pudo notar enseguida, momentos antes que las luces de la casa blanca sufrieran un colapso junto con cada señal satelital y eléctrica que alimentaba el despacho.

El rostro del que asumió era el Eddy que conocía comenzó a desfigurarse hasta tomar una forma completamente distinta. No era efecto de la oscuridad en lo mas mínimo, ni el miedo materializándose frente a él, aunque el pánico lo inundó apenas lo vio; era la realidad.

Enseguida se sintió ahogado, como si una fuerza sobrenatural se hubiese colgado de su cuello. Volvió su mirada al hombre con el traje de verdugo rojo y las placas metálicas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Solo pánico y un calor extremo. Luego, absolutamente nada. Entonces, las luces se restablecieron. Cuando los agentes del servicio secreto alcanzaron la sala, solo pudieron ver al presidente acomodando su corbata. Él les dedico un saludo que sirvió de tranquilizante.

— El vicepresidente fue al baño, caballeros. Una urgencia. Sugerí que no combinara los Tacos con queso azul, pero no escucha... tal vez tarde —dijo en un tono burlesco que hizo reír al personal. Enseguida se giró hacia su escritorio y presionó un botón del teléfono. —Catherine, organiza una junta con la asamblea, tengo una Ley que abolir.

* * *

Vitaliy solo miraba con recelo la manera en que los dos interactuaban. A pesar de no poder tener un audio suficientemente bueno de la conversación, podía intuir el tema por lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar. Su lealtad no podía ser de alguien mas. No había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Fury acerca de asesinar a Genevieve si la situación lo demandaba, sabía que no era capaz. Maldijo para sus adentros.

* * *

— Lo llamé Vortexio, pero por simple capricho... No he hecho público el descubrimiento, tampoco es como que realmente quiera compartir esto. Lo mencioné una vez uno de mis libros, como un simple hecho fantasioso, pero la verdad es que todo lo que escribo tiene que ver con la realidad. —Dijo ella terminando de encajar las Heks entre sí. —Un metal color plateado verdoso con todas las propiedades químicas y casi todas las físicas del oro, exceptuando por el color y la ductilidad, que es mayor en este metal. Respecto a las condiciones en las que lo encontré, puedo deducir con facilidad y coherencia que no se trata de un metal terrestre.

— Entonces eso es lo que utilizas como arma… —dijo Loki mirando la Heks con curiosidad.

— No es un arma —dijo severa. Loki rodó los ojos —es la única manera de canalizar esta energía, y poder usarla para algo que no sea destrucción. No se porque... Pero la corriente de energía oscura es atraída a este metal como si se tratara de un imán. Así puedo usarla como... electricidad... Me refiero, la corriente sigue fluyendo a través del cuerpo con el que tenga contacto y se moldea a mi antojo.

— te refieres... ¿Por comandos mentales?—preguntó, tratando de aparentar desinterés.

— es hasta ahora lo que puede hacer.

Loki sonrió de medio lado. Ya sabía perfectamente, o por lo menos lo deducía, la manera en la que iba recuperar sus poderes, lo suficiente para tomar el Tesseract. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto a Genevieve, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Dejaría el secreto para si mismo por ahora, ella ya se enteraría cuando el momento llegara, y esta vez no se podía dar el lujo de esperar demasiado. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Genevieve, en sus manos. Recordó el instante en el que sintió la calidez de esas manos sobre su piel. Frunció en entrecejo, casi molesto con sigo mismo. Ese cuerpo mortal, pensó, era demasiado sensible para su gusto. Esperaba que una vez que recuperara sus poderes ese sentimentalismo humano desapareciera, al igual que la debilidad que sentía hacia ciertas acciones de Genevieve. Mientras mas rápido seria mejor, comenzaba a odiar la manera en la que aun sentía ese calor penetrando su piel. Lo que mas odiaba y fracasaba en rechazar era que esa sensación le _agradaba_.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada, aun estaba ocupada con el interdimensionador. Loki parpadeó algo sorprendido por el hecho de haber sido jalado fuera de sus pensamientos por ella, otra vez. Especialmente de esa clase.

— incluso si estoy al borde de la muerte, voy a estar bien. Así que no vuelvas a preguntarme una cosa tan estúpida. —contestó apático. Genevieve simplemente arqueó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada irónica.

— así que... ¿Que te tanto te dijo Blair? —esa pregunta no le agradó mucho.

— Me temo que no es nada de tu interés. —respondió caminando hacia el CODEX. —y si así lo fuera, te lo haría saber... O ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?

— sobre palabras ya dichas no hay nada que dudar al respecto, siempre y cuando sean dichas y escuchadas claramente. —Gen dejó a un lado las ya armadas heks y levantó la mirada hacia Loki.

— interesante respuesta. —dijo con un gesto travieso. — jugamos a ser apáticos y a hablar como _Mr Dersad_.

— ¡Es Mr Darcy! —espetó Genevieve dedicándole una mirada retadora — y tú empezaste.

Loki la miró divertido. Tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura, que siempre no era exagerada, pero aun así Gen era mas bajita que él por mas o menos una cabeza sin los tacones puestos.

— ¿Me culpas a mi? Que cruel y cínico de tu parte. —contraatacó con sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa. Gen chasqueó la lengua mientras apartaba la mirada para evitar sucumbir ante esa sonrisa, que aunque le chocara el hecho de admitirlo, era contagiosa.

— ¿Te han dicho que sueles ser bipolar aveces? —preguntó acercándose mas a Loki, esta vez en actitud firme. Si intimidarla era lo que él pretendía, no iba a permitírselo.

— ¿A qué estas jugando, Genevieve? —preguntó dando un paso adelante. Ella retrocedió por simple reflejo hayando como limite el borde de la mesa. Loki soltó una risita burlona.

— ¿Yo? ... Nada —dijo levantando una ceja. —A menos que quieras jugar también.

— Son por esa clase de palabras que aun... —No terminó de hablar para la sorpresa de Gen, quien aun esperaba a que continuara. En vez de eso le dedicó una mirada analítica antes de tomarla por el mentón. Gen apoyó una mano contra la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué siempre se las arreglaba para quedar acorralada de maneras tan ridículas? —normalmente soy calculador y predecir las acciones de los demás es algo que se me da muy bien, sin embargo... —Genevieve trató de zafarse moviendo la cara pero él la volvió a tomar. — Tú resultas ser particularmente un reto, pero ya pasé por mi etapa de aprendiz, no creas que no se como tratar con... Féminas como tú.

— ¿Debo tomar eso cómo una amenaza o como un insulto? —preguntó apartando la mano de Loki. Él sonrió con astucia.

— Tengo un plan, que constantemente me veo en la obligación y necesidad de cambiar debido a ti. Tus acciones premeditadas, tus ideas que me sacan de quicio. —Gen lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entonces, de nuevo sintió la necesidad de apartarse cuando Loki colocó una mano en su cadera con delicadeza que la recorrió desde la espalda. Apartarse por el simple hecho de que después no quisiera alejarse. Entonces su rostro se acercó al de ella mas allá el espacio personal. Gen lo detuvo colocando sus manos como barrera contra su pecho, tratando de que sus brazos reaccionaran para empujarlo. —Admito que algunas me divierten. —Susurró con voz ronca dejando escapar una risita arrogante. Genevieve solo sintió como se le tensionaba todo su cuerpo y la sangre llegaba a sus mejillas, a pesar de ser consciente que se trataba de un tonto teatro del plan. —Pero no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar esperando a que el Tesseract me caiga del cielo.

La distancia entre ellos terminó por desaparecer. Gen permaneció inmóvil. Por un momento no supo como reaccionar, hasta que sintió como el tacto frío de sus labios se convertía en una oleada de calor que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Eso _no_ era parte del plan, eso no había sido premeditado, pero aun así se dejó llevar, pensando que lo haría mas creíble.

* * *

—¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra! —gritó Vitaliy apenas su vista chocó con el monitor. Fury ni siquiera reparó en prestarle atención.

— no parece como que ella te tenga la misma lealtad que tu a ella, agente Meylikhov —comentó Maria cruzándose de brazos. Vitaliy la fulminó con la mirada.

— agente Hill, prepare la intervención. Quiero a esas love birds en una celda de seguridad. —ordenó Fury, luego se giró hacia Vitaliy. — Agente Velvet Bandit no esta autorizado para participar.

— ¡¿Que?! —protestó Vitaliy poniéndose de pie — ¡De ninguna manera, yo tengo que...!

— me escuchó. —dijo autoritario. Él lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin embargo Fury no se inmutó. Vitaliy se dio por vencido... Por ahora —¿Me escuchó, agente?

— Sí, señor. Vitaliy se sentó nuevamente y dirigió su mirada al monitor. El director seguía organizando la operación pero ya él no le prestaba mas atención, hasta que sintió su mirada detrás suyo.

— por las circunstancias, que realmente no vale la pena especificar, mejor que permanezca alejado de la misión. Por ahora, agente especial Velvet Bandit.

Vitaliy iba a agregar alguna cosa sin embargo una alarma le cortó la línea de pensamiento.

En una fracción de segundo ocurrió todo. Genevieve tan solo acertó a lanzar una exclamación ahogada. Vitaliy se levantó de golpe, pero Fury lo detuvo. Maldijo el descuido de Gen de no haber visto el momento en el que Loki se apoderó de esa varilla de metal y ahora estaba presionándola contra su cuello. La tenía inmovilizada entre sus brazos con la cabeza cerca del cuello de Genevieve. Hervía de celos y no le importaba admitirlo. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Entonces pudo apreciar como las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear, cada vez mas fuerte y sin armonía. El resplandor rojizo envolvió el cuerpo de Gen y rápidamente se acumuló en ese artefacto de metal. Por mucho que forcejeara, Loki era mas fuerte que ella, no estaba en capacidad de liberarse por su cuenta, se notaba desde lejos, pensó Vitaliy. Gruñó de nuevo lanzando golpes bruscos que no salieron de un intento en vano. Ahora entendía lo que Loki planeaba, la estaba usando como fuente de poder. No podía dejar que le hiciera eso a Genevieve, no a ella. Se soltó del agarre de Fury y salió rápidamente por una de las compuertas del Helicarrier.

Se colocó la máscara.

Sus manos se deslizaron con agilidad entre los barrotes de la escalera, hasta alcanzar el techo de la casa. Donde se abrió paso entre las tejas hasta la ventana, y con impulso arremetió contra ella quebrándola en pedazos. Cruzó entre los escombros solo para ver como Genevieve reposaba en el piso seguramente inconsciente, mientras un haz de luz verde envolvía a Loki.

Vitaliy se puso en posición de defensa tratando de enfocar la vista para entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Vio un destello dorado y fue consciente como la armadura del dios nórdico se comenzaba a materializar. Mas destellos lo cegaron, no había sido capaz de realizar ningún movimiento hasta ahora. El juego de luces cesó.

Entonces, las lamparas de neón largas que iluminaban la habitación, terminaron por explotar, dejando todo en tinieblas. Finalmente, el humo se volvió una ligera capa blanca opaca. Los pasos de Loki cortaron el humo. Miró a Vitaliy con el entrecejo fruncido, casi como con fastidio.

— ¡voy a matarte, infeliz! —bramó Velvet Bandit desplegando las cuchillas que tenía en el brazalete metálico de su antebrazo. Dispuesto a saltar sobre Loki tomó impulso, sin embargo, algo mas lo bloqueo lanzándolo al suelo, y estaba completamente seguro que no se había tratado de Loki.

Fue un golpe seco, aplicado con la fuerza necesaria para detener a alguien, justo en el estomago con alguna vara de madera. Vitaliy se incorporó del suelo con pesadez. Aun estaba siendo objeto de la mirada fulminante del dios del engaño, pero ahora otra persona estaba de pie junto a él. Esperó a que el ambiente se disipara para poder ver la cara de su atacante, inconscientemente buscó a Genevieve pero no lo vio en el lugar donde yacía cuando entró. Enseguida se puso de cuclillas siendo víctima del pánico, pero un nuevo golpe trató de derribarlo. No perdió tiempo para defenderse, y giró hacia atrás tomando el palo con el que estaba siendo atacado. Logró apartarlo de su atacante lo suficiente para lanzar una patada barredora y tumbarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver la identidad, una llamarada verde azulada lo lanzó contra una pared.

— El Helicarrier esta sobre nosotros, no tardaran en enviar refuerzos, tenemos que salir de aquí y actuar rápido, Loki.—escuchó esa voz y quedó de piedra.

— ¿Genevieve...? —musitó. Loki lo miró frunciendo el entretejo mientras que ella apenas trató de darse media vuelta. Vitaliy recuperó fuerzas tomando aire y se incorporó. Con parsimonia se fue acercando a los dos hasta que el aire turbio no fue un impedimento para verlos. Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas sosteniéndose del brazo de Loki y el artefacto de metal en la otra mano. Se fue dando la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Sus ojos grises se negaban a creer lo que veían.

— ¿Vitaliy...? —ella se veía aun mas pasmada que él, casi palidecía. Tan pronto pronuncio su nombre una llama verde se creó en la mano de Loki, sus ojos verdes reflejaban inclemencia al borde de la locura. Gen lo tomó de la otra mano haciendo que esa llama desapareciera como creció. Se quitó la mascara roja dejando su rostro al descubierto.

— ¿Cómo ...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien cómo él? —recriminó dando un paso hacia ella. Loki lo fulminó con la mirada levantando un poco la mandíbula.

— ¿Estas con SHIELD...? —musitó. Su voz hacia el amague de quebrarse. Por el tono de su voz pudo notar que no se trataba de una pregunta de la que quisiera respuesta. Vitaliy detuvo su caminar sintiéndose aludido. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los de Gen, y por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Fue una voz a través de un alto parlante la que los sacó de ese trance. El director Fury les ordenaba permanecer quietos donde estaban mientras varias luces como reflectores cercaban la escena.

Loki aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Vitaliy lanzándolo lejos con una esfera de luz verde. No podía darse el lujo de que él pseudo plan de Genevieve se viera afectado por un estúpido humano al que ella estaba vinculada de manera especial. Mientras menos gente se preocupara por ella mas fácil seria tenerla solo para él, mantenerla bajo su propiedad... No quiso indagar en su psiquis buscando respuesta a la sensación de doble sentido que había tenido ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera tenia sentido pues ya había obtenido lo que necesitaba de ella. ¿Para qué mantenerla con él? Era mejor si se concentraba solo en verla como la herramienta que realmente representaba, nada mas que eso, y que ya no seria de mas utilidad. Buscó un escape culpando la debilidad del cuerpo mortal en el que estaba, sin embargo, tenía sus magia de regreso —un poco diferente, pero cuando obtuviera el Tesseract arreglaría eso — así que no era mas un mísero humano. Su debilidad por ella no se había desvanecido aun. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Su acción había desatado el río de agentes de SHIELD que corrían a "detenerlo" con armas de fuego que por mucho que dispararan no lograban atravesar el campo de energía que la magia de Gen le permitía crear. Tomó a Genevieve por un brazo para evitar que corriera a socorrer a Vitaliy, forzándola a permanecer alejada. Ella aun no había salido de su absurda perplejidad, pensó. A menos que acabara con eso pronto, no iba a soltarla.

Su mente trataba de localizar el Tesseract, sin embargo, no había nada en el perímetro. Simplemente nada. Frunció el entrecejo, hirviendo de rabia. Eso solo podía significar que SHIELD no tenía el Tesseract.

Debía estar escondido en otra parte. Protegido por algo mas, alguien mas.

Los Vengadores.

Miró a Genevieve, luego la situación en la que estaban envueltos. Evaluó las posibilidades y entonces, la soltó.

No había manera en la que pudieran escapar los dos, y él ya no necesitaba ayuda de nadie mas para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Algo en su interior le dio una puñalada en el pecho, ese algo no estaba de acuerdo con abandonar a Genevieve, ese algo quería llevarla con él. El mismo algo que era anfitrión de su debilidad. En ese momento, el lujo de dudar no estaba empujó fuera del campo de energía. Genevieve apenas alcanzó a parpadear cuando se vio rodeada de cañones de armas. Loki se elevaba en el aire y lanzaba una llamarada que tumbó a mas de la mitad de los agentes que rodeaban a Gen. Ella solo lo miró desconcertada.

— ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! —exclamó cubriéndose de la luz de los reflectores con el brazo.

— ya no me eres útil. —contestó con una mirada inexpresiva. Gen frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose caer por unos momentos. — ya tengo lo que necesito.

— ¡¿Que?! —uno de los sujetos de SHIELD que estaban en el suelo cerca de ella comenzó a moverse tratando de alcanzar su arma, sin embargo, Genevieve le acertó una patada dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente. —¡Pero me diste tu palabra! ¡Me diste tu maldita palabra!

— Soy el dios del engaño, ¿Por qué habría de cumplir? —la desesperación la atrapó, al igual que la tropa que ahora la rodeaba nuevamente. Fue apresada, sintió el metal de unas esposas en sus muñecas.

— ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Voy a volarte en pedazos la próxima vez que te vea, grandísimo idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡_TE ODIO_! —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras se zarandeaba entre las esposas.

Loki apartó la mirada, queriendo mostrar indiferencia, y simplemente desapareció en un destello.

* * *

hola a todas! Gracias por leer! De verdad aprecio todas sus Reviews y espero que les guste lo que va del Fic.

Perdón por la tardanza del CAP pasado, Esq estaba de viaje y no tenía como actualizar X/

Este CAP XVI fue como un Boom the emociones. Me inspire con Sick y Made of Stone las dos de Evanescence, y Cold Blooded de The Pretty Reckless.

Después de esto las cosas se le van a complicar muchísimo a Genevieve, ser arrestada por amenazar la seguridad de la tierra. Pero la verdadera amenaza esta organizando movimientos.

thanos! Busca a Loki ¿Será que lo encuentra?

¿Que hay de Fury? Todo el tiempo supo los movimientos de los vengadores. Por nada es el Gran Nick Fury XD ...

Besos! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Xoxo

bullet.


	18. XVII: Líder

**Capitulo XVII: Líder.**

No podía controlar el tic nervioso de su pierna mientras esperaba sentado en la enfermería. Apenas había recuperado la conciencia y lo último que recordaba era un enorme resplandor verde aproximarse hacia él, el golpe seco y el rostro de Gen entre una lluvia de escombros. Todo lo demás era una mancha borrosa de sonidos que no alcanzaba a descodificar. Suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro para restregarse los ojos.

Tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo pero nada del otro mundo, su perdida de la consciencia se había debido a un golpe especifico. Estaba odiando a ese tal semidiós Loki con una fuerza corrosiva. Fury le había comentado que Genevieve había sido capturada y ahora estaba recluida en una celda, cuya ubicación se negó a compartir. Aunque protestó, entendía las razones del director. Sin embargo, tan pronto le permitieran salir del chequeo planeaba buscarla en cada rincón del hellicarrier. Por lo pronto estaba informado que se dirigían a la torre de Stark. El director tenía un asunto particular con los vengadores, y el hecho de haber dejado que Loki se le escapara de las manos lo tenía de malas pulgas.

* * *

— me siento como un criado —protestó Clint mientras limpiaba la masa púrpura-grisácea de uno de los ventanales del balcón del penthouse.

Tony, que estaba a su lado en la misma tarea lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—no considero prudente contratar personal para que limpien los restos de algo que no es terrestre. —dijo escurriendo el trapo de los restos gelatinosos en un balde a sus pies. Tendió una mirada de asco al contenido de este y volvió a empezar.

— no lo digo por esto específicamente, —suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. —es solo que acabamos de salvar al mundo hace unos meses, y nuevamente tenemos que sacar la basura ¿No puede quedarse quieto por lo menos un rato?

— Barton tiene razón... —comentó Thor —pero como protectores de Midgard es nuestro deber y responsabilidad velar por su seguridad. Sin importar el costo, debemos armarnos con decisión y sabiduría. La tierra nos ne-

— ¡sí!... ¿Quieres omitir el cantar de gesta y tomar un trapero? Seria mas útil —dijo sarcástico, interrumpiéndolo. Thor asintió, sin entender el trasfondo irónico.

— vamos a analizar estos restos ¿Cierto? —preguntó Bruce mientras le pasaba un balde a Natasha.

—Por supuesto, pero no necesitamos toneladas, solo un poco. —contestó Alexander. —aunque a simple vista, y por el tacto... Diría que es una especie de sal neutra en estado de plasma.

— ¿Una sal? —dijo Tony desconcertado. Jarvis le había arrojado el mismo resultado, pero el componente era indefinible — No soy un químico, pero que acaso no tendría que estar expuesta a condiciones extraterrestres para que una sal pueda llegar a estado plasma.

— bueno, puedes probarlo si quieres... Su sabor no esta mal —sugirió con un tono bromista.

Los demás soltaron una carcajada mientras Tony los miraba fulminante. Luego suspiró resignado.

Su frustración estaba en otra cosa. Estaba maldiciendo a esas cosas púrpuras por haberles obstaculizado el camino hacia Genevieve y finalmente el rastro estaba perdido. Tendrían que hacer todo nuevamente para poder encontrarla. Alexander había pedido encontrarla como única condición de ayudarlos, y ahora hasta él había dicho que a lo mejor no tenía caso. Pero quería encontrarla, quería verla, aunque lo mas probable era que resultara abofeteado. Merecido lo tendría por varias cosas.

— voy a ... Hacerle mantenimiento al traje. Ustedes terminen —dejó el trapo sobre la cabeza de Clint y enseguida atravesó la sala hacia el elevador.

— Fue una broma, hijo —dijo Alexander desconcertado.

— descuida, no es eso. Solo que es mejor estar preparados. —contestó antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Thor. Miró a Clint, quien solo se encogió de hombros quitándose el trapo de la cabeza y volviendo a trabajar.

Bruce se ajustó las gafas.

— bueno... Seguro solo está cansado —sugirió.

— Por favor, ha estado actuando así desde que supo que la hija del doctor estaba involucrada —comentó Natasha poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alexander levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia ella.

— La señorita Vortex era una amiga muy preciada para Tony —intervino Steve dirigiéndose mas que todo a Natasha. Ella se encogió de hombros. Luego miró a Alexander — ¿Cierto?

— Crecieron juntos. —dijo en un tono pausado, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar un relato. Además, la manera en la que todos prestaron suma atención a sus palabras dio crédito. Aun así, no dijo nada mas.

— Así que... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Clint se recargó en el borde del vidrio dejando escapar un suspiro. —sé que no soy el único que esta pensando que estamos algo perdidos.

— estamos perdidos. Es como si de repente nos hubieran arrebatado algo... — Natasha se llevó una mano a la nuca y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor.

Jane, que estaba al lado con la cabeza entre los brazos, apenas levantó un poco la mirada antes de volver a caer.

— podemos estar perdidos. Pero no hay que actuar como si hubiéramos perdido. —dijo Steve tratando de reforzar el animo. —aun no luchamos.

— ese es el problema, Cap... —dijo Clint sin mucho animo —no luchamos porque ni siquiera sabemos qué esta pasando. Loki no es el problema, Loki es un psicópata suelto que no ha hecho mas que confundirnos.

— Clint tiene razón. —dijo Bruce. —si él quisiera algo con la tierra ya habría hecho algo grande sin necesidad del Tesseract. Tiene a una científica especializada en rayos Alfa y astrofísica. Ya hubiera podido conseguir un medio de destrucción mas poderoso que la bomba nuclear.

— él solo quiere regresar a Asgard. —dijo Thor con actitud seria —por eso hay que encontrarlo antes de que lo logre para hacerlo entrar en razón. Tengo el deber de regresarlo a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué hay de estos soldados de plasma? Pudo haber sido Loki. —sugirió Natasha.

— Lo dudo —bufó Barton —es una diva, si hubiese sido él por ley natural nos habría hecho saber.

— Tampoco se trataba de magia asgardiana —intervino Jane poniendo los codos en la mesa.

— Aun tenemos que ocuparnos de la supuesta base militar de Canglon. —dijo Steve. —algo esta ocurriendo allí también. Casi ni hemos tocado el tema.

— No quiero ser la que diga esto... Pero mientras Stark no se enfoque, seguiremos así. —suspiró Nat. Se reclinó había adelante y puso los codos en las rodillas.

— Así que definitivamente.. Es nuestro líder... —dijo el Capitán con una suave risita que se fue apagando lentamente. Los demás solo alcanzaron a dibujar muecas de sonrisa.

— No hay que dar credenciales —protestó Romanoff. Clint dejó escapar una risita.

— Creo que... doctor Vortex, podemos pasar ya al laboratorio —dijo Bruce después de un silencio incómodo. Alexander asintió lentamente y se incorporó.

* * *

Tony por su parte, se dejó caer contra la pared, una vez que el elevador se cerró. Se llevó una mano a la cara y la pasó por su cabello. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, como si el tiempo retrocediera y nuevamente fuera un estúpido adolescente. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle si la veía? ¿Para qué quería encontrarla? No era por Alexander. Esa necesidad simplemente estaba escondida en la excusa de esa petición. Él quería, no... Necesitaba encontrarla. Se lo exigía a sí mismo. Su recuerdo le molestaba tanto en el pecho que sentía ganas de arrancarse el reactor ARC. Pero entonces la sensatez lo regresaba en sí, y el ciclo se repetía.

— Jarvis, prepara un análisis completo de los posibles daños de la armadura frente a energía asgardiana. No quiero sorpresas —ordenó en voz fuerte.

— ¿Desea que incluya datos referentes al día de hoy, señor Stark? —A la derecha, el panel de botones liberó una pantalla azul holografía del tamaño de un cuaderno, desde una compuerta diminuta. La silueta del traje de Iron Man apareció al instante.

— Sí. También necesito un diagrama de rayos de los componentes de la energía. Envía todo a las pantallas de la sala 3.

— Entendido. Análisis iniciado. —dicho esto, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, sin embargo, no era el piso que esperaba.

Apenas se había movido un piso. Miró extrañado a su alrededor, con una ceja levantada.

— Se que debí habérselo dicho antes... Pero entiéndeme, ahora tienen una presión encima con lo de Loki. —escuchó esa voz y no dudó en salir de inmediato a investigar, cruzando los dedos por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.—... No, no es eso, cariño. Solo estoy muy preocupada por su salud... Y no es conveniente que llames a esta línea, lo sabes mejor que nadie...

Caminó guiado por el sonido, hasta una puerta entre abierta. Simplemente era el estudio de Steve, pero el Capitán no tenía una voz particularmente delgada.

— Lo sé... También te quiero... adiós. —Entró a la habitación de la cual provenía esa voz. Esa voz femenina que no debía tener otra portadora mas que...

— Pepper... —musitó desconcertado —¿Con quién hablabas?

— ¡¿Tony?! ¡Por dios! ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? —exclamó ella girándose de golpe.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando? —insistió dando un paso hacia adelante. Pepper esquivó su mirada hacia la alfombra.—¡Pepper!

— ¡Con nadie importante! No te permito que me levantes la voz. —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Tony soltó un suspiro, molesto.

— Jarvis, registro de la ultima llamada recibida. —dijo rodando los ojos.

— ¡No, espera...!

— Hogan, Harold. Señor.

— Muy bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Regreso al trabajo. —enseguida se dio media vuelta, no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida a Pepper.

— ¡Tony, no...! —exclamó corriendo tras él. Tony se detuvo frente al elevador y se giró un poco hacia ella— ¡Puedo explicarlo, no es...!

— Tengo un diploma del MIT, soy catalogado como unas de las mejores mentes de la ciencia contemporánea y entre otras cosas... soy Iron Man. No necesito explicaciones de algo tan obvio e irrelevante. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona fingida. —tengo trabajo que hacer, si tal vez Loki llega con una horda nueva de aliens sádicos, manda un memo a mi oficina.

A continuación entró al elevador nuevamente, dejando a Pepper tal vez mas desconcertada que él mismo.

* * *

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad total, con excepción de una lámpara de luz amarillenta y sutil. Lo único que lograba perfilar las sombras de los objetos era esa luz, filtrada por el forro de tela que rodeaba el bombillo. La escena estaba surcada por una paz extraña, que no terminaba de convencer a Tony. La había buscado por toda la mansión Vortex, y esta era la última habitación que hacia falta. El estudio, pensó que había sido una idea absurda no buscar aquí en primer lugar. Entre varias estanterías de libros y los cuadros antiguos, la habitación era el escondite preferido de Genevieve desde que recordaba. Ella estaba sentada frente a la ventana, mirando a cualquier cosa que estuviera del otro lado, abstraída y con su cabello en el rostro.

Tony se acercó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero al parecer la puerta no quería estar de su lado. Las bisagras rechinaron cuando la abrió y nuevamente cuando la cerró. Maldijo para sus adentros. Levantó la vista hacia ella pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había inmutado. El cuaderno de compilaciones que estaba en su regazo tenía varias de sus páginas rasgadas esparcidas alrededor de las patas del sillón.

— Gen... —La llamó acercándose más.

— Fue culpa mía... Todo esto. Mi padre tiene razón. Soy una inconsciente —dejó escapar un suspiró de lamentación. El cuaderno cayó al suelo haciendo volar mas paginas rotas. Enseguida se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndose los ojos. —No quise que nadie saliera lastimado...

— Esta bien... Tranquila —le susurró agachándose a recoger los papeles. Luego, aún acuclillado colocó sus manos en las rodillas de Gen, levantando la cabeza para verla —Fue un accidente... No hay manera de prever este tipo de cosas... Ya sabes, por eso le dicen 'accidente' en caso tal de que quieras que me remonte a alguna lección de etimología y latín.

— ¡pero pude haberlo detenido a tiempo! —exclamó levantándose de golpe. Sus intentos de hacerla reír no parecían estar dando frutos — ¡Mi padre tiene razón! Tiene razón al cuestionarme... ¿Qué clase de científica espero ser? ¡¿Qué clase de Vortex soy?! ... —sollozó. —Probablemente no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para llevar ese apellido...

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —le dijo poniéndose de pie. Enseguida la tomo de los hombros y la obligó a levantar la vista. Sus ojos grises estaban irritados y encharcados en lagrimas, apenas lograban contenerse. Tony la miró fijamente apretando los labios. Era siempre hermosa, y la sensación, o tal vez necesidad de protegerla solo aumentaba ese sentimiento. — la sed de conocimiento conlleva a situaciones como estas, y debes saber que siempre son necesarias para progresar. Nunca se conocerán los limites de algo si no se llegan a ellos... Esto es un estúpido cliché pero, solo de los errores se aprende.

Gen agachó la mirada, escondiendo los ojos entre su cabello negro. Tony la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y la hizo levantar la cabeza nuevamente.

— Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez, que un buen científico da el cien por ciento de su capacidad mental a su investigación, pero un verdadero científico compromete también su corazón. No soy del tipo a favor del sentimentalismo, como sea... —puso los ojos en blanco con desgano y se encogió de hombros —pero somos humanos... Lo que significa que somos unos impulsivos y torpes seres a base de carbono.

Esta vez logró que una media sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Gen. Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

— ya... Estas presionandote demasiado. Alexander simplemente estaba molesto, y dudo mucho la verdad que lo haya dicho enserio. Él te quiere, hasta donde sé... Te lo dice a diario — sonrió. Gen asintió y enseguida corrió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Tony. Él la rodeó con sus brazos. — y... Yo también.

— Gracias, _Tozzy_.

— No me llames así —protestó apretándola mas fuerte. Gen rió tratando de escapar, pero terminó envuelta nuevamente en los brazos de su mejor amigo. La abrazó por detrás. Gen alcanzó a sentir su aliento en su cuello. — Te quiero...

— yo también te quiero, cara de ego. —sonrió rompiendo el abrazo. Enseguida buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —mira...Extendió un pequeño muñeco de plástico verde, vestido de Santa Claus. No media mas que la palma de la mano de Genevieve.

— ¿El Grinch? —dijo levantando una ceja.

— Lo vi en una tienda hace dos días. Solo pensé en ti —contestó riéndose. Tony la fulminó con la mirada y luego examinó el juguete. — Lo amas, admítelo.

— Puede ser una posibilidad. —rió. Enseguida tomó una de las manos de Genevieve y plantó un beso en ella. Gen simplemente soltó un suspiro resignado mientras quitaba la mano.

— Tony... —dijo con voz de reproche. No tuvo necesidad de decir mas, pues él sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería. — deberías dejar todo eso...

— ¿Por qué?

— por que me terminas confundiendo, por eso. Siempre me tomas fuera de base... —se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo. — Yo no soy una de tus chicas.

— Ya sé —dijo con una media sonrisa. Gen lo miró y luego apartó la mirada. — Mírame, Genevieve... Mírame a los ojos.

Dudosa, hizo lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, volvió a escapar de su mirada cuando lo vio demasiado cerca de ella. Trató de empujarlo pero se detuvo.

— Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no se me da el sentimentalismo. Es por eso que no se como explicarte esto sin que suene brusco... — atrapó el rostro de Gen entre sus manos y suspiró casi como tomando impulso para algo — Te amo... P-por que eres diferente.

— Júrame que lo dices de verdad. —Gen le dedico una mirada seria. Él le sonrió.

— Te lo juro.

Ese sentimiento cálido que estaba acostumbrado a sentir solo cuando pasaba tiempo con ella se multiplico cuando sintió sus labios buscar los suyos...

* * *

— ¿señor, puedo sugerir un plan de acción? —La voz de Jarvis le hizo dar un respingo, que terminó pronto en un intento por evitar que el soldador se cayera de sus manos.

—¿Eh? Um... claro, Jarvis. Adelante —dijo confundido. Parpadeó varias veces

— Usted debe enfocar su energía en el equipo. Parecen perdidos, pero a diferencia de usted, no es por una mujer.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente. No estoy perdido por una mujer, lo que acabo de pasar ya lo resolveré luego.

— Perdone, mi programación es analítica. Pero no me refería a la señorita Potts. —Tony frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a contestar a eso. Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron no fueron una defensa. —Si no a la hija del doctor Vortex.

— No es por Genevieve, Jarvis. Estoy perfectamente enfocado en lo que tengo que hacer —dijo volviendo a manipular el circuito del propulsor con el soldador. Sin embargo, una chispa abrió paso a muchas mas que rodearon el guante de Iron Man. —¡Maldición! ¡Maldito conductor de electrones!

— ¿Me considero corregido, Señor Stark?

— ¡Yo no-! ah... —suspiró resignado — tienes razón, Jarvis. My equipo me necesita... Odio tu sarcasmo.

— Usted me programo, señor.

— Exactamente por esa razón. —bufó —¿Terminaste el análisis que te pedí?

— Pantalla F, Señor.— Muy bien, echemos un vistazo a lo que tenemos aquí.

* * *

Un humo extraño trazaba círculos cada vez mas pequeños, alrededor de su cuello, aprisionando su garganta sin poder dejarla respirar. Como si la quemaran desde adentro y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. No se podía mover. Genevieve sintió como la luz poco a poco se volvía mas intensa. Hasta que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos.

Al principió la luz la cegó. Solo manchas moteadas púrpuras y azules, pero finalmente todo empezó a esclarecerse. Se vio encadenada por unas esposas anchas que cubrían todas sus manos y la mantenía atada a una camilla. La idea de estar en un sanatorio mental nubló su juicio, hasta que recordó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Solo podía estar en un lugar: SHIELD. Pensó que preferiría estar en un sanatorio mental. Enseguida comenzó a forcejear con las esposas, aun así, no logro moverlas ni un milímetro.

— Perdón por esta falta de hospitalidad de mi parte, señorita Vortex. Pero debe entender que usted no puede ser tratada como una humana común y corriente. —esa voz la hizo sobresaltarse. Aun mas porque no podía moverse libremente como hubiera preferido. No había nadie además de ella en la habitación.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — exclamó tratando de sentarse.

— soltaré las esposas si promete guardar la calma, y no hacer nada estúpido —dijo la voz. Masculina e imponente.

— ¡¿Qué si digo que no?! —gritó zarandeando nuevamente las esposas.

— Entonces será peor para usted. Por ahora, solo me interesa hablarle como personas civilizadas, tal vez sea de ayuda su colaboración. —Gen suspiró dejándole caer.

— muy bien... —musitó después de una pausa. Si algo tenía presente, en que solo se valía de algo para escapar: actuar con inteligencia.

* * *

— Tony —por un momento olvidó que se trataba de Pepper. Parpadeó varias veces y se puso de pie. Después de la discusión que habían tenido no le resultaba agradable que ella le hablara con vi calmada, solo lo hacia sentir mal y culpable, cuando podía culparla a ella.

— Lo siento... ¿Qué me decías? Estaba pensando, perdido en otra cosa... —dijo enfocando la mirada en los equipos con los que estaba trabajando.

— Por favor... No quiero discutir mas, lo que pasó es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...— Si no quieres discutir mas, seria absurdo hablar de algo tan polémico.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga entonces? ¡¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte!

— ¡Yo soy el que debería decir eso, maldita sea! —la interrumpió arrojando las herramientas que tenía en las manos contra la mesa. Un golpe seco hizo saltar Pepper. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó las manos al rostro. —lo siento...

— ¡Trato de no llevar esto a condiciones desesperadas! ¡No tienes por qué tratarme así! —espetó levantando la voz. Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

— yo soy el de los cuernos y aun así logras hacerme sentir culpable. —fue sarcasmo lo que habló por él.

—¡¿Cuales cuernos?!

— Tú y Happy.

— no estaba hablando con Harold. Hablaba con Cindy.

— ¿Cindy... La hermana de Happy? —preguntó desconcertado.

— Sí.

— ¿Y para qué? —no le convencía mucho la respuesta.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Thomas? ¿El hijo de Cindy? ¿El niño con el traje de Iron Man en la convención Stark? ¿Al que prometiste dar un día entero de Iron Man?

— Mi memoria RAM tiene problemas... —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que recordaba, pero ahora no parecía el mejor momento, y se lo hizo saber a Pepper.

— Soy consciente, por eso estaba tratando de evitar que el niño se desilusione.

— así que decidiste contarle todo lo que esta ocurriendo a esta mujer.

— ella ya estaba informada.

— ¿Y quién le dijo? ¿Harold?

—supongo...

— parece que no puedo confiar en nadie ya. —bufó molesto, caminando lejos de Pepper.— Es solo una persona, que además va a guardar el secreto.

— ¿Sabes cual es la razón de todo este problema de seguridad respecto a Loki? ¡Una mujer! —exclamó frunciendo el entretejo —No voy a arriesgarme mas por 'otra' persona. Cuando encuentre a Loki, será la ultima vez que nos de problemas.

— sabes que pienso yo... —dijo ella levantando una ceja. Tony la miró animándola a continuar — probablemente no te va a gustar como suene, pero tú, Anthony Stark, estas hirviendo de celos. ¡Y son esos celos los que no te dejan enfocarte!

—¡¿Qué celos?! ¡¿De qué celos me hablas?! —preguntó enojado.

— ¡Loki esta utilizando a la que solía ser tu mejor amiga y por la que tienes sentimientos que aun, con tanto tiempo ya pasado y conmigo a tu lado, eres incapaz de superar! —no pretendía levantar la voz de esa manera, pero la situación se le salió de las manos, no pudo evitarlo.

Tony bajó la mirada. Estaba furioso, Pepper podía notarlo desde lejos, con solo ver como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la fuerza imprimida sobre la mesa.

— no quiero hablar mas al respecto. —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Sabes que tengo razón. —insistió apoyándose en la mesa.

— Fue suficiente. —Pepper asintió con la cabeza, y simplemente salió del taller con paso firme.

Con un suspiro exhausto se dejó caer en una silla.


	19. XVIII: SHIELD

**Capitulo XVIII: SHIELD**.

La luz incandescente de tres esferas de metal se volvía un aro de luz a medida que estas giraban ente ellas. Cada vez tomaba mas fuerza y el resplandor se convertía en una pantalla aparentemente solida.

El sonido de unos pasos firmes y armónicos llegó hasta la celda de Genevieve. Ya reconocía esos pasos, solo necesitó escucharlos una vez. Ya estaba libre de las esposas, pero salir de ese lugar era algo imposible para ella. Ningún entrenamiento amateur en artes marciales podía ayudarla a acabar con toda una tropa de espías entrenados por años. Además, esa celda no tenía punto débil por el cual irrumpir. Era un grandísimo cubo de vidrio reforzado. Irrompible desde adentro.

Solo se dedicó a esperar, tal como tenía indicado. Confiaba en que ya encontraría una manera, una oportunidad. Mientras tanto podría re-calcular el plan por si acaso habían algunos fallos. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dando la espalda a la compuerta de salida. Si algo sabia con certeza era que Loki tenía que volver. Empezando por que necesitaba el Interdimensionador y para hacerlo funcionar, y recuperar sus poderes, necesitaba el Cubo. Y sea como sea, tenía que venir por él, pues lo mas seguro era que SHIELD se hubiera hecho con el material del laboratorio y el CODEX mismo.

Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para notan la presencia del individuo frente a su celda.

— ¿Qué quieren ahora? —preguntó ella sin darse la vuelta o cambiar su posición.

— Si me diera su palabra, tal vez o seria necesario dejarla en un calabozo como este.

— Esta bastante cómodo si me lo pregunta. —contestó con una risita —Me mantiene alejada del veneno lava-cerebros.

Fury suspiró resignado. Ella resultaba mas que un problema ahora, y vaya si no eran problemas los que tenía. Especialmente cuando la situación que se vivía políticamente demandaba la presencia de los Vengadores. Decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos de una sola vez.

— Confiscamos toda la amenaza que creó. El portal es ciertamente impresionante, para que una sola persona no haya construido por sí sola —dijo mientras dejaba que un láser leyera su retina. A continuación introdujo una serie de números de acceso en el panel a su derecha y la puerta de la celda se abrió. Una vez adentro se cerró a sus espaldas.

— tengo derecho a permanecer callada. ¡Déjeme en paz! — demandó ahora poniéndose de pie.

— debí haberme encargado de tu situación yo mismo, y no involucrar al agente Meylikhov en esto. —suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo —debí vigilarte mejor, Genevieve.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Vaya fiasco. —dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué ayudarlo a voluntad? Dime... ¿Qué te prometio a cambio? Porque no dudo que hayan llegado a un trato razonable ¿Un puesto de poder cuando conquiste el universo? ¿Inmortalidad? —Fury dio un paso hacia adelante. Su ojo le dedicaba una mirada fulminante al tiempo que la irritaba a sobre medida. Gen se giró dándole la espalda. —¿...ser su reina?

—¡Tu cabeza! —contestó enseguida dándose nuevamente la vuelta y frunciendo el entrecejo. Nick levantó la cabeza con un gesto severo. —Me prometio tu cabeza en bandeja. Y te aseguro que de algún modo un otro ¡La voy a conseguir!

— seguro que vendrá a sacarte de aquí. Definitivamente es alguien en quien confiar. —dijo sarcástico.

— lo conozco lo suficiente

.— ¿Realmente? En menos de tres días. — dije lo suficiente, no dije a la perfección. Y sé que le daría tanto gusto verte muerto como a mi.

— Mira, Genevieve... Tu has sido una molestia para esta organización. No por ser lo que eres, un mutante. Ni tampoco se debe a lo que sabes del Tesseract. Genios van y vienen. Siempre hay un genio en los equipos... —comenzó a decir caminando de un lado al otro con lentitud. Gen puso los ojos en blanco — el problema es lo que corre por tus venas. Lo que multiplico tu poder y lo mantiene en tu interior.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¿Escuchó alguna vez hablar del _vibranium_ o del _adamantium_, señorita Vortex?

— Um... Sí, los he escuchado. —contestó dudosa sin abandonar su posición defensiva. Estaba incómoda y desconfiada — de Vibranium hay una mina enorme en Wakanda, de la que muchos se han querido apropiar a lo largo de la historia. No tengo conocimiento extenso del Adamantium pero sé que ambos son metales indestructibles.

— ¿Y que hay de la fusión de ambos elementos?

— b-bueno, eso no puede ser posible en cualquier condición terrestre, dadas las características químicas de cada uno... Sin embargo, —agregó modulando lentamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos —hay una hipótesis que dice que es posible una fusión en frío bajo temperaturas espaciales. —bufó y se recargó contra una pared — de igual manera no bastaría solo con salir de la atmósfera. Tiene que haber un factor externo a lo ya externo. Una energía temporal que genera una serie de ondas, de en dos direcciones, para que así active las partículas de los dos reactivos para que puedan fusionarse. Pero el resultado seria...

— Oro. De un color verdoso y plateado ¿Me equivoco? —Genevieve palideció. Fury se refería al Vortexio, al Oro Espacial, no había duda al respecto. — y por cierto, le conocemos como fase de tiempo de organización paralela al momento que describiste. Y no se puede obtener sin un agujero de gusano, con coordenadas especificas que tu descifraste en su momento. ¿El accidente, recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡¿Como sabe de eso?! —exclamó al borde del pánico.

— siempre supimos donde estabas, y no te dejamos de vigilar. Tan solo te dejamos ser. —contestó. —mi error fue aceptar que el agente Meylikhov me convenciera de que él se encargaría de ti. Sus sentimientos pudieron mas que su razón. Se descuidó.

— ¡No planeé que mi hermana encontrara a Loki! ¡Fue una coincidencia conveniente!

— No veo de qué manera puede ser conveniente, mucho menos para usted misma. —dijo serio. Gen frunció las cejas tentada a responder con una serie de improperios, pero de contuvo —Esta atrapada en una celda de seguridad por culpa de él, esta así de cerca de ser juzgada por un tribunal internacional como amenaza mundial, todo por culpa de Loki.

— ¡Usted, director Fury, empezó todo esto desde que asesinó a mi padre!— Le sobra ignorancia, Srta. Vortex. —Genevieve lo fulminó con la mirada

—debe saber que todo lo que hago tiene un propósito.

— ¿Ganarse enemigos? Si me lo pregunta, parece que le ha dado resultado.

— ¿Sabe lo que una exposición a otra POT (_Parallel Organized Time-phase_) le haría al Oro Espacial?

— ¿Debería? —dijo levantando una ceja.

— Una gota, del tamaño de un botón, bastaría para acabar con Manhattan y mitad de New Jersey.

— Que horror, es una pena —contestó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Entiende por qué le digo esto?

— Realmente no me interesa nada de lo que salga de sus labios.

— Pues debería dejar la soberbia a un lado y comenzar a interesarse, pues todo esto es por usted, Srta. Vortex. —dijo comenzando a molestarse. Gen lo miró seria aunque no comprendió de qué manera era culpa de ella. —Verá: la razón lo la cual ese poder que tiene se concentra en su interior es por el Oro Espacial que hay en su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué esta hablando?

— me escuchó

— ¡Pues no es cierto! ¡Ningún metal esta incrustado en mi cuerpo! ¡Me habría dado cuenta!

— Nunca dije que estuviera incrustado. Él corre por sus venas. —Genevieve frunció las cejas, desorientada. Se llevó las manos a la frente y trató de normalizar su respiración.— cualquier exposición a ese tipo de energía temporal de los agujeros de gusano, acabaría en... Bueno, una inminente explosión.

— ¡NO! —gritó —¡Eso no es verdad!

— Usted es una bomba, Srta. Vortex. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabia hace tiempo —agregó. Gen lo miró casi estupefacta — lo que no conocía era la razón y su detonador. El decomiso de la investigación Vortex fue una medida de seguridad. Alexander Vortex atentaba contra la seguridad de la tierra entera. Tal vez ahora que entiende y sabe la situación pueda cooperar...

— ¡Jamas! ¡Nada de lo que haga me hará ayudar a gente como usted!

— Muy bien... espero, señorita Vortex, que su encierro le recuerde un poco lo que es el sentido común. —dijo adoptando posición militar. Hizo una venia de cortesía y se dispuso a salir. La compuerta de vidrio se cerró —no olvide que nosotros somos los buenos, queremos ayudar.

— eso es un termino sobrevalorado hoy en día, director. —espetó colocando las manos en el vidrio — la perspectiva es lo que en realidad nos define.

—_ señor, nos acercamos a la Torre Stark_. —escuchó decir a Maria a través de los comunicadores.

— Tengo una reunión en este momento con los vengadores. Si me disculpa, señorita Vortex. Espero que 'perspectiva' se digne a colaborar pronto. De lo contrario no saldrá de aquí. —espetó para luego dejar a Gen de nuevo en el silencio de su celda.

* * *

Pepper deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre la pantalla de ordenador ya apagado y luego lo cerró. Dejó escapar un suspiro y lentamente dejó que su mirada se perdiera en lo absurdo de la pared. Sin embargo, un repentino sonido metálico la sobresaltó. Venía de afuera de su habitación, es mas... Podía estar segura que venia de la sala aunque a medida que iba acercándose a la puerta pensaba que quizás realmente proviniera de afuera del edificio. El sonido se iba aumentando y al salir se percató que no era la única que lo había notado. Todos estaban reunidos en el balcón, todos excepto Tony. Dedujo que aun debía estar abajo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó acercándose al grupo.

— Es Fury —Contestó Natasha sin apartar la vista del Hellicarrier.

Un aerodeslizador de SHIELD descendía hasta ocupar uno de los espacios para helicópteros. Rápidamente se abrieron las puertas y el Director descendió junto con Maria Hill y otro agente.

— Que bueno verlos, Vengadores... Tenemos mucho de que hablar. —dijo con una voz ceremoniosa y autoritaria. Ninguno de los presentes hizo ademán de querer moverse. Fury detalló a cada uno con su ojo, hasta de dio con la respuesta —¿Dónde esta Stark?

Oportunamente el elevador se abrió, siendo blanco de todas las miradas. Tony caminaba junto a su Padrino y Bruce. Alexander dio un respingo al notar de quien se trataba.

— Fury ¿Tanto me extrañaste? —dijo irónico caminando hacia el grupo. Traía tan solo la mitad del brazo del traje y su ropa habitual.

— Stark. Banner. ... Doctor Vortex —este ultimo nombre lo dijo un poco sorprendido. Enarcó una ceja pero terminó por asimilarlo rápido. —que bueno verlo.

— Me temo no puedo decir lo mismo. —contestó con el entretejo fruncido.

En un movimiento rápido alcanzó el arma de Natasha, que descansaba en uno de los pilares decorativos junto a ellos. El cañón apunto directamente a Fury, y como reflejo el de María apuntó a él.

— No esperaba menos —dijo con sarcasmo colocando las manos detrás de su espalda. Fury no parecía sorprendido.

— Baje el arma, Doctor. No pienso repetirlo —advirtió Maria tratando de persuadirlo.

— Doctor Vortex, baje el arma. —intervino Steve levantando una mano hacia Maria en señal de paz. Aun así el hombre no se movió.

— Alexander... Todo estará bien, tranquilo —dijo Stark colocando una mano en su hombro.

— agente Hill...Nick hizo un ademan para que Maria bajara su pistola. Lentamente Alexander hizo lo mismo, entregándosela de muevo a Natasha. Aun así, no dejó de mirar con recelo a Fury.

— Mis disculpas, agente Romanoff —se excusó.

— No se preocupe, Doctor. Yo habría hecho lo mismo —trató de bromear para tranquilizar la situación, especialmente porque una escena de tensión no era adecuada en ese momento.

— ¿Qué es tan urgente, Fury? ¿No habíamos quedado acaso que daríamos tiempo para estudiar el Tesseract?

— Sin formalidades, Stark. Es mejor no actuar como si no supiéramos nada.

— muy bien... Infórmame —dijo haciendo un mohín.

— Encontramos a la hija del doctor Vortex —Cada uno reaccionó a su manera frente a esa información. Alexander arqueó las cejas y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Tony. Él pareció no inmutarse.

— ¿A Genevieve? ¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó ansioso.

— Esta en perfecto estado, doctor p. Loki no la lastimó. Pudimos intervenir a tiempo antes de que algo ocurriera —dijo Maria en voz conciliadora. Alexander dibujó algo similar. Aúna sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun con desconcierto.

— Estaba bajo su control mental, igual que Barton y el Profesor Selvig. —Agregó mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de todos. Finalmente se detuvo frente al doctor. —estoy seguro de que querrá verte.

— ¿Por qué confiar en quien ordenó asesinarme? —Volvió a dudar.

— Se equivoca, Doctor Vortex. —dijo con el mismo tono serio que traía —No fui yo quien ordenó su ejecución, fue El Consejo.

— ¿El consejo?

— En serio, Fury ¿Esos vejetes han echo algo de utilidad alguna vez? —Bufó Tony poniéndose junto a su padrino.

— Yo honestamente apoyo esta. —dijo Clint. Natasha reprimió una risita burlona.

— Debería saber que no suelo hacer las cosas simplemente por hacerlas, especialmente tu Stark. En caso de que no quedara claro —enseguida miró fijamente a Alexander — Sí, fue SHIELD quien colocó la bomba en su laboratorio, Doctor. Pero no ha pensado que si realmente quisiera su muerte lo habría conseguido sin necesidad de daños colaterales. Una bomba de menos alcance que una granada, para un laboratorio que excedía los 500 metros cuadrados ¿Lo ha pensado?Alexander abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Estas recurrentes fallas de logística ponen en tela de juicio tus estrategias —inquirió Stark cruzándose de brazos.

— Porque es ahora cuando es necesario. —declaró. Tony puso los ojos en blanco —Por supuesto que no pretendo forzarlos a nada, pueden comprobarlo por ustedes mismos. Solo necesito a mi equipo ¿Lo tengo o no lo tengo?

* * *

— debo admitir que llegué a creerme por completo tu traición —dijo sin darse la vuelta. Loki sonrió divertido y se acercó un par de pasos.

— Aparentemente Fury cambió un par de cosas en esta ridícula nave. —dijo ojeando sin mucho interés la celda —¿Por qué parece que no te hubiera sorprendido?

— Sí lo hiciste, solo que sé controlar mis reacciones. —Contestó dándose media vuelta. Era particularmente extraño que se tratara de una proyección, pues no concebía la idea completa aun

— Solo pasaba a cerciorarme que tus palabras fueran ciertas. —Caminó hasta quedar frente a frente.

—quiero conversar.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— Olvida tu venganza. Puedo darte mas poder de lo que crees si me llevas contigo. —Dijo después de tomar un respiro. Loki solo la miró un tanto desconcertado. Lo cierto era que esa propuesta había desconectado un par de cables en su idea de razonamiento. No moduló ninguna palabra, solo la miró sin entender su propósito. Es mas, se podría decir que incluso gracia le causó — Debo insistir, Loki. Él es tu padre.

— ¡No lo es! —Respondió abruptamente. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en se instante. Peor regresó en otra carcajada en aumento —¿Qué te dijeron en este circo? ¿Ya te convencieron de pasarte al lado de 'los buenos'?

Gen parpadeó varias veces tratando de buscar los argumentos necesarios. Por alguna razón ahora temía, no de Loki, si no por él. Inaceptable, pensaba, pero aun así inevitable. Fury había sido claro, y no solo él si no la historia de su pasado.

— Odin. Asesinas a Odin y luego qué. ¿Planeas gobernar Asgard y dejar abandonado a tu h- a Thor en la tierra? Ya lo hiciste una vez, y te llevó al exilio. ¿Ser el Rey de el pueblo que te despreció? ¿Con qué propósito? Terminaras como un infeliz tirano obligado a canjear miedo por respeto. Las masas se sublevaran y tendrás que armarte de inclemencia. Te bañaras en sangre y recibirás no la adoración, si no el odio, la ira, el deseo de verte muerto, el pueblo no se va a someter a tu voluntad. Es una ley de la naturaleza, y lo sabes. Acaso... —La mirada fulminante de Loki la hizo contener la respiración por unos instantes. — Respóndeme una cosa... ¿Esa es tu idea de ser Rey? ¿Realmente vale la pena?

— No se por qué tratas de disuadirme de mis objetivos en primer lugar. —dio media vuelta arrastrando la molestia con él.

— Porque esta actuando el dolor, no la razón. —Respondió con voz suave. Él solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo y nuevamente apartó la mirada. Gen suspiró alargando una mano hacia él, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino al pensar que no debía ser tangible. —Acaso no fuiste tú ¡oh, poderoso dios del engaño! Quien me dijo claramente que la venganza era un plato que se servia frío!

El comentario y su trasfondo irónico bastó para hacerlo girarse hacia ella. La miró un poco molesto, pero al mismo tiempo con intriga.

— ¿Cómo es que estas tan convencida de conocerme? Tal afirmación debe tener buenos fundamentos, de lo contrario ¿Para qué escucharte? —Inquirió sin quitar la mirada fija de ella. Genevieve entrecerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

— Es la segunda vez hoy que me hacen esa pregunta —Sonrió rodando los ojos —Te conozco lo suficiente para entender que no es posible predecir tu pensamiento. Eso te convertiría en alguien impredecible. Los hombres como tu...

— ¡No hay hombres como yo! — Espetó dando un paso hacia adelante.

— Siempre hay hombres como tu... Impredecibles, engañosos, deseosos de demostrar que son mas de lo que los demás piensan. Anhelan poder... — su tono de voz fue bajando gradualmente hasta quedar en un susurro penetrante. Loki se percató que desde el inicio de la conversación Genevieve lo estaba haciendo molestar, a pesar de que fueran... Tan solo palabras. —pero por encima de todo... Anhelan ser libres.

— ¿Libres de qué? Se amable e ilumíname —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Gen reprimió una media sonrisa y miró hacia el suelo por unos segundos. Esperó a que Loki se acercara más para levantar la mirada otra vez.

— De sus propios sentimientos. Así es como, según ellos piensan, el dolor... Finalmente se irá. —Contestó victoriosa sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes. —tal vez nunca sabrán lo equivocados que pueden llegar a estar.

Los ojos de Loki se maquillaron de severidad, pero al mismo tiempo de otra cosa que Gen no logró identificar.

— Te recomiendo seguir el plan. Aprovecha tu tiempo, piensa lo qué harás y a dónde irás después de cumplir tu trato, porque una vez que te saque de este lugar, planeo regresar nunca jamas a la tierra.

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón, Loki! —Espetó girándose hacia él. Su voz se quebró ligeramente.

— ¡Tan solo...! —Algo en su interior reprimió el impulso de agresividad de germinó de repente. Suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo. Necesitaba urgentemente esclarecer sus pensamientos —Sigue mi plan ¿Quieres?... De lo contrario no dudare en permitirle a tu querido SHIELD disponer de ti a su antojo.

— No lo harías... —Musitó sonriendo entre dientes. Loki se fue acercando con una mirada neutra, sin embargo, fue mucho mas de lo que ella esperaba.

— Ponme a prueba. —Le susurró al oído antes de desaparecer. Gen sintió su aliento erizar cada vello de su piel descubierta, mientras se forzaba a si misma para respirar con normalidad.

Se llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndose la boca. Cerró los ojos. No estaba pensando con claridad, o tal vez sí. Ya no estaba segura. El plan de Loki era seguro, cuerdo y conciso, lo que no le gustaba del todo era el propósito. Sin embargo, eso había comenzado a preocuparle gradualmente solo que no recordaba el momento en el que empezó a hacerlo. Si su intuición no le fallaba, eso seria una explicación lógica por la cual el comentario de Fury acerca de lo que Loki le había prometido a cambio la había molestado tanto. Ahora mismo solo pensaba e una sola cosa: irse de allí lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

_Pido perdón por habere tardado tanto en actualizar._

_Solo que como no tuve las reviews que quería creo que me desanime un poco. xD_

_Igual, aquí les dejo eset CAP. _

_Pienso en re escribir todo el fic porque leyendo otros y viendo avengers, leyendo cómics. Creo que le falta demasiado. Empezando porque fue una idea que nació por mi obsesión a Loki y no una pasion exacta de los cómics como debería ser si quería desarrollas una historia de este tipo. _

_Hace alta acción. Pensaré en todo esto cuando lo termine. C: _

_Gravias por leer!_


	20. XIX: Conmoción y sentimiento

**Capitulo XIX: Conmoción y sentimiento.**

— Esto no me agrada, niños —La voz de Alexander sonaba severa, como la de un juez en una corte. —Un bunker de toneladas de metal presurizado, con vigilancia armada 25 horas al día… ¿cómo esperan que uno no se ponga nervioso?

Caminaban por uno de los pasillos de SHIELD en dirección al laboratorio del subnivel 3. Tony encabezaba el grupo, seguido del Capitán, Bruce y por último Alexander, quien no dejaba de quejarse desde que abordaron.

— ¡Finalmente! Alguien que me entiende —comentó Bruce terminando de cerrar el contenedor del Tesseract. —No esperes que confíe, aun tengo pesadillas acerca del tema.

— Tratemos de llevar esto de la mejor manera, ambos —Dijo Tony contestando a las quejas. —mientras nos necesiten, nadie va a atentar contra nosotros…

— Solo hago esto por mi hija —Alexander metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta café que llevaba y sacó la llave del Tesseract que Bruce le había entregado. —no porque confié en ese hombre…

— ¿Van a dejarlos verla? —preguntó curioso. Alexander miró a Tony.

— Cuando terminemos acá. . —afirmó girando un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a su padrino. —Fury aparentemente sabe lo que hace y lo que nosotros hacemos, por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo en lo que concierne a los Vengadores, él no se va a poner con monerías.

— ¿ahora confías ciegamente en él, señor _sus-secretos-tienen-secretos_? —bufó Steve.

— Oh, te felicito. Usaste sarcasmo ahora nos falta que pierdas tu virginidad y serás todo un hombre —contestó sin mucha emoción. Steve frunció el entrecejo,

— Simplemente digo que estas siendo incongruente con tus convicciones. Primero dices no y ahora dices sí —

— ¿tratas de decir que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? —le espetó deteniéndose en seco.

— Pienso que estas actuando con desesperación. —respondió girándose hacia él.

— ¿en serio? Porque yo siento que soy ¡el único que esta actuando! —exclamó molesto.

— Tony… — Steve dibujó una expresión seria manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mirada fulminante de su compañero. Colocó una mano en su hombro y repitió lo que había dicho antes. Miró de reojo a Alexander quien también tenía el ceño consternado y apretó los labios.

Tony se llevó el índice y el pulgar al entrecejo y suspiró.

— Solo… acabemos con esto, luego podemos discutir felices ¿de acuerdo? —falseó una sonrisa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Palmeó la mano de Steve con desinterés y siguió caminando.

— De acuerdo —dijo resignado pero su preocupación no disminuía. Ya no pensaba darle mas cuerda para que siguiera con sus habladurías. Entendía que él era el más afectado de todos los vengadores por la situación y mientras mas hostil se pusiera iba a pensar con menos claridad, ahora eso no era conveniente.

* * *

— ¿tu crees que lo que nos contó Fury sea cierto? —preguntó Jane a Erik mientras esperaban detrás de la sala general. Selvig la miró intrigado. — Acerca de… su mutación.

— Bueno… que sea una tecnopata no es algo que pueda sorprenderme, su desempeño en la universidad era mas allá de lo brillante… —Jane puso los ojos en blanco arrancándole una risita a Erik — por lo menos antes de que su padre desapareciera… luego ella simplemente perdió motivación.

— ¿y lo segundo? Lo del accidente… —Levantó las cejas. Para ella era imposible de procesar aun. — ¿cómo es posible para un ser humano vivir con una aleación de metales imposibles de fusionar dentro de su cuerpo? Si se expuso a esa magnitud de energía oscura lo normal es que hubiera muerto.

— De la misma manera que tú puedes enamorarte prácticamente de un extraterrestre —bromeó. Jane soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

— Vamos, Erik… hablo en serio.

— Ya me hice la idea de que en este universo nada es imposible, deberías meditarla también —sonrió apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla. —Lo normal es que hubiera muerto, pero el invento de Alexander era un interdimensionador, no crea ondas, las transporta de un punto especifico en cualquier lugar del espacio hasta el sitio de la maquina.

— ¿Cómo el que le permitió la entrada a los Chitauri?

— Mucho mejor, Jane… El que yo construí solo captaba un solo tipo de energía… la que venía desde la lanza de Loki. Alexander logró diseñar un interpretador de energía. —se llevó una mano a la barbilla — Yo diría que… fácilmente podría servir de la misma manera que el Bifröst

— ¿qué necesita para que funcione? ¿Iridio? ¿Plutonio? —inquirió. Selvig negó con la cabeza.

— Algo mas poderoso… nada en la tierra lo haría funcionar —respondió juntando las palmas de sus manos. —Necesita energía oscura, la única manera de conseguirla es por medio del Tesseract mismo.

— ¿Por eso falló en su primer intento? ¿Por qué Alexander no sabia del Tesseract?

— No, él sabía perfectamente de su existencia. Howard Stark y él lo manipularon por un par de años, antes de que fuera enviado a SHIELD por seguridad. —Explicó —Lo que él trató de hacer fue buscar una manera diferente de obtenerla.

— ¿Ahí es donde entra el Adamantium y el Vibranium? —Selvig asintió.

— Él sabía perfectamente que no podía mezclarlos, pero eso no era lo que él quería. El Vibranium tiene la capacidad de absorber vibraciones, en otras palabras, es capaz de contener las ondas, de esa manera se carga. Utilizaría luego el adamantium para reforzar los bordes del laser de electrones que conduciría las ondas del Vibranium hasta formar una telaraña de energía oscura. —Jane prestaba absoluta atención y mentalmente tomaba notas — Un portal perfecto… solo que le fallaron los cálculos. No fue capaz de descifrar los códigos de coordenadas.

— ¿por qué?

— No sé, algún algoritmo estúpido que calculó mal. —contestó negando con la cabeza. —quiso detener la explosión antes de que ocurriera, pero Genevieve creía plenamente en que ella podía controlarlo. Cuando estaban evacuando, permaneció adentro junto con otras personas. Solo ella sobrevivió.

— Debió haber sido doloroso…

— según Alexander, Genevieve estaba cubierta en sangre pero en una pieza. No tenia un solo rasguño nadie entendió nunca por qué… —Jane apretó los labios y levantó las cejas dejando salir un suspiro. —Los exámenes médicos no revelaron anormalidad… no fue detectado ningún cambio en ella… además de los correspondientes a su mutación.

— Y ahora decide ayudar a Loki. ¿Esa exposición a la energía no pudo haber afectado algún lado de su cerebro? —Erik sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿no creen que puede estar enamorada? —La voz de Natasha, además de la curiosa sugerencia, los hizo saltar de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué…? —rió Jane. Erik contrajo las cejas hacia arriba.

— ¿por qué no? —insistió ella.

— No sé, tal vez porque es Loki —contestó con sarcasmo.

— Tal vez ella tiene una descompensación mental igual que él. —sugirió.

— ¿De que hablas? —Thor apareció junto a Jane. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Jane que seguía con cara de estupefacción.

— La agente Romanoff sugiere que Loki esta enamorado e Genevieve —explicó.

— Dije ella, no él… —corrigió de inmediato. Thor levantó la mirada hacia ella con igual desconcierto.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó dudoso. Natasha asintió hacia los lados.

— Tu hermano es un completo lunático, megalómano, desquiciado, y psicópata. Pero... seamos honestas, y dime que estoy equivocada, Foster; Loki es… bueno, ¿físicamente atractivo? —Erik y Thor la miraron boquiabiertos. — Al menos para alguien que no lo conoce.

— Ah, Sí… creo que tienes razón —se cruzó de brazos. Las miradas de los dos hombres rápidamente giraron hacia ella quien solo acertó a encogerse de hombros —Solo es un punto de vista.

— esa es mi teoría. —levantó una ceja.

* * *

Tony tomó una bocanada profunda de aire antes de seguir. Había decidido entrar de primero en caso tal de que surgiera algún imprevisto. Trataría de tranquilizar a Genevieve y luego prepárala para que viera a su padre. Después de todo ¿Sabría ella si Alexander seguía vivo?

Lo que lo inundaba de curiosidad era la misma pregunta que tenía desde hacía casi una década. Que a pesar de todo no formuló jamás, ni llegó a imaginarse que podría en realidad. Honestamente se había ocultado entre vestigios de memorias viejas y poco útiles que le hubiera gustado olvidar —Cosa que tal vez podría haber conseguido, de no ser por la súbita reaparición de su pasado, encadenado a una posible amenaza global. Definitivamente hubiera podido olvidarla en un par de años más — Pero ahora estaba ahí, a pocos pasos de una respuesta y de la causa misma de su desconcierto.

Pepper tenía razón. No en el sentido de que todavía albergaba sentimientos hacia ella porque después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a veces... Sí, hacia las memorias y lo que esas representaban.

Tomó un último impulso y asintió mirando a Maria.

Ella presionó el botón para abrir la compuerta hacia las celdas y el ruido metálico le dio una palmada en la espalda. Tres puertas gruesas de acero y titanio se abrieron consecutivamente. Si bien el Helicarrier no estaba diseñado con el propósito de contener villanos, transportarlos era suficiente razón para tener una seguridad reforzada. Nunca se sabía a que clase de emergencia se iban a enfrentar.

El pasillo tenía alrededor de diez puertas a cada lado, de vidrio blindado. Se imaginó muchas posibilidades de respuestas por parte de Gen en cuanto lo viera, pero no lograba concretar ninguna. Caminaron hasta una que tenia los vidrios absolutamente negros. Tony estaba impaciente.

Maria presionó una secuencia de botones y luego uno grande con su mano. El vidrio se volvió tan transparente como el agua.

Allí estaba ella de espaldas, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, meditando en silencio. Apenas sintió movimiento a su alrededor se giró. Sin embargo, quedó helada al verlo a los ojos. Habría apostado que si hubiera estado de pie sus piernas hubieran fallado y se abría desvanecido al suelo.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto.

— ¿crees que me podrías dar un poco de privacidad? —Maria lo miró con soslayo. —Ok, ok… tomaré eso como un no.

Dicho esto, entró a la celda. Maria la cerró a sus espaldas y colocó una mano sobre el mango de su pistola.

Tony lentamente se acercó hacia ella, quien ya se había puesto de pie y su rostro estaba tan pálido como si hubiera acabado de ver un fantasma, poco a poco fue recuperando su color. No era que no se atreviera a decirle algo, simplemente no encontraba palabras adecuadas. Al final, no tuvo que decir mucho.

— Hola, Gen… —saludó con media sonrisa.

Rápidamente pudo ver como esos ojos grises se empezaban a irritar y a tornar rojos y cristalinos, hasta que dos finas lagrimas resbalaron de cada uno. Al segundo siguiente se había abalanzado hacia él a abrazarlo con fuerza. No dudó para corresponder el abrazo y hundir el rostro en su cabello. Respiró profundo y notó que aun usaba el mismo perfume de vainilla y que seguía fumando.

La apretó mas hacia él cuando sintió que su llanto comenzaba a hacerla temblar. Suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos acariciando su cabello.

— Tozzy… —lo llamó. Tony sintió como la nostalgia le presionaba el pecho.

— Tranquila, vas a estar bien… —susurró con delicadeza.

Gen rompió el abrazo y lo miró fijo.

De repente una mano impactó contra su mejilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Maria no tardó en desenfundar el arma y apuntar hacia Gen, solo que ella le dio poca importancia.

_— Allongez-vous_! —Exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo. Tony le costó trabajo entender porque no practicaba francés desde hacia varios años, y también por la contusión que probablemente tenia. Le había dicho mentiroso o algo así.

— ¡apartate! —Le ordenó sin dejar de apuntar hacia ella.

— ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme que voy a estar bien?! —volvió a gritar. Apretó los puños y las luces de la celda parpadearon. — ¡Todos estos años! _Mon Dieu_! ¡No fuiste capaz de llamar o escribir! ¡No te atreviste a buscarme! _Lâche!_

Tony tragó saliva mientras se colocaba una mano en la mejilla golpeada. No había olvidado esa parte, solo que no lo había puesto nunca desde la perspectiva de Gen. Creo que podría haberle dado la razón, pero ella tampoco sabia toda la historia. Tampoco recordaba que golpeara tan duro.

— Maria, baja el arma. —Dijo incorporándose. La agente Hill le hizo caso después de dudar un rato. —También considero que me merecía eso totalmente.

— _vous êtes un menteur_, Anthony Edward Stark —frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿ya podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? —levantó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

— No te lo mereces —escupió alejándose varios pasos para luego darle la espalda.

— Escucha, Genevieve Leighton Vortex… —Gen lo miró por el rabillo del ojo no muy agradada por su tono — ¿tienes idea del riesgo que es para ti ayudar a Loki? ¡Es más! ¡Para la tierra entera! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando casi muero salvando al mundo de una invasión alienígena y luego a Manhattan de un misil nuclear?!

— ¡Donde tu ego no pudiera verme! —contestó levantando la voz.

— ¡Yo te busqué! ¡Por cielo, tierra y mar! ¡Pero estaba claro que tú no querías ser encontrada! —levantó aun mas la voz. — ¡huiste sin decirme nada al respecto! ¡¿Y ahora me culpas a mí?!

— ¡Tu alertaste a la policía! ¡Que SHIELD apareciera fue culpa tuya!

— ¡No tenia idea de que eso existía en ese entonces! ¡No pensé que las cosas iban a terminar así, por dios!

— ¡DESTRUISTE MI VIDA!

— ¡PREFERÍ ESO ANTES DE PERDERTE A TÍ! —Gen despegó los labios para decir otra cosa pero solo salió un lamento. Apartó la vista y le dio la espalda otra vez. — Sabía que terminarías odiándome…pero ¡cielos! … preferí que me odiaras con toda tu alma antes de verte muerta. No quería perderte…

— Al final terminaste haciéndolo. —dijo amargamente. Tony apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

— Mi error… debí haber corrido detrás de ti y obligarte a quedarte en la habitación a la fuerza, eso habría estado mejor ¿no? —dijo con sarcasmo. Genevieve sitió una estocada en el pecho. —… No sé porque estas ayudando a Loki, solo esperó que no sea por venganza porque créeme que no tienes necesidad de herirme físicamente para hacerme sufrir.

— ¿siempre tiene que ser respecto a ti, no? —se giró revoloteando los ojos. — Sí. Es una venganza… o lo era, pero no contra ti. No niego que aun duele, pero ahora que pude golpearte y decirte lo cobarde que fuiste tengo todo lo que necesito para declararlo asunto superado. Tu no mataste a mi padre después de todo, fue Fury… es a él al que quiero ver muerto, y es por eso que ayudo a Loki… ya que él no quiere nada con la tierra, solo quiere vengarse del hombre que le desgració la vida igual que yo.

— Tal vez quieras sentarte. —sugirió acercándose a ella.

— ¿por qué?

— Fury no asesinó a tu padre Genevieve… no es tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

— ¿de qué hablas? —Preguntó desconcertada —Yo lo vi todo… mi padre estaba muerto en aquel piso. Cuando huyó me citó en su antiguo laboratorio en la universidad pero cuando llegué ¡estaba muerto!

— ¡él esta vivo Genevieve! —Ella lo observó muda e incrédula — ¡Todo lo que viste fue un montaje!

— ¿Qué…? Por favor… ¿tienes que seguir mintiendo? —recriminó indignada.

— No estoy mintiendo. —Contestó tomándola del brazo para que lo mirara a la cara —Alexander está vivo y esta deseando verte…

— ¿vivo?

— Maria, dile al doctor Banner que traiga al doctor Vortex —Maria le dedicó una mirada seria a Gen y luego tomó su radio para avisar.

En pocos minutos Bruce caminaba hacia la celda y la imagen de Alexander pronto hizo que el corazón de Genevieve se detuviera. Tony sonrió.

— ¿Papá…? Dios mío… —se acercó incrédula y en estado de shock. Alargó una mano hacia él y tocó su hombro. Rompió en llanto dejándose caer en los brazos de su padre. Los ojos de Alexander se humedecieron también y ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo abrazados.

— Mi niña…

— ¡No quiero estar soñando! ¡Dolería mucho! —gimió aferrándose a la chaqueta de su padre.

— No estas soñando, estoy aquí… estoy contigo —acarició su cabello y sollozó otra vez.

— Te extrañe demasiado… No se como pudiste abandonarme. —no quería despegarse de él.

—y yo no sé como me las arreglé para seguir sin ti. Mi cielo ¡lo siento tanto!… todo lo que hice fue para protegerte. — Alexander rompió el abrazo para tomar a Gen del rostro —Has crecido demasiado… mira que mujer tan hermosa que eres…

Gen no pudo contener de nueva las lágrimas y Alexander la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

— Te amo, papá… —susurró hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

— Te amo más, hija…

* * *

La noche había caído. Después de toda la conmoción que había vivido ese día lo último que quería Tony era pensar más. Fury había estado de acuerdo con él en que debían darle por lo menos un día a los Vortex para que se calmaran y luego seguir con el plan. Alexander la convencería de alejarse de Loki, confiaba en eso.

* * *

Varios golpes secos se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Darcy caminó en puntillas desde la cocina hasta la sala de entrenamiento de donde se escuchaban los ruidos.

Le sorprendió con lo que se encontró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Cap? —Una voz femenina lo detuvo abruptamente de golpear aquel saco. Parpadeó tratando de enfocarse y se giró hacia ella.

— Mis disculpas, señorita Lewis. ¿La desperté? —Preguntó girándose hacia ella. En seguida se percató de que sus ropas eran una pijama un poco corta y una sudadera con capucha. Apartó la mirada apenado.

— No, descuida. —Sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano de 'no importa'. Steve parpadeó desconcertado —solo bajé por unos papeles que Jane había dejado en el laboratorio de al lado, escuché los golpes y quise venir ver que era, es todo.

— ¿Papeles?

— De acuerdo, me atrapaste. —rió divertida caminando hasta él, quien dibujó media sonrisa sin entenderla muy bien, era como si hablara otro lenguaje diferente al ingles. —Tomé tres tazas seguidas de ese chocolate para superhéroes con mini marshmallows. Ni siquiera contando cuantos dálmatas secuestró Cruela de Vil puedo dormir.

— ¿Marshmallows? —Dijo confundido, aunque la otra referencia no le era mas clara. ¿Quien se suponía que era Cruela de Vil? Si era importante ya se enteraría después, mientras tanto podía omitirlo.

— Sí, son esas bolitas esponjosas que... ¿Nunca los has probado? —Preguntó con intriga. Rogers se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Había escuchado de ellos en algún lado, pero no recordaba si los conocía o no. —No son tan nuevos... Creo.

— Sí... Stark se han encargado de recordarme que me perdí varias cosas mientras estaba en el hielo —comentó irónico volviendo a golpear el saco de arena. Darcy alcanzó a sentirse un poco culpable por el hecho de habérselo recordado ella también.

— No quise colarme en tu entrenamiento, veo que tampoco puedes dormir —dijo con media sonrisa. Steve nuevamente se detuvo, mirando con algo similar a una sonrisa de frustración el saco que golpeaba.

Pensaba que nunca había mantenido una conversación tan larga con la Srta. Lewis desde que fueron presentados, y mucho menos alguna vez en condiciones particulares, o con cualquier mujer. Eso resultaba abrumador. Una de las razones por las cuales no le agradaba tanto el 'presente' era que aquella hazaña particular de invitar a una mujer a salir había dejado de ser importante, y aun peor, ya no se consideraba aquel esfuerzo como prueba de valor. Eso dejaba medio vacío el significado de amor en cierta manera.

Pero tampoco era como si quisiera quemar neuronas pensando en eso.

— Estoy bien, descuide... —Golpeó varias veces el saco. Darcy levantó las ceja no muy convencida de eso. Se acomodó las gafas y se recargó en una de las columnas del gimnasio, justo en frente de Steve. Él sintió la necesidad de detenerse—...Suele pasar muy a menudo, señorita Lewis.

— Sabes, prefiero el Darcy... Es solo que me siento como mi tía solterona cuando me dices 'Señorita Lewis' —Rió haciendo un gesto burlón con las manos. Steve sonrió de medio lado. — ¿me veo realmente así de vieja?

—oh... No, por supuesto que no. —dijo rápidamente ruborizándose. Darcy le dedico una mirada divertida, al tiempo que lo analizaba. Podría tener setenta años más que ella pero por Dios que no se notaba ni el más mínimo rastro de envejecimiento. Sus músculos eran perfectos, sus ojos azules fácilmente harían suspirar a cualquier mujer hoy en día, pero no había nada como su sonrisa. Reflejaba la inocencia de un niño, y tal vez eso era su mayor atractivo.

Le sonrió pasando una mano por el saco de arena, examinándolo intrigada

— Nunca en mi vida he golpeado una de estas cosas —Rió palpándolo —se ve peligroso.

Steve tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al comentario, de nuevo se había quedado mirándola con curiosidad, pero si notar realmente que él también era objeto de la mirada de ella.

— Realmente es solo saber golpear —contestó con suavidad.

— Se te da bien, entonces —sonrió colocándose detrás de él.

— Bueno, es técnica —se encogió de hombros devolviéndole la sonrisa — ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— Solo si no te ríes de mí —contestó.

— No seria capaz. —Le dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que ella se acercara al saco. Darcy se mordió el labio dudosa pero aun así se puso en lo que ella consideraba 'posición de ataque' y lanzó un puño flojo al tejido que no logró hacer mover el saco ni medio centímetro. Steve reprimió una risita.

— ¡Dijiste que no te reirías! —dijo ella empujándolo suavemente del hombro. Steve apretó los labios y luego dejó salir su sonrisa. Darcy se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—Lo lamento, enserio... —se disculpó apenado. —No quise…

— Tranquilo, estoy bromeando —sonrió golpeándolo en el hombro de manera amistosa. Steve sonrió de medio lado. —creo que debo comer espinacas o algo así…

— Claro, como Popeye… —dijo divertido. Por primera vez había entendido uno de los comentarios de Darcy en toda la conversación. Se sentía cómodo ahora.

— O tal vez debería irme a dormir —agregó riendo. —el problema es que no tengo ni esto de sueño.

— Estamos en el mismo barco. —dijo. Darcy sonrió después de entender la referencia.

— Iba a la cocina a preparar leche tibia con miel —dijo señalando hacia la salida —Es el antídoto de mi abuela contra el insomnio.

— ah… de acuerdo... —dijo algo desilusionado asumiendo que Darcy se estaba despidiendo. Apenas comenzaba a divertirle la plática.

— ¿quieres un poco? Seguro te ayuda también —preguntó dulcemente. Steve tartamudeó una respuesta poco entendible. Darcy dejó escapar una risita y luego lo tomó de la mano jalándolo con ella.

— Pero… estoy —trató de buscar palabras adecuadas para excusarse por su presentación personal. En ropa de gimnasia y empapado en sudor —… tal vez debería asearme

— descuida, crecí entre primos hombres mayores que yo… no me molesta un poco de sudor —contestó sin detenerse. Steve solo se dejó arrastrar.

— Cuando era niña, tenía un vecino. Un anciano veterano... Nunca dejaba de decir lo mucho mejor que consideraba el pasado que el presente... Siendo honesta, no podría vivir sin mi ipod... —rió terminando de revolver la miel en las tazas. —es curioso…

— ¿Ipod? —preguntó desconcertado, aunque luego recordó que era ese dispositivo pequeño que era algo así como un radio personalizado.

— Sí… esto —respondió ella sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de la bata. Enseguida Steve vio que presionó un par de teclas planas y luego le pasaba uno de esos auriculares en miniatura. —escucha… esta es una de mis favoritas.

Steve logró poner el audífono en su oreja y prestó atención a la música que sonaba. Era extraña… no era nada que conociera. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a Cole Porter, pero esto era completamente distinto.

— ¿qué es?

— Rock n Roll —contestó — La banda se llama Blondie.

Le pasó el Ipod a Steve para luego girarse hacia el microondas. La canción era agradable, no tan desgarbada como a lo que Stark le llamaba música. Eso solo le hacia pensar en gatos siendo torturados, esta por su parte era mas moderada. Se quitó los audífonos y dejó el aparató a un lado del mesón.

— ¿Fue difícil? —Preguntó Darcy colocando las tazas dentro del microondas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sintiendo que de nuevo se perdía en la conversación.

— Dejar tu época... Despertar aquí. —Dijo cerrando la puerta del aparato.

Steve parpadeó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el teclado digital donde Darcy introducía números. Luego la enfocó en ella.

Involuntariamente la imagen de Peggy nubló su vista, no fue precisamente por que Darcy le recordara a ella, realmente eran muy distintas. Aun así no pudo evitar un gesto de incomodidad.

— No sabría decirte, Señorita- —Sintió como ella le recriminaba con la mirada —Darcy...Me temo que no tuve elección.

— Oh, claro... —dejó escapar una risita apagada, avergonzada.

— Creo... Que esta bien —Dijo dirigiendo la vista al suelo de mármol negro. A pesar de que trató de sonreír, no fue capaz de fingir. Sin embargo, reprimió un respingo al sentir una mano cálida en su hombro. La mano de Darcy.

— Lo siento... no debí preguntar eso —dijo con una sonrisa preocupada. Steve sonrió de medio lado y colocó una mano sobre la de ella en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Darcy no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Así como estaba, a media luz sus ojos azules eran lo más hermoso que había visto. Se veía demasiado atractivo, demasiado perfecto. Se acercó un poco y sonrió mirándolo fijamente. Steve tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque ella considerara que solo era para ser gentil, no podía evitar quedar abstraída.

— vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí de infraganti? —la voz de Tony irrumpió con su característico Toni burlesco. Steve puso los ojos en blanco llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras Darcy solo acertó a ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. — pero por favor, no se detengan por mi. Yo solo vine por agua.

— Solo estamos…

— ¡tranquilo, Cap! No quiero detalles —Lo interrumpió levantando una mano. Tony le dio tres palmaditas en el hombro una vez tuvo el vaso de agua. —cuídalo, lentecitos. Es virgen.

— Lamento eso… No hay que prestar atención a todo lo que sale de la boca de Stark —se disculpó con seriedad. —Darcy negó con la cabeza y sonrió hacia el suelo tratando de que él no notara que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

— No importa… —tragó en seco para luego levantar la cabeza. Para su alivió el microondas sonó indicando que la bebida estaba lista. Se apresuró a sacar las tazas. Le pasó una a Steve y en ese momento su mano rozó la de él. Le sonrió avergonzada.

— Gracias —dijo aceptando la taza.

— Creo que la tomaré en mi habitación, no quiero caer dormida en la cocina —dijo entre risitas nerviosas. Steve la miró desconcertado y luego asintió. Ella se dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras rápidamente.

— Que duermas bien… —escuchó decir al capitán. Se giró de medio lado y lo observó. Steve sonrió —…Darcy.

— Tu igual, Steve.

* * *

_Por fin actualizoo! lo siento por haberme tardado tantoooooo :/ estaba en bloqueo literareo/artisico!_

_pero finlmente dejé fluir las cosas y aquii estan!_

_que opinan de mi parejaaa delcapitulo? Darcy/Steve XDXD_

_esque me parecio curioso porque ella es toda "moderna" y fiel seguidora de la tecnologia y las redes sociales, mientras que Steve pss... es Steve! XD... se imaginan a Rogers abriendo un Twitter XDXD seria muy chistoso... (tal vez escriba un oneshot de eso) hahahahah_

_como sea, se que en este cap hizo falta loki... pero ya apareceraa y les encantaraaa buaahahahahah :D_

_dejen sus reviews! me encanta leerlas! :D:D:D:D:D_


	21. XX: Estamentos, Reconsiderando Juicios

**Capítulo XX: Estamentos, Reconsiderando Juicios.**

Natasha levantó la mirada hacia Steve, tan pronto lo vio entrar junto con Stark a la sala de juntas. Los únicos que faltaban eran ellos y, a juzgar por sus caras, la conversación que habían tenido pareció dar frutos. Desde que la chica había llegado a la nave, Tony se veía ansioso, casi consternado acerca de lo que pudiera decidir SHIELD respecto a ella. A decir verdad el único que esta vez había exigido que no se le hiciera nada salvo confinarla a una celda había sido él. Ni siquiera el doctor Vortex parecía tan agitado.

Fury no tenía en sus planes por el momento alterar la serenidad aparente del Helicarrier, pero dejar libre a lo único que podía por el momento garantizarles que atraparían a Loki, era una tontería insensata. Genevieve tenía que permanecer custodiada, hasta nuevo aviso. Tratar de cambiar eso era como esperar sacar cuatro ases en una sola tirada de póker, los números no estaban como a él le hubiese gustado, lo que restaba por hacer era tratar de acordar las mejores condiciones y todos los pros y contras que cada situación pudiese traer, así seleccionar la menos abrumadora.

— Equipo... —comenzó a hablar colocándose en la cabecera de la mesa. —Entiendo la situación respecto a Genevieve Vortex, y finalmente Fury logró convencerme.

— ¿Ya por fin vamos a enviarla a la celda de la _zona negativa_? —inquirió Natasha con un tono sarcástico. Tony frunció el entrecejo y suspiró sin mirar a nadie en particular.

— No, agente Romanoff —contestó levantando una ceja. Natasha estaba apunto de decir otra cosa, pero Clint le dio un toque disimulado con el codo para que ya no hablara más al respecto. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vengadores, por el momento las respuestas sobran. Los actos hablan por sí mismos —empezó Fury caminando con las manos en la espalda —No entendemos el porque Odin decidió enviar a Loki de regreso a la tierra, pero todo lo que el necesita para regresar a Asgard está en nuestro poder, y solo viniendo a nosotros él puede conseguir lo que quiere. Eso incluye, por alguna razón inexplicable hasta el momento, a la hija del Doctor Vortex.

»por lo tanto, su custodia será mantenida, pero por motivos de seguridad, en otro lugar diferente a SHIELD.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Bruce acomodándose las gafas.

— _Charles Xavier_ —contestó Tony. Bruce levantó las cejas y asintió suavemente mientras apretaba los labios.

— A mi no me queda claro aun —intervino Thor con una mueca de desconcierto.

— Significa que la van a enviar con nerd de los mutantes.

— Agente Romanoff —reprendió Fury.

— Lo siento, pero que no es eso peor. —colocó una mano sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Tony indignada. —¡Tu quieres que ella escape, por eso convenciste a Nick de esta locura!

— ¡Y tu estas obsesionada con el tema! ¡La tratas como si no fuera humana! —Se defendió levantando la voz.

—¡Está ayudando a Loki! ¡Es una criminal!

— ¡Genevieve no es una criminal! —golpeó la mesa por inercia. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre él. Tony solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiró resignado y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla.

— Es una decisión ya tomada. —agregó Fury para dar por terminada la plática —Tan pronto lleguemos al cuartel, una división especial se encargará de escoltarla hasta North Salem. Ya me he comunicado con el profesor Xavier. Él se encargará del resto.

— ¿Habrá guardia extra? —Preguntó Clint mirando a Tony por el rabillo del ojo.

— La agente Romanoff acaba de ofrecerse, ella va a necesitar un equipo —Contestó el Director para nueva abandonar la sala.

— El sueño de mi vida —musitó ella con sarcasmo.

* * *

Ya la noche había caído, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que se notara la diferencia de iluminación incluso en su camarote en el Helicarrier. Esta idea de ir en contra de las ideas de Fury no le sonaba mucho, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con ella aunque lo tuviera prohibido. tenía que ayudarla porque de lo contrario, nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por traicionar la confianza de la única mujer por la que daría la vida.

No tenía intenciones de husmear en la reunión de los vengadores, pero no iba a dejar que confinaran a Genevieve a una custodia extrema. Aunque fuera con los X-men.

Rápidamente se deslizó por las paredes como una sombra sigilosa y evanescente. Conocía a la perfección los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, y también cómo evadirlas fácilmente. La seguridad de la celda donde estaba recluida Genevieve por el momento era fácil de romper, pues obviamente para alguien con experiencia en quebrantar sistemas de seguridad, como él.

Había una guardia amplia cubriendo el pasillo hacia la cámara de celdas, incluyendo a la agente Romanoff.

Tragó saliva, procurando no ponerse nervioso. Natasha era una experta mentirosa, por lo tanto, cualquier mentira podría ser detectada fácilmente por ella. Necesitaría mucha concentración.

— _Velvet Bandit_ —Natasha levantó una ceja en un gesto casi burlón e irreverente — Pensé que estaría aun inconsciente.

— Black Widow, estoy tentado a sugerir lo mismo —Contestó ocultando su molestia con una risita. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente lo alejó del resto de guardias.

— Debes saber que Fury ya nos dio instrucciones de no dejarte acercar a la tecnópata. —susurró mirando por encima del hombro de Vitaliy para cerciorarse de que nadie mas estuviera escuchando —Ella es una amenaza en potencia, y tú no dudarías en ayudarla a salir.

— Solo quiero hablar con ella —dijo Vitaliy dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

— claro, seguramente sí —bufó.

— Natasha, por favor. —Insistió apretando el puño de la mano que estaba apoyada en la pared —Me la debes, y lo sabes.

Natasha observó por unos segundos, severa y analítica. Por ese lado, al menos, tenía razón. Pero no quería bajo ningún costo poner en riesgo la seguridad de la nave ni del planeta si dejaba la mas mínima posibilidad de que esa chica escapara. Algo en su sexto sentido le decía que Loki iba a venir por ella, y esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlo de una vez por todas. Los sentimientos de Vitaliy en algo se parecían a los de Stark. Tampoco era como si esta chica fuera de revista, tenía que haber una buena razón para que pusiera en tal situación a un superficial como Tony o a un agente tan frío como Vitaliy. Iba mas allá de las habilidades de un tecnópata.

Simplemente no podía permitir que ella encendiera la mecha de lo que sgeuramente una bomba de tiempo. Dios sabe si ya no lo habría hecho. La cara de angustia de Vitaliy no le daba muchas esperanzas.

— Vitaliy, no puedo dejarte entrar —dijo seria al fin. Él cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo. —al menos no en mi guardia...

— Entiendo —Él levantó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Luego asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Enseguida se deslizó en barredora hasta derribar a Natasha al suelo. Ella no tardo en contraatacar, recuperándose del ataque sorpresivo. Lanzó golpes de cuchillas hacia el cuello de Vitaliy, pero el los detuvo con el antebrazo, sin embargo, no alcanzó a esquivar la patada giratoria que lo hizo chocar contra la pared y luego rebotar hacia el suelo. Entonces, los demás agentes de guardia se acercaron a inmovilizarlo.

— Agente Meylikhov, el director Fury ha ordenado tomar medidas con usted ante cualquier intento de rebeldía —Dijo uno de ellos. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, entendiendo claramente el plan de Vitaliy —Será puesto bajo custodia en las celdas hasta que lleguemos a la base y recibamos nuevas ordenes.

— Niño listo —Bufó ella apretando los labios. Vitaliy solo le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras era esposado y arrastrado por los agentes de guardia

* * *

A lo lejos, una delicada brisa se transformaba en un fuerte vendaval. El cielo adquiría un color falto de matiz y lentamente las nubes se acumulaban para dejar caer su peso en gotas heladas desde ese fragmento de cielo. Loki dio varios pasos en la tierra húmeda de aquel terreno baldío. Levantó la vista y un par de relámpagos hicieron su aparición dándole un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Parpadeó varias veces y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, entre la luz mortecina de la madrugada.

No se sentía satisfecho desde que Genevieve estaba atrapada en el Helicarrier, algo le molestaba y no entendía la razón. Simplemente estaba mal, como si esa conciencia 'solidaria' que hace tiempo había desechado, nuevamente saliera a flote , y comenzara a atormentarlo con pintas de justicia. Pensar en eso lo molestaba e inquietaba de manera anormal. No recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso, ni siquiera escuchando su propia condena.

Esa sensación extraña de no saber que dirección tomar rápidamente se entremezcló con sus pensamientos, y entre todo estaba ella, estaba Genevieve.

_"— Olvida tu venganza. Puedo darte mas poder de lo que crees si me llevas contigo_."

Esas palabras asaltaron su memoria como si hubiese sido ella misma quien las hubiera repetido.

—Tonterías —musitó entre dientes. Apretó los puños y finalmente descargó un golpe contra uno de los arboles del claro. El sonido de la madera resquebrajarse fue secundado por los graznidos de varias aves salir volando despavoridas de sus lechos.

De nuevo estaba dudando, y eso era inaceptable.

_«— ¿Cómo es que estas tan convencida de conocerme? Tal afirmación debe tener buenos fundamentos, de lo contrario ¿Para qué escucharte? —Inquirió sin quitar la mirada fija de ella. Genevieve entrecerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza._

_— Es la segunda vez hoy que me hacen esa pregunta —Sonrió rodando los ojos —Te conozco lo suficiente para entender que no es posible predecir tu pensamiento. Eso te convertiría en alguien impredecible. Los hombres como tu..._

_— ¡No hay hombres como yo! — Espetó dando un paso hacia adelante._

_— Siempre hay hombres como tu... Impredecibles, engañosos, deseosos de demostrar que son mas de lo que los demás piensan. Anhelan poder... — su tono de voz fue bajando gradualmente hasta quedar en un susurro penetrante. Loki se percató que desde el inicio de la conversación Genevieve lo estaba haciendo molestar, a pesar de que fueran... Tan solo palabras. —pero por encima de todo... Anhelan ser libres._

_— ¿Libres de qué? Se amable e ilumíname —Dijo con sarcasmo._

_Gen reprimió una media sonrisa y miró hacia el suelo por unos segundos. Esperó a que Loki se acercara más para levantar la mirada otra vez._

_— De sus propios sentimientos. Así es como, según ellos piensan, el dolor... Finalmente se irá. —Contestó victoriosa sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes. —tal vez nunca sabrán lo equivocados que pueden llegar a estar_».

Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo. Era esa presión en el pecho, esa maldita sensación de desequilibrio, de vacío, lo que en el fondo había recordado con las palabras de Genevieve. Y en ese momento, era en lo único que podía gastar neuronas, ni siquiera podía recordar el odio que se había encargado de cosechar contra su pad- contra Odin. De pronto esta idea de venganza no valía tanto la pena como pensaba, matando a Odin no iba a demostrar que era mejor que él. Tampoco estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo que realmente quería.

El sentido de las cosas, de sus convicciones y de todo lo que vivió en el momento que cayó por el abismo del bifröst hasta ahora, se deshacía lentamente, como la tinta de un pergamino cuando se le derrama vino encima. Todo quedaba resuelto en una mancha borrosa y sin sentido que vagamente podía entender.

Por el momento solo podía estar seguro de una sola cosa: tenía que sacar a Genevieve de ese lugar, antes de que los poderes de las Heks se desvanecieran nuevamente.

* * *

—Genevieve...

De un salto se despertó al escuchar su nombre. La celda estaba en la penumbra pero aun así podía ver los perfiles de cada cosa a la que la luz de los detectores de movimiento tocaba. Parpadeó varias veces esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, y finalmente pudo ver con mas claridad.

—Genevieve —de nuevo esa voz. Agudizó el oído para identificarla, sin embargo, entre el eco de las paredes y sus sentidos aun un poco adormilados, no pudo conseguir un nombre exacto. Aunque era una voz masculina.

Se levantó del camarote y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

—Gen, soy yo...

—¿Loki? —Enseguida se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia la compuerta. Alargó una mano hacia el vidrio, pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar que estaba abierta. Algo andaba mal, y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en el umbral de la puerta, sin dar un paso afuera. —Fury, si esto es algún truco sucio-

Una mano cubriendo su boca cortó de inmediato su frase. Su primer impulso fue gritar, después tratar de golpear a su captor en las costillas, pero fue inmovilizada fácilmente. Entonces escuchó la voz nuevamente en su oreja.

—Shh... No grites, soy yo —dijo. Esta vez ya no tenía dudas de quién se trataba, y con más ganas quería golpearlo —Voy a sacarte de la nave. Las cámaras están desactivadas, igual que los micrófonos, pero eso no quita que puedan escuchar los guardias de los pisos superiores.

Gen forcejeó una vez mas logrando quitar la mano que cubría su boca.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Vitaliy?! —Exclamó molesta. Él le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

—Ya te lo dije, vamos a salir de esta nave —susurró —Si gritas nos van a descubrir. Vamos.

Vitaliy tomó su brazo y la jaló con suavidad fuera de la celda, pero Genevieve puso resistencia,

— No...—dijo soltándose —No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Dije que iba a sacarte de aquí. —espetó volviendo a tomarla. Gen sacudió el brazo y reafirmó su posición con una mirada seria, aunque dudó si Vitaliy seria capaz de verla en esa oscuridad.

—No necesito que me saques de aquí. —Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Vitaliy la observó abrumado por unos segundos.

— Planean llevarte mañana con el Profesor X. Sé que saberes quién es —dijo al fin. Gen palideció retrocediendo lentamente.

— ¿Para qué?

— Fury necesita mantenerte bajo custodia. —contestó acercándose a ella, sin embargo, Gen se alejó aun más. —Eres un mutante, creo que considera oportuno saber a qué se enfrenta contigo.

— No pueden. —ahogó un suspiro mientras miraba incrédula a Vitaliy. —No puedo irme de aquí, no todavía.

— Gen... —

— Lo siento, Vitaliy. —dijo arrugando las cejas en una expresión de preocupación. Enseguida varios destellos rojizos emanaron de las manos de Gen, concentrándose en la palma. Entonces, ella blandió los brazos arrojando las estelas luminosas por toda la habitación, y en el instante mismo del contacto con las paredes, estallaron.

Una cortina de humo se desplegó hasta el pasillo, activando varias alarmas. Entonces, entre trozos de escombro, Vitaliy percibió el escape de aire que se había creado a raíz de un hoyo en el suelo. Las alarmas eran cada vez mas estruendosas, y el humo crecía a medida que mas objetos se predían en llamas. Los sensores de movimiento explotaron cuando Gen agito sus manos en dirección a ellos, sumándose a los daños y al humo.

Gen se alcanzó a sostener de los barrotes de la cama, para no ser succionada por la fuga de aire.

Vitaliy apenas entendía lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Genevieve, pero si quería llamar la atención, tal vez hubiera bastado con gritar. Con estos al menos estaba seguro que eso conseguiría, entre otras cosas.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_En serio discúlpenme por haber hecho la espera tan tan tan larga. Es que por el asunto de la escuela y todo eso, recién salimos de exámenes finales y era un locura, y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, eso claro.. Sumado a los infames bloqueos. _

_Pero ahora que ya terminé clases, puedo dedicar es ampliamente y sin problema a escribir, al fin ¡Por Odin! XD _

_Espero que les haya gustado el CAP. Dejen sus comentarios! Asi sean lectores fantasma xP necesito motivación para desenredar este fic. Hahaha_

_Gracias por leer! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi :)_


	22. XXI: Confía en mí

**Capítulo XXI: Confía en mí.**

— ¿Cuál es su plan… exactamente? —preguntó Schmidt con las manos en la espalda. Crimsonic lo miró de reojo sin girarse —Señor…

— Pregunta algo más especifico —Sugirió. Schmidt comprendió que más que un comentario, era una orden.

Carraspeó con la garganta y obedeció.

— Hay algo más que uranio ¿no es así? —Inquirió. Crimsonic se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa astuta —No queremos uranio, queremos algo más.

— ¡Duh! —se burló sin dejar de reír. —Enserio, Wilhelm, a veces eres un idiota… Olvídalo.

Suspiró y se acercó al globo terráqueo gigante que había mandado a traer al Despacho Oval. Sus dedos de deslizaron por la superficie, haciéndolo girar.

— Acércate. —Dijo en tono suave pero autoritario. Schmidt asintió y dio varios pasos hasta quedar a un metro de su amo.

Crimsonic detuvo el globo con un dedo. Apuntaba algún lugar de áfrica cerca de Somalia y Kenia.

— ¿Qué ves, Wilhelm?

— Um… África, señor —contestó dudoso. Crimsonic le dedicó una mirada con algo de fastidio, por lo que sintió la necesidad de contestar otra cosa. —Asumo que es el lugar de su interés, señor.

—De hecho, lo es —Murmuró molesto — ¡Pero mira más allá, torpe! ¿Tienes idea qué lugar es este?

— Señor…

— ¿Has oído de la Grandiosa Nación Secreta de _Wakanda_? —Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

— He escuchado que es un mito.

— ¡Un mito! —Crimsonic dejó escapar una carcajada. Schmidt lo miró algo resentido pero permaneció en silencio —ciertamente un mito para lo que no tienen nada que hacer con ellos. Un tesoro para quienes entienden su existencia.

— ¿Qué clase de tesoro? —preguntó curioso.

— Tú más que nadie sabes que mi oro espacial no lo conseguí en una mina... —Dijo presumiendo en cierta manera. Schmidt asintió con la cabeza, su gorra militar se descolocó un poco con el movimiento. —es un elemento imposible de hallar en la tierra. Pero no imposible de _crear_.

— Entonces, hay algo en Wakanda que puede crear el _Oro Espacial_ —quiso sonar astuto. Una media sonrisa retorcida de dibujó en el rostro de Crimsonic.

— Casi. —respondió. Después de una pausa volvió a colocar las manos sobre el globo y señaló una zona específica —hace muchos años... Un meteorito cayó en Wakanda.

— ¿Un meteorito? —musitó confundido. Pero enseguida abrió los ojos como platos, casi como si hubiese descubierto algo fantástico.

— así es. —masculló. —un enorme meteorito que contenía este tesoro preciado. Un metal místico llamado _Vibranium_.

— Vibranium —repitió Schmidt. — ¿De eso se obtiene el Oro Espacial?

— Digamos que eso es una de las partes. —contestó serio. Su mirada se perdió en la superficie del mapa. —hace una década... Aproximadamente, en un laboratorio muy particular. El jefe de la investigación tenía una teoría de como viajar por el espacio y el tiempo, con un portal... Realmente no me interesó esa parte, no hasta que ocurrió esta desgracia en la que el gobierno intervino y me enteré.

— me temo que no estoy entendiendo, señor —admitió Wilhelm con el ceño fruncido en expresión de confusión.

— ¡No he terminado! —bramó fulminándolo con la mirada. Schmidt dio un paso había atrás, alarmado. Crimsonic carraspeó conos garganta y continuó —yo era un simple secretario en el partido político del 'ex presidente Gardner' —rió de manera socarrona —lo único que quería era que el hombre ganara así me pagarían mejor y podría jubilarme con comodidad. Ayudaba en lo que podía, para garantizar mi parte. Con ideas especialmente... Pero el día de la posesión, Gardner y el imbécil de Carter quisieron inculparme de el robo de votos y como yo no pensaba mantener mi boca cerrada... —Apretó los puños —ellos simplemente decidieron deshacerse de mí.

— ya me sé esa historia —interrumpió Schmidt. Crimsonic lo mando a callar con un gesto de la mano.

— Logré escapar, pero desperté en un mundo en el que Phillip Thompson estaba muerto, para todos. Incluso un día visité mi tumba... —Murmuró y de nuevo su voz adquirió fuerza —ese mismo día, por cosas del destino descubrí los archivos del laboratorio. El incidente era prácticamente clasificado. Lo leí y lo robé. —rió, como si rememorar las cosas le causara emoción. —había hallado la formula de la venganza... Entonces... _Él_ me dio una oportunidad dorada.

— ¿Quién?

Crimsonic se dio media vuelta observando toda la sala. Luego, su mirada recayó en Wilhelm Schmidt. Le sonrió con una veta de oscuridad y poco a poco se fue acercando a él.

—_ El líder supremo..._ —contestó con una voz tétrica, como si estuviera en trance. Schmidt lo miró desconcertado, pero entonces fue muy tarde para cuando sintió el frío metal atravesando su pecho. —Lo siento, Schmidt... Ya no te necesito.

Sonrió mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo, y entre convulsiones quedaba inerte.

— Tengo que ir por mi última pieza… mi mutante.

* * *

La alarma inicial rápidamente fue secundada por códigos y alertas que invadieron el aire con sus sonidos estridentes. Genevieve contuvo la respiración al verse al borde del hoyo que ella misma había hecho. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Saltar, enserio?

— ¡Gen, aguanta! —exclamó Vitaliy tratando de llegar hasta ella, quien se sostenía tercamente de los barrotes de la cama.

El tubo de metal del que se estaba sosteniendo poco a poco cedía ante su peso sumado a la fuerza del aire. No iba a poder aguantar por un poco más de un minuto. Uno de sus zapatos fue succionado por el hoyo y pronto ella también lo sería.

Tenía que pensar rápido. No estaba segura si sus poderes serían suficientes para impedir la caída. Al menos conocía la intensidad máxima que podía emitir, pero eso sería poner más en riego su vida que la misma caída.

— Peso sobre altura… —musitó para ella misma mientras trataba de concentrarse —98,7 por la distancia aproximada al suelo…

Estiró el cuello para lograr ver el suelo desde el hoyo, pero solo logró desequilibrarse, y que el barrote cediera. Lanzó un grito de pánico pero alcanzó a sostenerse desde otro tubo, sin embargo, esta vez fue solo con una mano. Esto reducía su tiempo de resistencia. Respiró hondo y enfocó sus energías en pensar claro.

Si lograba averiguar la dirección del viento en relación al Hellicarrier podía trazar un bosquejo de ecuación para saber la fuerza a la que se sometería si decidía saltar. Enseguida decidió quitarse el otro zapato y analizar la trayectoria que recorría.

El tacón golpeó en el metal y luego cayó perpendicular al escape, perdiéndose rápidamente hacia la izquierda.

Respiró profundo nuevamente. Podía escapar y acomodaba su peso hacia la derecha, así podría utilizar la energía para caer en línea recta y tal vez aguantar el golpe. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, la distancia podía ser de cuarenta metros a la montaña más cercana.

— ¡Genevieve! —la voz de Vitaliy le recordó que no estaba sola, y que pronto intervendría el resto de SHIELD.

— ¡Quédate atrás o te caerás, Vitaliy! —exclamó con fuerza.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte! —replicó dando un paso hacia adelante. Pisó unos escombros que por el movimiento salieron disparados por el hoyo de aire. Vitaliy tuvo que aferrarse a la pared con las cuchillas de su traje.

— ¡No puedes, es peligroso!

— ¡No me importa! —gruñó avanzando contra la corriente de aire. — ¡Quiero que me perdones!

— ¡Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso! —contestó con una expresión frustrada.

Vitaliy casi habia logrado llegar hasta ella, solo faltaba un trecho corto y podría estirar la mano para sostenerla. En el fondo necesitaba quedarse porque aun desconocía la ubicación del Tesseract, no quería fallarle a Loki. Pero por otro lado, si se quedaba, no sabría cuando tendría una posibilidad de escapar tan certera.

— ¡Es el momento perfecto, créeme! —dijo casi divertido. Enterró las dagas contra el segmento siguiente de metal y saltó hasta quedar frente a Gen. No perdió tiempo para ayudarla a levantar y colocarla en el borde seguro de la celda.

Ante la caía segura decidió no oponer resistencia.

— Perdóname, Gen… —musitó él colocando una mano en su mejilla. —Solo quería protegerte…

— ¿protegerme de qué? —tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme, queriendo retroceder un poco.

— De todo lo que pudiera ponerte en peligro —contestó acercando más a Genevieve junto a él.

— Vitaliy, por favor…

— déjame protegerte, Gen… — podría haberlo susurrado si no fuera por el ruido que estremecía la nave entera —especialmente de ese maldito mounstro que te tiene bajo su maleficio.

Gen abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida una fuerza más poderosa la llenó de enojo, rabia e indignación. Apartó de golpe la mano de Vitaliy y dio un paso hacia atrás frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Él no es un mounstro! —exclamó apretando los puños con fuerza. — ¡Y no te atrevas a volverlo a llamar así otra vez!

Vitaliy frunció el entrecejo desconcertado, luego pudo detallar los pequeños destellos que amenazaban con salir de las manos de Genevieve.

— Tú… ¿tú estás enamorada de él? —ella apenas cambio de posición, pero aquella pregunta no pudo evitar ponerla a pensar. Sin embargo, Vitaliy claramente quería una respuesta inmediata — ¡¿Lo estás?!

— Yo… ah… —Parpadeó varias veces tratando de esclarecer su mente. Dio un paso más hacia atrás, sintiendo la fuerza del aire sacudir su cabello.

¿Estaba enamorada de Loki realmente? Por lo menos eso explicaría sus ganas desesperadas de escapar para ir de nuevo hacia él, al mismo tiempo la razón por la cual no quería que se arriesgara más respecto a Odín. Y ese supuesto beso… por eso se habia sentido tan nerviosa y satisfecha al mismo tiempo. Era una disonancia cognitiva, pero aun así… ¿Podía ser posible?

Vitaliy la observó un instante pero su atención se fue hacia el equipo de respuesta. Esperaba ver de hecho al equipo de respuesta normal de SHIELD, pero en cambio el destello rojo del traje de Iron Man seguido de una flecha de Hawkeye, fue lo que vio. Detrás, Thor junto a Natasha.

— ¡Vitaliy! —exclamó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Genevieve, aguarda! —exclamó Iron Man volando hacia ella, sin embargo, Gen le impidió el paso, lanzando una estela rojiza contra el propulsor del pie izquierdo.

— ¡¿sabes algo, Vitaliy?! —Exclamó sonriente extendiendo su mano hacia los Vengadores para evitar que trataran de detenerla. — Es cierto.

— ¡¿de qué se trata esto?! —Preguntó Thor mirando la cara de shock e incredulidad de Vitaliy.

—Sin embargo… —dijo caminando hacia los barrotes. —No estoy enamorada de él…

— ¡Genevieve, no lo hagas! —Vitaliy alargó una mano hacia ella solo para ser repelido por un corrientazo que lo hizo tambalearse al suelo.

— Lo amo. —sonrió, dejando a todos con una expresión absurdamente inmóvil en el rostro. Entonces, aprovechó el estado general de Shock y se lanzó por el escape de aire.

El aire frío golpeo su rostro, la sensación de vacío iba en aumento por lo que se hizo un ovillo. Las ganas de gritar dejaban seca su garganta, pero aun así no emitió ningún sonido. Tenía que concentrarse. Junto sus manos y concentró la energía hacia la derecha, sin embargo, comenzó a girar sin control. Ese no era el resultado que tenía que obtener. Al parecer había calculado mal.

Ahora el suelo se venía hacia ella como un gigante inclemente. El vacío se tornó en ganas de vomitar y mareo. Si continuaba descendiendo a esa velocidad iba a perder el conocimiento antes de tocar suelo.

Al menos, pensó.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a sí misma.

Entonces, sintió resbalarse por el cuero de alguna chaqueta, luego percibió el frió de algún metal tallado. Dejó de contener la respiración y pudo percibir un aroma conocido.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo verlo.

— Loki… —musitó con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios — tú…tú me salvaste.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! —Exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo molesto —¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¡¿Así de insensata eres siempre?!

— Yo, ah… —Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, lo que dejó desconcertado a Loki por un segundo, pues al instante siguiente su atención se enfocó en el abrazo de Genevieve.

Por un momento sintió que la dejaría caer, pero al contrario, la rodeó con sus brazos y la aferró a él con más fuerza. No le permitió tocar el suelo por ese instante. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Loki, respirando el aroma de su cuerpo.

—El Tesseract… no pude…

— No importa… —La interrumpió. Suspiró profundo con una mirada seria e hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Algún recuerdo de su madre llegó a su cabeza _«Siempre hay un propósito en todo lo que tu padre hace_». Tal vez Frigga tenía razón y la razón de esta aparentemente absurda pelea interna entre su deseo de venganza y ese sentimiento inquietante era… — Me alegra… que te encuentres bien…

Gen lo miró incrédula ¿realmente no importaba que ella no hubiese podido conseguir el Tesseract? Pero si ese era su plan, incluso la amenazó hasta cierto punto. Y ahora, simplemente no importaba… ¿había cambiado? Trató de buscar esa respuesta en sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes que miraban con rencor y odio, no se veían tan oscuros esta vez. Loki no anhelaba mas la venganza ¿podía ser eso posible? Su única reacción fue interrogarlo con la mirada, entonces, lo vio sonreír. Sonreírle a ella.

Le sonrió colocando una mano en su mejilla. Loki la guardo con la suya y le regresó la mirada.

— ¡Genevieve! —La voz de Vitaliy los tomó por sorpresa. Había descendido en uno de deslizadores. Tan pronto alcanzó una altura prudente al suelo, saltó. Dejando que el vehículo se estrellara contra los matorrales, causando una explosión.

La primera reacción de Loki fue dar un paso hacia adelante, colocando a Genevieve detrás de él.

— ¡Si fueras listo, Asgardiano te alejarías de Genevieve y la dejarías en paz!

—Tú de verdad tienes muchas ganas de morir ¿no es así? —dijo Loki oscureciendo la mirada. La magia de las Heks se desvanecía cada vez más rápido, así que no prolongaría esa lucha innecesariamente.

Vitaliy lo fulminó con la mirada y enseguida se abalanzó contra él, arremetiendo con el antebrazo. Sin embargo, Loki logró esquivarlo con agilidad y asestarle un golpe con el codo en el estomago. Velvet Bandit se incorporó de un salto, con algo de torpeza y se lanzó de nuevo hacia su oponente con más impulso que la primera vez. Logró golpearlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo, Loki era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Una flama verde destello desde su mano izquierda y se disparó hasta alcanzar el rostro de Vitaliy, aturdiéndolo. Aun podía mantenerse en pie, pero sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, entonces sintió la asfixia alrededor de su cuello y sus pies dejaron de tocar suelo.

Loki apretaba el agarre con más fuerza, liberarse parecía imposible, a este paso lo mataría. Con agilidad utilizó sus piernas para golpearlo en el pecho, obligándolo a soltarlo. Aun así, el nuevo intento por atacarlo fue en vano. Primero fue una descarga eléctrica. Entonces, sintió como sus extremidades se paralizaban y lo lanzaban contra el suelo.

— Loki… —Gen lo detuvo de la manga —déjalo así. Salgamos de este lugar.

—Si lo dejo así seguirá persiguiéndote hasta que su fuerza vital se consuma —contestó serio soltándose de ella. Dio un paso acercándose al inconsciente Vitaliy tirado en el piso.

— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú —La voz de Iron Man lo hizo retroceder hasta Gen como un reflejo. Ella se aferró a su gabardina mirando con terror al resto de Vengadores que su unían al combate. Sus poderes no alcanzaban para enfrentarse a todos y salir victoriosos.

— Solo esta inconsciente —dijo Black Widow asistiendo al desmayado Velvet Bandit. —Eres un idiota, Vitaliy.

— Señorita Vortex, es mejor no complicar las cosas… —Intervino Steve con un tono conciliador. Genevieve apenas le prestó atención, su mirada estaba enfocada en Tony, él era el causante de todo esto y podía sentir como le hervía la sangre. Todo era culpa de él, y no lo iba a dejar así.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Loki le impidió seguir, tomándola del brazo.

— No hagas nada estúpido —dijo en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

— Voy a distraerlos, tú podrás escapar —dijo en el mismo tono. Loki frunció el entrecejo sin soltarla. Ella sonrió —Tengo un plan… confía en mí.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me disculpo por la excesiva espera! X/ y tranquilas! no hay manera de que no termine este Fic, es solo que con lo de las fiesta y las vacaciones... como odio esa parte de la navidad, hay mucho que hacer. TT-TT_

_espero poder actualizar pronto! gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo y sus comentarios positivos! me encanta leerlos!_

**_xoxo_**

**_~Bullet_**


End file.
